


Una vez en la vida

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Attempt at Humor, Case Fic, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, John is a Saint, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Awkward Restaurant Scene, Nobody Punches Anybody, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Doubt, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock acaba de volver de entre los muertos pero en esta línea temporal Mycroft sugiere que localice a John antes de su cena con Mary. Esta es la historia de su reunión y de los veinte días que siguen a eso, contados desde el punto de vista de Sherlock.▾-John-, digo. Sale áspero. Traicionado por mi propia voz. Odioso. Puedo oír que su respiración está saliendo tan rápida como la mía. El momento está cargado y yo estoy agitándome silenciosamente. Territorio desconocido. Difícil de creer que esto esté pasando. Debe de ser mucho peor para él—después de todo, estoy muerto.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthat/gifts).
  * A translation of [𝙾𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864963) by [stopthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthat/pseuds/stopthat). 



-¿Y qué hay sobre John Watson?

-¿John?

-Hm. ¿Lo has visto?

-Oh sí, quedamos todos los viernes para comer Fish & Chips-. El hermano mayor sigue siendo tan encantador como siempre. Me dan una carpeta. Fotos de vigilancia. ¿Bigote? Dios mío, John. –He mantenido vigilancia constante sobre él, por supuesto. No hemos estado en contacto con él para nada, para prepararle.

-No. Bueno, tendremos que deshacernos de eso.

-¿Tendremos?

-Parece anciano. No puedo ser visto por ahí con un hombre viejo-. Suspiro. Como si tal cosa importara. Como si no daría cualquier cosa por tenerle a mi lado de nuevo. Ya he dado todo. –Creo que sorprenderé a John. Estará encantado.

-¿Tú crees?- La duda está escrita sobre toda su cara.

-Mm. Aparecer en la calle Baker, ¿quién sabe? Saltar desde dentro de una tarta-. Sonrío pero mi corazón no está en ello. No sé cómo actuar más alrededor de mi hermano. Esto es lo que hacemos. Lo mismo que siempre ha sido.

-¿La calle Baker? Ya no vive ahí-. Oh. – ¿Por qué estaría? Han pasado dos años. Ha seguido con su vida.

-¿Qué vida? He estado fuera-. Más sarcasmo. Una confianza que no siento. Ahora algo está apareciendo en mi tripa. ¿Miedo? – ¿Dónde va a estar esta noche?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-Tú siempre sabes.

-Tiene una reserva de cena en el Marylebone Road-. Una cita entonces. –Un pequeño y agradable lugar. Tienen algunas botellas de St. Emilion del 2000. Aunque yo prefiero las del 2001…-. Interrumpiré. Le libraré de la compañía de la fémina sosa que haya elegido para distraerse esta semana.

-Creo que tal vez me pasaré por ahí.

-¿Sabes? Es posible que no seas bien recibido-. Una mirada aguda.

-No, no lo es.

- **En realidad** , lo es-. Mycroft me perfora con su mirada. Estudia mi cara, ve algo ahí. Probablemente la enorme emoción que he olvidado hace tiempo a reprimir. Se detiene, inspira y espira. –Sherlock…-. Titubea. Se alisa arrugas imaginarias de la chaqueta. Entrecierro los ojos. ¿Qué? Mycroft, ¿qué? – La mayoría de los días se puede encontrar a John en Regent's Park después de su turno en la clínica. Encuéntralo ahí. Creo que cuanto antes mejor que después-. Le miro fijamente. Veo un destello de intranquilidad en sus ojos. Inseguro de qué decir de todo esto, asiento lentamente. Miro alrededor.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué?

-Ya sabes que-. Belstaff colocado, salgo exageradamente por la puerta. Sitios a los que ir, gente a la que ver. Londres espera.

* * *

Son casi las tres, así que me dirijo directamente hacia el parque. Todo resto de mi antigua bravuconería ha desaparecido ahora que no estoy cerca de mi hermano. Me siento desnudado y en carne viva, y mientras camino con un propósito por Londres las calles se sienten desconocidas bajo mis pies. Los ruidos ensordecedores de vida son extraños y abrumadores. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Arreglaré esto pronto, me encontraré de nuevo con mi ciudad. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

He aprendido a ser honesto conmigo durante mi tiempo fuera. Pasar dos años con miedo inmutable y una soledad aplastante le hace eso a una persona. Incluso a mí. Estaba totalmente sin preparar para la situación en la que me metí, y el resultado fue una serie de extensos y dolorosos baños de realidad. Heridas abiertas en mi mente y en mi cuerpo. Aparte de ese tipo de agonía, algo se cayó en su lugar ese día en la azotea, desencadenando una serie de pensamientos de los cuales no podía esconderme. Ya no más.

Ya no podía pretender que no encuentro significado a las cosas fuera del trabajo, que no encuentro confort en la gente. Me llevó un adiós obligado para que todo cayera sobre mí. Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde. Me llevó estirarme hacia John desde muy arriba, las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara, para que aceptara con shock que él se había convertido en todo. En todo para mí. En todo lo que pensaba que nunca podría tener, que sería incapaz de tener. Alguien que me viera, alguien en quien confiar. He mantenido nuestra amistad viva en mi mente mientras hacía lo que necesitaba hacer para conservar su vida. Su voz firme manteniéndome anclado a la realidad, haciendo que continuara. Sabiendo que estaba vivo en el mundo me permitía aceptar en lo que me había obligado a convertirme: un fantasma, un verdugo, un susurro en las lenguas de los que Moriarty había dejado atrás _. Fuiste el ser humano más humano que he conocido en mi vida y nunca nadie me convencerá de que dijiste una mentira_. Oh John, tenías razón sobre mí. Después de todo soy humano. Pero sí que dije una mentira. 

El resto de mi gente también permaneció conmigo. La señora Hudson y Lestrade, Molly y Mycroft. Tomando sitio en alguna habitación abandonada de mi palacio mental, sus voces calmando las olas violentas de mi mente. Recordándome lo que es importante, la razón por la que salté. ¿Cómo podría tomar parte en esta prueba imposible si no tuviera algo a lo que volver, una comunidad a la que proteger? Había descubierto el valor de la sentimentalidad por fin. Pero se supone que nunca debió haber llevado tanto tiempo.

* * *

Llego a Regent's Park y miro alrededor. Sé exactamente donde estará si está aquí. Una criatura de costumbres, mi John. Encuentra confort en los mismos caminos, cubriendo el mismo suelo. Día sí, día también. Dice que le ayuda a pensar. Estructura. Familiaridad. Siempre estaba tan fascinado por su mente idiota, tan diferente de la mía. Engañosamente inteligente y a menudo impredecible. Llevada por la emoción pero anclada en el pragmatismo. Otra cosa que nunca pensé que encontraría: un puzle perfecto con forma humana: un enigma. Dejándome perplejo a cada momento.

No veo a John así que camino durante un tiempo. Compro un té. Camino algo más. Tiro el vaso. Me he pasado estos últimos días con un pie en mi palacio mental y el otro apenas en la realidad. Estar aquí, en casa, parece mentira. Surrealista. Mientras camino escucho al John de mi cabeza narrar mis alrededores. _Perseguimos a un hombre, justo por ahí, que había matado a toda su familia. A su mujer, a sus hijos. Los había degollado ¿te acuerdas? Casi te apuñala_. Me acuerdo John, por supuesto que me acuerdo. Me acuerdo de todo, de cada momento que pasé contigo. Tan solo una de las innumerables veces que me salvaste.

He deambulado hasta una fuente, he estado mirando fijamente al agua ondeante, apenas viéndola. Recordando porqué estoy aquí, levanto la cabeza y escaneo el parque otra vez. Mi mirada se detiene en un pequeño banco, de cara al agua. Una cabeza de pelo dorado y plateado. Es él, sé que lo es. Mi estómago se ha desplomado completamente, el corazón se ha disuelto en mi pecho. Vacío. No estoy seguro de estar preparado para esto. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo esté. Estará furioso—de eso si estoy seguro. Su temperamento es otra faceta fascinante de su persona. Escondido detrás de una suave fachada, siempre desatado por la emoción. Por la protección hacia mí, por la decepción en mí. Levantando su fea cabeza cuando menos me lo esperaba. Pero ahora lo espero.

John está mirando fijamente a la gran expansión de agua, como yo lo estaba haciendo hacía un momento. Los ojos fijos hacia los botes en el lago. Hacia la gente viviendo su vida, inconsciente de que estoy a punto de hacer pedazos la suya. Dejando los días pasar. Está como a nueve metros en frente de mí, sentando quieto y en silencio. Me pregunto en qué está pensando. Me pregunto cómo ha pasado estos años. ¿Ha pensado mucho en mí? ¿Se ha aferrado a nuestra conexión como lo he hecho yo? Probablemente no. Para él, estoy muerto. Inalcanzable, de una manera muy permanente. No soy incapaz de empatizar; deseché la noción de la sociopatía hace tiempo. Y he pensado en cómo me sentiría si hubiera sido él el que dejara este mundo. Estaría perdido. ¿Está él perdido?

Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente. Congelado en el sitio. El miedo ha vuelto a mi tripa. Rodando y extendiéndose y clavándome en el suelo donde estoy. Él tampoco se ha movido. ¿Qué es lo que le está haciendo quedarse donde está? ¿Puede sentir mi presencia como yo siento la suya? No. Ridículo. Estoy muerto. Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer; ahí voy.

Mis piernas me llevan hacia delante y me encuentro a mí mismo sentándome en el banco, a su derecha. Dejo unos algunos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros, miro de reojo y espero. Sus ojos dejan a regañadientes el agua cuando echa un vistazo, molesto que alguien se haya atrevido a invadir su espacio. Observo mientras el enfado destella, reemplazado rápidamente por completo shock. Sus ojos se abren como platos, lentamente, haciéndose imposiblemente grandes en su siempre expresiva cara. Su cuerpo se gira hacia mí por cuenta propia, su boca abriéndose, sus manos subiendo hacia arriba para ponerse sobre ella mientras está boquiabierto. Nos miramos el uno al otro fijamente. Observo mientras su mente intenta aceptar frenéticamente lo que está delante de él. Mi corazón ha vuelto a crecer y está amenazando con abrir un agujero en mi pecho por sus latidos. Mi estómago ha vuelto, solo para desplomarse otra vez, dejándome sentir como si estuviera cayendo. Cayendo rápido. El pánico colándose. Nos miramos y nos miramos. No dice nada.

-John-, digo. Sale áspero. Traicionado por mi propia voz. Odioso. Puedo oír que su respiración está saliendo tan rápida como la mía. El momento está cargado y yo estoy agitándome silenciosamente. Territorio desconocido. Difícil de creer que esto esté pasando. Debe de ser mucho peor para él—después de todo, estoy muerto.

Antes de que yo pueda decir algo sustancial, él se desliza hacia mí, las manos temblando. Estirándose, me toca la cara. Los pulgares acariciando mis pómulos. Los dedos temblorosos están en mis sienes, luego se deslizan hacia atrás, detrás de mis orejas, bajando por mi cuello y se quedan ahí. Estoy congelado donde estoy otra vez, viendo como sus ojos se vuelven húmedos, las lágrimas derramándose, todavía mirando fijamente a los míos. Azul. Sus palmas están rodeando mi cuello mientras las huellas de sus dedos trazan mi nuca. Hacia arriba en los rizos cortos de ahí y abajo otra vez. Luego van hacia mis hombros, mis brazos. Se detiene, luego tira de mí. Más cerca de lo que nunca hemos estado. Está respirando fuertemente, sollozando ahora. Las manos agarrando mi espalda, sujetándome fuertemente. Siento las cortaduras largas arder bajo la presión de sus manos sobre mi abrigo. No me importa. No sabe que están ahí; no sabe nada de los látigos y las cadenas y la rabia y el miedo. No esperaba esta calidez. Pensé que habría puñetazos, palabras enfadadas, voces altas. Estaba preparado para eso. No para esto. Para nada. Después de un largo momento, mis brazos suben de donde han estado inútilmente a mis lados. Me aferro a él e intento no perderme completamente. Mis ojos empiezan a picar y dejo caer las lágrimas. Alivio. Una sensación abrumadora de ello. Nos sujetamos durante largo tiempo. Nos derretimos lentamente el uno en el otro, la respiración calmándose. Su cara presionada en mi cuello, los puños en mi abrigo. Yo he enterrado mi cara en su pelo, los ojos cerrados, respirándole. Las manos deslizándose arriba y abajo en su espalda. **John**. Te he echado de menos.

Él se aparta, lentamente, sus manos cálidas ahora sobre mis antebrazos. Me mira. Está dudando su propio sentido de la realidad. No sé cómo hacer esto más real John, para cualquiera de nosotros.

-Cuéntamelo-, susurra. Las manos deslizándose hacia abajo para coger las mías. Entrelaza nuestros dedos tímidamente. Los aprieto. Se lo cuento.

-John-, empiezo. Parece importante decir su nombre. –Lo siento-. Él solo sigue mirando. Espero que pueda oírme. Espero que pueda comunicarme. –Te iba a matar-, digo rápidamente. Suena más como un sollozo que como algo coherente. No he preparado ninguna palabra. Debería de haberlo hecho. –A ti, a Lestrade, a la señora Hudson. Os iba a matar a todos a no ser que yo saltara-. Las palabras parecen débiles. No tienen peso; ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Los ojos de John están como platos pero no dice nada. Le cuento lo de los francotiradores, las palabras finales de Moriarty, la forma en la que estrechó mi mano y luego se pegó un tiro. Le cuento que pasé todo este tiempo desmantelando su maldita red. Desgarrando la tela de araña hilo por hilo. No le cuento dónde he estado. No le cuento cómo he cambiado. –Te he echado de menos.

Está apretando mis manos tan fuerte que apenas puedo sentir mis dedos. –No puedo creer esto-, su frente está arrugada, está sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera confundido. Es confuso. No sé qué hacer ahora, John. –He pasado dos años de luto, Sherlock-. Su voz se rompe en mi nombre. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo ha dicho en alto. –Ahora no sé qué hacer con ese dolor.

Yo tampoco. He pasado dos años hablándole a tu recuerdo, John. No sé qué hacer ahora que estás delante de mí. Esto no lo digo. –Te he echado de menos-, es lo que digo otra vez.

Pasan minutos, el aire a nuestro alrededor volviéndose tenso e incómodo. No hemos apartado la mirada el uno del otro durante todo este tiempo, pero nos hemos quedado sin cosas que decir. John suelta mis manos. Se mueve, mira hacia abajo. Siento que el pánico vuelve. ¿Ahora qué? **¿Y ahora qué?**

-Debería irme-, dice en voz baja, los ojos todavía hacia abajo. –Tengo—se supone que tengo que ver a alguien. Tengo una cena. Reservada, ya sabes.

-De acuerdo-. Me estoy hundiendo. No quiero que nos separemos. Acabo de recuperarte, John. **¿Y ahora qué?**

-¿Dónde estarás?- No había pensado en ello realmente. Supongo que lo que sigue es la calle Baker. Mycroft se ha asegurado de que el 221B permaneciera disponible. Nunca se me había ocurrido antes de hoy que John no siguiera ahí.

-En casa-. Entonces sabrá donde encontrarme. Se levanta y yo también. Me da su móvil, para que le dé mi número. Tres mensajes sin leer en la pantalla. Mary. Su cita para cenar. _¿Dónde estás? xo_ —No leo los otros. Abro su agenda, veo que mi nombre todavía está entre ellos. Reemplazo mi número antiguo por el nuevo que Mycroft me dio. Le devuelvo el móvil.

-Sherlock-, levanto la mirada. John ahora me está mirando. Sus ojos clavados en los míos. Azules como nunca, atrapados en el sol. Brillantes y cegadores.

-¿John?

-Te veré otra vez ¿verdad? ¿Te veré pronto?- No me iré a ningún sitio, John. No otra vez. Nunca más.

-Por supuesto-. Me mira fijamente durante otro largo momento y luego me encuentro en sus brazos otra vez. Se agarra como si tuviera miedo que yo fuera a desaparecer. Nunca se me había ocurrido que pudiera tener esto, este afecto físico con él. Realmente esto no es mi área. Algo siempre ha estado ahí, latente bajo la superficie. Algo que había trabajado duro en ocultar con limitado éxito. Mi frente cae hasta su hombro. Mis brazos aprietan fuertemente. Tal vez ahora podamos tener esto. Un nuevo idioma cuando las palabras no salgan.

Nos separamos y le observo alejarse. Mira hacia atrás, simplemente un rápido vistazo. Todavía cuestionando la realidad. Estoy aquí de verdad, John. Una vez que está fuera de mi vista me hundo de nuevo en el banco. Mis ojos van al agua, apenas viéndola, y me quedo sentado. Pienso. Quieto y en silencio. 


	2. Dos

La señora Hudson grita. Había esperado que Mycroft le informara. Tendría que saber a estas alturas, cuando se trata de mi hermano, a mantener mis expectaciones limitadas. Nos sentamos después de que se calmara. Hace té. Hace preguntas. Estoy otra vez a medias en la realidad, mi mente todavía de vuelta en el agua con John. Respondo lo mejor que puedo. Le digo que necesito descansar.

Diecisiete escalones y estoy en casa. Mis pertenencias están en cajas sobre el suelo. Parece que Mycroft guardó todo. Conveniente. Tiene su utilidad. Cada superficie del piso está cubierta de polvo. Elocuente. Miro alrededor. Siento la ausencia de John como una patada en el pecho. No hay rastro de él aquí ya. ¿Cuándo se marchó? ¿Por qué? **¿Y ahora qué?**

Miro fijamente a mi violín encima de una caja. Considero cogerlo por primera vez en dos años. Pienso en la última vez que lo toqué. En esta misma habitación. John en su sillón, escuchando con los ojos cerrados. _Brillante_ , había dicho. _Asombroso_. Me tumbo en el sofá, la cara enterrada en los cojines y dejo que el sueño me lleve. 

* * *

Me despierto por el ruido de voces abajo. Me doy la vuelta y escucho. Pasos en las escaleras. Me siento. Un breve momento de pánico y luego un golpe suave en la puerta. Se abre, revelando a John. Parpadeo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos separamos? Miro hacia la ventana, hacia el sol todavía colándose entre las polvorientas cortinas. Acaba de empezar a ponerse. Entonces no mucho tiempo. Tal vez una hora y media.

-¿John?- Se ha parado en la entrada, pareciendo inseguro de su recibimiento.

-Hola-, sonriendo ahora, un poco. –Te escribí-. Me estiro a por mi móvil sobre la mesita del salón. Dos mensajes nuevos. _Ey ¿estás ahí? ¿Sherlock?_ Está en silencio.

-Perdón, estaba dormido-. Lleva puesto un traje. El bigote todavía ahí. Se ve maravilloso a pesar de la ruina en su labio de arriba. La sonrisa es tímida. No se ha movido. –Pasa. Por favor-. Me pongo de pie, doy unos pocos pasos hacia él. Nuestras interacciones son incómodas, forzadas.

-Puedo volver— ¿es—es un mal momento?

-No-, lo digo demasiado rápido. Sale de mi boca en un resoplido. Doy otro paso hacia delante. –Entra, John-. Lo hace. Cuelga su chaqueta en su gancho. Justo al lado del mío, donde pertenece. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. –Pensé que tenías una cena reservada-, intento mantener cualquier rastro de amargura fuera de mi voz. No tengo derecho a ello. No puedo esperar que deje todo por mí. Yo soy el que morí.

-Sí, um. La tenía—yo—me fui. Para venir aquí. Realmente no podía concentrarme en nada ¿sabes?-. Sus ojos están suplicando. Deseando que lo entienda para que él pueda quitar su corazón de la mano. Asiento.

-John…

-¿Podemos hablar más, Sherlock? ¿Podemos intentar—no sé—restablecer algún tipo de normalidad? Esto ha sido—mucho. Es mucho. Tengo preguntas.

-Sí, por supuesto-, ahora estoy nervioso. No sé cómo hacer esto, como volver a nuestra versión de normal. La señora Hudson está en las escaleras, sin duda trayendo té. –Ven, siéntate-. Nos vamos a nuestros sillones. Igual que siempre. –Pregúntame cualquier cosa-. Con el té en la mesa de al lado, la señora Hudson se retira abajo, sonriéndonos cuando se va. Juntos otra vez.

-¿Quién lo sabía?- Estaba esperando esta pregunta. No la saqué en el parque y ahora mi corazón está golpeando contra mi tórax.

-Mycroft. Molly. Unos pocos de la red de vagabundos-. John parece perplejo.

-Molly...-. Está dolido. –A ver, Mycroft, lo esperaba, pero…

-Solo fue por necesidad, John. Necesitaba sus conexiones y confío en ella. Necesitaba un cadáver que pudiera pasar por el mío. Acuérdate del argumento de Moriarty de Hansel y Gretel. La niña gritó como si me reconociera. Necesitaba que Molly encontrara al hombre que se había hecho pasar por mí. Sin duda muerto una vez que interpretó su papel. Lo estaba. Funcionó-. John me da una mirada larga antes de volver a hablar.

-Confías en ella…

-No estoy diciendo que no pudiera confiar en ti-, me apresuro a decir. Entiéndeme, John, por favor. –No podías saberlo. Vosotros tres estabais específicamente en el punto de mira. No podías saberlo-. Sueno frenético. Ahora la emoción se está colando en mis palabras. John deja caer la cabeza, la cara en sus manos. –Estuve a punto de ponerme en contacto contigo muchas veces-, digo. Es verdad.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- Ahora está gritando. Al fin, aquí está la rabia. –Ni siquiera tengo palabras para explicar por lo que pasé cuando saltaste-. Todavía gritando, echándose hacia delante en su sillón. También hay lágrimas ahora. John, lo siento. –Fue un infierno. Pensé que te había fallado. Pensé que te sentiste lo suficientemente solo como para acabar con tu vida y que fue por mi culpa-. Esto me golpea fuerte. En todos mis intentos con la empatía, fallé en tener en cuenta el componente del suicidio. La culpa que coloqué en los que dejé atrás. Dios, soy un idiota. –Saltaste **de un edificio** delante de mí. Pensé haber visto tu cuerpo destrozado y desangrándose en el suelo. No quiero saber cómo lo hiciste, no ahora mismo. Quiero que lo entiendas-. Estoy empezando a hacerlo. Me deslizo hacia el suelo, sobre mis rodillas. Cojo sus manos. Como hice desde la azotea solo que ahora puedo alcanzarlas.

-John…-. Espero que se levante, que se eche hacia atrás. Que me dé un puñetazo o que grite más o que salga por la puerta hacia el atardecer. No lo hace. Deja que coja sus manos. Se va al suelo también, se apoya en mi pecho. Suelta mis manos y pone sus manos alrededor de mi espalda otra vez. Doy un respingo. No quería hacerlo. Lo nota. 

-¿Sherlock?-. No preguntes, John. – ¿Qué…?- Ha soltado su agarre y tiene sus manos apoyadas ligeramente contra mi espalda, cuidadosamente. Lo que sea que siente a través de mi delgada camisa hace que me mire, alarmado. –Enséñamelo.

-No-. Sale ahogado. –Por favor, no lo hagamos-. Me da una mirada cargada de preocupación, empieza a sacar mi camisa de los pantalones. No lucharé contra él. No en esto, o en nada. Durante un tiempo al menos. Ha desabrochado mi camisa, apartándola de mis hombros y hacia el suelo. Me he rendido. Me está mirando otra vez fijamente con esos ojos. Persuasión de azul claro. Luego se mueve, lentamente, a mí alrededor. Poniéndose de rodillas detrás de mí. Se queda sin aliento. Luego una lenta exhalación. Un siseo dolorido.

-¿Me lo contarás?- Mi turno de exhalar. Cierro los ojos. Es demasiado pronto para esto.

-Por favor, John, no ahora.

-Estas son recientes-, está hablando en voz baja, para sí mismo realmente. –Esto acaba de pasar.

-Sí-, John se levanta y se va de la habitación. Suspiro. Sé lo que pasa ahora. Siempre un médico ante todo. Pienso en Mycroft, encontrándome en Serbia. Látigos y cadenas y luego mi hermano ahí, quitándole seriedad a la situación. Tratando de evitar ser atrapado en una conversación que le obligará a admitir que fracasó en protegerme. Y ahora John, entrando en acción tanto si me gusta como si no. Me gusta, supongo. Me gusta. He echado de menos esto, que me cuiden. Sentirme seguro. Vuelve con un kit médico incompleto, probablemente dejado en el armario del baño. Empieza a tapar las heridas con precisión. Realmente no son tan malas. Un poco no buenas. No había planeado en lidiar con ellas para nada. Pasan largos momentos. Me concentro en sus manos contra mi piel. Desinfectando las heridas, luego las gasas. Pegándolo todo en su sitio. Ordenado y limpio. Preparado para sanar. Ahora que ha acabado se pone de pie. Se estira a por mi codo y me levanta también, me da mi camisa. Cruzamos miradas.

-Gracias-, murmuro, sintiéndome torpe otra vez. Me he puesto la camisa otra vez, abrochando los botones de nuevo. –Te lo contaré. Te contaré todo-. Cuándo. No lo sé.

-Vale-, dice. –Vale.

* * *

Se queda. Luchamos por encontrar las palabras otra vez, pero el silencio se vuelve más cómodo. Pedimos comida de nuestro sitio preferido calle abajo. Comida tailandesa. Comemos tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina. Casi se siente familiar. No del todo, pero casi. Ahora he encendido un fuego y estamos de vuelta en nuestros sillones. Encontré una botella de whisky escocés enterrada en un armario detrás de una lata caducada y cajas de té. Cosas que John dejó atrás. Los vasos en la mano, ambos estamos mirando fijamente al fuego. Mi mente está dando vueltas, memorizando todo esto. Encontrando un sitio para ello en mi palacio mental. Entrando en habitaciones que abandoné hace tiempo. Hoy John me ha sorprendido, como siempre. Aceptó mis explicaciones desesperadas, puso a un lado la traición. Apareció, escuchó, atendió mis heridas y luego se quedó. No me lo merezco. No me merezco nada de esto. Su móvil suena una, dos veces.

-Sherlock…-. Está mirando hacia abajo a su teléfono. Empieza a escribir una respuesta. Suena titubeante otra vez. Pulsa enviar.

-Está bien, John. Si tienes que irte…

-No. No. Simplemente—debería contarte…-. Alza la vista para mirarme. Inspira y suelta el aire. –Debería hablarte sobre Mary, supongo. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que lo has deducido. Pero quiero contártelo-. ¿Lo había deducido? Supongo que sí, supongo que había algo para contar. No es otra mujer de la semana entonces. –Ella—hemos—estamos juntos desde hace seis meses-. Un récord, para John, por lo que sé. –Me mudé a su piso hace pocos meses. En realidad todo ha sido un poco rápido. En el momento se sintió bien. Y yo—de hecho—yo...-. Realmente está teniendo problemas ahora. Sus ojos están de vuelta hacia el fuego, el puño derecho apretado fuertemente, la mano izquierda agarrando su vaso. Los nudillos blancos. Suspira. Se encuentra con mis ojos. –Esta mañana estuve aquí. Por primera vez en un año. Vine a hablar con la señora Hudson. Eso es por lo que en realidad te quiero contar esto, para asegurarme de que lo oyes por mí-. Un poco sorprendido por este salto en la conversación pero ahora tengo todos los datos que necesito. Le ha propuesto matrimonio. Está prometido. Se va a casar con esta mujer. Y lo perderé todo otra vez. Le devuelvo la mirada. Espero. Suspira otra vez. –Iba a pedirle matrimonio esta noche.

-Ibas…

-Sí, iba. No lo hice-. Inesperado. Lucho por encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Gracias a dios, John. Ella no te merece. Nadie lo hace. Nunca la vuelvas a ver. Quédate aquí conmigo. No, no puedo decir eso.

-¿Por qué no?-. Oh. Bueno, ahí está. Le he puesto en el punto de mira cuando ya sé por qué no lo hizo. Sé qué es porque resucité de entre los muertos y puse un problema en su vida. Volví a tropezando y creé caos en su día, sus planes, su jodida reserva de cena. Se lo pedirá otro día. Otra reserva, otra cena. Una donde yo esté lejos. Fuera de vista, fuera de la mente.

-Porque ahora no parece correcto. Ya no-, inesperado otra vez. ¿Qué significa eso, John?

-Oh.

-Sí-, no se explica, solo me vuelve a mirar. Me quedo en silencio durante un momento, dos. Sus ojos se mueven hacia abajo, luego de vuelta al fuego. El silencio es asfixiante **. ¿Y ahora qué?**

* * *

Se está haciendo tarde. Todavía sentados en nuestros sillones, observamos las llamas apagarse en cómodo silencio.

-¿Está bien si paso la noche aquí? Es un camino un poco largo hasta las afueras-. Levanto la mirada.

-Puedes quedarte aquí cuando quieras, John. Esta es tu casa, si quieres que lo sea-. Tal vez un poco más de lo que quería decir.

-Gracias-, suelta el aire en silencio. Su mirada se desvía. –Estoy, um—estoy agotado. Me voy arriba.

-No estoy seguro de lo que encontrarás ahí. Todavía no he investigado su estado-. Había oído a la señora Hudson revoloteando cambiando sábanas y preparando mi habitación para ser habitable mientras dormía en el sofá. Me sorprendería si hubiera pensando también en preparar la de John.

-Me apañaré-, sonríe. Una sonrisa pequeña pero una sonrisa. Me pongo de pie. El también. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, John-, quiero decir algo profundo. Quiero decirle cuánto significa tenerlo aquí. Cuánto aprecio su presencia, su voluntad de escuchar, de perdonar. Me siento un poco perdido. Tal vez está escrito en mi cara porque me examina durante un momento y luego da un paso adelante. Presiona nuestros cuerpos juntos. Me abraza, teniendo en cuenta todas las heridas. La mejilla sobre mi hombro, los brazos rodeando mi cintura. Me relajo contra él. Suspiro. Apoyo mis manos sobre su espalda. Ahora tenemos esto. Es suficiente. Tal vez es mejor que las palabras.

Después de un largo momento de calma da un paso atrás, me da una última mirada y luego desaparece escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

* * *

Duermo la noche entera. Lo necesitaba, había pasado mucho tiempo aparte de mi breve siesta en el sofá. Estos días estoy menos inclinado a ignorar mi cuerpo como transporte. He aprendido a dormir y comer cuando pueda tenerlos. Parpadeo, lentamente por la luz de la mañana a través de las ventanas de mi habitación. Salgo de la cama esperando encontrar el piso vacío, una ausencia con forma de John acechando. De vuelta a las afueras, el deber llama. Vallas que pintar, céspedes que cortar. Girando lentamente el picaporte, abro la puerta sorprendido de encontrar el piso oliendo a café y tostadas. John está en la cocina, sentado a la mesa con el periódico y comiendo tostada con mantequilla. Me sonríe.

-Buenos días rayo de sol-, dice, la boca llena. Una miga cayendo para aterrizar sobre su jersey. Siento aparecer una sonrisa por este saludo, por la visión de él. Todavía aquí.

-Hola.

-Salí a por cosas-, mueve un trozo de tostada señalándome. –Pensé que podrías tener hambre, Twiglet-. Con una sonrisa todavía firmemente en su sitio, me siento en frente de él. Empuja un plato de tostada hacia mí, se levanta para ponerme un café. Añade justo la cantidad exacta de azúcar. Es perfecto. Dios, echaba de menos esto. A él. Lo echaré de menos otra vez cuando se vaya. – ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

-No había pensado tan hacia el futuro-. Realmente no lo había hecho. Supongo que en algún momento debería ver a Lestrade. A Molly. A las bandadas de prensa acechando fuera. – ¿Tú?

-No-, se encoge de hombros. –Es difícil alejarme de ti ahora que te tengo de vuelta-. No sé qué decir a eso. Es un tema recurrente últimamente. Abro la boca, la vuelvo a cerrar. Luego:

-No lo hagas entonces. Quédate. Quédate aquí, John.

-Lo quiero, sí. Quiero decir…-. Su voz se vuelve baja, seria. –Quiero seguir pasando tiempo aquí. Quiero ayudarte a recuperar tu vida en cualquier forma que pueda. Me gustaría que con el tiempo volviéramos a ser compañeros. Cuando sea que estés preparado para eso. Cuando estés preparado para el trabajo otra vez-. Suspira. –Aunque no puedo volver a mudarme aquí ahora. Lo sabes.

-Cierto-. Cierto.

-Sherlock…-. Me está mirando otra vez. Atravesándome.

-Está bien, John. Está bien. No pasa nada. Sé que tienes una vida nueva. Estoy agradecido porque me quieras en ella-. John mira. Su frente se arruga. Con la cabeza hacia abajo me fulmina con la mirada a través de sus pestañas claras.

-Eres un idiota-. Cierto. –Obviamente te quiero en mi vida. Dios, para empezar nunca quise que te marcharas. Lo arreglaremos, encontraremos nuestro camino a través de lo que venga por delante-, resopla lentamente. –Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Soy tu…

-Mejor amigo, maldito idiota. Lo eras, lo eres, siempre lo serás, etcétera-. Me siento en silencio, muevo mi tostada. Llevado al silencio por esta declaración. John parece satisfecho para volver a su periódico. Como si fuera obvio. Como si no acabara de meter los dedos a través de mi pecho y apretar fuertemente mi corazón.

Estamos sentados en cómodo silencio durante un tiempo. John a menudo mira hacia mí, claramente comprobando que todavía estoy aquí. Una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que ve que todavía estoy. Luego su móvil suena, tres veces seguidas. Lee los mensajes, suspira dramáticamente y deja caer la cabeza hacia la mesa.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto. Realmente no lo quiero saber. Realmente no quiero saber nada acerca de ella.

-Es...Mary tiene un montón de preguntas.

-Ya veo-. Realmente no.

-Le he dicho que estás vio. No es como si se lo pudiera perder ¿has visto las noticias?- Mueve el periódico un poco. –De todas maneras, tiene preguntas.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber?- Apunto a la amabilidad. No es mi área pero aquí estamos.

-Bueno, um…-. Duda. Está incómodo. ¿Por qué? –Sabe todo sobre ti ¿sabes? Cuando empezamos a salir era solo como amigos. Trabajamos juntos en la clínica. Y yo todavía estaba hecho un desastre. Fui un desastre durante un largo tiempo. En realidad no estoy seguro de que haya dejado de serlo. Y ella fue una amiga. Alguien dispuesto a escuchar.

-Ya veo-. Esta vez lo hago.

-Sí. Y ella—yo—simplemente sabe la presencia tan enorme que eras en mi vida. Lo importante que eras para mí. Que eres. Lo bajo que estaba cuando nos conocimos y todo lo que hiciste por mí-. Habla rápidamente, suelta el aire. Todavía incómodo.

-John…-. ¿Por qué no puedo decir algo útil? Lo siento, John, otra vez. Tú también eras todo para mí. Todavía lo eres. –Tiene miedo de perderte ¿ahora que estoy de vuelta?-. ¿Esto es lo que es? Una suposición. Un intento por entender las emociones de una persona que nunca he conocido ni me importa conocer.

-Sí-, un suspiro. –Básicamente, sí-. Una preocupación bastante justa por su parte; aparté a cada mujer que él permitió entrar en su órbita.

-¿Es eso probable?-. Ahora estoy jugando con fuego. Presionando por información. Hace apenas doce horas una propuesta de matrimonio era inminente y ahora le estoy preguntando si la va a dejar.

-Sherlock…-. Mira hacia mí atribulado. Sabe exactamente lo que estoy intentando hacer. –No puedo contestar eso ahora mismo. Estoy todavía intentando procesar todo lo que tengo encima desde ayer. Estoy muy feliz porque estés vivo. Estoy muy feliz, Sherlock. Me pasé tanto tiempo deseando esto que apenas puedo creer que haya pasado. Pero no estoy preparado para dejar todo lo que construido en tu ausencia para volver a mi loca vida contigo-. Realmente viste a través de mí, entonces. Vuelve, John. –Necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos y descubrir qué pasa ahora. **¿Y ahora qué?**

John se levanta. Me mira durante un momento. Se acerca y pasa sus dedos por mi pelo. Un alboroto casual. Un roce del cuello cabelludo. –Debería irme a casa, durante solo un momento-. Ahora ambas manos. Los dedos peinando los rizos. Se siente increíble. Se detiene, sujeta mi cabeza entre sus manos, mirando hacia abajo a mi perpleja cara. Está sonriendo. Ampliamente en realidad. –Dios, te he echado de menos-. **John**. – ¿Estarás bien durante un par de horas entonces?-. Me reorganizo, aclaro mi garganta.

-Por supuesto, John-. ¿Lo estaré? Sí. –Debería ver a Lestrade. Y a Molly-. Los ojos de John se entrecierran con la mención de Molly. Solo brevemente. Un bache en su de otra forma alegre humor. ¿Qué fue eso, entonces? ¿Celos? Molesto todavía supongo, que confiara en ella para mi treta. No necesitas preocuparte, John. No confío en nadie más que en ti.

-De acuerdo-, suelta. –Entonces me voy. ¿Te escribo en un rato?-. Asiento. Luego me estiro a por su mano, aprieto una vez y la suelto. Su sonrisa vuelve, ilumina toda su cara. Luego se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta.


	3. Tres

Lestrade me llama cabrón. Él ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Había visto las noticias. Había sido acosado por la prensa. Le encuentro fumando en un parking de New Scotland Yard, y dice palabrotas y me abraza fuerte. Yo también le había echado de menos. No tengo miedo de llamarle amigo ahora. Feliz de hacerlo.

Molly salta como un kilómetro cuando aparezco en la morgue. Está en su taquilla y aparezco por detrás. Difícil resistir un toque dramático. No lo usará en mi contra. Ahora estoy profundamente en deuda con ella y no lo olvidaré. John puede que guarde un poco de rencor pero ella arriesgó su vida—y como poco su carrera—por ellos. Por mí y por ellos. Sabe lo que siento por John. Ella me ve por lo que soy. No olvidaré hacerle saber ahora que yo también la veo.

Paso unas pocas horas deambulando alrededor de Londres, las manos en los bolsos. Visito los lugares que una vez conocía como la palma de mi mano. Paso tiempo volviendo a caminar los antiguos pasos, volviendo a visitar antiguos recuerdos. Me veo a mí mismo y a John saltando por azoteas y parando taxis. Corriendo por callejones detrás de criminales sin rostro, borrados hace tiempo. Pero nunca John. Recuerdo cada momento con John. Me dirijo de nuevo a la calle Baker, sintiéndome un poco más anclado a la realidad. Parece que me han dejado volver a la comunidad que dejé antes. Que me han perdonado por todos los errores y me han recibido con los brazos abiertos. Agradecido, así me siento. John es a quien me gustaría ver ahora.

Los periodistas todavía están fuera de 221B. Cuando me fui esta mañana, salí por la puerta rápidamente diciendo “después, después” y huí. Ahora se apresuran hacia mí. Bloqueando la acera, molestando a los viandantes. No quiero hacer esto sin John. Esperaré hasta que pueda volver a mi lado. Llevaré incluso el sombrero, por él.

Entro sin muchos incidentes. Fotos de mi cara impaciente. Nada nuevo ahí. Apenas digno de las noticias.

Siento vibrar mi teléfono en el bolso.

_Podría beber algo. ¿Qué tal esa botella de whisky escocés?_

Oh John. Yo también podría beber algo. 

_Medio vacía o medio llena. Tú eliges. SH_

_Medio llena entonces. Estaré en 30 minutos._

_Siempre el optimista. Aquí estaré. SH_

_Nunca me cansaré de oír eso._

Ahí está ese sentimiento otra vez. El corazón en un agarre feroz. Sensaciones físicas para combinar la agitación mental. Los pensamientos girando en todas direcciones y un dolor preciso en mi pecho. ¿Qué hacer? No es mi área. No es mi área, John y aun así aquí estamos. Lo tiré todo por ti y ahora lo tengo de vuelta. ¿Te tengo a ti de vuelta? Más de lo que pensé que podría. ¿Alguna vez será suficiente? 

He aprendido a vivir con esto enterrado profundamente pero ahora, aquí sale. Flotando lentamente hasta la superficie, un abrazo relajado cada vez. Saliendo con cada mensaje, cada alboroto de mi pelo. No estaba preparado para ello. Cuando se trata de ti, raramente preparado para nada.

Por ahora lo retendré, justo debajo de la capa más superficial de mi piel. Atrapado debajo de mi epidermis, cerca pero contenido. Haré que se repliegue para que puedas tener a tu encantadora esposa y también mantener a tu mejor amigo. No es lo que quiero (¿ **qué quiero**?) pero es suficiente por ahora. Por ahora, te tengo de vuelta.

Y simplemente así, aquí estas. Entrando exactamente treinta y cuatro minutos después de que dijeras que estarías en treinta. No está mal, John. Has mejorado. También te has quitado el bigote. Interesante.

-Ey-, la sonrisa otra vez. ¿Es un nuevo aspecto? ¿Alegre por defecto?

-John-, le devuelvo la sonrisa lo mejor que puedo. Contengo la amargura que se ha estado colando.

John va directo a por el whisky. Pone hielo en dos vasos, echa generosamente y da un sorbo. Me ofrece el otro. –Entonces ¿viste a Lestrade?

-En efecto-, no pregunta por Molly.

-Me ha estado escribiendo. Todavía no se lo puede creer. Dice que eres un cabrón.

-Sí, me pasó esa opinión directamente-, sonrío. Soy un cabrón. No tengo argumentos por mi parte. Empeoraría ahora que estoy empezando a sentirme de nuevo como yo mismo.

-Anderson ha estado seguro de que estabas vivo desde el primer día. Tenía todo tipo de teorías locas. Le dije que se mantuviera lejos de mí pero claramente debería haber escuchado-. Su alegría desaparece rápidamente en esa última frase y ahora el aire es denso con tensión otra vez. Cómo de rápido nos derrumbamos. John mira hacia abajo, hacia su vaso.

-John…

-Perdón. Lo siento. Estoy un poco raro hoy. Aunque feliz de verte. Feliz de estar aquí-. Una sonrisa pequeña. Una falsa. Le observo durante un momento, veo algo ahí que no reconozco.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Mary?-. Una mueca visible. Oh. –No tenemos que hablar sobre eso, si tú—yo—simplemente parecía como…-. **Dios**. Dejo de hablar. Ni siquiera quiero saberlo ¿por qué estoy preguntando? No puedo soportar esa expresión en su cara. Quiero aliviarla con mis dedos.

-No, está bien-. Una pausa. –Un poco no bien con ella, ahora. Lo cual es obvio, claramente lo has leído en mi cara-. Bueno, sí. –Está molesta porque prefiera estar aquí, contigo. Sabe, creo que tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio y en su lugar me fui del restaurante. Habló sin parar sobre mi “alejándome” de ella. Perdí la paciencia y vine aquí-. Entonces probando que ella tiene razón. No se da cuenta. Su expresión se vuelto feroz. –Mi mejor amigo acaba de resucitar de entre los malditos muertos y ella ni siquiera intenta entender lo que significa para mí. Quiero decir…-. Un suspiro largo. –Es lo que hay. Entrará en razón. Tal vez deberíais conoceros-. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? No alentaré eso, John. No todavía.

-Noto la falta de un bigote. Apenas te reconozco-. Pone los ojos en blanco.

-No estaba hecho para mí. La señora Hudson dijo que me hacía mayor-. Frunce el ceño, entrecierra los ojos. –Tú también lo odiabas. Podía notarlo.

-Nunca dije nada-. Los ojos en blanco otra vez. –Pero la señora Hudson raramente se equivoca. 

* * *

Son apenas las dos y media y el whisky casi ha desaparecido. –Dios mío ¿qué hemos hecho?-. John se está riendo, despatarrado sobre el sofá a mi derecha. La película de Bond olvidada en la tele. –Bebiendo durante el día ¿en serio? ¿Es esto a lo que hemos llegado? 

-Llevo de vuelta de entre los muertos veinticuatro horas, John-. Intento sonar exasperado pero sale sonando afectuoso. -¿Y necesito mencionar que esto fue idea tuya?

-No, no necesitas mencionarlo-. Más risas. Me está mirando desde su posición reclinada en la esquina. La cabeza en el brazo del sofá, los pies metidos debajo de mi muslo. –Esta es una celebración de tu regreso y la desaparición de mi bigote-. Me río. No puedo evitarlo.

-Idiota-. Digo a través de una sonrisa.

-Oh, he echado de menos eso.

-Apuesto a que sí.

-Lo he hecho-. Está frunciendo el ceño ahora. Un malhumorado, mi John. –He echado de menos todo-. Los ojos clavados en los míos.

-Sí. Sí, yo también-. Suspiro. Con esto John se sienta. Retira sus pies y los pone bajo sus rodillas, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas de cara a mí. Le devuelvo la mirada. – ¿Sí?

-¿Estuviste solo todo este tiempo?-. Oh dios.

-Sí, John.

-¿No tuviste ninguna ayuda? ¿Nadie con quien hablar? ¿Nada?-. Parece increíblemente agitado al pensar eso. Como si no hubiera estado solo durante treinta y cuatro años antes de encontrarle.

-Nop-, digo marcando la p. Un intento desesperado de levedad para evitar la dirección a la que se dirige esta conversación. Pero John no dice nada. Me da una de sus miradas largas y minuciosas a las que me estoy acostumbrando en este nuevo capítulo nuestro. Luego, sin avisar, se gira y se mete debajo de mi brazo, donde está en la parte de atrás del sofá. Está sujetando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Parece pequeño así. Después de un momento, bajo mi brazo para apoyarlo sobre sus hombros. La mano acariciando su brazo. Se apoya contra mí, la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me gusta esto. Quiero más de esto, con él.

John ve la película. Yo observo a John. Un silencio cómodo cae sobre nosotros.

* * *

Mis ojos se abren. Algo se siente mal. Un peso sobre mi pecho sujetándome. Siento pánico empezar a aparecer, el corazón latiendo salvajemente hasta que una cabeza dorada y plateada se gira hacia mí y mira hacia mi cara. – ¿Sherlock? ¿Todo bien?

La voz de John está ronca por el sueño. Está tumbado sobre mi pecho, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, la cabeza apoyada en la curva de mi brazo. Los últimos vestigios de la luz del día están desapareciendo junto con mi corazón rápidamente latiendo. Suelto el aire, aliviado. –Hola.

-Oh dios, esto no puede ser cómodo para ti. Deberíamos ver tus vendajes mientras estoy aquí-. _Mientras estoy aquí_. La frase cuelga en el aire entre los dos. Es odioso. Empieza a sentarse pero me agarro a él. Acaricio con mi mano su espalda, haciendo círculos. Mira de nuevo hacia arriba hacia mí. Se relaja. Suspira. Gira su mejilla hacia mi pecho, aprieta su agarre sobre mi cintura. Nos quedamos tumbados así, respirando juntos durante un tiempo.

Al final John se levanta. Los vendajes han sido cuidadosamente cambiados por unos nuevos. Dedos suaves contra mi piel. John dice que las heridas han empezado a curarse. –Debería irme a casa a cenar-, respira luego. Mi corazón se hunde pero no me sorprende.

-Sí-, no hablo en serio. –Deberías-. No hablo en serio para nada. 

-¿Mañana?-. Está preguntando. Sí, John, mañana si estás dispuesto. Cada momento de cada día si quieres, la respuesta es sí.

-Te escribiré-. Es lo que digo.


	4. Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Un capítulo breve. Las cosas se ponen un poco raras en este capítulo. La etiqueta de consentimiento ligeramente dudoso es para este capítulo únicamente. Si quieres evitar esa parte, no leas los últimos tres párrafos.  
> Publicaré los detalles en una nota al final si quieres saber lo que pasa antes de leer

_Dije que te escribiría. SH_

_Ni siquiera he acabado de bajar las escaleras todavía. ¿Ya me echas de menos?_

_Obviamente. SH_

_El sentimiento es mutuo._

_Estoy en un taxi. La carrera va a ser atroz. Distráeme de mi ruina económica._

_De acuerdo. SH_

_Hoy estuvo bien. SH_

_Lo estuvo._

_Es difícil creer que volvieras ayer._

_Es difícil creer que te marcharas._

_Todavía es difícil de olvidar, para mí. SH_

_Me alegro de estar en casa. SH_

_Difícil de olvidar cuánto te echaba de menos._

_Difícil de olvidar hasta donde llegué para llenar el vacío que dejaste._

_Yo también me alegro de que estés en casa._

_¿Hasta dónde llegaste? SH_

_No importa._

_John. SH_

_Olvídalo, estoy diciendo bobadas. Restos de la borrachera._

_Poniéndome un poco sombrío. Bueno para ti que me marchara._

_Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho. SH_

_Sherlock._

_John. SH_

_Casi he llegado._

_Escríbeme mañana si quieres. Estaré por aquí._

* * *

_¿Todo bien?_

_Sí. SH_

_¿Algo para esta noche?_

_No. SH_

Han pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que John se fuera. A su nueva casa. Con Mary. El sol se está poniendo y no me he movido del sofá en todo el día. Pensé en seguir reencontrándome con Londres pero honestamente no tengo ganas. Poco dispuesto a tratar con la multitud de prensa que parece haberse quedado a vivir fuera de la puerta. Poco dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Consideré pasar el día intentando sacar algo parecido a música de mi Stradivarius pero cuando lo cogí pareció un ser extraño en mis manos. En mi tiempo lejos, he olvidado el lenguaje, y no he tenido la motivación por volverlo a aprender todavía. Sin inspiración, ausente de energía, un familiar estado de ánimo negro se ha asentado sobre el piso.

Espero por otro mensaje de John pero nada llega. Podría tragarme mi orgullo e iniciar una conversación. Después de todo, me ha invitado a hacerlo. Pero me siento como un intruso en su nueva vida. Mi amargura está desapareciendo en algo parecido al auto desprecio. Siento profundo arrepentimiento cuando considero el impacto que mi muerte y mi dramático regreso han tenido sobre él. Ha encontrado paz con Mary, y yo he traído conmigo conflicto y preguntas. Es con este tren de desesperados pensamientos cuando oigo la puerta de abajo abrirse y cerrarse. Pies subiendo por las escaleras. **John**.

No quiero enfrentarme a él, asustado por lo que pueda salir de mi boca. Me quedo donde estoy, de cara al respaldo del sofá, la cara enterrada en los cojines. Ahora el piso es oscuro. Una visión desafortunadamente conocida para John, que vivió con mis estados de ánimo oscuros durante dieciocho meses hace años. Llama a la puerta suavemente, luego entra. Se para, claramente absorbiendo la escena. Luego camina y se apoya directamente en el borde del sofá, contra la parte baja de mi espalada. Pasa la mano por mis rizos, por mi hombro, baja y sube por mi brazo. Siento las lágrimas picando en las esquinas de mis ojos. La traicionera emoción amenazando con ahogarme ahora. John no habla, simplemente continúa pasando los dedos por mi pelo. Reconfortando. Las lágrimas están cayendo rápido ahora, mi respiración irregular. John no es un idiota, puede ver que estoy llorando silenciosamente en la oscuridad. Solo puedo imaginar lo que piensa de mí así. Nunca antes habría dejado que esto pasara pero esta nueva versión de mi es demasiado suave en su contorno. Abierta para que el mundo la dañe.

Siento una ligera presión sobre mi sien. Me giro un poco y miro hacia arriba para ver los labios de John retirarse. Se queda a pocos centímetros de mi cara, mirándome como si estuviera considerando su próximo movimiento. Luego, lentamente, se inclina hacia delante y roza sus labios ligeramente contra mi frente, la mano apartando un rizo descarriado. Siento un nuevo aluvión de lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas con el gesto. No sabe lo que él es para mí. No puede saber lo que se siente cada vez que estamos así de cerca, después de todo este tiempo.

Lentamente me doy la vuelta, dándole la cara. Está mirando firmemente a mi cara húmeda, a mis ojos rojos, observando mi estado. No quiero que me vea así, que sepa lo que trajo esto, así que tiro de él hasta que está tumbado de cara a mí. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo abrazo cerca. Ha apoyado su mejilla contra mi cuello, las manos haciendo círculos sobre mis hombros. Nunca he tenido esto con nadie, nunca quise hasta John. Nunca soñé que bajara sus defensas lo suficiente para tener esto, conmigo. Quiero preguntarle lo que esto es para él, lo que yo soy para él. Quiero preguntar qué ha cambiado, qué ha tirado los muros que había puesto a mi alrededor. Tengo miedo de romper en pedazos la delicada esfera que hemos formado a nuestro alrededor así que no digo nada. Simplemente subo y bajo mis manos por su espalda a través de su jersey e intento respirar.

Nos quedamos dormidos así. Me despierto antes de John. Parece que es cerca de medianoche y todavía está respirando firmemente en mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos presionados juntos, sus manos ahora sobre la parte de debajo de mi espalda. Noto inmediatamente que a ambos se nos está poniendo dura. No tengo ningún sentimiento fuerte sobre el asunto, los cuerpos reaccionando como lo harán pero sé que esto alarmará a John y le mandará saliendo por la puerta gritando _no soy gay_ en la noche. Debería salir de su abrazo pero ¿no se despertará y deducirá porqué me he movido? La prueba está justo ahí para que él la viera. Estoy un poco perdido. Después de todo, no es mi área.

Ahora John se está moviendo un poco. Retorciéndose ligeramente en el círculo de mis brazos. ¿Despertándose? Se mueve y nuestras erecciones ahora están encajadas, lado a lado a través de la tela de nuestros pantalones. Me congelo. John mueve sus caderas, solo diminutamente y yo jadeo. Esto es… como nada de lo que hubiera imaginado que pudiera pasar entre nosotros. Inmenso placer físico mezclado con aplastante culpa y miedo. Una combinación dolorosa. Mueve sus caderas otra vez, un gemido pequeño escapando de algún sitio profundo en su pecho mientras se desliza contra mí. Siento pánico. Ciertamente está dormido y estará horrorizado porque esto esté pasando.

Todavía no me he movido y ahora está frotándose de verdad contra mí. Un movimiento lento de nuestros cuerpos, separado por capas de tela. El pánico alzándose en mi tripa me traga y me congelo donde estoy. Encima de eso, el placer está enroscándose, a punto de derramarse. Esto es como nada que haya sentido antes. Estoy soltando resoplidos irregulares y John está gimiendo suavemente contra mi cuello y agarrando frenéticamente mi cintura. Ahora estoy casi hiperventilando, enteramente abrumado. El placer y el pánico en cantidades iguales. Siento que mi cuerpo se queda quieto, mi visión reemplazada con un blanco brillante y cegador mientras mi espalda se arquea violentamente y me estoy corriendo, rompiéndome, haciéndome pedazos en los brazos de John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias más específicas:  
> Sexo accidental durmiendo (frotagge, para ser específicos) y un ataque de pánico simultáneamente. Ningún orificio es traspasado. Nadie es traumatizado severamente. Aun así, es un poco no bueno.


	5. Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: tal vez debería advertir que el primer párrafo es el ataque de pánico de Sherlock si eso es algo que os gustaría evitar.

-Oh dios, oh dios mío-, oigo la voz de John atravesar la niebla que se ha asentado en mi mente. Suena como si estuviera a un kilómetro de distancia. –Sherlock, intenta respirar-. Lentamente estoy volviendo de vuelta, regresando a la realidad. Me doy cuenta ahora de que estoy jadeando. El pánico que había apartado está volviendo con fuerza bruta y estoy luchando por recuperar mi aliento. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar. El corazón abriéndose bajo mis costillas. Abrió mis ojos y veo a John sobre mí, con los ojos atormentados y sudando preocupación por cada poro. –Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Sherlock, intenta respirar conmigo. Por favor-. Su voz se rompe un poco ahí. Sujeta mi cara con sus manos. –Mírame-, y está respirando deliberadamente. Dentro, fuera. –Respira cuando lo haga-. Lenta, firmemente. Intento sincronizar mi respiración con la suya. Estoy mirando a sus ojos con una intensidad que normalmente reservo para escenas de crímenes. Toda mi concentración está sobre John, y todo lo que veo es calidez y preocupación. ¿Entonces que acaba de pasar? ¿Su preocupación médica ha superado su crisis de identidad sexual? Supongo que lo ha hecho. Por supuesto que sí. Por ahora.

Mis respiraciones se están calmando ahora. Los pulgares de John acarician mis sienes, los dedos contra mi cuero cabelludo. Casi me siento calmado. Él me había acabado de romper y estaba uniéndome otra vez. – ¿Todo bien?

-John—yo—lo siento, yo…-. Un idiota inútil, es lo que soy. Él está sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No. No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón. Yo debería estar pidiéndote disculpas. Todo se ha vuelto bastante complicado ¿verdad? ¿Podemos hablar de ello en un momento?-. Asiento pero estoy inseguro. Tengo miedo de que me de sus disculpas, me diga que ya no funcionamos como un par—no de esta manera—y que diga adiós.

* * *

John está en la cocina, preparando dos tazas de té. El aire a nuestro alrededor está denso con tensión. El miedo en mi tripa se está convirtiendo en una presencia familiar, en este nuevo capítulo de la vida. Siempre esperando a que caiga el otro zapato, a perder todo lo que acabo de recuperar.

Una vez que me he cambiado y me he puesto el pijama y una bata, me he calmado y me colocado en el sofá, empiezo a darle vueltas a todo en mi mente. He aprendido rápidamente a no hacer suposiciones cuando se trata de esta nueva versión de John. Ya me ha pillado desprevenido muchas veces durante el breve tiempo que hemos estado reunidos. Parece haber madurado emocionalmente en nuestros años separados. Ha crecido mientras yo me he retirado hacia una fragilidad infantil que una vez se me dio bien ocultar. Si esto hubiera pasado hace dos años, John habría estado haciendo las maletas y yo habría estado erigiendo muros de hierro alrededor de mi corazón, ocultándome y escupiendo palabras crueles a aquellos que se atrevieran a molestarme. O simplemente clavando una aguja en mi brazo. Pero ha pasado y John está justa aquí, haciendo té. Aunque estoy seguro de que vi arrepentimiento en sus ojos esta noche. A través de la neblina densa del orgasmo y el pánico—y en serio, **menuda** combinación—vi su arrepentimiento.

El sexo no es algo que nunca había planeado pedirle. No tengo experiencia práctica con ello ni tampoco deseo real de buscarlo. No me alarma. He pensado en ello brevemente y no me opongo a explorarlo con John, pero nunca tuve intención de cruzar esa línea. Sabía que para el terminaría en arrepentimiento.

John se sienta a mi izquierda, dejando unos pocos centímetros entre nosotros. Me da una taza de té, me mira cuidadosamente. –Es difícil saber dónde empezar, Sherlock-, respira, casi un suspiro.

-Lo sé-, digo.

-Lamento que eso pasara de la manera que lo hizo-, el arrepentimiento está de vuelta, nadando en sus iris. Parece triste. –Espero que sepas que nunca quise poner eso sobre ti. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde-. Sé todo esto. Esto era lo que esperaba que dijera. Asiento.

-Te arrepientes de ello.

-Sí-, sus ojos se han puesto un poco vidriosos, todavía fijos en los míos. Coge aliento, continúa. –Pero yo—yo—me arrepiento, pero no creo que sea por las razones que estás suponiendo.

-¿Entonces por qué?- sale un poco áspero. Él suspira.

-Sherlock, ¿tan siquiera quieres este tipo de cosa? Desde que te conozco no lo has hecho. Hasta donde yo sé. Y esta noche no te di exactamente elección. No me siento bien por eso. De hecho, me está rompiendo el corazón un poco-. Oh, John. Cree que me ha hecho daño. Que inconscientemente rompió una barrera que no estaba preparado para cruzar.

-John, debería aclarar antes de que digas algo más que mi pánico no tuvo nada que ver con el sexo. No realmente-, parece confundido por esto así que continúo. –Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, empecé a temer que te despertaras y te encontraras a ti mismo en mitad de una crisis de identidad sexual. Que me guardarías rencor por ello y que te marcharas. Ahí fue cuando llegó el pánico. No porque esté en contra de la actividad sexual-, tengo éxito en mantener mi tono objetivo. Quiero ser claro. Entiéndeme, John. Por favor. 

-Sherlock…-, tiene su cara en las manos ahora. Inquieto por esta conversación. –Acepté mi identidad sexual hace años.

-Pero tú no eres…

-No, no soy gay. Pero eso claramente no significa nada cuando se trata de ti-. Esto me detiene seriamente. ¿Qué? Necesito más datos. Continúa, las palabras saliendo ahora en una corriente firme. –Pensé que estabas casado con tu trabajo. Pensé que eso eras tú diciéndome que eras asexual, o algo así. Y ahora te he forzado inconscientemente y te he dado un ataque de pánico.

-Estabas dormido, John. Claramente teniendo un sueño de naturaleza sexual. Estábamos muy cerca. No es culpa tuya y no me hiciste daño-. Está mirando al suelo, las lágrimas fluyendo ahora. – ¿Ha dañado esto las cosas entre nosotros?-, digo esto muy en voz baja. Tal vez para que él pueda fingir que no lo ha oído. Alza la mirada ahora, encontrando mis ojos.

-No quiero que lo haga-, respira. –Me gusta lo que hemos tenido estos últimos días. Me gusta estar cerca de ti, que se me permita tocarte. Mostrar afecto. Nunca antes nos hemos permitido eso-. El arrepentimiento vuelve a sus ojos al pensar en cómo éramos. Por el recuerdo de cómo de determinados habíamos estado para permanecer distantes y cerrados. –Y empezó porque necesitaba recordarme a mí mismo que realmente estabas aquí, pero ya se ha convertido en algo cómodo-. Lo ha hecho. Lo es. No quiero perder esto tampoco, John. –Pero ahora mismo me siento demasiado mierda sobre un montón de cosas. No estoy demasiado contento conmigo mismo.

-Por Mary.

-Sí. Porque hace tres días que has vuelto y ya me estoy encontrando atraído completamente por tu órbita. Porque prefiero estar aquí que con la mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a casarme hacía unos días-. Claro. Y yo causé esto. Busco las palabras adecuadas…

-John…

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Sherlock. No te atrevas a pedir perdón otra vez. Yo…-. Otro suspiro. –Yo…mira. Anoche dije que era difícil olvidar hasta dónde llegué, para llenar el vacío que tú dejaste. No quise decir eso, poner eso sobre ti. Pero la verdad de ello es esta: estaba dispuesto a casarme con alguien que no amo, a meterme en una vida que no quiero simplemente para distraerme a mí mismo para no pensar constantemente en ti. Para no ser tragado por el arrepentimiento-. Está respirando ásperamente, un fluir firme de lágrimas. Estoy clavado en el sitio, mirándolo boquiabierto, apenas capaz de procesar nada de esto. Se para a respirar. Dentro, fuera, y continúa. –Cuando moriste, se volvió sorprendentemente claro que lo que tenía contigo era más de lo que nunca podría haber deseado. Algo que nunca encontraré de nuevo. Una vez en la vida. Era tan feliz aquí, contigo. Con lo que sea que éramos el uno para el otro-. Me mira con los ojos húmedos y apenas estoy respirando. –Y no me llevó mucho entonces, darme cuenta de que era porque estaba completamente enamorado de ti. Y eso no ha desaparecido.


	6. Seis

Un momento largo pasa entre nosotros. Intento comunicar lo que estoy sintiendo a través de mis ojos solo. Nuestras miradas están unidas, como es costumbre estos días. Y otra vez, las palabras no llegan. Quiero decirle que es lo mismo para mí, pero esas palabras parecen demasiado pequeñas. Podría decirle que yo también lo amo, pero eso no llega ni de lejos para decir todo. Podría decirle como estuve de pie en esa azotea y me di cuenta de que se había convertido en todo para mí. Podría hacerle saber que ha vivido en mi mente durante nuestros años separados, cómo no pasaba un día en el que no hablara con él, no me apoyara en él. Cómo incluso muerto, lo necesitaba. Aunque pasara los días como un fantasma, él estaba conmigo.

Lentamente deslizo mi mano a través del espacio entre nosotros, dejándola boca arriba sobre el sofá. Una invitación. Coge mi mano, John. Lo hace. Los dedos entrelazados, ambos miramos a nuestras manos conectadas. Aprieto. Me imagino cada hueso debajo de nuestra piel. Me imagino cada músculo, articulación, ligamento, tendón. Todos trabajando a la vez para permitir este agarre. Me concentro en la calidez de la palma de John, presionada contra la mía. Pienso en lo que ha dicho. Sospecho que pensaré en poco más durante el resto de mi vida. Me pregunto qué será lo siguiente. ¿Qué pasa ahora, John?

-Sherlock-, todavía está mirando a nuestras manos unidas. – ¿Qué quieres?-. Una pregunta imposible. Todavía no tengo una respuesta para ella. Se lo digo.

-No lo sé-, apenas es un suspiro. Todavía no ha levantado la mirada. Temo haberle herido, pero no tengo las palabras para esto. Luego, una decisión en un instante. Me estoy moviendo hacia él, deslizando mis dedos de su agarre. Subo mis manos, sostengo su mandíbula. Los labios sobre la frente, la mejilla izquierda, la derecha. Parece sorprendido. No añadiré esto a su culpa sobre Mary. No quiero hacerle sentir como si estuviera decepcionando a alguien. Aquí está mi respuesta, John. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Esto es suficiente, por ahora. Deslizo mis manos alrededor de su espalda, las palmas extendidas, acercándolo. Presiono mi cara en la curva de su cuello y hombro. La mano izquierda deslizándose para agarrar su nuca. Puedo sentir su mejilla húmeda contra mi sien. Sus manos se han apoyado sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. De nuevo, nos relajamos el uno contra el otro. Esto es lo que hacemos ahora, esto es lo que tenemos. Lucharé por mantener esto. – ¿John?

Una inhalación temblorosa. – ¿Sí?

-¿Y ahora qué?

Una exhalación. –Creo…-. Suspira, la respiración resoplando contra mi mejilla. –Creo que ahora, termino las cosas con Mary. Atar los cabos sueltos de esa vida. No sé qué pasa ahora con nosotros, pero sé que no quiero eso.

-¿Volverás?- Vuelve a casa es lo que quiero decir.

-No lo sé. ¿Es eso una buena idea? Realmente no lo sé.

-Es tu decisión, John-. No puedo forzar esto. Ahora todo está tan delicado entre nosotros. –Pero para ser claros, estoy absolutamente dispuesto a esa idea.

-Ambos hemos cambiado, Sherlock-. Cierto. –Creo que necesitamos conocernos el uno al otro de nuevo. ¿Podemos hacer eso viviendo bajo el mismo techo?-. Sí. Estoy seguro de eso. Lo hemos hecho antes. –Si crees que podemos, lo intentaré. Me preocupa que nos adelantemos y me niego a perderte de nuevo.

-Si recuerdas nos fuimos a vivir juntos el día que nos conocimos y aquí estamos-. Siento que sonríe contra mi mejilla. –Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para mantenerte en mi vida.

Ahora se aparta, sujetando la parte de arriba de mis brazos. Mira con intención mi cara. –Has cambiado mucho-. Sus ojos se mueven sobre los míos, buscando. Siempre buscando. Deduciendo emociones como yo nunca pude. –Ahora eres más abierto-. Sí, una herida abierta. – ¿Qué cambió para ti?

-Mucho ha pasado, John-. Vago. Todavía no necesita saberlo. Le atormentará. –He aprendido qué es importante-. Sonríe.

-Lo has hecho ¿verdad? Yo también-. Besa mi mejilla, se retira, se pone de pie. –Voy a hablar con Mary. No hay sentido en posponerlo-. Todavía es temprano, pero el sol ha empezado a salir. Un nuevo día.

* * *

Han pasado horas, para ser exactos seis, y todavía nada sobre John. He estado paseando por el piso, la mente dando vueltas, ideas salvajes oscureciendo mi sentidos normalmente racionales. ¿Y si ella lo ha asesinado? Ciertamente hemos visto suficientes casos como ese a lo largo de los años. Hombre deja a prometida por su mejor amigo. Prometida asesina a los dos. Ridículo.

Necesito calmarme. John no se casi casaría con una asesina. La realidad me atrapa con ese pensamiento y se me ocurre que John y yo, de hecho, hemos tomado vidas humanas. Es una línea de pensamiento seria. ¿Cuenta si estás asesinando asesinos? Por supuesto que sí. Dañados, ambos. ¿Se casaría John conmigo? Sacudo mi cabeza. **Dios** , esto no ayuda. Me tragaré mi orgullo y le escribiré.

_¿Todo bien? SH_

Pasan cinco minutos. Diez. Cuarenta y cinco. Espero. Camino.

_Dime que no te ha asesinado. SH_

Otra hora pasa en silencio. ¿Necesito estar preocupado? En nuestra antigua vida habría tenido a Mycroft examinando su red de CCTV por John hace horas. Habría estado fuera, siguiéndole. Suponiendo su secuestro, enviando rastreadores a buscarle. Pero su vida ahora es tranquila. Y yo acabo de volver Seguramente estoy reaccionando exageradamente. Entonces, ¿qué podría estar llevándole tanto tiempo?

Y entonces, la puerta. Pasos sobre las escaleras. Indudablemente de John. Un ascenso lento. Inusual. Preocupante. Abro la puerta del piso y nos encontramos cara a cara. Ojo a ojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-. Parece destrozado. Derrotado. Dolor en sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-Mary está muerta.


	7. Siete

-Sí, sí-, muevo mi mano, la que no está sujetando el teléfono contra mi oreja, exasperado. –Necesito más datos, Mycroft. Descubre lo que puedas sobre su identidad real y envíame el archivo-. Cuelgo con un movimiento tan dramático como el que puede hacer uno con una pantalla táctil. Hasta ahora nos hemos enterado de una cantidad desconcertante de cosas sobre la mujer que se hizo llamar Mary Morstan. Lo suficiente para tener a John cuestionando todo lo que creía saber.

-Sherlock, no tienes que hacer esto. De hecho ¿podemos no hacerlo? ¿Podemos no hacer esto?- John ha estado acurrucado en su sillón desde que entró por la puerta hace dos horas. Miro hacia él. –No quiero saber más. No ahora, no todavía. Ya es demasiado-. Está abrumado. No sé cómo ayudarle así que he estado reuniendo información. Es lo que hago.

Lestrade al final fue puesto al cargo de su caso y ha estado manteniéndome informado. Reviso todo lo que sé hasta ahora: Mary recibió un tiro en la frente, en la calle, por un rifle de francotirador, fuera del piso del hombre con quien había pasado la noche. John había ido a casa esta mañana, a un piso vacío, no había podido contactar con ella y luego le abrió la puerta a un agente pidiéndole que le acompañara a comisaría. Luego había pasado la mayor parte del día siendo interrogado.

Mary había salido con amigas la pasada noche y se había quedado cuando el resto de ellas se habían ido a casa. Algo no inusual en ella, habían dicho todas. La grabación de la CCTV del banco al otro lado de la calle mostró exactamente en qué piso había pasado la noche y el hombre que allí vivía era un ex novio suyo. David Evans. Declaró que era algo normal que Mary pasara la noche ahí y que no tenía información sobre su muerte. Las notas decían que parecía devastado por la pérdida. Fue liberado. Ninguna información sobre el francotirador había sido descubierta. 

Mirando en su pasado se volvió muy claro muy rápidamente que Mary Morstan no era quien dijo que era. Mycroft ha descubierto que era, de hecho, una asesina entrenada. Freelance, con ataduras a Moriarty. Y casi seguramente fue colocada en la clínica de John para mantener un ojo sobre él.

Todo esto me llena de una gran sensación de intranquilidad. ¿Quién la quería muerta? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es John un objetivo también? ¿Quién colocó esta mujer en su vida? Empezó trabajando en la clínica hacía un año. Un año **después** de la muerte de Moriarty. ¿La contrataron para descubrir si John estaba en contacto conmigo? A pesar de todo ¿llegó a importarle? ¿Se hubiera casado con él? Sacudo mi cabeza, tengo que parar este tren de pensamientos. Está muerta, y este tipo de preguntas son inútiles. Ahora me concentraré en garantizar la seguridad de John. Y haré lo que pueda para estar ahí por él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunto. Dime cómo puedo hacer esto tolerable, John. Él suspira, un sonido de alivio.

-Distráeme-. Alzo una ceja y él se ríe, aunque la risa es tensa. –No te estoy pidiendo que me lleves a la cama, Sherlock. Veamos tele basura. Puedes deducir y regañar a todos los idiotas para mi entretenimiento-. Me gusta cómo suena eso. Esto es algo que hemos hecho antes.

-De acuerdo-, sonrío. –Ven, venga-. Le cojo de la muñeca y lo levanto de su sillón. Nos ponemos en el sofá y sin dudarlo tira de mi hombro hasta que estoy tumbado con la cabeza en su regazo. Sus dedos van directos a mi pelo. –Esto te gusta.

-¿Hmm?-. Coge el mando, enciende la tele. Cambia de canales y se para en un programa de reformas.

-Acariciarme el pelo. Te gusta-. Me pongo boca arriba, mirándole. Sus dedos continúan moviéndose suavemente por mis rizos.

-Hmm, sí. Me gusta-, mira hacia abajo, a mi cara. Una mano sube, los dedos acariciando mis cejas. La izquierda, luego la derecha. Luego cada pómulo. Cierro mis ojos. Traza mi mandíbula, detrás de mi oreja. –Eres precioso ¿sabes?-. Mis ojos se abren, frunzo el ceño. **John**. Venga ya. Se ríe. –No. Lo eres-, resoplo suavemente, cierro los ojos otra vez. Los dedos alisan mi ceño fruncido. Luego se inclina hacia abajo, presiona sus labios en el sitio entre mis ojos. Subo mi mano hasta su mejilla, simplemente acariciándola con las yemas de mis dedos. De repente el momento se siente eléctrico. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, esperando. El qué, no estoy seguro. Sé lo que quiero que pase luego. Pero John ha sido claro en lo de no adelantarnos. Y después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿es este el momento para tal cosa? No lo sé. No es mi área. Pero luego:

Sus labios están sobre los míos. Una presión suave, apenas un roce. Ciertamente estoy fuera de mi elemento aquí, pero esto no parece suficiente. Inclino mi cabeza un poco y me incorporo hacia arriba. Las palmas sujetando su cara, aumentando la presión. Trae sus manos hasta mi nuca, sujetándome. No te apartes, John. Quiero esto. Separo mis labios y el también. No sé hacia dónde ir desde aquí. Nos hemos parado, simplemente respirando el mismo aire. Lentamente junta nuestras bocas otra vez, chupa ligeramente mi labio inferior. Reverentemente. Sus toques parecen cuidadosos, deliberados. Está siendo cuidadoso conmigo. ¿Necesito eso? Tal vez sí. Tal vez él también lo necesita. Se siente increíble, esta intimidad con él. Apenas nos hemos tocado y mi corazón está latiendo fuera de mi pecho, la respiración saliendo rápidamente. Paso mis pulgares por sus mejillas. Nos apartamos, nos quedamos cerca. Abro los ojos y ya está mirándome fijamente. Ambos estamos jadeando un poco. –Hola-, respiro. 

-Hola-. Dice, en voz baja, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. Parece tan joven así. Juvenil. Feliz. No puedo evitar no devolverle la sonrisa.

Me vuelvo a tumbar, tiro de él. –Ven-, digo. Se desliza junto a mí, cara a cara, mi espalda contra los cojines. Puedo sentir su tensión, ahora que estamos tumbados así. Pensando sobre la noche pasada entonces. Nunca dejará que esa culpa se vaya. No me hiciste daño, John. –Date la vuelta-, lo hace. Envuelvo mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su torso, pongo su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis manos están sobre su estómago. Puedo sentir el músculo ahí a través de la lana de su jersey. Quiero quitar las capas entre nuestras pieles. Pero no ahora, no todavía. Beso su nuca. Entierro mi cara ahí. Él suspira. Contento. Recuerdo una promesa de ver telebasura. ¿Le estoy decepcionando? Se supone que tenía que distraerle. Podría quedarme dormido asó. Nunca antes he conocido tal confort. Ahora mis ojos se están volviendo pesados.

-¿Sherlock?- Me saca de mi sueño ligero.

-¿Sí, John?- aprieto mis brazos en torno a él.

-No sé cómo llorar su muerte-. Bien, entonces he fallado en lo de distraerle. –O si puedo tan siquiera. No la conocía para nada-. No sé qué decirle a eso así que paso mis manos por su pecho, beso su oreja. –Sabía que iba a dejarla en cuanto regresaste-, un susurro. –En el momento en el que te sentaste en ese banco y dijiste mi nombre supe que te seguiría donde quiera que fueras durante el tiempo que quisieras.

- **John** -, agarro su pecho fuertemente y presiono mi mejilla a su omoplato. Sube sus manos hasta donde están las mías y se agarra. **Dios**. Le amo. –Te amo-. Hace un ruido pequeño en la parte de atrás de su garganta. ¿No lo sabía? –En caso de que de alguna manera no lo supieras. Te amo.

Una pausa larga. –En realidad no lo sabía-. Con esto, se da la vuelta en mis brazos. Coloca una mano justo encima de mi corazón atronador y me mira. –Sherlock, dime qué quieres. Qué quieres que esto sea-. Esta pregunta imposible de nuevo.

-Dudo para responder a eso, John.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué tienes miedo exactamente?-. Suelto una gran cantidad de aire. Mirándole. Mirando a este hombre que he amado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Son mis miedos realmente relevantes con él? Podrían serlo. En verdad no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Siempre hay un riesgo. Pero él también me ama. Alentado por este pensamiento, cojo aire y decido ser honesto.

-Quiero todo. Eso es lo que me da miedo-, me paro, considero cuidadosamente mis próximas palabras. –Ya eres todo para mí, John. Quiero que seamos compañeros, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Quiero que vuelvas a casa. Quiero descubrir el sexo contigo y luego despertarme a tu lado. Cocinar juntos, reírnos juntos, volver a nuestro propio tipo de domesticidad, interrumpidos constantemente por el trabajo. Quiero correr por Londres contigo hasta que nuestras piernas no puedan con nosotros. Y luego vivir contigo tranquilamente en algún lugar del campo. Y he dudado en decir esto en alto porque tengo miedo de que tú no quieras lo mismo, o por lo menos no todo. Miedo de que esté pidiendo demasiado. Miedo de que sea horrible en esto y destruya mi relación contigo, la persona que más quiero. Miedo de entregar mi corazón, aunque para ser justos ya lo has tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero que pertenezcamos el uno al otro. Pero no sé en realidad cuánto de esto soy capaz. Es un riesgo, John.

- **Dios** , Sherlock-, sus ojos se habían ido abriendo más y más mientras soltaba todos mis deseos y miedos, aquí en medio de este piso que llamamos casa. Desnudando mi alma contigo John. El corazón está en tus manos. –Eres un maldito romántico-, le fulmino con la mirada. –Yo también quiero todo eso. Podemos tener eso-. Se inclina hacia delante, me besa. Despacio, suave. Luego mi mandíbula, mi garganta. Trago saliva. –Sé que es un riesgo, siempre hay un riesgo. Pero no quiero volver a estar separado de ti. Me comprometo contigo en cualquier forma que quieras que lo haga. Si los dos queremos todo, podemos tenerlo.

Le abrazo fuerte, los labios contra su pelo fino y suave. Me siento mareado por el alivio. Apenas puedo creerlo. He tirado abajo todas mis murallas por él y me ha aceptado sin dudarlo. Ni siquiera había sabido lo que él es para mí. Nunca le dejé ver, antes. – ¿John?-. Hace un pequeño ruido de interés desde donde está acurrucado contra mi pecho. –Deberías saber que mientras estuve fuera te eché de menos como si una parte de mí se hubiera roto y la hubieran arrojado al mar. Me arrepiento mucho sobre la forma en que pasaron las cosas cuando me fui-. Me aprieta el brazo, gira mi cabeza hacia arriba para mirarme, los ojos brillando. –Pensé en ti constantemente. Estabas conmigo durante todo. Eres la razón por la que sobreviví a esa experiencia-. Se ha estirado para apartarme el pelo de la frente, lágrimas silenciosas en sus mejillas. –Y por la manera en que me marché, esperaba volver a rabia y resentimiento. Pensé que me odiarías, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Estaba preparado para intentar recuperar tu confianza, para convencerte de que me dieras una oportunidad. Pero a cada momento me has sorprendido con un nivel de afecto por encima de todo lo que creí posible. Apenas puedo creer mi suerte-. Trago saliva. ¿Desde cuándo he sido tan comunicativo? Esto es lo que inspiras en mí, John. Me mira incrédulo aunque su boca está curvada en una medio sonrisa.

-No es suerte, Sherlock. Es amor. Y va en ambos sentidos. Sé qué hiciste por mí. Te debo mi vida.

-Yo te debo la mía, muchas veces-. Suspira, los dedos todavía acariciando lentamente el pelo en mi sien.

-Entonces eso es lo que haremos. Protegernos el uno al otro. Pero Sherlock-. Su voz ahora es seria. Quiere ser oído. –Si necesitas marcharte otra vez, llévame contigo.

-Sí-. Oh, John. –De acuerdo, sí. 

Ambos nos movemos hacia delante como propulsados por una fuerza exterior a nosotros mismos. Los labios separados, las cabezas inclinadas. Me agarro como si se me fuera la vida en ello. El beso es más profundo esta vez. Todavía suave. Pero ahora hay pasión colándose. Deslizo mi mano por su costado, arriba y abajo otra vez. Tiene mi cabeza en sus manos. Fuertes, seguras. Siento su lengua trazar mi labio inferior. Dejo que mi mano se deslice bajo su jersey y camisa. Piel al fin. Jadea en mi boca por el contacto pero no se aparta. Mis dedos exploran. Trazan su firme estómago, por su cadera hasta su espalda. Arriba, arriba. Los dos estamos jadeando ahora, besándonos salvajemente. Apenas me estoy mantenido por encima de la densa neblina de emoción que está presente cuando estamos así de cerca. Aunque puedo notar que se está conteniendo. Ambos sabemos lo que viene ahora. Lo quiero. Pero más que eso respeto su intención de hacer esto bien. De ir paso a paso. Debería parar esto, por ahora. A regañadientes, rompo el beso. Paso mis uñas por su espalda, ligeramente, luego me aparto lo suficiente para mirarle. Parece desaliñado, afectado. Con los labios rojos y el pelo desordenado. Lo amo. Sonrío. –Hola.

-Ey-, sonríe. Un poco tímidamente. Es perfecto.

-¿Hambriento?-. Es la hora de la cena y dudo que haya comido en todo el día. Yo fijo que no.

-Muriéndome de hambre-. La sonrisa se ensancha. – ¿Salimos?-. Me sorprende la sugerencia. Los eventos de hoy han sido transcendentales para John. Se le ha demandado llorar a una mujer que acaba de descubrir que nunca conoció en realidad. Fuera de nuestro pequeño refugio. Tengo miedo de que todo se le venga encima. Y aparte de eso, todavía no sabemos si está en el objetivo. No hay suficientes datos. Quiero mantenerle a salvo, mantenerle física y emocionalmente entero. Tiene que ver todo esto en mi cara. Siempre observador de la emoción, mi John. –Sherlock-, empieza. –No he olvidado todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Voy a tener que lidiar con todo muy pronto. Ahora mismo, me voy a concentrar en la mejor cosa que me ha pasado—eso eres tú, maldito idiota—y me gustaría salir contigo-. Está sonriendo. –Además, sabes que Mycroft nos asignó un equipo de seguridad hace horas. Han estado fuera.

Le beso el labio superior. Rozo mis labios sobre su pómulo. – ¿A dónde vamos? 


	8. Ocho

Entramos juntos en Angelo’s por primera vez en dos años, mi mano colocada posesivamente sobre la parte baja de la espalda de John. No puedo dejar de tocarle. No tengo intención de intentarlo. Angelo suelta la pila de recibos que está sujetando al vernos, y revolotean lentamente hasta el suelo mientras nos lleva con entusiasmo hasta nuestra mesa junto a la ventana. Igual que siempre. Los hombres de Mycroft condujeron la corta distancia desde el piso y ahora están fuera, aunque no estoy convencido de que sean de mucha utilidad contra un francotirador determinado. Aun así, nunca hemos sido de los que se esconden.

Estar aquí otra vez con John está trayendo muchos recuerdos que no había visitado en largo tiempo. Hemos venido aquí muchas veces, sentados en esta mesa, hablado y reído. Normalmente colocados por la adrenalina y vibrando por el vino. Aunque nunca dejo de mortificarme por nuestra primera cena aquí. Lo desestimé tan rápido. Incluso después de que mi estómago se desplomara cuando entró en el ese laboratorio el día anterior. Incluso entonces hubo algo entre nosotros.

La mano de John rozando ligeramente sobre mi muñeca me saca de mis pensamientos. – ¿Todo bien?-. Está sonriendo.

-Sí-, giro mi muñeca y cojo su mano. –Un poco abrumado.

-Sí-, respira. –No puedo creer que estemos aquí. No puedo evitar pensar en la primera vez que nos sentamos aquí—cuánto ha cambiado-. Angelo elige ese momento para dejar una vela sobre la mesa mientras sirve el vino. John y yo compartimos una sonrisa. **Más romántico**. En efecto. 

Comemos. John ha mostrado una infinita felicidad sobre el hecho de que ahora como _sin tener un berrinche_ , como él dice. En realidad, simplemente no puedo encontrar muchas razones para seguir siendo difícil. Ya no hay alegría que encontrar frustrando a mis seres queridos. No mucha de todas formas. Tal vez un poco. Me estiro por la mesa, el tenedor en la mano para quitar un bocado del plato de John. John se retira, finge enfadarse, hace lo mismo con mis ravioli. Hablamos sobre los viejos tiempos porque ningún otro tema es seguro. No podemos hablar sobre cómo hemos pasado los dos últimos años sin estar abrumados por el dolor de ello, así que no lo hacemos. Lo haremos pronto. Cuando estemos a salvo en nuestro refugio. Por ahora, recordamos nuestro tiempo corriendo por las calles de Londres. El vino está teniendo efecto en los dos, y ahora es fácil reír y reír. John está considerando volver a traer el blog. Discutimos el futuro del trabajo, de nuestra compañía. Discutimos tratar con la prensa en nuestra puerta que hemos estado evitando durante días. No hablamos sobre Mary. No hablamos sobre los mensajes que he estado recibiendo regularmente de Mycroft y Lestrade, diciendo que todavía no han encontrado al hombre que le disparó. Suplicándonos que tengamos cuidado. No pregunto cómo se siente John por todo esto porque no estoy seguro de que lo sepa.

Ahora que nuestras copas están vacías, el postre comido hace tiempo, la inquietante verdad de todo empieza a caer sobre nosotros. Ahora estamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro a cada momento. – ¿Y ahora qué, John?-, pregunto, inseguro de lo que quiero decir con ello.

-A casa-, dice él.

* * *

Nos llevan otra vez al 221B sin incidentes. Se está haciendo tarde y no hay ni un reportero a la vista. Diecisiete escalones y entramos en el piso para descubrir que Mycroft ha hecho que sus hombres traigan toda la ropa y pertenencias de John en cajas. Parece aliviado por ello. Sin decir nada, busca un pijama y yo me retiro a mi habitación para ponerme el mío. Me encuentra en el baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano y nos cepillamos los dientes juntos. Captando los ojos del otro en el espejo. Luego coge mi mano suavemente y me lleva hasta mi propia cama.

Apartamos las mantas y nos metemos. Nos movemos el uno hacia el otro y nos encontramos en el medio. Mis brazos rodean su cuerpo como si fuera una vieja costumbre, aunque nunca antes hemos compartido una cama. Coloca su cabeza bajo mi barbilla, desliza sus manos bajo mi camiseta, con cuidado de no molestar las heridas curándose en mi espalda. Me quité las vendas esta mañana y no he pensado en ellas desde entonces. Ahora son un recordatorio de todas las cosas que no estamos diciendo. No lo menciona, simplemente roza sus manos lentamente sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. Arriba, abajo. Yo hago lo mismo. Los dedos contra la piel de su espalda. Arriba, arriba, y esta vez toco la cicatriz que lo trajo hasta mí todos esos años atrás. Pongo mi palma contra ella mientras la izquierda continúa acariciando su espalda. Todavía no decimos nada. Lentamente, el sueño nos reclama.

* * *

Despierto por la tenue luz del sol. Todavía es bastante temprano, pero he conseguido otra noche entera de sueño. Atribuyo la falta de pesadillas o de los repentinos ataques de pánico a la presencia de John. Todavía está dormido, contra mi costado con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, el brazo sobre mi cintura. Me tomo un momento para quedarme anonadado por el hecho de que puedo tener esto ahora. Paso mis dedos por su pelo. Algo que ha hecho por mí muchas veces y todavía no le he devuelto el favor. Peinando, pasando suavemente las uñas sobre su cuero cabelludo. Su pelo es suave, más plateado que antes. Le queda bien. Es encantador. Una inhalación profunda, se está despertando. –Hmm-, se estira un poco. –Hola-, inclina su cabeza hacia arriba y le da un beso a mi mandíbula.

-Oh, hola-, murmuro. Conectamos miradas y después de un segundo me inclino hacia abajo y junto nuestras bocas, la mano todavía acariciando el pelo sobre su nuca. Sin importarme el aliento mañanero—simplemente otra ficha de John que pronto encontraré familiar—separo mis labios, profundizo el beso. Suspira en mi boca, pasa su lengua por mis dientes. Tiemblo por la intimidad de esto. Siento su mano deslizarse bajo mi camiseta, subiendo por mi pecho. Sus dedos rozan ligeramente mi pezón, enviando una ola inesperada de excitación a través de mi cuerpo. Lo hace otra vez. **John**. ¿Qué estás intentando hacerme? Su mano se mueve hasta mi otro pezón y yo gimo en el beso. Se aparta para mirarme, una pequeña sonrisa curvando las esquinas de su boca.

-Eres tan receptivo-, otro roce por mi pecho, sus dedos bajando lentamente por mi torso, y me retuerzo un poco bajo el toque. Continúa así, las yemas de sus dedos pasando por mi tronco. Ahora mi corazón está latiendo salvajemente y siento que se me pone dura rápidamente.

- **John** -, su erección también está creciendo contra mi muslo. ¿Entonces estamos haciendo esto? Estoy siguiendo su dirección. Pero si sigue con esta lenta provocación me va a matar.

-¿Quieres esto, Sherlock?-. Sus dedos se deslizan hacia abajo para pasar cuidadosamente por la piel sensible sobre el pantalón de mi pijama. Me muevo bajo su mano, jadeando ligeramente. Pasa un pulgar sobre mi cadera. Atrás, adelante. Suavemente.

-¿Qué estás preguntando?-. Obviamente quiero esto. Le he dicho eso y todas las señales están ahí.

-¿Crees que estamos preparados para esto?

-¿Tú no?-. Mira hacia arriba, hacia mi ahora, saca la mano de debajo de mi camiseta. En su lugar la coloca sobre mi corazón.

-Sabes que no—que yo—que nunca he estado con un hombre-, suena casi asustado por admitir esto. Oh, John.

-Yo tampoco. Obviamente. Ni con nadie-. Sonríe por esto. Pienso en la otra noche, frotándonos el uno contra el otro sobre el sofá. Nuestra primera vez. Manchada por mi estado de pánico y la falta de consciencia de John. Entonces pareció funcionar a pesar de que los dos somos hombres. No saco el tema. Parece determinado a olvidarlo.

-Bien. Así que no sabemos que estamos haciendo.

-Lo descubriremos, John. Aunque si quieres podemos esperar. Por mi parte no hay prisa-. Y no la hay. Ya tengo más de lo que nunca me atreví a desear. Aceptaré las cosas como vengan. 

Reflexiona sobre esto durante un momento largo. Luego se aparta un poco, apoya la cabeza sobre su brazo derecho. Me mira. –Te amo-, dice. Luego, sin avisar, estira su mano izquierda y roza mi erección a través de mi pijama. Jadeo fuerte. –Y si en algún momento cualquiera de nosotros cambia de parecer solo necesitamos decir “para”-. Una mirada aguda. – ¿Sí?

-Sí-, respiro.

-Bien-, me mira de arriba abajo. –Fuera, creo-. Tira del borde de mi camiseta. Dejo que me la quite. Me siento un poco expuesto ahora que mi piel tiene cicatrices desconocidas, pero quiero que John me vea. Se quita su camiseta también, la tira al suelo. Nos sentamos, observando, absorbiendo al otro.

Me tumbo otra vez y me sigue. Se acerca para tumbarse contra mi lado, la cabeza sobre mi hombro, la forma en la que despertamos. Está mirando mi cuerpo. Alzo su barbilla para que se encuentre con mi mirada, luego cierro los ojos y le beso. Con propósito, con intención. Responde con entusiasmo como siempre. Pasan minutos, tal vez años. Una vez más estoy perdido en las sensaciones de nuestras respiraciones mezcladas y nuestros labios unidos. Ahora desliza su lengua contra la mía, un elemento nuevo de este lenguaje que estamos creando e imito sus movimientos. Siento que tiemblo violentamente y abro más mi boca, nuestros besos haciéndose torpes, frenéticos. No es suficiente, quiero acercarme más. Quiero entrar dentro de él y acurrucarme bajo su torso. Mis manos vagan por su cuerpo, por cualquier lugar que pueda alcanzar. Todavía no he traspasado la mitad inferior. Esperando a seguir sus pasos. Pero quiero hacerlo. 

Al final rompe el beso y nos quedamos ahí tumbados jadeando fuerte en la boca del otro durante un largo tiempo. Luego me da un rápido beso en el pómulo, se sienta y pasa su pierna izquierda por encima de mi cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa las yemas de los dedos sobre mis pezones unas pocas veces, lentamente. Observándome moverme. Luego las baja, abajo, abajo. – ¿Puedo?-. Sus dedos se cuelan justo debajo de la cintura de mi pijama. Me mira, espera. Parece joven otra vez, casi lleno de maravilla. No es que apruebe tal rareza. Sonrío por el pensamiento y asiento, no fiándome de mi capacidad para hablar. Sus ojos se mueven hacia abajo otra vez, y baja lentamente mi pijama. Se aparta de encima de mí, lo quita por completo, el suyo también, y vuelve a su sitio sentado sobre mi cuerpo. Esta vez, más arriba sobre mis caderas. Se hunde, se mueve un poco. **Oh**. Conectamos miradas. Toda sensación de ligereza ha desaparecido ahora. El aire a nuestro alrededor está ardiendo, el momento pesado.

John estira la mano hacia abajo y envuelve tentativamente sus dedos alrededor de mi erección. Mi completa concentración se cierne en sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, la carne con vida. Aprieta su agarre un poco y lo mueve una vez. Mi espalda se arquea inmediatamente por el toque y me oigo a mi mismo soltar un ruido ahogado, medio gemido medio jadeo. Mi mente está dando vueltas, intentando aceptar estas nuevas sensaciones. Quita la mano y me acaricia los costados y las caderas en su lugar. Calmando. – ¿Todo bien?-. No quiere abrumarme. Claramente yo había subestimado mi reacción a las manos de John sobre mí de esta manera. Tan diferentes de las mías, mucho **más**.

Asiento. –Quiero tocarte-, casi un suspiro. Traga saliva, luego se mueve para volverse a tumbar junto a mí.

-Intentemos… ¿tienes lubricante?-. Asiento hacia mi mesita. Se estira hacia el cajón y saca el bote apenas usado. ¿Qué estás planeando, John? –Aquí-, me la da con una sonrisa tímida, luego se da la vuelta y se echa hacia atrás, acurrucado contra mi cuerpo, mi erección atrapada entre mi estómago y la raja de su trasero. Ah. – ¿Vale?

-Sí-, aprieto su brazo. Sí, John, esto es perfecto. Me inclino hacia atrás, pongo un poco de lubricante en mi palma y sobre mí, luego vuelvo a mi posición. Titubeo, sintiéndome inseguro. John siente esto, se estira hacia atrás a por mi mano, la palma brillante con lubricante, y la lleva alrededor de su cintura. Envuelvo mis dedos a su alrededor, mi pulso por las nubes, y empiezo a moverme. Muevo mi muñeca lentamente, manteniendo de alguna forma mi agarre suelto. Él ya se está derritiendo contra mí y respirando fuertemente. Mantengo un ritmo firme, arriba, abajo, y pronto John está empujando ligeramente hacia mi agarre, cada movimiento de sus caderas acariciando mi erección entre sus nalgas.

-Adelante, Sherlock-, susurra entre fuertes respiraciones. –Puedes moverte-. Así que lo hago. Empiezo a moverme suavemente contra él, al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de mi mano. Mantenemos esto durante un tiempo, respirando juntos. Besos en sus hombros, en la parte de arriba de su columna, hasta que empieza a mover sus caderas un poco más rápido. Aprieto mi agarre un poco y gime. Rozo mi pulgar sobre el glande y grita suavemente. El placer que ha estado colándose a través de mi cuerpo se está haciendo difícil de contener. Estoy jadeando descaradamente en su cuello, intentando mantenerme a flote.

Todos los años que nos hemos negado esto están abalanzándose, amenazando con ahogarme. Nunca antes he sentido una conexión tan intensa con otra persona como lo estoy haciendo en este momento. Tal vez esperamos demasiado tiempo para darnos esto, y ahora sostiene demasiado peso sobre nosotros. O tal vez siempre ha sido así de intenso, con nosotros. De nada sirve obsesionarse con nuestros años perdidos, no ahora.

Acelero mis movimientos y John grita otra vez. Me estoy frotando contra él con movimientos frenéticos y sus caderas están embistiendo salvajemente contra mi puño. Ahoga mi nombre, un aviso, cuando su cuerpo se pone rígido. Luego grita, corriéndose en mi puño, una sarta de palabrotas saliendo de sus labios y estoy perdido. Me oigo a mi mismo como si estuviera escuchando desde algún sitio por encima. Una voz sin cuerpo. Estoy cegado por la intensidad del orgasmo más incontenible que he experimentado en mi vida, mientras mis caderas chocan hacia arriba contra John, mis brazos ahora agarrándolo contra mí. Mis ojos están cerrados fuertemente, y siento que eyaculo entre los dos, una vez, dos veces, otra vez. Nuestras respiraciones son irregulares, derretidos el uno contra el otro mientras pasamos el subidón. Mis brazos están envueltos apretadamente alrededor de su cuerpo, la cara enterrada en la curva entre su cuello y hombro. Pasan momentos así. Eléctricos, profundos. No sé qué diría si mi voz estuviera funcionando correctamente. No tengo palabras para esto. Ninguna que se acercara a expresar correctamente lo que siento por él.

John sube ambas manos para acariciar mis brazos donde están sobre su pecho. Aflojo mi agarre, y él entrelaza nuestros dedos, envuelve nuestras manos unidas alrededor de su torso. Ninguno de nosotros dice ni una palabra, nos quedamos tumbados juntos y dejamos que nuestra respiración se calme. Empiezo a quedarme ligeramente dormido, los pensamientos callados, tan contento como nunca lo he estado.

Me despierto de mi sueño ligero cuando siento la cama hundirse, oigo la puerta abrirse, luego a John caminando en el baño. La cisterna sonando, el agua corriendo y está de vuelta. Se mete de nuevo en la cama y sin decir nada, limpia el desastre de mi cuerpo con una toalla húmeda que cogió. Suave. Se tumba, de cara a mí. Nos miramos el uno al otro, todavía en silencio. Ninguno de los dos encontrando las palabras. Me estiro, colocando mi mano sobre su cadera, tirando de él hacia mí con un rápido movimiento. Se ríe, se acomoda. La mejilla contra mi garganta y la mano izquierda subiendo para pasar los dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula. –Sherlock…-, apenas un suspiro. Aprieto su cadera.

-Lo sé, John-, y lo hago.


	9. Nueve

Nos dormimos juntos, despertándonos a regañadientes media hora después por los sonidos de nuestros teléfonos. El mío vibrando sobre la mesita, el suyo sonando suavemente desde algún sitio en el suelo.

_No te creerías los informes que he estado obteniendo de tu equipo de seguridad, hermano mío. Los sonidos más extraños se han infiltrado en sus oídos. Saliendo de tu piso nada más y nada menos._

_Que te den, Mycroft. SH_

_¿Debería darte la enhorabuena ahora o más tarde?_

_QUE TE DEN. SH_

_Feliz por ti. De verdad._

-¿Es Greg?-. John ha estado con su propio teléfono, apoyado sobre el cabecero y frunciendo el ceño a lo que sea que ve en la pantalla. –Me ha estado escribiendo más detalles del caso de Mary. Dios, no estoy preparado para esto hoy.

-Mycroft-, gruño. – ¿Lestrade quiere algo de ti?

-No lo ha dicho-. Se encoge de hombros. –Solo dice que no han descubierto mucho más sobre Mary. O como se llamara. Pero tienen detalles sobre el tipo de arma usado y donde estaba el francotirador y toda esa basura que francamente me importan una mierda-. Está frustrada. Agotado. –Sherlock, ¿planeas echar un vistazo a esto? ¿Vas a ayudar con la investigación? 

Me he estado preguntando eso. No he sacado el tema por razones obvias pero me siento bastante obligado a echarle un vistazo al edificio donde estuvo el francotirador, así como también al piso de David Evans. Me gustaría también ver el piso de Mary pero no puedo imaginarme que John estuviera contento con la idea. Todo golpea demasiado cerca. Si voy a mantener a John a salvo necesito información. Necesito descubrir quién hizo esto y si luego estarán buscándolo a él. – ¿Quieres que lo haga? 

-En realidad no-, un suspiro largo. Se sienta, se gira hacia mí en la cama. –Preferiría pretender que no está pasando para nada. Pero supongo que cuanto antes se resuelva, antes podemos dejarlo atrás. Y por ahí dicen que se te da bien este tipo de cosas-. Una sonrisa curva la esquina de su boca. Adorable, John. Que inteligente, menospreciando mi genio para tu propia diversión. – ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Estás preparado para meterte en un caso? 

-Este no es cualquier caso, John. Por encima de todo me preocupa tu seguridad. Simplemente no estoy seguro de si deberíamos priorizar el descubrir la identidad del francotirador de Mary o permanecer fuera de vista. No planeo irme a ningún lado sin ti, sea lo que sea que decidamos-. Eso es un hecho. No me iré a investigar algo sin él. Y si se siente más seguro en el piso, entonces nos quedamos.

Entonces coge mi mano. Los dedos entrelazados con los míos. Parece estar pensando todo. –Bueno, no podemos escondernos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas-, un suspiro.

-No, supongo que no.

-¿Entonces quieres echarle un vistazo al piso? Al piso de Mary, quiero decir. Tal vez tengas mejor suerte para ver quién era realmente. Claramente yo estuve ciego-. Me sorprendes otra vez, John.

-Todo el mundo en su vida estuvo ciego.

-Sí, pero **vivimos juntos**. Durante meses. Ni siquiera sospeché-. Está enfadado consigo mismo. Como si debería haberlo sabido. Como si alguien hubiera podido hacerlo. 

-John, algunas personas aprender a ser bastante buenas en esconder quienes son realmente-. Yo debería saberlo. –Nadie iba a ver nada que ella no quisiera. Ni siquiera tú.

Separa nuestros dedos, pone mi mano con la palma hacia arriba sobre su muslo. –Estás hablando de ti mismo-. Mirando hacia abajo, traza figuras sobre mi palma con las yemas de sus dedos. –Quieres decir que antes no podía ver quien eras de verdad tampoco-. No digo nada, observando el movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi piel. –Tienes razón sobre eso. Me gusta pensar que veía más que la mayoría. Pero nunca podría haber imaginado esto-. Entonces alza la mirada hacia mí.

-No. Yo tampoco-. No podría haber imaginado que quisieras conocer este lado de mí, John. Antes de ti, nunca nadie lo había intentado.

Sube mi mano hasta sus labios, da un suave beso a mi palma. –Bueno, ahora te veo-. Una pequeña sonrisa. –Venga. Haré café. Puedes ducharte primero. 

* * *

Duchado, con cafeína y llenos de tostadas, ahora estamos en la puerta, metiendo los brazos en los abrigos. Decidimos en el desayuno a no hablar con ningún periodista hasta después de que el caso de Mary esté detrás de nosotros. Los hombres de Mycroft han mantenido a los reporteros fuera de acampar en nuestra puerta así que no necesitamos preocuparnos de ellos ahora. 

_No has enviado ninguna información nueva acerca de Mary Morstan. SH_

_¿Tengo que asumir que no hay ninguna? SH_

_Nada._

_¿Cómo es eso posible? SH_

_Sabía cómo enterrar un rastro._

Si los recursos de los que dispone el MI6 no han descubierto nada sobre la identidad verdadera de Mary, no estoy muy convencido de que podamos encontrar mucho. Con nada con lo que seguir aparte de lo que dejó en su piso, me temo que esta excursión pueda ser una causa perdida. Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Miro a John, que se ha abrochado el último botón. – ¿Preparado?

-Tanto como puedo estarlo.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos por la puerta hasta el coche en marcha en el arcén. Mycroft no es bueno para muchas cosas pero su interferencia constante ahorra en taxis. Nuestros guardas armados están esperando cuando nos metemos en la parte de atrás. Asienten hacia nosotros, todo trajes negros lisos y pelo peinado hacia atrás. Les devuelvo el movimiento, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de John. Hemos estado juntos simples días y ya estoy mostrando signos de comportamiento posesivo. Me pregunto si este tipo de cosa es aceptable. Hago una nota mental para preguntarle a John por su opinión acerca de las muestras públicas de afecto. Él simplemente me mira y sonríe.

Después de un viaje de veintisiete minutos (tan lejos del palpitante corazón de Londres—has tenido que ser desdichado, John), llegamos al piso de Mary. Lestrade y su equipo han venido y se han ido y el piso ha estado vacío durante días. John saca un llavero de su boldo y nos abre la puerta.

Mi pensamiento más predominante cuando miro alrededor de la estancia es que no puedo ver a John para nada en este lugar. No veo nada de su abundante compasión en estas paredes beige ni en el suelo de madera falso. El duro sofá gris y el papel tras él no me dicen nada del hombre a mi lado. Tampoco el sofá en la esquena ni la alfombra sobre el suelo muestran ni un ápice de su calidez.

Lo miro ahora, de pie en este lugar que a regañadientes eligió como su hogar y veo exactamente el estado en el que le dejé cuando me tiré de esa azotea y me fui de su vida. Me pregunté una vez—mirando fijamente su nunca en ese banco junto al lago—si había estado tan perdido como yo lo había estado. Ahora claramente veo que sí.

No, no hay ni una pizca de mi John estas paredes del montón. Esto es, de hecho, la fachada barata de una mujer intentando esconderse detrás de un personaje medio formado y una vida modesta. Desesperadamente aspirando a ser fácil de olvidar. Tal vez encontremos algo aquí después de todo.

John mira hacia mí y me coge mirándolo fijamente. –Es extraño estar ahora aquí-. Parece fuera de lugar. Un pez fuera del agua. –Me siento como si hubiera pasado los últimos días saliendo lentamente de la niebla en la que había estado viviendo-. Entiendo eso. Planeando sobre la realidad. Volviendo solamente ahora que nos hemos anclado el uno al otro.

Voy hacia él y le beso la sien, la mano sobre su mejilla. –Estaba viviendo en esa misma neblina. Creo que…-. Un suave golpe en el piso de arriba. Nuestros ojos se disparan hacia arriba, luego hacia el otro, alarmados.

-¡Mierda, Sherlock!-. Susurra frenéticamente. –Ni siquiera estamos armados. Dios, estoy oxidado…-. Le cojo del brazo y lo saco directamente por la puerta.

-John, incluso si estuvieras armado con una maldita metralleta, no entraríamos ciegamente en esa habitación con un francotirador suelto-. Casi le estoy arrastrando ahora, corriendo de vuelta al coche tan rápidamente como nuestros pies nos permiten. –Acabo de recuperarte, no voy a ponerte justo en la línea de fuego-. Abro la puerta de un tirón. –Hay alguien…oímos…-. Ambos guardas saltan del coche y corren hacia la casa.

-¡Avísalo!-, grita el más alto de los dos al conductor mientras sale.

Empujo a John hacia el coche, a salvo detrás del cristal a prueba de balas que Mycroft consideró adecuado para su flota entera. El conductor está hablando rápidamente por su teléfono mientras se aleja del arcén y acelera. Nos paramos a varios bloques de distancia y un momento después un único coche de policía pasa con las sirenas encendidas. Mi móvil vibra.

-Mycroft.

-¿Estáis los dos a salvo?

-Sí. ¿Novedades?

-Nada de mis hombres en la escena. La policía local debería estar llegando pronto y yo también he enviado un equipo. ¿Viste algo?

-Nada útil, acabábamos de llegar. Un ruido arriba. Nos retiramos inmediatamente.

-Bien, estaré en contacto-. Y con eso como un rápido adiós, cuelga.

-Bueno eso era la última cosa que esperaba que pasara hoy-, John me ha estado mirando cuidadosamente, absorbiendo cada palabra. – ¿Alguna suposición sobre quién demonios estaba en mi dormitorio?-. Ya no es tu dormitorio, John. Lo dejo pasar.

-Ni idea-. Solo puedo esperar que nuestro francotirador sea lo suficientemente tonto como para vivir en la casa de la mujer que recientemente asesinó en la calle. Improbable. –Tal vez un gato callejero…

-No seas idiota-, interrumpe John con un resoplido. –Eso no era un gato.

-Lo sabremos pronto-. Asiento hacia la calle mientras tres furgonetas negras pasan. –Ese será el equipo de lunáticos armados de Mycroft.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?-. John les observa pasar con interés.

-¿Alguna cafetería decente cerca?

* * *

Nos encontramos alrededor de una mesa de hierro forjado en la parte de atrás de una cafetería sofocante. Observo a John sobre mi espresso mientras sus ojos vagan por el lugar, observando a todos los idiotas viviendo sus aburridas vidas. Dejando pasar los días. –Solía venir aquí a menudo-. Suena casi melancólico. –Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Mary se quejaba constantemente de gastar el dinero en una cafetería cuando podía hacer té en casa-. Frunce el ceño hacia su Earl Grey. –Era una maldita asesina freelance, tenía que haber tenido mucho dinero. Y no es como si hubiéramos juntado nuestras finanzas. ¿Por qué le importaría?-. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a especular. Nunca conocí a la mujer. Deduje bastante rápido, sin embargo, que naturalmente era desagradable. Aunque puede que yo estuviera un poco prejuiciado.

-¿Tal vez estaba seriamente preocupada por el estado del planeta? De verdad que deberías ser más consciente de tu impacto ecológico, John-. Suelta una sorprendida carcajada, los ojos abriéndose como platos.

-¿Sabes lo que es un impacto ecológico? Pensé que borrarías algo como eso en el momento que llegara a tus oídos.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo sentimientos profundos por la madre tierra.

Ahora se está riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Eres un idiota-. Sonrío. Un idiota en efecto. Mi teléfono retumba dramáticamente contra la mesa de metal. Lo cojo y pongo el manos libres.

-¿Novedades?

-Hemos capturado a un hombre armado a medio bloque de distancia del piso. Aniquiló a mis dos hombres que llegaron primero a la escena con tiros en la cabeza. Un disparo no mortal a un miembro de la policía local que había llegado poco después. El equipo que envié llegó a tiempo para ver al sospechoso huir y fueron capaces de rodearlo en una esquina cercana después de una breve persecución. Ahora está bajo custodia. No ha dicho nada hasta ahora-. John y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada.

-¿Ha sido identificado?

-Todavía no.

-¿Algo más? 

-Se encontraron dos USB en él.

-¿Y?

Se para. –Ambos están nombrados con las letras AGRA. No está confirmado todavía pero el acrónimo está asociado con un conocido grupo de agentes que desaparecieron de nuestro rada unos años atrás.

-¿Agentes?

-Asesinos.

-¿Los contenidos de los USB?

-Uno está encriptado, tenemos a un equipo trabajando en ello ahora.

-¿Y el otro?

Suspira. –El otro está vacío.

* * *

-¿Qué sacas de todo esto?-. Estamos de vuelta en la carretera, de camino a New Scotland Yard donde el sospechoso está actualmente. Lestrade dice tener a sus mejores hombres interrogándole pero no tengo ninguna duda de que mantendrá sus labios cerrados. Si eso sigue, mi hermano lo llevará lejos, interrogándolo de una manera menos sutil y todo rastro de su existencia será eliminado sin importar el resultado. Es responsable de las muertes de dos de los hombres de Mycroft y las consecuencias de tal acto no son pequeñas. Me gustaría estar en una habitación con él antes de que nada de eso pase.

-Mm, no estoy seguro. Pen drives ¿en serio? Suena como el argumento de tus tontas novelas de misterio-. Sonrió y le miro sin girar mi cabeza.

Me da un puñetazo suave en el brazo. –Imbécil-. Algo cambia en sus ojos. –En realidad no puedo recordar la última vez que cogí algo así. Resulta que no he estado de humor para historias de detectives durante los últimos dos años-. Oh.

Eso me pilló desprevenido. Frunzo el ceño, inseguro de cómo seguir. Tal vez esto es como es ahora. Constantemente atormentado por las tragedias de nuestro pasado. Atrapados en un bucle por un comentario improvisado, una pregunta inocente aquí—John interrumpe este melancólico tren de pensamientos acercándose y apoyándose contra mi lado. Deja caer la cabeza hasta mi hombro.

-Está bien, Sherlock. Todo bien. No quise mandarte dando vueltas al abismo-. Evidentemente mis pensamientos están—otra vez—expuestos en mi cara para que John los lea libremente. Suspira. –Necesito mejorar en mantener mi cabeza en el presente. Tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, joder, y sigo sacando detalles inútiles del pasado.

-Los detalles no son inútiles, John-. Dolorosos pero relevantes. –Quiero oírlos. Odio admitirlo, pero hemos estado posponiendo una conversación que necesitamos tener. Para seguir adelante tenemos que entendernos el uno al otro en nuestros puntos bajos. Y para que pase eso tendremos que hablar sobre nuestro tiempo separados.

Le siento asentir contra mi hombro. –Sí. De acuerdo, sí-. Desliza su brazo a mi alrededor y se sujeta. 

* * *

Hombro con hombro entramos por la puerta de NSY. Lestrade nos está esperando en la entrada, hablando animadamente con la mujer de información. Se da la vuelta y sonríe cuando nos ve. – ¿Todo bien, vosotros dos? ¿Podéis creer esto? Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Teniendo en cuenta que estamos aquí para interrogar el supuesto verdugo de la amante de John, no mucho-. John me fulmina con la mirada. _Un poco no bien_. –Pero—ah—entiendo lo que quieres decir, está bien estar de vuelta. 

-No era mi **amante**. Ya no.

-¿No? ¿Lo habíais dejado, entonces? No lo sabía-, dice Lestrade distraídamente, mirando alrededor mientras Donovan se dirige hacia nosotros.

-No dice una palabra, jefe. Es como si se hubiera retirado a su cabeza. Parece bien entrenado en el arte de evadir preguntas-. Echa un vistazo, los ojos pasando sobre John y yo brevemente. Y luego: – Es agradable veros juntos de nuevo, chicos. Sabía que algo tan aburrido como la muerte no podría separaros-. Mis ojos se abren como platos por sí solos y John hace un pequeño ruido de sorpresa cuando nos sonríe. –No parezcáis tan sorprendidos, he aprendido mi lección. Eres un gilipollas pijo pero no estás lleno de mierda completamente. ¿Quién lo diría?-. Y con eso se aleja hasta donde vino.

John se gira despacio hacia mí, las cejas levantadas. Lestrade se ríe. –Anderson y ella pasaron por mierda real mientras estuviste—ah—fuera. No es que esté olvidando sus acciones. Y yo tampoco soy inocente. Pero tuviste un montón de defensores ¿sabes?-. Asiente hacia John, luego se gira de nuevo hacia mí. –Una vez que tu nombre se limpió, despidieron a Anderson. ¡Por fin! Pero Donovan no fue reemplazada tan fácilmente. Y honestamente me alegro por ello, está hecha para este trabajo.

-Todo esto es muy instructivo, pero ¿podemos tener un cara a cara con nuestro sospechosos antes de que mi hermano lo envíe al éter?

-Cierto, por supuesto. Vamos, entonces-. Cuando Lestrade se da la vuelta, miro a John.

-¿Defensores?- Inmediatamente mira hacia abajo para ocultar el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas.

-El blog ¿sabes? No podía quedarme en silencio. Tenía una opinión fuerte sobre el tema si te acuerdas-. Está moviendo los pies, claramente ansioso. –De todas formas, no solo fui yo, había montones de gente que sabía que no eras un fraude. Anderson empezó un maldito club para discutir exactamente eso. Bueno, eso y su teoría de que no estabas muerto. Sobre lo cual tenían razón obviamente…-. Deja de hablar. Quiero besar fuera la tensión de su cara. Pero eso no se puede hacer ¿verdad? Todavía no está clara su posición en tales demostraciones públicas. Me conformo con apretar ligeramente su nuca y se apoya en mí, brevemente. Chocando su hombro contra mi pecho. Luego una sonrisa tímida.

-Vamos, John-. Pongo mi mano sobre su espalda y le llevo hasta el ascensor donde Lestrade está esperando, las cejas subidas ligeramente. –Tengamos una charla con un asesino.

* * *

_Acceso confirmado al USB encriptado._

_El nombre del sospechoso es Ajay Dhawan._

_Miembro confirmado de AGRA._

_El pen drive no tiene rastro de contenido pasado, parece estar sin usar. Casi seguramente un señuelo._

_Obviamente. SH_

_¿Algo de utilidad en el drive encriptado? SH_

_Míralo por ti mismo._

_Coge el coche hasta mi oficina cuanto antes te convenga._

_No seas aburrido, estoy ocupado. SH_

_Tu interrogatorio planeado es inútil._

_Te veré pronto._

Pongo los ojos en blanco. – ¿Mycroft?-. John me está observando con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Desafortunadamente, sí. Evidentemente hay información en el pen drive que absolutamente tenemos que ver nosotros mismos.

-Oh, bien. Hace tiempo que no he ido hasta el Diogenes.

-Estaba esperando no volver a poner un pie en el Diogenes.

-Oh venga ya. Podemos ver cómo de lejos podemos llegar con el Juramento de Lealtad hasta que seamos metidos a la fuerza en la Habitación de los Extraños. Podría ser peligroso-. Sus ojos brillan amenazadoramente, azul salvaje. Mi corazón se expande en mi pecho, viéndolo así. Un poco del soldado colándose. Apenas he captado un vistazo de esa parte de él en los últimos días, y causa que un movimiento travieso de calidez atraviese mis costillas, directo hasta mi entrepierna. Siento una sonrisa impía estirarse lentamente por mi cara y John me mira fijamente sin miedo, respondiendo con una sonrisa llena de calor y promesa.

Lestrade se aclara la garganta. Se me ocurre que hemos estado mirándonos fijamente con intención durante considerablemente más de lo que es apropiado teniendo en cuenta el entorno. John aparta la mirada mientras su cara se pone roja. ¿Enfado? Sube la barbilla con desafío. – ¿Sí?-. Su voz es autoritaria, peligrosa. Una rabia ligera parece estar repentinamente burbujeando bajo su piel. ¿Por qué?

Me giro hacia Lestrade a tiempo de verle soltar cualquier idea que pudiera haber tenido sobre teorizar la naturaleza de nuestra relación. –Nosotros—ah—estamos preparados. Si queréis entrar ahora. 

-Fantástico. ¿John?-. Vamos detrás de Lestrade a la sala de interrogatorios. He estado considerando nuestras opciones en lo que se refiere a estrategias de interrogatorio, y he decidido un enfoque directo. Si es el hombre que asesinó a Mary, y estoy casi seguro de que lo es, nuestra mejor oportunidad para hacerle hablar es, bueno, John.

Donovan y otro agente que nunca he visto o he borrado hace mucho están de pie fuera de la sala. Alzan la vista mientras nos acercamos. – ¿Cuál es el plan, bicho raro? Hemos estado durante horas y no hemos sacado ni una sola palabra del hombre.

-Jubila ese mote, Sally. Un poco aburrido a estas alturas ¿no crees?-. Espeta John esta conmovedora muestra de defensa antes de que pueda formular una respuesta. –Y ya que estamos podemos dejar de cuestionar la habilidad de Sherlock de ser más listo que toda la policía entera-. Su tono es cortante, implacable.

Suelto un resoplido nervioso de risa en shock por este estallido inesperado. Algo ha enfurecido a John y es algo de admirar. Le miro, tratando de averiguar su cambio repentino de humor. Sally entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección pero luego se vuelve hacia John y asiente, rígidamente. –De acuerdo. Viejas costumbres, ya sabes… 

-Acabemos con esto-. Alza la mirada hacia mí. ¿Preparado? Y mi mano vuelve a su sitio sobre su espalda mientras cruzamos la puerta.

* * *

-¿Sabes quiénes somos?-, exijo sin preámbulo. La visión que nos encontramos cuando entramos por la puerta es la de un hombre con apariencia desanimadamente agotada y derrotada. Hundido en una silla de plástico, los brazos colgando entre sus rodillas. Las esposas y cadenas conectando los tobillos a las muñecas, su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No hay respuesta. –Ajay. ¿Sabes quién es este?

Con el sonido de su nombre, sus párpados se abren para mirarnos cuidadosamente. Sus ojos pasan por mi cara sin ninguna reacción. Parece aburrido y desconectado de su desafortunada realidad. Apenas puedo culpar al hombre. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posan sobre los de John, se pone recto abruptamente, la silla de plástico moviéndose precariamente. –Eres John Watson.

John mira hacia mí, la expresión alarmada pero no enteramente sorprendida. –Um. Sí.

-Sabes mi nombre. ¿Cómo?-. Ajay dirige esta pregunta hacia mí.

-Pen drive-, dijo simplemente.

-Mierda-. Deja caer su cabeza de nuevo. – ¿No vas de farol? Dime lo que sabes. 

-AGRA, asesinos, etcétera. Aburrido. ¿Cómo conoces a John exactamente?

Resopla. – ¿No es obvio? 

John interrumpe. – ¿Habías estado siguiendo a Mary? Si ese es el caso, es bastante difícil no saberlo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sé ahora sobre ella, no puedo decir que esté enteramente sorprendido que alguien le disparara. Pero por favor, ilumínanos. ¿Por qué?

Está sacudiendo la cabeza, los ojos todavía sobre el suelo. –Sigues llamándola Mary. En realidad no sabes nada de nada ¿verdad?-. Alza la mirada preguntando, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabemos que eres hombre muerto—bueno no **muerto** como tal…-. Me paro para darle efecto, le miro donde está hundido en su silla de plástico. –Y sabemos que nada de lo que puedas decir puede cambiar eso, ya que desencadenaste esto cuando asesinaste a dos agentes del MI6 en un fracasado intento por escapar.

Me mira, todo rastro de indignación fuera de su cara. –Tienes razón. No importa de ninguna forma. Salí para acabar con ella y lo he hecho-. Sacude la cabeza una vez como intentando aclarar su cabeza físicamente. – ¿Fuisteis capaces de abrir los dos USB entonces?

John y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Había pensado mucho en el falso drive después de los mensajes de Mycroft y había planeado intentar sacarle respuestas de por qué estaba llevando los dos. Pero si ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que uno de los drives estuviera vacío entonces…

- **Oh**. Obvio. Estabas en el piso de Mary específicamente para conseguir ese pen drive. Los dos, así como también los otros miembros de vuestro pequeño equipo, supongo, los llevabais como una promesa de mantener vuestras bocas cerradas sobre vuestras actividades extracurriculares. Destrucción mutua asegurada ¿verdad? Pero Mary, serpiente resbaladiza que era, mantuvo un drive falso escondido en su piso justo para tal ocasión. El drive verdadero está probablemente en una cámara acorazada en algún sitio, apartado seguramente como debería estarlo tal objeto-. La expresión de Ajay se ha vuelto rebelde. Los puños apretados, los ojos feroces. –Pero ¿por qué matarla? Ciertamente no abriría la boca sabiendo muy bien que el resto de vosotros guardabais la llave de su muerte. Otra terrible fechoría, entonces. Hmm…

-¡ **Nos traicionó**!- Esto sale como un rugido ensordecedor, Ajay tratando de ponerse de pie pero retenido por sus extremidades contenidas. – ¡Nos **vendió**! Una emboscada. El resto del equipo muerto. Me dio por muerto también-. Ahora las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas silenciosamente. –Me he pasado años en prisión, interrogado, torturado. **La Mujer Inglesa** , la llamaban.

-Así que te escapaste, la encontraste-, la expresión de John ha sido de completo shock durante estas revelaciones. –La seguiste durante un poco, le disparaste en la cabeza. De acuerdo-. Aparta la cabeza, mirando fijamente a la pared opuesta.

-Se mereció lo que le llegó. Nos destruyó.

-Eres un maldito asesino de profesión. Perdona si mi simpatía es limitada-, suelta John.

-Eres un soldado ¿cuál es la diferencia?-. Con esto, la cabeza de John sube, los ojos atravesando a Ajay con una intensidad que pocos presencian en toda una vida. Abre la boca para hablar, luego se da la vuelta abruptamente, sale por la puerta y la cierra de un portazo atronador, el sonido reverberando por la sala, dejando a Ajay perplejo.

Sin dudar salgo por la puerta, esquivando a un boquiabierto Lestrade. Veo a John doblar la esquina al final del pasillo, así que corro en su dirección, la mente dándome vueltas, tratando de procesar cómo esto salió tan mal tan rápidamente. Le doy alcance un momento después cuando se dirige hacia el ascensor. Cogiéndole el brazo le doy la vuelta para que me mire. – ¡¿John?!-. Tengo un poco de pánico, me doy cuenta de que mi corazón está latiendo peligrosamente contra mi pecho. Cuando se gira para darme la cara, sus ojos están llenos de furia, y solo puedo retroceder, pensando en la rabia y el miedo y los látigos y las cadenas que me dieron este pánico recurrente. Doy un paso atrás y lo que sea que ve en mi cara hace que mi expresión cambie inmediatamente a una de horror y arrepentimiento. Se tapa la cara con las manos, luego las deja caer, da un paso adelante y me abraza fuertemente.

-Lo siento mucho-, solloza en mi cuello, los brazos apretando firmemente alrededor de mi cintura. –Dios, soy un idiota. Lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Dios.

-John, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué pasó?-. Mis brazos cuelgan inútilmente a mis lados así que los subo hasta sus hombros para poner mis manos alrededor de su nuca. Me inclino hacia atrás dentro del círculo de sus brazos para mirarle. Ha apartado la mirada, no se encuentra con mis ojos. Deslizo mis manos hacia arriba, sujetando su cabeza suavemente entre ellas. Los pulgares rozando sus sienes y mis dedos pasando lentamente por su pelo suave. Inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, forzándole a encontrarse con mis ojos. –Dímelo, John.

Está devastado. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí? –Lo siento-. Más disculpas. No las necesito, John. –Yo…-. Me mira suplicante, sacude la cabeza brevemente. **Aquí no.**

-A casa-, cojo su mano y entramos directamente en el ascensor. Bajamos en silencio y luego salimos hasta nuestro coche en el arcén. –A la calle Baker-, digo rápidamente al conductor, apretando la mano de John que todavía no he soltado.


	10. Diez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una explicación de por qué las cosas han estado tan intensas entre ellos, una conversación atrasada. Aquí hay mucho diálogo, John profundiza. 
> 
> Nota de la autora: permitidme avisaros.  
> Este capítulo es intenso. Menciones de pensamientos suicidas. Todo es bastante consistente con el canon pero aquí no hay levedad sobre ello. También sexo intenso, salvaje. Si queréis evitar algo de eso continuad y saltaros este capítulo.

Una vez que llegamos a 221B, John suelta mi mano y se dirige directamente al baño. Oigo el agua correr durante bastante tiempo y justo cuando empiezo a pensar en llamar a la puerta, sale. Sus ojos están un poco hinchados y su pelo alborotado en la parte de delante, como si lo hubiera tenido entre los dedos. Me apoyo contra la pared, observándolo desde el otro lado del pasillo, esperando. Tu turno, John. Lo que sea que necesites de mí, aquí estoy.

-Ven-. Asiente hacia la habitación. Le sigo. Solo es media tarde pero nos metemos en la cama, nos quedamos en calzoncillos en silencio y nos reunimos en el medio, cara a cara. El edredón colocado sobre nuestras caderas y hemos dejado un hueco entre los dos. Un acuerdo no mencionado de espacio. John rápidamente se estira y cierra sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, trayendo mi mano hasta su lado del hueco, cerrando el espacio. Sujeta mis dedos ligeramente y alza la mirada. Nuestros ojos se conectan y yo le devuelvo la mirada con impotencia. Perdido en los pozos cerúleos que he llegado a amar tanto. Y espero.

-Tengo algo que quiero decirte. No te gustará pero por favor, escucha-. Asiento, giro mi mano para poder apretar suavemente sus dedos. Respira profundamente. –Las cosas han estado hoy un poco demasiado cerca de la superficie. Lo notaste enseguida, mucho antes de que me hundiera. Pude verlo en la manera en la que me estabas mirando. Salió todo cuando Lestrade nos interrumpió. Irracional pero eso es lo que pasó. Y luego con Ajay cuando todo se desbordó y casi lo pago contigo…-. Traga saliva. –Tenías razón, hemos estado posponiendo una conversación. Es hora de que empiece a hablar-. Hay un miedo familiar dando vueltas ligeramente en mi tripa pero estoy escuchando, John. Sea lo que sea esto, ahora estoy escuchando.

-Cerca de—dos meses después de que murieras fue a Regent’s Park, al lago donde me encontraste el otro día. El mismo sitio, Sherlock. Me senté en ese banco durante horas y horas ese día y pensé en ti. Los mismos pensamientos que había estado teniendo desde el momento en que saltaste. Una y otra vez en mi cabeza, incesantes y abrumadores. Estarías ahí, en mi mente, simplemente riéndote por algo estúpido. O frunciendo el ceño por algo que te confundía. Llamándome idiota. Gritándome desde el otro lado de la habitación para que hiciera té. Todo eso. Pretendería que estabas ahí realmente. Justo fuera de mi alcance. A veces casi podía creerlo. Pero no durante mucho tiempo, porque con cada buen recuerdo venía esta rabia profunda y horrible. Rabia dirigida hacia el interior, hacia mí mismo.

Traga saliva. –Me **odiaba** a mí mismo. Cada día, cada segundo que había una pausa en mis pensamientos empezaba a ver de nuevo nuestros últimos momentos en bucle. Una y otra vez. Ese último día—te dije cosas **horribles** , a mi mejor amigo. A la persona que quería más que a nada y a quien el resto de la gente le había dado la espalda. Y luego me **marché**. Y si—y si hubiera parado a pensar un segundo, habría visto que era un truco. Pero no pensé, no vi, simplemente me fui. Y para cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui, te encontré ahí preparado para saltar hasta tu muerte. Pensé que había fallado alguna prueba cósmica y dejé que me engañaras para que te dejara en paz el tiempo suficiente para que te suicidaras. Porque el resto de la gente te había dado la espalda y—y ahora yo también lo había hecho.

John está llorando abiertamente, sus palabras ahogadas, atrapadas en un sollozo. Lágrimas ardientes bajan densamente también por mis mejillas—está más claro que nunca para mí que le decepcioné en todas las maneras. **John** , lo siento. –Tenía mi pistola—yo—yo había ido ahí ese día para…-. **No**. Su respiración se entrecorta ahora. El pecho subiendo y bajando muy rápido para hablar. Su dolor se ha metido bajo mi piel y me siento enfermo por ello. Puedo sentirlo como si fuera mío. ¿ **Qué hago, John**? Mis manos ahora están sobre su cara, queriendo calmarlo. Está mirando mis ojos, una petición silenciosa. _Solo escucha_. Necesita sacar esto.

Mantiene sus ojos sobre los míos mientras pasan largos momentos y cuando su respiración se calma lo suficiente para continuar, lo hace. –Ese día había ido ahí para terminar-. **No** , John. –Estaba perdido. Irreparablemente, pensé. Le había fallado al hombre que amo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. Tú no estabas. Inalcanzable-. Respira profundamente, dentro, fuera. Yo estoy llorando silenciosamente, apenas conteniéndome. Aferrándome a su mano en el espacio entre nuestros cuerpo. –Tenía mi Sig. En el bolso de mi chaqueta, tuve mi mano sobre ella cada segundo que pasé ahí sentado. Horas. Me sentía atrapado por mi propio arrepentimiento y rabia y no podía ver el final de eso. No había nadie alrededor, nadie cerca de mí. Habría sido fácil.

Suelta su agarre sobre mis manos para deslizar sus dedos hasta mis muñecas, descansando sobre mi pulso, para sentir mi corazón latiendo. Un recuerdo. –Pero cuando había empezado a hacer las paces con ello, todo lo que descubrí fue una abrumadora sensación de que te estaba decepcionando otra vez-. Se acerca un poco a mí, desliza sus manos por mis brazos, por mis hombros. Hacia abajo para poner las dos palmas contra mi corazón. –Pensé entonces en mi vida antes de encontrarte, sentado solo en mi cama todas las noches, sujetando mi pistola. Habías aparecido y me habías dado otro capítulo de la vida, me salvaste una vez y otra vez. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, solo con mi pistola. Planeando tirar todo lo que me diste-. Me besa la mejilla. –Tiré la Sig al lago.

Pone una pierna sobre la mía, nos acerca. Se inclina hacia atrás para mirar mi cara empapada por las lágrimas. –Camino por ese parque todos los días, Sherlock, por los mismos caminos, por los mismos jardines. Una y otra vez. Pero no me había acercado a ese maldito banco otra vez hasta el día que me encontraste ahí-. Sus manos se deslizan hasta mi cintura, subiendo y bajando. Consolando. –Cuando te sentaste a mi lado pensé que la locura que había sentido desde el día en que estuve frente a tu tumba y te pedí que dejaras de estar muerto me había llevado. Una sensación en la parte de atrás de mi mente de que te podía ver otra vez si simplemente superaba otro día más-. Sus manos suben por mi cuerpo, sujetan los lados de mi cuello, de mi cara. –Pero entonces te toqué y estabas realmente ahí-. Un susurro breve. –Y fue como una confirmación de cada sensación que pensé que había sido locura. Una explicación para una conexión que todavía sentía con un hombre muerto. Simplemente había estado **esperando** , dejando pasar los días. Durante dos años-. Me besa la frente. La mejilla derecha, la izquierda. –Esperando a que volvieras a mí-, envuelve mis brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pone sus dedos en mi pelo. Los labios contra mi oreja. –Mereció la pena. Por esto, mereció la pena.

* * *

Mi pecho sube y baja pesadamente contra el de John mientras mi mente da vueltas, bandas de pensamientos desenrollándose rápidamente en todas direcciones. Pienso en lo conectado que todavía me siento con John, kilómetros y océanos, montañas, valles y **años** entre nosotros, todavía atados a través de la distancia y el tiempo. Planeando sobre la realidad, existiendo en una neblina, su voz en mi cabeza y si presencia en el mundo las únicas cosas manteniendo un pie en la tierra. Haciendo que siguiera hacia delante a través de la pesadilla de nuestro tiempo separados.

También pienso en John, perdido, estirándose hacia mí como si estuviera ahí, viendo recuerdos en su mente. Justo como yo lo había hecho. Tragado por el arrepentimiento, sintiendo que le había engañado como a un tonto y odiándome por ello. Mi John, soportando una tristeza que no veía acabar, dejando pasar los días, aferrándose a una esperanza irracional por razones que no podía explicar.

Habíamos sido dos hombres, a un mundo de distancia, agarrándonos a un amor lo suficientemente profundo para sobrevivir a tal separación. El recuerdo de un tiempo compartido, haciendo que quisiéramos vivir otro día. Una y otra vez. Y existiendo separados—solo eso: existiendo—hasta que pudiéramos empezar a vivir otra vez, juntos. Y ahora, un capítulo nuevo.

Mis brazos están envueltos tan apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo de John que no tengo la voluntad de aflojar mi agarre. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo pero ahora hay un calor denso, líquido planeando sobre nosotros. Las palabras de John han empapado mi piel y la ha incendiado. Todo nuestro dolor previamente inimaginable traído a la superficie fusionado con el aparentemente pozo sin fondo del amor que hemos encontrado el uno en el otro. Me siento completamente en carne viva. Abierto y expuesto. Y **duro**.

Su respiración contra mi oreja, cada soplido mandando chispas por mi piel. Sus manos se han parado en mi pelo, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente contra el mío. No mueve sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello, pero se inclina hacia atrás lentamente, conecta sus ojos con los míos. Mi corazón salta en mi pecho. Siento su erección pesada contra mi cadera. El destello de calor que capté antes ha vuelto, y ahora hay una pregunta en sus ojos. **Sí** , John.

Sin una palabra meto mis manos en sus calzoncillos, le agarro el trasero, **fuerte** , y muevo mis caderas hacia arriba con fuerza para encontrarme con las suyas. La fricción entre nuestras pollas manda un destello de rojo por mi visión. Ambos gritamos. La tengo más dura de lo que nunca la he tenido, electricidad abrasando mi entrepierna y enredándose, subiendo por mis costillas para estrangular mi corazón. Me siento sucio, animal, quiero sujetar a John contra mí y frotarme contra él hasta que explote. Y por los movimientos frenéticos de sus caderas, estamos pensando lo mismo. Nos doy la vuelta, John debajo de mí, los brazos todavía alrededor de mi cuello como si tuviera miedo de que me desvaneciera. Me froto furiosamente contra él, el algodón de nuestros calzoncillos solo sumando cómo de depravado esto se siente. Es increíble. Es sanador. Una ternura pesada con un calor puro y que absorbe.

John y yo hemos encontrado un tipo de ritmo febril, cada movimiento juntando nuestras erecciones y mandando oleadas a través de mi cuerpo, encendiendo mi piel de la cabeza a los pies. Vuelvo a movernos para que estemos de lado, su mejilla húmeda todavía apoyada contra la mía. Pone su pierna derecha sobre mi cadera, acercándonos de alguna manera más, los cuerpos fundiéndose juntos mientras frotamos nuestras caderas con abandono. Mi corazón está en mi garganta, la piel a punto de incendiarse, a punto de caer. Oigo gritar a John ahora con cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, y pronto está gritando en mi oído, llorando y temblando mientras su cuerpo se pone rígido, luego se mueve violentamente mientras se deshace y estalla entre nosotros. Le sigo. Salto, caigo pero juntos esta vez. Hacia el abismo cálido. Tiemblo, me quedo quieto, y luego me rompo en pedazos. Estoy temblando, ahora tiemblo. Nuestros brazos nos juntan mientras lloramos y respiramos pesadamente, olas nuevas de lágrimas bajando por nuestras caras.

-Te amo tanto-, jadea John entre respiraciones, los labios contra mi oreja. –Te amo tanto. 


	11. Once

Despierto con mi cara contra el abdomen de John. Estoy estirado perpendicularmente a su cuerpo, los pies colgando del borde de la cama. La mano izquierda sobre su tripa, y la derecha entre nosotros, sus dedos trazando suavemente las líneas de cada uno de los míos. Giro mi cabeza, apoyada sobre los músculos firmes ocultos debajo de la piel de su estómago y miro hacia arriba hacia él. Me está observando, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado sobre la almohada. El sol se está poniendo tras él. Tarde entonces. –Hola-, murmuro.

-Hola-, un susurro.

Es difícil saber que decir después de la experiencia que hemos compartido hoy. Me siento más cerca de él que nunca pero aun así, cuando importa más, me cuesta encontrar las palabras. Me libra de eso…

-Sherlock…-. Traga saliva apretadamente. –Gracias—gracias por lo de antes. Por escuchar. Por todo-. No me **agradezcas** nada, John. Venga. –Me siento aliviado. Es un alivio-. Yo también. Debería decirle eso.

-Te amo, John-. Es lo que digo. –Me siento agradecido de tenerte-. Es lo que sale. Y lo estoy. Debería decirlo más ahora que puedo.

Sonríe. –Te amo-, pasa sus dedos por mi muñeca, subiendo por mi brazo. – ¿Deberíamos salir? Es poco probable que nos encontremos en el otro extremo de un rifle de francotirador. ¿Lo celebramos?

Siento una sonrisa extenderse por mi cara. El pensamiento de salir por la ciudad con John: mi compañero, mi **amante** , me hace feliz, extasiado. No hay amenazas inmediatas en nuestras vidas. Los hilos de curación empezando a envolverse alrededor de nuestros corazones. Ningún sitio en el que estar salvo estar excepto en la presencia del otro. Aprendiendo otra vez nuestro idioma compartido y conociendo los cambios en el otro que llegaron a pasar mientras estuvimos separados. –De acuerdo-, digo sentándome y subiendo mi palma por su torso, desde la tripa hasta el pecho. Tiembla ligeramente. – ¿Dónde quieres ir?

* * *

Nos duchamos—por separado, para ahorrar, aunque no puedo esperar a explorar esa actividad en particular juntos—y nos vestimos. John saca un elegante traje gris de las cajas que todavía tenemos que mirar y sale del baño viéndose más hermoso de lo que nunca lo he visto. Llevo puesto mi traje usual negro, con una camisa nueva de color verde oscuro que apareció cuando Mycroft trajo mis pertenencias. Tenía una nota: un regalo de mis padres. Debería visitarlos pronto, ir a casa durante un fin de semana a visitarlos. Tal vez a John le gustaría venir. Eso es algo que ahora haremos ¿no? ¿Conocer la familia del otro? El pensamiento trae un estallido de calidez a mi pecho.

John no tenía preferencia donde cenamos, así que he decidido llevarle a un restaurante francés acogedor y exclusivo que conocía de mi tiempo anterior a John. Tienen una lista excepcional de vinos y comida auténtica que gustará a su sorprendentemente sofisticado paladar. Además el propietario me debe un favor así que pude conseguirnos una mesa para esta noche.

Nuestro equipo de seguridad todavía está en su sitio fuera del piso—Mycroft ha insistido que se queden hasta que el caso esté bien cerrado—y hay un coche esperando por nosotros cuando llegamos abajo para parar un taxi. Ligeramente preocupante, porque no hemos pedido ninguno pero mi hermano siempre ha tenido maneras de saber cosas que no debería.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante John se detiene frente a la puerta y me sonríe. Pone sus labios contra mi hombro, luego coge mi brazo mientras entramos en la sala animada. Nos dan la bienvenida con entusiasmo y nos llevan a nuestra mesa en la esquina. El sitio está vibrando con energía—el personal pasando alrededor de las mesas de clientes riéndose, hablando animadamente y chocando sus copas. Los ruidos y los olores de una cocina lograda saliendo de entre la multitud. La vivacidad de la vida sonando en el aire a nuestro alrededor, trayendo una ola de gratitud y alivio por ser parte otra vez de este mundo.

Nos sentamos en nuestra pequeña mesa, absorbiendo todo. Mucha gente mira hacia nosotros. Supongo que nos reconocen fácilmente estos días. Es fácil olvidar que todo Londres conoce nuestros nombres. De repente me siento un poco inseguro, inseguro de cómo John se siente por ser **visto**. Quiero preguntarle sus pensamientos acerca del asunto, pero ahora estamos aquí, en medio de todo. Perdido en mis pensamientos, soy traído de vuelta a la realidad por John estirándose y pasando los dedos por mi ceño fruncido. –Está bien-, dice suavemente. –Si te parece bien quiero que la gente lo sepa, quiero que todo el mundo lo sabe. No me interesa esconderme.

Alzo la mirada hacia él entonces, a sus ojos azules sonrientes. –De acuerdo entonces-, digo y le beso.

Sus manos suben hasta mis mejillas, los dedos apoyados ligeramente contra mi piel ruborizada y me devuelve el beso. Suave, gentilmente. Se aparta un poco, luego me da un beso ligero en los labios y nos separamos. Puedo sentir ojos de cada dirección sobre nosotros pero no miro hacia arriba, simplemente sonrío hacia la mesa cuando John me coge la mano y me la aprieta.

Comemos. Hemos aceptado las recomendaciones de nuestro camarero y como era de esperar el vino y la comida son estupendos. Nuestra conversación fluye sencillamente durante la cena y en lugar de quedarnos hablando de nuestras aventuras del pasado, esta vez hablamos del futuro. Le digo a John que quiero visitar a mis padres. Le confieso que sí, que sabían que estaba vivo—y sorprendiéndome otra vez, me entiendo. Dice que por supuesto quiere venir conmigo, que quiere que conozca a Harry. Dice que le escribirá mañana, que todavía está bebiendo pero que ha aprendido a comportarse en su presencia.

Discutimos aceptar el hecho de que es hora de dar un comunicado de prensa sobre mi regreso—han pasado cinco días (¿Cinco días ya? ¿Cinco días solo? El tiempo es un concepto inconsistente) —así como también todo lo que ha pasado con el caso de Mary. Por lo menos los aspectos que se harán públicos. Mycroft nos informará sobre esos detalles. Le digo que ahora es importante que hagamos estas cosas juntos. Que no quiero hablar con nadie sin él a mi lado. Dice que estará ahí por mí en cualquier forma que pueda.

Después de tres copas de vino, acabamos nuestro postre para dos. Los tenedores rascando perezosamente los últimos restos del plato. –Entonces ¿ahora qué?-, pregunta John.

¿Cómo empiezo a responder esa pregunta? – ¿Ahora?

-Esta noche. ¿A dónde ahora? No he acabado todavía de mirarte con ese traje-, le devuelvo la sonrisa. Oh.

-Tu elección esta vez. Tú guías, yo sigo.

Le gusta esta sugerencia. Una sonrisa traviesa. –Bien entonces. Pero al menos tienes que fingir que te gusta. 

* * *

Volvemos a nuestro coche negro e inmediatamente intento deducid a dónde vamos basándome en la zona en la que John le dijo al conductor que nos dejase. Es una parte de la ciudad por la que he vagado muchas veces en mis exploraciones por Londres, pero no puedo recordar entrar en ningún sitio. Un viaje de doce minutos después, salimos y John coge mi mano inmediatamente y camina con seguridad por la calle a nuestra derecha. Se para fuera de una puerta azul brillante, reminiscente de sus encantadores ojos pero gastada por los elementos y por las manos de los que pasan por ella. La puerta está sin marcar pero hay ruidos amortiguados de vida y risa colándose por las rendijas. Y cuando John la abre y entramos, parece perfectamente cómodo.

Al contrario que el piso con las paredes beige de Mary que no contenía nada del espíritu de John, este lugar está abarrotado de personalidad, desbordado con el tipo de carácter que veo en él. Que amo sobre él. Miro alrededor, con los ojos como platos, absorbiéndolo todo. Claramente es un pub. Pero aparte de la barra usual de madera, alienada con taburetes gastados de cuero marrón parece más el salón de alguien. Sofás desiguales y sillones colocados de diferentes maneras, llenos con grupos de amigos hablando cómodamente, cada uno en su pequeño sitio. Las paredes detrás del bar están llenas de espejos pero también con estanterías llenas de recuerdos—pequeños objetos dejados durante décadas por la gente que pasaba. Dejando su marca. Prueba de que estuvieron aquí, en esta esquina del mundo. Coches en miniatura, un bolo, una calavera de un ciervo. Montones de cosas diminutas, repartidas por los estantes. Un espejo cubierto hasta la mitad con pegatinas y sellos. Cientos de llaves colgando de ganchos en una pared, la otra cubierta completamente con postales de todo el mundo. Clavadas en puntas, cinco postales. Tiene que haber miles de ellas. ¿Quién las envió aquí? John me está observando, divertido. Aparto la mirada de los objetos frente a mí para encontrarme con sus ojos. ¿ **Qué es este lugar**? 

-Siempre te quise traer aquí, antes-, me lleva hasta el bar, pide dos pintas de sidra. –Me encanta-. Con las bebidas en la mano encontramos dos sillones, los juntamos y nos sentamos cómodamente, las rodillas chocando. –Es uno de los secretos bien guardados de Londres. Siempre pensé que te amotinarías tratando de deducir de dónde demonios ha venido todo esto-. Bebe un sorbo. –Pero claro, no hacíamos estas cosas entonces ¿verdad?-.Sonríe un poco triste. 

-No, supongo que no-. Había un montón de cosas que antes no me permitía hacer. –Aunque tienes razón, estoy completamente cautivado por ello. Encajas bien aquí.

-En realidad mis padres fueron propietarios durante un tiempo. Lo compraron en los 90 y lo dirigieron casi una década. Entonces pasaba mucho tiempo aquí. Fueron los trastornados que empezaron toda esta loca colección. Más bien acumulación-. Se ríe y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan mientras me mira. –Animando a la gente a traer cosas. Aunque creo que es genial. Hay una cierta sensación aquí que no he encontrado casi en ningún sitio. La sentí la primera vez que entré en 221B-. Oh, John.

Le sonrío. –Animismo.

-¿Hmm?-. Sube una ceja mientras arruga la otra. Realmente es la cara más expresiva. Es perfecto.

-Una creencia que todos los objetos tienen sus propias vidas, historias, espíritus. Que dan una esencia única-. Ahora las dos cejas suben más.

-¿Crees eso?- suelta incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no, es un sinsentido religioso. Pero puedo apreciar que los objetos que son bien queridos tienen un cierto…algo-. No le diré que hace dos años birlé uno de sus diarios—lleno de notas de los casos y listas de la compra de nuestro primer año juntos—y que lo tuve conmigo durante mi tiempo fuera por esa misma razón. Que todavía lo tengo. Nunca lo descubrirá. –Tal vez energía residual. Sabes cómo me siento acerca de la calavera-, sonrío. 

-Ah sí. Tu mejor amigo hasta que llegué yo.

-Un pobre sustituto de un amigo verdadero, he descubierto. Pero tiene sus encantos.

-Supongo que uno de ellos es la incapacidad de contestarte-, una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

-En realidad el único. Ahora que lo pienso-. Se ríe. Dios, me alegro de tener esto de vuelta. La fácil charla frívola. Hemos progresado mucho en cinco días.

-Diría que estoy de camino para tener el punto. ¿Una más aquí y luego a casa?

-Perfecto-. Él es perfecto.

* * *

Una hora, una pinta de sidra y un desastroso juego de dardos después, nos encontramos en el asiento de atrás de nuestro coche, de camino a casa. Nos sentamos juntos, apoyándonos el uno en el otro. La cabeza de John sobre mi hombro y mi mejilla apoyada en su pelo plateado y dorado. En silencio, en calma.

Subimos tropezando los diecisiete escalones hasta 221B, riéndonos por nuestra falta de coordinación e intentando sujetarnos el uno al otro.

-¿Té?- pregunta John mientras colgamos nuestros abrigos. Considerado. Siempre.

-De acuerdo-, digo yendo hasta la chimenea.

Con el fuego encendido y el té en la mano, nos sentamos en nuestros sillones, observando las llamas y mirándonos de vez en cuando el uno al otro. Como siempre lo hacíamos.

-Esta noche ha sido muy buena, Sherlock-. John me está mirando ahora, una sonrisa pequeña en su cara. Satisfecho, tranquilo. –Y antes también. Casi me siento como una persona nueva-. Suspira. –O tal vez simplemente me siento como yo mismo otra vez-. En efecto. Sé lo que quiere decir.

-Creo que sacamos lo mejor el uno del otro. Ciertamente me siento como una versión mejorada de mí mismo contigo-. Algo que he creído desde el día que nos conocimos. –Eso fue cierto desde el principio. Y ahora que estamos de vuelta en la vida del otro, es cierto una vez más.

-Sí-, traga saliva. –Estuvo claro desde el principio-. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo momento, luego volvemos a un silencio pensativo.

Pienso en todo lo que John dijo antes mientras estuvimos envueltos en nuestra pequeña y segura burbuja. Pienso en lo agradecido que estoy por tal honestidad, en cómo está aprendiendo a encontrar las palabras para su dolor. Pronto tendré que hacer lo mismo. Tengo que contarle acerca de mis años lejos, y sé que todavía tiene muchas preguntas. Pronto.

Pienso en el inminente futuro: en los planes de visitar a nuestras familias juntos, en dar un comunicado juntos, en empezar otra vez el trabajo juntos, como un par. Compañeros. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Justo lo que le había pedido: todo. Todo que había anhelado durante todos esos años y ahora tengo.

-¿Sherlock?- ahora me está mirando. La cara pensativa, una pequeña sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios. –Quiero intentar algo.

Le estudio durante un momento. Una máscara de inocencia fija, pero algo detrás de ello que no puedo leer del todo. Un brillo de travesura en sus ojos. –Adelante, entonces.

No dice nada, solo me mira, la expresión cuidadosamente en blanco. Considerando su próximo movimiento. Luego:

Se ha puesto de rodillas, en el suelo a mis pies, las manos sobre mis muslos y una pregunta en su mirada. Desliza sus manos hacia arriba, arriba, roza sus pulgares contra el pliegue bajo mis caderas. Mis ojos se abren como platos, la boca abierta con sorpresa por el repentino cambio en la atmósfera. Me desabrocha los pantalones, lentamente, buscando en mi cara señales de protesta. No tengo dudas con lo que está pasando aquí, John. Ninguna. Un destello de calor me atraviesa la tripa y va directo hasta mi entrepierna por la visión de John bajándome la bragueta, y el zumbido de anticipación se está expandiendo por mi cuerpo. Ahora está tirando de mis pantalones y calzoncillos así que levanto mis caderas mientras tira de ellos y los deja a un lado. Se me está poniendo dura rápidamente mientras John desliza sus palmas arriba y abajo por la piel de mis muslos. Observa mi creciente erección, pareciendo ligeramente dudoso ahora. –Sabes que nunca antes he hecho esto. Obviamente-, dice mirando hacia mí, sus manos continuando su exploración, arriba hasta mis caderas, abajo otra vez por mis muslos.

-Sin embargo has estado en el otro lado de este escenario-, señalo. Seguramente muchas veces. Me pregunto si Mary hizo esto por él. **Dios** , necesito parar este tren de pensamiento inmediatamente.

-Cierto-, se ríe nerviosamente, desliza la huella de un dedo lentamente por mi polla. Tiemblo violentamente, recordando la intensa reacción que mi cuerpo tuvo la última vez que tuve las manos de John sobre mí de esta manera. Me pregunto si alguna vez me acostumbraré a la sensación. –Dime si es demasiado.

-Sí-, jadeo observándole de cerca mientras separa más mis piernas y se pone en el espacio entre ellas, las manos de nuevo sobre mis muslos. Luego, abrupta y un poco torpemente, se inclina hacia delante y sube su lengua por la parte de debajo de mi ahora firme erección, trazando el camino que su dedo siguió un momento antes. Mi espalda se arquea inmediatamente, las caderas disparándose hacia arriba. John se echa hacia atrás un poco sorprendido y un poco subido. Se echa a reír.

- **John** -. Gimo. Me siento un poco mareado ahora, todavía agitado por la sidra y el vino. Mi cuerpo entero arde placenteramente mientras me echo hacia atrás en mi sillón, el pecho subiendo y bajando dramáticamente. 

John se ríe y se ríe. –Lo siento-, respira entre risas ahogadas. –Lo siento-, se alza sobre sus rodillas y tira de mi nuca para juntar nuestras bocas. Me besa profundamente, deslizando su lengua contra la mía. Se aparta cuando otro ataque de risa sale y resopla en mi boca, luego se echa hacia atrás, casi doblado a la mitad. Simplemente le miro, divertido. – ¡Estoy nervioso!-, explica, exasperado consigo mismo. –Y un poco no sobrio.

Por esto, siento mi propia risa liberarse de mis labios, y la habitación se llena con el sonido de nuestra alegría mezclada. La ligera neblina de rareza que estaba revoloteando a nuestro alrededor se ha evaporado completamente y casi me siento eufórico. Sentado aquí como un tonto, desnudo de cintura para abajo y riéndome con mi mejor amigo por una mamada, me pregunto cómo llegué a ser tan afortunado.

John suelta un largo suspiro, una exhalación lenta mientras recupera el control de sus sentidos. Compartimos una mirada cargada mientras el silencio cae a nuestro alrededor una vez más. –De acuerdo, entonces-, John se sienta sobre sus rodillas, volviendo a su sitio entre mis muslos. –Volvamos a ello ¿vale? 

Se inclina hacia arriba y me besa suavemente, luego se echa hacia atrás y envuelve cuidadosamente su mano izquierda alrededor de la base de mi polla, mandando un nuevo aluvión de chispas hasta mi entrepierna. La acaricia lentamente arriba y abajo, manteniendo su agarre suelto y observando cuidadosamente mis reacciones. Esta vez me he preparado, sabiendo qué esperar. Ahora cierro los ojos, respirando firmemente y concentrándome en su toque.

Sigue así durante un poco, apretando gradualmente su agarre mientras me aclimato a estas sensaciones nuevas e intensas y a la novedad de tener a otra persona haciendo esto por mí. Cuando para su toque suave y pregunta, – ¿Preparado?-, lo estoy.

Abro mis ojos para mirar a John mientras mantiene su mano ahí, luego se inclina lentamente y envuelve sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de mi polla, chupando ligeramente. Oh, **dios**. Esto no se siente como nada que pudiera haber predicho. La visión de él de esta manera es demasiado, demasiado, así que cierro mis ojos y suelto un gemido entrecortado. Moviendo las caderas en mi sillón, me permito relajarme, derritiéndome en ello. Se desliza hacia abajo un poco, cogiendo más de mí, deslizando su lengua adelante y atrás experimentalmente. Mi respiración está saliendo irregularmente, mi corazón apretándose bajo el subir y bajar de mi pecho. Esto no durará mucho.

Sus labios ensalivados se deslizan hacia arriba y abajo, su lengua provocando sin descanso. Destellos de calor se disparan hacia arriba para apretarse en mi tripa, encendiéndose ahí y prendiendo mi cuerpo. El placer creciente está amenazando con abrumar y siento los comienzos del orgasmo colarse en mí mientras intento no mover mis caderas. Paso mi mano por su pelo y sus ojos suben hasta mi cara. –John…-, jadeo. Un aviso. Él entiende. Desliza su mano derecha hasta mi cadera, sujetando mi cuerpo que se sacude. Espero que se retire, pero en su lugar lleva sus labios hasta la cabeza de mi polla, la mano agarrando el resto y moviéndola arriba y abajo. Presiona su lengua contra mi frenillo, luego succiona, **fuerte** y me caigo, volando hasta el olvido. Perdido para el mundo.

Mientras salgo de mi neblina eufórica, con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás contra él sillón con el que me he fusionado, sin huesos, traigo la imagen de John sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza en mi regazo y siento una ola residual de calor extenderse por mis extremidades saciadas. Lentamente alzo mi cabeza.

- **Joder** , John-. Siempre le ha encantado cuando digo palabrotas. Una ocurrencia rara. Miro ahora hacia él, todavía en el suelo, sentado sobre sus talones. Una pequeña y engreída sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dios, Sherlock, estás jodidamente hermoso así-, pongo los ojos en blanco. Acabo de eyacular en su boca y está diciéndome cumplidos.

-Ven aquí-, me estiro a por sus brazos y le subo del suelo, colocándolo en mi regazo donde se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. – ¿Puedo?-. Asiente mientras desabrocho sus pantalones, su erección tensa contra sus calzoncillos.

-Por favor-, respira. –Casi me da un infarto viendo como te derrumbabas con mi boca sobre tu polla-. Oh **dios** mío. Libero su erección de sus calzoncillos y envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de su polla, arriba, abajo. Está casi en el borde, líquido pre seminal juntándose en la cabeza, así que paso mi palma por ello y continúo con movimientos breves y rápidos. Ahora está jadeando, fuerte, las manos a cada lado de mi cuello. Apoya su frente contra la mía, mirando hacia abajo. Observando. –Mierda-, respira. –Oh, dios, Sherlock, **joder** -. Y explota en mi mano una vez, dos. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello mientras se deja caer contra mí, la cabeza cayendo hasta su brazo. Paso mis manos arriba y abajo por su espalda, los talones de mis palmas clavándose suavemente en el músculo de ahí mientras mis dedos trazan su columna.

Siento los soplidos de respiración al lado de mi cara detenerse poco a poco mientras John vuelve a la tierra. Un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, luego se inclina hacia atrás para mirarme. –Te amo, idiota-. Luego me besa. Suave, lento. –Vamos a la cama.


	12. Doce

La mañana siguiente se pasa volviendo a colocar el piso. Parece que la señora Hudson ha estado pasando sus días limpiando el polvo—las superficies que estaban cubiertas de ello cuando volví están limpias y relucientes. También ha puesto mis libros de vuelta en sus estantes, a pesar de hacerlo a voleo. Necesitarán ser recolocados en algún momento en un futuro próximo pero ahora no me importa. Mi ropa está en de vuelta en el armario. Mis calcetines ordenados en el primer cajón de la cómoda.

Las cajas de las pertenencias de John han estado a un lado en el salón desde que aparecieron. Ha estado cogiendo jerséis y vaqueros al azar los últimos dos días. –Sherlock, ¿cuál es el plan?-. Está revolviendo, sacando calzoncillos y camisetas y dejándolas en una caja vacía. – ¿Quieres que deje mis cosas arriba?

-Obviamente no, John, no seas ridículo-. Como si no hubiera estado esperando a ver nuestra ropa junta colgada. Sus jerséis de lana mezclados con mis camisas de seda. –Hay sitio de sobre en el armario, y bajaremos la cómoda de arriba-. Me sonríe desde donde está agachado sobre una caja.

-Entonces será **nuestra** habitación. Es un poco emocionante ¿verdad?-. Lo es.

Sonrío. –He estado descubriendo que esa cama es mucho más atractiva ahora que estás durmiendo en ella.

* * *

Para cuando tenemos todo colocado es casi la una. –Me muero de hambre-, dice John abriendo armarios al azar. Hicimos café y tostadas para desayunar pero eso fue hace horas. –Supongo que no tenemos mucho aparte de pan y leche. Puedo ir a comprar-. Un revuelo diminuto de pánico salta por mi pecho con el pensamiento de John saliendo solo. Ridículo. Irracional. Pero no nos hemos apartado el uno del otro en días.

-Podría ser. ¿O tal vez podríamos ver si Harry está libre para comer? 

-Claro, sí. Quería escribirle hoy-. Saca su móvil y escribe un mensaje. Pulsa enviar, alza la mirada. – ¿Seguro que quieres conocerla? En sus mejores días es complicada.

-Por supuesto que quiero-. Después de ver el pub que sus padres regentaron honestamente puedo decir que no puedo esperar a conocer a la familia de John. Aunque por lo que tengo entendido, Harry es lo que le queda. Apenas me ha hablado de ella y no tengo ni la más ligera idea de lo que esperar—aparte de su preferencia sexual y una afinidad por consumir alcohol de más. - ¿Os parecéis físicamente?

John se ríe, me mira curiosamente. –Bueno somos gemelos, así que sí. Bastante-. ¿ **Gemelos**? Ciertamente esto no había salido nunca antes.

-Estás bromeando.

-¿ **Cómo** no sabes esto?-. Una risa suave. –Pensé que lo habrías deducido el primer día.

-Nunca hablas de ella-, me encojo de hombros. –Ni siquiera he visto una foto, que yo sepa. Ahora definitivamente quiero conocerla-. John pone los ojos en blanco. Su móvil suena una vez, dos.

-Dice que no ha comido y que le encantaría conocerte-. Parece dudoso. –No le he dicho que estamos juntos. ¿Te importa si se lo decimos en persona?

-Para nada, ¿debería importarme? ¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que se enfade?-. En realidad no había pensado en esto. No había considerado que pudiéramos recibir una reacción negativa por parte de las personas en nuestras vidas.

-Nunca sabes qué enfadará a Harry. Pero no, no lo creo. Creo que va a estar encantada-. Una pausa. –No podía ni ver a Mary. Ahora que lo pienso probablemente podía ver cómo era. Harry es así de aguda-. Escribe una respuesta y me mira. –Y como el resto del mundo, ha estado convencida de que hemos estado juntos desde el principio. 

* * *

Quedamos en encontrarnos con Harry en un restaurante cerca de su piso. Mycroft finalmente ha retirado al equipo de seguridad lo que significa que hay un aluvión de periodistas fuera de 221B otra vez. Nos abrimos paso entre ellos—es la primera oportunidad que han tenido de captarnos a los dos—y John sonríe a medias por los cegadores flashes mientras yo paro un taxi. Tenemos una rueda de prensa para el lunes—programada por mi siempre diligente hermano mayor—y con suerte, después de que la prensa pueda bombardearnos con preguntas ahí, dejaran de plagar el piso. 

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Harry está esperando en una mesa grande junto a la ventana. Se pone de pie cuando nos ve, abrazando fuertemente a John y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se gira hacia mí, su cara es una mezcla complicada de emociones. Está claro inmediatamente que en efecto es la melliza de John. Sus facciones son más suaves, su pelo por la barbilla es más dorado que plateado pero el parecido es bastante claro. Lleva vaqueros negros apretados y un jersey negro grande. Dr. Marten’s marrones en los pies. Sin maquillaje y parece joven para su edad, al igual que John. –Harry-, dijo inclinándome hacia abajo para besarle la mejilla. –Un placer conocerte por fin.

-Sherlock-, asiente ella. –Me alegra ver que ya no estás muerto.

-Harry…

-John, solo deja que diga algo-. Se gira hacia mí, con la expresión determinada. –Mira, me alegro de ver que estás vivo y bien. De verdad. Pero también vi el estado en el que dejaste a mi hermano durante dos años…

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, yo estaría muerto-, interrumpe John rápidamente. –Tenía una buena razón para todo eso y me salvó la vida haciéndolo. Así que, ¿podemos saltarnos lo de la hermana preocupada?-. La mira con intención, esperando. Comparten una mirada larga, comunicándose silenciosamente. Veo una profunda familiaridad entre ellos. ¿Cómo sería tener un gemelo? ¿Crecer al lado de otra persona, no solo en el útero sino a lo largo de la vida? Uno pensaría que la soledad nunca llegaría, con una conexión así, pero para John eso ciertamente no había sido el caso. Me sacan de mi reflexión cuando John me da un empujoncito a mi lado.

-¿Perdona?-. No me había dado cuenta de que me habían estado hablando.

John pone los ojos en blanco. –Ella lo entiende. Ahora se va a comportar. Sentémonos-. Nos movemos a la mesa que Harry había reclamado y John y yo nos sentamos juntos enfrente de ella.

-¿Así que has estado de vuelta desde hace una semana no? ¿Qué has estado haciendo entonces? ¿Mi hermano y tú de vuelta a resolver crímenes juntos?-. Esta tira de preguntas me da pausa. Las respuestas son respectivamente sí, teniendo montón de sexo con tu hermano y sí. Pero no puedo responder honestamente. Hasta ahora la muerte de Mary ha permanecido fuera de las noticias, una versión pesadamente modificada de los eventos se publicará el lunes por la mañana. Sabiendo muy bien que John y Harry no han hablado en la última semana, hace que piense que no está al tanto de nada de lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, hemos estado en un tipo de caso-. Miro hacia John. ¿ _Quieres que sepa lo de Mary_? Y él suspira.

-Mira Harry, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos días-. Ella entrecierra los ojos hacia él. –Primero—debería mencionar, um—Mary está muerta.

-¿ **Qué**?- dice boquiabierta. La camarera aparece para apuntar lo que queremos y cuando es mmi turno distraídamente le pido té y elijo algo al azar del menú.

-Sí. Es, eh…complicado. Resulta que no era quien decía ser. Ni de lejos. Su nombre ni siquiera es Mary. De hecho no tengo ni idea de cuál es su nombre real-. Cierto. Nunca llegamos a ir al despacho de Mycroft para mirar el pen drive. –Pero bueno, la mataron hace unos días y hemos estado trabajando en el caso. Lo resolvimos ayer.

Harry parece perpleja. Dándose cuenta de que no va a haber más información se recompone rápidamente. – **Jesús**. Bueno, sabes que pensaba que de todas formas ella era una serpiente.

-Sí, lo sé bien.

-¿Estás, ya sabes, estás bien? Tiene que ser un shock horrible-. Oh. Cierto. Apenas hemos dedicado un momento para discutir cómo se siente John por su muerte. Ahora soy consciente de manera incómoda de que no tengo ni idea de si ha estado de duelo por ella en silencio.

Otro suspiro. –Honestamente Harry, la cosa más difícil sobre su muerte ha sido hacerme a la idea de cómo me engañó tan fácilmente. No voy a explicarme pero **de verdad** que no era la persona que quería hacerme creer que era-. Ella le está mirando intencionadamente. Genuinamente preocupada. –Siento alguna sensación de dolor por la mujer que escuchó cuando sentí que no podía apoyarme en nadie más. Pero esa mujer no era real-, se para. –Una amiga falsa ayudándome a lidiar con una muerte falsa. Todo está un poco revuelto en mi cabeza, como puedes imaginártelo-. Se encoge de hombros.

-Guau-, dice con empatía. –Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada. He estado bien-. Una pausa. –En realidad más que bien-. Mira hacia a mí con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry capta esta interacción y alza las cejas.

-¿Algo más que quieras contarme?- Su voz es traviesa. Es aguda, sin duda. Me gusta.

Él se ríe, una sonrisa grande y real permanece en su cara. –Sí, um…bueno es obvio. Claramente-. Me mira otra vez. Se desliza por el asiento para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- **Guau** , John, vaya semanita has tenido ¿no? 

-Ha sido memorable.

-Apuesto que sí-, le sonríe. – ¿Y cómo te sientes por este nuevo desarrollo, Sherlock?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, sintiéndome ligero. Aliviado. –Agradecido-, digo. 

* * *

Nos traen la comida de manera oportuna, y mientras comemos John y Harry hablan animadamente del viejo pub de sus padres. John le dice que me llevó, le cuenta cómo está mayormente igual que estuvo en sus días.

-Apuesto a que algo de nuestra mierda todavía está en esas estanterías-, dice Harry entre bocados.

-No creo que nunca algo deje ese sitio, así que probablemente sí. Algunos animales disecados de papá todavía están en las paredes.

-Oh dios, había olvidado eso. ¿La cabra de dos cabezas?

-Mm-, asiente John, la boca llena de patatas fritas. Traga. –Todavía ahí. Solía mandar postales cada vez que dejaba Londres. Incluso envié algunas desde Afganistán.

-Ah sí, tus postales llenas de falsa alegría. Las recuerdo bien.

-Sí. Aunque mamá y papá las necesitaban-. Harry asiente. Observo su conversación con algo parecido a la fascinación. Hablan tan fácilmente, con una vida clara de recuerdos compartidos tras sus palabras. Un entendimiento natural entre ellos, permitiéndoles pasar de explicaciones y directos hasta la comprensión. Supongo que Mycroft y yo tenemos algo similar con nuestro talento compartido de deducir. Sin embargo lo que sea que tenemos entre nosotros está enterrado bajo muchos años de desprecio.

-Sherlock ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?- Harry me está mirando con curiosidad. Puedo decir honestamente que nunca nadie me ha hecho esa pregunta en mi vida.

Me aclaro la garganta. –Bueno, mi madre es una matemática publicada. Una mente bastante brillante. Mi padre ha tenido un número de profesiones a lo largo de su vida. Dirigió su periódico local durante un tiempo. Es un pianista consumado. Se cree también pintor—un poco de hombre del renacimiento-. También se cree un imbécil pero tiene su propio tipo de brillantez.

-Suena que son gente bastante interesante-. Harry está intentando de verdad incluirme en esto.

-Lo son, sí. Fui muy afortunado de crecer en una casa que me expuso a tal variedad-. Necesito participar en esta conversación. Entonces, una pregunta que una persona normal preguntaría… – ¿Cómo murieron vuestros padres?

John hace un ruido de dolor desde su sitio a mi derecha. Deja caer la cabeza en sus manos con exasperación (¿vergüenza?). La boca de Harry se abre con sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente como platos, pero luego se arrugan en las esquinas cuando se empieza a reír. –Guau, es directo ¿verdad? No puedo decir que no aprecio eso en un hombre. De hecho una de las únicas cosas que aprecio sobre los hombres-. Su risa se parece a la de John—una risa ligera nerviosa—y suspira y muerde su sándwich.

Miro a John, preguntando qué, exactamente, había acabado de pasar. ¿ _No estuvo bien_? Él simplemente suelta un resoplido de risa, se apoya contra mí y dice, – Eres un idiota.

* * *

Los tres estamos en la entrada del restaurante. Harry se tiene que ir a trabajar pronto (- _Me acaban de contratar en ese cine nuevo al final de la calle. Pagan una mierda pero en este momento no puedo permitirme ser exigente_ -.) y nos despedimos, como la cortesía común exige en tal escenario.

-Bien, Sherlock, puedo decir sinceramente que estoy encantada de haberte conocido por fin-, entrecierro mis ojos un poco, desconfiando de tal entusiasmo dirigido en mi dirección. Ella se ríe. –Os veis bien juntos. John, estás ruborizado.

Las mejillas de John se vuelven de un tono más rosado pero solo pone los ojos en blanco. –Hagamos esto más a menudo, Harry. De verdad. Ha estado bien.

Acordamos quedar pronto otra vez y los dos nos dirigimos a parar un taxi.

-No fue nada interesante ¿sabes?-. No estando seguro de a lo que John se está refiriendo, le miro y espero. –No es como si fueran asesinados o se perdieran en el mar-. Ah. 

Nos metemos en el taxi que acaba de pararse en el arcén y le pedimos que nos deje en el Tesco cerca de la calle Baker. Mejor dejar echa la compra. –Perdón por preguntar. No me había dado cuenta de…

-No, está bien. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Simplemente me pilló desprevenido-. Parece estar considerando sus próximas palabras, cuánta información divulgar. –Mi madre tuvo un ataque al corazón. Era relativamente joven y papá se lo tomó muy mal. Un año después murió por el alcohol-.

-¿Y es un tema difícil para ti y Harry?

-Sí. Ambos éramos adultos cuando pasó, viviendo nuestras vidas, así que no es como si nos traumatizaran muchos sus muertes. Pero el alcoholismo de papá es un tema duro con Harry. En realidad lo evitamos por completo.

-Ya veo-. Lo hago. Sé la vergüenza que trae consigo el abuso de sustancias. Perder un padres por el vicio de tu elección tiene que ser algo extremadamente difícil para lidiar. Cruzo miradas con John. Ve mi comprensión—por supuesto que lo hace—y asiente. Cojo su mano y nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

-Nunca hemos hecho esto. ¿ **Cómo** es que nunca hemos hecho esto?-. Estamos pasando por los pasillos de Tesco, metiendo artículos en el carrito y la domesticidad de todo ello es inevitable. Es fantástico.

-Eso sería probablemente por mi firme rechazo a tomar parte en actividades tan mundanas-, digo metiendo en el carro una lata de alubias. –Claramente no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Me mira. –Sí, diría que esa es una apreciación adecuada ahora que lo mencionas.

-Bueno, me he dado cuenta de mi error. ¿Qué es esto?-. He cogido una pequeña fruta peluda, de color rojo. Sujetándola para que John la vea, la coge y se ríe.

-Eso sería un rambután-. Subo mis cejas. –Cojamos unos pocos. Espera a ver el interior.

* * *

Volvemos al 221B con las bolsas en la mano. Una vez que las dejamos en la encimera de la cocina, John empieza a colocar todo en su sitio mientras yo enciendo un fuego en la chimenea. Solo son las cuatro y no tenemos ningún sitio al que ir. Justo cuando empiezo a preguntarme cómo pasaremos la tarde, oigo un paso familiar en las escaleras y suelto un quejido. John alza la mirada.

-Adivina quién-, dijo entre dientes apretados. Él sacude la cabeza y luego se pone recto. Preparado para la batalla. – ¿Por qué no dejas de vacilar en la puerta y entras, Mycroft?-. Entra.

-No estaba vacilando. Simplemente recibí un mensaje muy importante que requería respuesta en un oportuno—

-Oh, cállate. ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

Aprieta los labios mientras cuelga su chaqueta y apoya su paraguas contra la pared. –Quería discutir la próxima rueda de prensa-, se acerca y se sienta en el sillón de John. Le fulmino con la mirada.

-Discute, entonces.

-Mycroft, ¿té?-. Mi John no puede evitar seguir las reglas de cortesía de la sociedad.

-Sí, gracias. Hemos preparado una declaración para ti sobre los eventos de tu ausencia y por consiguiente tu regreso, al igual que para la muerte de Mary Morstan y vuestra implicación en el caso. Pero es elección vuestra si queréis permitir preguntas por parte de la prensa.

-Sí. Las permitiremos-. Hemos hablado mucho de ello y hemos decidido lidiar con las preguntas y rumores a la vez.

-Os dais cuenta, ciertamente, de que tal vez hagan algunas preguntas **sensibles**. 

-Si te refieres a que somos amantes, no tenemos intención de ocultarlo-. Mycroft sube una ceja por esto pero afortunadamente se abstiene de discutir sobre el tema.

-Muy bien-. John le da una taza de té y da un sorbo, haciendo una ligera mueca. John parece divertido.

-¿Entonces podemos tener el USB?- pregunta asintiendo hacia el bolsillo delantero de Mycroft. Una ceja se alza otra vez—sin duda sorprendido por las habilidades de observación de John—y se lo da.

-Gracias-, John observa el pen drive. – ¿Algo más?

Mycroft se pone de pie con los labios apretados y se prepara para marcharse. Le da una carpeta a John. –Os dejo con las declaraciones para la prensa y la información que será dada a los medios de comunicación el lunes por la mañana-. Se detiene, dubitativo. – ¿Estáis seguros de que es sensato contarle al mundo vuestro…idilio?

-Perdona, ¿nuestro **idilio**?-. Los puños de John se aprietan peligrosamente a sus lados. Mycroft lo mira preocupado y da un ligero paso hacia atrás.

-Solo quiero decir que podría ser perjudicial para vosotros, teniendo en cuenta la profesión que habéis elegido.

-¿Qué significa eso, Mycroft? Creí honestamente que tendríamos tu apoyo sin ninguna duda. Puede que seas un gilipollas pijo pero no eres intolerante—

-Me malinterpretas, John. Teniendo en cuenta hasta donde llegó James Moriarty para torturar a Sherlock con tu muerte implícita. En aquel entonces solo erais compañeros de piso y amigos. Apenas meses después de conoceros. Si se sabe que sois…compañeros…

-Sí, sí-, muevo mi mano salvajemente para interrumpir esta sosa conversación. –Por favor, vete ya Mycroft. Seguramente tienes más mensajes urgentes que enviar-. Me da una mirada descontenta y luego coge su chaqueta y su paraguas.

-Tened cuidado-, dice ominosamente, mirando a John, luego a mí y sale por la puerta.

-Mierda-, John está encendiendo su portátil, sin perder el tiempo para ver los contenidos del pen drive. –Tiene razón el imbécil.

-Realmente no.

-Seguramente que pronto hagamos más enemigos, Sherlock. Solo porque Moriarty esté…

- **Piensa** , John. Mi hermano es un idiota. Está en lo cierto cuando dijo que solo nos conocíamos desde hace dos meses cuando Moriarty te ató con Semtex. Incluso entonces era obvio para todo el mundo que podías ser usado para llegar hasta mí. No importa si nuestros enemigos saben que estamos juntos—podríamos vivir en continentes distintos y aun así te tomarían como rehén para hacerme salir, ahora que se sabe que estoy vivo. Se sabe ya lo que siento por ti. Bien podríamos ser directos sobre ello-. Para cuando termino este pequeño discurso, John ha parado de tocar su portátil y me está mirando fijamente.

-De acuerdo-, traga saliva. –Tienes razón. Lo olvidaré. Quiero ser directo sobre ello. Estoy orgulloso de lo que tenemos-. Un poco emocionado por esto. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ello. De él. Siempre ha sido un punto de orgullo el que alguien tan cálido y tan infinitamente leal como John me acepte tan completamente.

-Bien-, sonrío. –Entonces, ¿qué hay en ese maldito pen drive? 


	13. Trece

- **Rosamund** ¿en serio?-. Estamos inspeccionando el jaleo de documentos en la carpeta de Mary en el pen drive. Cuatro carpetas, una por cada miembro de AGRA. De verdad, ¿podían haber creado medios más estúpidos para asegurarse? –Suena un poco pijo ¿verdad?

-Mm-, estamos sentados en el sofá, juntos con el portátil de John. Observo ahora mientras él pasa por fotos de Mary, el pelo largo y oscuro, la cara brillante y joven.

-Dios ¿quién es esta mujer? ¿Qué hace que una persona elija esto como su vida?- Miro hacia él, frunciendo el ceño con las imágenes de la verdadera Mary. Rosamund. Probablemente estaba aburrida. Elijo no señalar que nosotros dos hemos vivido vidas similarmente temerarias. –He visto suficiente, esto no está ayudando en nada-, saca el pen drive del puerto y me lo da. –Ten, todo tuyo.

Le echaré un vistazo después. De todas formas no estoy terriblemente interesado en sus contenidos—estos días información improductiva no está a la cabeza de mi lista de prioridades. 

Todavía es pronto—acaban de ser las cinco. Se siente extraño no tener obligaciones. Ningún código que descifrar, ningún criminal estúpido al que seguir y acorralar. Observo a John, echado hacia atrás en el sofá junto a mí, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos. Me pregunto si la muerte de Mary le está afectando más de lo que está dejando saber. Me pregunto si siente que no podría contármelo si así fuera. Ha sido tan abierto sobre su dolor que no siquiera lo había cuestionado, pero ahora veo que las circunstancias—cómo de rápido caímos en nuestro propio capítulo nuevo, a pesar de su relación con Mary—hacen las cosas bastante complicadas. –John.

Le veo salir del pozo de pensamientos en el que estaba sumergido. Gira su cabeza hacia mí contra el cojín. Le copio, nuestras caras cerca. –Todo lo que ha pasado—todo esto-, muevo mi mano vagamente hacia el portátil. –Podemos hablar de ello si quieres. Creo que sabes eso. Pero temo que tienes miedo de que me haga daño, oír acerca de ella. Oír que su muerte ha sido difícil para ti. 

Me estudia durante un momento largo. –No es…no es que te esté ocultando nada. Has dejado muy claro que estás aquí para escuchar cuando necesito que estés-, traga saliva, inspira profundamente. –Y te amo por ello. Mary me engañó. Era una mentirosa y un fraude. El pensamiento de que no la vi por lo que era trae de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas todo el auto desprecio que había dejado tras de mí. Cualquier dolor que debería estar sintiendo por ella está tragado por la rabia—y no quiero ser esa persona otra vez, nunca más-. Sube su mano, la baja por mi brazo y coge ligeramente mi mano. –Por encima de todo lo demás, soy más feliz de lo que sabía que fuera capaz de serlo. Y locamente enamorado por si no lo habías notado. He estado tratando de concentrarme en eso, contigo-, aparta la mirada durante un momento, y cuando vuelve a mirar parece titubeante, atribulado. –Tengo…una psiquiatra ¿sabes? Ella. Dejé de verla hace años—de hecho cuando te conocí. Pero cuando moriste, yo—he estado yendo una vez a la semana durante años ahora-. No me sorprende por completo oír esto. John ha crecido mucho durante mi tiempo fuera. Es más abierto y consciente de sus emociones de lo que nunca supe. Le doy una sonrisa pequeña. _No te juzgaré por intentar mejorar, John_. Parece aliviado. –De todas formas la veré el martes. Hablaré con ella de esto, veré lo que piensa.

Me inclino hacia delante y le beso ligeramente. –De acuerdo-, bajo mis dedos por su mandíbula. –Vayamos a dar un paseo ¿vale?

* * *

Es la segunda semana de noviembre y las tiendas locales ya están forzando la alegría de las vacaciones sobre el público en forma de lucecitas brillantes y de colores. Una cantidad absurda de ellas iluminan la calle Baker mientras caminamos junto por nuestro vecindario. Mis ojos deambulan por los conocidos edificios y captan los cambios que han ocurrido en mis años fuera. Ladrillos nuevamente pintados, toldos reemplazados. Un pedazo de asfalto parcheado aquí, una previamente inexistente valla publicitaria ahí. Llevará tiempo volver a aprender las complejidades de Londres. Reconstruir el mapa en mi palacio mental—redefinir los atajos oportunos y volver a asegurar cada uno de mis escondites alrededor de la ciudad. No puedo esperar a empezar todo.

John claramente está encantado por el humor festivo que nuestra calle ha insistido en adoptar. Sus ojos azules reflejan las luces que nos rodean, y cuando alza la vista para mirarme, está sonriendo. –No puedes soportarlas, las luces-. Sonrío. Me conoce bien. –Crees que todo es un poco ridículo-. Sí. –Tal vez lo sea-. Deja de caminar, se da la vuelta para mirarme cara a cara, coge mis dos manos. –Deberíamos ir a ver a tus padres pronto. Me gustaría conocerles-. Le devuelvo la mirada, muy consciente de que está pensando en las próximas vacaciones, en su falta de familia para pasar el tiempo con ellos. Quiere ver si puede ser parte de la mía. _Ya eres mi familia, John_.

-De acuerdo-, digo.

* * *

Hemos estado caminando durante casi una hora, diciendo poco, cada uno perdido en nuestras propias mentes. Se me ocurre que John probablemente tenga hambre—normalmente consume comida regularmente durante el día—un hábito que yo solía encontrar inconveniente. Ya no más. De todas formas han pasado casi cinco horas desde nuestra comida con Harry. Escaneo nuestros alrededores por una solución, y mis ojos se posan en un pequeño restaurante metido entre un edificio de oficinas y una carnicería. Faros rojos brillan en las ventanas y lo reconozco como el asador chino que visitamos una vez, antes. Cojo la mano de John y le llevo al otro lado de la calle y por la puerta. Alza la mirada hacia mí curiosamente pero no dice nada. 

-¿Oíste que mi estómago rugía o me conoces así de bien?- Pregunta finalmente mientras nos quitamos el abrigo y nos sentamos en el bar.

-Creo que un poco de cada. 

-Hemos estado aquí antes-. Está mirando el lugar, reconociendo las paredes rosa claro, las vigas oscuras de madera de techo.

-Sí-. Habíamos estado con un caso que nos trajo a esta parte de la ciudad. Localizamos a un testigo que trabajaba en el banco al otro lado de la calle. Su información fue casi enteramente inútil y estábamos un poco en un callejón sin salida. Así que vinimos aquí.

Pruebo el baiju solo que le pedí al camarero demasiado simpático. John ha sido convencido para probar uno de los cocteles de la casa. Su cara se arruga cuando lo prueba. –Un poco suave, eso-. Pero lo bebe de todas formas. Por supuesto que lo hace. 

Me pregunta por mi familia mientras comemos. Quiere saber qué esperar de mis padres. Está preocupado de que no lo acepten, creo. Lo harán. Apenas se creerán que he conseguido quedarme con él. –En realidad son bastante normales-, sube una ceja incrédula.

-No estoy seguro de que “normales” puedan producir alguien como tú y Mycroft.

Sonrío. –Nunca hubo esperanza alguna para Mycroft. Y cometí el error de idolatrarle en mi juventud-, me paro. Se supone que tengo que tranquilizarle. –Te querrán. Nunca han sabido que me importe alguien y han sabido desde hace tiempo el lugar que ocupas en mi vida.

Sonríe cálidamente, asiente. –De acuerdo-, y terminamos tranquilamente nuestra comida.

* * *

En el paseo de vuelta a 221B, John coge mi mano. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando al hecho de que ahora se me permiten estos simples gestos de cariño. Todavía es difícil de creer que ya no necesito reprimir todo lo que siento por él. Que ya no tengo que contener todo bajo mi piel. 

Una vez que llegamos a casa, John enciende un fuego en la chimenea mientras yo hago té. Enciende la tele y nos acurrucamos bajo una manta en el sofá, bebiendo en silencio y fingiendo concentrarnos en el insulso programa que sea que está en frente de nosotros. Apenas soy consciente de ello, distraído por la cálida línea del cuerpo de John presionado contra mi lado desde el hombro hasta la cadera. Es desesperante.

No dispuesto a fingir interés en esta tonta estupidez, dejo mi té y deslizo mi mano bajo la manta—los dedos pasando provocativamente contra su cálido muslo. Aparta los ojos de la pantalla y se fijan con intención en los míos. Azul. Me mira fijamente durante un momento largo, formulando su respuesta. Luego, lentamente, deja su taza sobre la mesita del salón y gira su cuerpo hacia mí, apartando la manta sin cuidado hasta el suelo. Sube sus manos hasta mis bíceps y me empuja hacia atrás, hasta que estoy tumbado, los ojos como platos y esperando— ¿ **y ahora qué John**?— anticipando.

Se pone sobre mi cuerpo, encima sobre sus manos y rodillas. Nuestros ojos permanecen fijos mientras desciende, sin prisa, tumbándose del todo encima de mí. Esta es la primera vez que lo he tenido encima de mí, pecho contra pecho y entrepierna contra entrepierna. Se siente asombroso. Seguro. Apoya su mejilla sobre mi hombro durante un momento, la respiración cálida contra mi piel, luego se inclina y lentamente, lentamente, lame una línea por el lado de mi cuello. Oh, **dios**. Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos suben para pasar suavemente por mis rizos, mientras sigue poniendo sus labios contra mi cuello. Mi piel pica placenteramente bajo la calidez de su traviesa y húmeda boca.

Cuidadosamente empieza a mover sus caderas. Un roce deliberado, persistente contra las mías. Bajas y dilatadas embestidas. Es **sexy**. El arrastre sacado de la fricción está encendiendo cada uno de mis sentidos, olas de calor atravesando mi tripa y enroscándose bajo mis costillas. **John**. Vas a acabar conmigo.

Implacable con este entretenido y maravilloso roce empieza a succionar ligeramente sobre la piel de mi cuello. Dejo salir un gemido largo, bajo, sintiendo cada músculo de mi cuerpo relajarse mientras toda la sangre fluye hacia abajo, abajo, directa a mi polla endureciéndose. Estoy ingrávido, flotando, indefenso debajo de él mientras se mueve contra mí, me **incendia**.

Sus dientes rozan ahora mi piel y mientras el moratón empieza a formarse debajo, marcándome como suyo, subo mis caderas para encontrarme con sus embestidas firmes. Una petición por más. Presiona sus labios contra el moratón, mi mandíbula; mi boca, luego se sienta encima de mí, a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Mueve sus caderas hacia delante, los dos duros como barras de metal y empezando a gotear bajo la barrera de nuestros pantalones. Sus manos bajan, desabrochan botones, braguetas. Liberándonos de nuestros desafortunados confines. Su palma se desliza por la humedad brillando en la cabeza de su polla, y me da una mirada caliente y larga mientras nos coge en su mano. Jadeo fuertemente por el contacto. Es glorioso. Con nuestras pollas juntas como una en su agarre, empieza a moverse gradualmente—arriba, abajo—en un ritmo firme y tortuoso. Los pechos subiendo y bajando, fuego en nuestros ojos, nuestras caderas empiezan a moverse por sí solas hacia el círculo de su mano. Dentro, fuera.

Ahora se inclina hacia delante, apoyándose en su brazo derecho y me besa salvajemente mientras vamos más rápido. Lenguas enredándose, los dientes chocando. Nuestras caderas golpeando hacia delante mientras jadeamos en la boca del otro, el ritmo rápidamente entrecortándose mientras su agarre se tensa alrededor de los dos. Juntos, sin aliento, caemos hacia el borde. Jadeando, gritando, soy el primero en caer. El cuerpo quedándose quieto antes de estallar bajo sus dedos. Cayendo, volando, no toma mucho antes de que me siga por el borde.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana. Me despierto antes que John, encontrándole acurrucado alrededor de mi espalda, el brazo envuelto apretado alrededor de mi cintura, incluso dormido. Tranquilo. Son los momentos silenciosos cómo este los que me dejan sin aliento. Una combinación embriagadora de alivio, gratitud, adoración—amor, supongo, es la palabra para ello—demasiado para contener y sin sitio donde poner todo.

Salgo de su agarre y me dirijo al baño, luego voy a la cocina. Pongo café y busco por la nevera. Echo algo de bacon en una sartén, abro algunos huevos en un bol. Saco el pan y la mermelada.

Justo cuando estoy revolviendo los huevos, John entra. –Dios mío, ¿me estás haciendo el desayuno? 

Sonrió. -¿Lo estoy haciendo? Supongo que sí.

-Me desperté oliendo bacon y me pregunté si estaba teniendo un ataque-. Se sienta a la mesa, las cejas levantadas, divertido.

-Podrías estar teniéndolo todavía. Pero en efecto, hay bacon-. Pongo un plato delante de él y me muevo para coger la tostada. Le echo café y comemos.


	14. Catorce

-¿Qué opinas acerca de invitar a nuestros amigos a cenar aquí?- pregunta John mientras nos sentamos en nuestras sillas, bebiendo café y cada uno ojeando una sección del periódico. Le miro, preguntándome qué demonios ha provocado esta idea. Entrecierra los ojos. –En dos días estaremos anunciando públicamente que somos pareja. Entre otras cosas. Creo que deberíamos decírselo primero a la gente que en realidad nos cae bien-. Ah. Sí, supongo que deberíamos.

-¿En quién estabas pensando?

-Greg. Y la señora H vuelve esta tarde-. Ha estado con su hermana desde el martes lo que significa que no ha estado cerca para oír los ruidos expresivos a través del techo de su piso de nuestra floreciente relación. –Y, ah—Molly, tal vez. Si crees que es una buena idea-. Ya. El nombre de Molly no ha salido ni una vez desde que John descubrió que estuvo en la treta.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Creo que es una buena idea.

-¿No crees que Molly estará afectada?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Afectada?

Me da una mirada. –Sí, Sherlock, afectada porque ahora estamos juntos. Ha estado enamorada de ti durante años.

Suspiro. –Tuvo un breve encaprichamiento. De hecho, Molly ha conocido mis sentimientos por ti durante años-. Una mirada incrédula. Me encojo de hombros. –Dijo eso. Dijo que me ve. Realmente lo hace—sabía que algo no encajaba ese día—es lo que me llevó a pedirle ayuda. Molly es una buena amiga, John.

Me vuelve a mirar pensativo y luego asiente lentamente. –De acuerdo, entonces. Tú le escribes. Yo escribiré a Greg. Podemos decírselo a la señora H cuando vuelva.

Asiento. Todos los instintos me están diciendo que esté molesto, aburrido. ¿Una cena? Aburrida. Pero mientras vuelvo a bajar mis ojos al periódico en mis manos no puedo contener del todo mi sonrisa. 

* * *

_¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!! Me encantaría ir_

_¿Está John enfadado conmigo?_

_Lo siento_

_No debería haber preguntado eso._

_Quiero decir, tiene razón de sobra para estarlo_

_Y si lo está, no pasa nada_

_No tienes que responder a eso_

_¿Debería llevar algo?_

_No lo está. Solo tienes que traerte a ti misma. Te veo a las seis. SH_

* * *

Oímos a la señora Hudson entrar por la puerta alrededor de las dos y ambos bajamos para recibirla. John inmediatamente le quita los bolsos de las manos y los deja sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cuando nos pregunta que hemos estado haciendo durante esta pasada semana, evitamos los ojos del otro y cambiamos de tema a la visita a su hermana.

-Oh, ya sabéis cómo son los hermanos-, dice moviéndose por la cocina, preparando té. –Es un grano en el trasero pero la echaré de menos cuando muera. Lo cual no pasará muy tarde-. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y nos mira significativamente. –La edad, ya sabéis.

Nos quedamos para beber una taza de té y la invitamos a cenar, (- _Oh, ¿no suena estupendo? Haré algo de postre_ -.) Y decimos nuestras excusas para volver arriba 

De camino a la puerta nos coge de las manos y nos sonría. –Estoy tan feliz de teneros de vuelta. Simplemente no era lo mismo sin vosotros.

* * *

John dice que Lestrade estará metido en la comisaría hasta las siete y que vendrá luego. Sospecho que está muy al tanto del cambio en nuestra relación. Me dio demasiadas miradas astutas el jueves y probablemente también vio mis intentos en tranquilizar a John después de hablar con Ajay. Nos apoyará. Siempre se ha molestado en mostrarnos que es amigo de los dos.

Decidimos hacer pizzas caseras para cenar. Algo muy lejano de nuestra opción habitual en la cocina, pero Molly y Lestrade estarán encantados de que no estemos forzando nada pretencioso sobre ellos, y la señora Hudson nunca rechaza comida italiana. Nos faltan algunos ingredientes y John se ofrece a ir a por ellos. Otra vez siento un revoloteo de pánico en mi pecho, pensando en peligros ocultos esperando a arrebatarlo de mí, pero tenemos que separarnos en algún momento. No discuto.

-Intenta que no te secuestren. No tendré tiempo de rescatarte antes de la cena.

-Haré todo lo posible.

* * *

_He llegado al Tesco sin ser secuestrado._

_Todavía puedes ser secuestrado en Tesco, John. SH_

_Permanece alerta. SH_

_Argumento válido._

_Hay una anciana que me ha estado mirando bastante._

_¿Podría ser mi secuestradora?_

_Falsa alarma, solo estaba intentando mirarme el trasero._

_Una ocupación totalmente válida. SH_

_He puesto los ojos en blanco._

_¿Pepperoni o salchichas? ¿O Ambas cosas?_

_Ambas. Y coge rambutanes, se nos han acabado. SH_

_¿Qué has hecho con ellos?_

_Experimento. SH_

_Obviamente. SH_

_Obviamente._

_Empieza con la masa, loco._

_Llegaré a casa pronto._

_¿John? SH_

_¿Sí?_

_No te olvides de los rambutanes. SH_

* * *

Para cuando llegan las seis, tenemos todo listo y preparado. Los toppings cortados, la masa subiendo, el vino enfriándose. Molly es la primera en llegar. Abro la puerta para encontrarla intranquila y sonriendo nerviosamente—tal y como siempre—así que la envuelvo en un abrazo. –Hola, Molly. Pasa, por favor.

Claramente está sorprendida por mi cálida bienvenida pero parecer relajarse un poco cuando entra. –Esto es emocionante ¿verdad? Será como esa navidad que pasamos aquí—quiero decir, con suerte no **igual** que eso—no, no quería decir—

-Sí, nosotros también estamos emocionados-, John ha entrado, secándose las manos con un trapo. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Molly, hola-. Le da un rápido abrazo.

-¡John!- Esto sale como un grito sorprendido. –Me alegro de verte—sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo-. John le pregunta qué ha estado haciendo, y cuando empiezan a hablar del nuevo novio de Molly, me voy.

Bajo para ir a por la señora Hudson y la encuentro poniendo los últimos toques en el bizcocho que ha hecho para el postre. –Estupendo-, digo.

-Sí, bueno. Nunca puedo resistir una oportunidad de hacer un bizcocho. Mi favorito, ya sabes.

-Lo sé.

Una vez que todos estamos arriba, con las copas de vino en la mano, un silencio incómodo cae sobre nosotros. He pasado la última semana aprendiendo de nuevo gradualmente a comunicarme con John, pero todavía me tengo que librar de mis maneras introvertidas. Y nunca he sido uno para charlar sobre nimiedades. Miro hacia John. _Necesito que lleves esta conversación_. Y él sonríe y le pregunta a nuestros invitados sobre cómo pasaron Halloween.

* * *

Lestrade llega poco después de las siete. –Aquí huele jodidamente fantástico-, está de buen humor cuando entra, dejando su chaqueta sobre el brazo del sofá y sentándose casualmente junto a él. –Pensé que nos daríais algún tipo de comida francesa o algo así. Tal vez caracoles.

-¿ **Caracoles**?- Molly le mira incrédulamente. Las pizzas casi están hechas y estamos con la segunda botella de un agradable Pinot Grigio que John cogió cuando volvió de comprar.

-Sí bueno, en realidad los comimos el jueves, así que toca pizza-, la diversión de John está escrita por toda su cara mientras le da una copa de vino a Lestrade. –Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-No preguntes-, prueba el vino, hace un pequeño ruido de aprobación. –No realmente. A no ser que estéis preparados para coger un caso—y creedme, estaremos felices de teneros cuando lo estéis—no me hagáis hablar. Nos estamos tirando de los pelos con este. De hecho volveré a comisaría cuando salga de aquí, para intentar adelantar cosas.

John me mira, sonriendo. –Te mueres por saber. Adelante, entonces-. Oh, John. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

* * *

-Han pasado nueve meses desde el primero, cuatro desde el secundo y creemos que se están preparando para un tercero. Ha habido susurros. Estamos intentando ir un paso por delante de ellos, son unos putos cabrones escurridizos. Sally está a punto de perder los estribos.

Nos hemos sentado para cenar, Lestrade acabando su extensa explicación del continuado caso que le está volviendo loco. Una serie de atracos a bancos por un grupo conocido como la banda Waters. Aparentemente no deja pruebas, siempre desapareciendo sin rastro. Aburrido. 

Molly le está contando a John y la señora Hudson sobre un cuerpo que recientemente tuvo en la morgue llevando dos pares de calzoncillos. –Solo dadme una buena razón-, dice Molly entre risas. –Por qué una persona necesitaría llevar dos pares de calzoncillos.

La conversación fluye fácilmente mientras abrimos una tercera botella de vino. La señora Hudson cuenta historias de su malhablada hermana ( _honestamente es indecente_.) y Lestrade deja de pensar en atracos lo suficiente para resumir algunos de los asesinatos más interesantes que pasaron en los últimos dos años. La pizza es un éxito, y casi me encuentro disfrutando de la compañía de personas que no son John.

Al final, hay una calma en la conversación y John mira hacia mí. ¿ _Lo hacemos?_ Sonrío, asiento. Él se aclara la garganta. –En realidad, eh—hay algo que queremos contaros. No queremos un alboroto-, se apresura a decir. –Pero, eh…-, mira hacia mí, nuestros ojos se encuentran…

-Estamos juntos-, suelto. –John y yo. Desde hace unos días ahora. Queríamos contároslo en a vosotros tres en persona-. Nos encontramos con un momento de perplejo silencio. Y luego:

-Lo **sabía** -, dice Lestrade mientras da un golpe sobre la mesa haciendo saltar a Molly. –Lo sabía, joder. ¿Por qué cojones os llevó tanto tiempo?

Molly se ríe nerviosamente y luego nos da la enhorabuena efusivamente. La señora Hudson está sonriendo, con ojos brillantes, aparentemente sin palabras.

De acuerdo entonces.

John me sonríe y me inclino y le doy un rápido beso. Lestrade silba. Molly se ríe. La señora Hudson ahora está dejando caer lágrimas, limpiándose los ojos con una servilleta. Ridículo.

-Tenemos una rueda de prensa programada para el lunes-, mejor le contamos el resto. –Sabemos que preguntarán, siempre lo hacen, y esta vez responderemos. Aunque hay algo más que deberíais saber-. La señora Hudson ha sido lo suficientemente amable no preguntando inmediatamente acerca de la mujer con la que John había planeado casarse. Asiento hacia Lestrade.

-Eh, de acuerdo—además de dar detalles acerca del regreso de Sherlock, el principal tema que estaremos tratando en la rueda de prensa es la muerte de Mary Morstan-. Mary parece confusa… no tiene razón para reconocer el nombre… y la señora Hudson se queda boquiabierta.

-Pero…no quería decir… ¿John? ¿Está muerta?

-Sí, la mataron el miércoles. Es un caso complicado y no diremos los detalles. Pero la historia oficial es que le dispararon en un atraco que salió mal y murió en el acto. Debería saber, señora Hudson, que no era exactamente quien dijo ser. Tampoco es necesario que se preocupe por mí. Como puede ver, las cosas van bien-. La señora Hudson parece que no ha terminado de hacer preguntas, pero afortunadamente deja el tema.

La conversación agradable vuelve mientras empezamos el bizcocho. La señora H realmente tiene mano con los postres. Y mientras volvemos al salón para acabar lo que queda del vino—todo el mundo lleno, satisfecho y un poco más que ebrio—admito fácilmente que esta es la vez que más feliz he sido.

Una vez que nuestras copas se han acabado nuestros invitados se marchan. Nos despedimos con promesas de volver a vernos pronto. Oímos la puerta principal cerrarse y por fin John y yo estamos solos.

* * *

Nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro. El vino, la alegría de la noche—así como también la excitante sensación de contárselo a nuestros amigos—todo combina para crear una pesada nube de lujuria a nuestro alrededor. Estamos arañándonos, tirando de camisetas, desabrochando pantalones con dedos impacientes.

Dejando un reguero de ropa apilada en el suelo, tropezamos y nos sacamos los pantalones y calzoncillos de camino por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación. Caemos de manera caótica en la cama—un lío de piernas, manos agarrando las caras y las bocas juntas, calientes y húmedas. Nuestras lenguas luchando dentro de los confines de nuestros labios.

Las manos de John van a mi pelo, las uñas pasando ligeramente contra mi cuero cabelludo y yo gimo suavemente, justo en su boca. Cada roce de sus uñas y tirón de sus dedos manda una gota de calor por mi columna. Me besa salvajemente, sin restricciones—ambos respirando fuerte e irregularmente—y pone una pierna sobre mi cadera. Frotamos nuestros cuerpos juntos, erecciones deslizándose sólidamente como el acero, y deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de John para acercarlo más. Ambos gritamos por el contacto aumentado, apenas aguantando, casi preparados para dejarnos llevar. El placer juntándose rápidamente en mi tripa, burbujeando locamente. El pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, me pongo boca arriba, poniendo a John encima de mí. Mete su cara en la curva de mi cuello, jadeando en mi vulnerable piel. Nuestras embestidas frenéticas juntan fluidamente nuestras pollas, una y otra vez—una y otra vez…

Mis manos ahora se deslizan hasta su trasero, y sintiéndome atrevido, temerario, bajo un dedo abajo, abajo, y presiono fuerte contra su apretado agujero. Él grita mi nombre—perplejo—mientras se corre—con fuerza—entre los dos. El sonido de mi nombre arrancado de sus labios me manda tras él. Aferrándonos el uno al otro, pasamos las olas, meciéndonos lentamente mientras la marea nos lleva al mar.

* * *

Cuando abro mis ojos John se ha quitado de encima, tumbado contra mi lado. Tiene su cabeza apoyada en un brazo, mirando a mi pecho mientras traza una figura en forma de ocho alrededor de mis pezones. Tiemblo, subo mi mano para acariciar su espalda, masajeando el músculo mientras suspira suavemente. –Antes de que tú mismo entres en pánico preguntándote si te pasaste de la raya, deberías saber que **definitivamente** me gustó-. Me río. En alto. El retumbar de mi voz resonando por la habitación. Él sonríe. 

-Para un idiota, eres intuitivo-, me lee como un libro. Rápidamente he estado preparando disculpas y preguntándome si había ido demasiado lejos sin pedir permiso.

-Y para un genio, eres idiota-, sonríe, se encoge de hombros. –Nunca voy a aburrirme contigo ¿verdad?

Subo las manos, cojo su cara, junto nuestras bocas en un beso ardiente, poniendo todo el cariño que siento por él. Deslizo mi lengua contra su labio inferior, luego le muerdo suavemente. Suelta una risa y se estira, besa mi frente y luego se aparta. –También deberías saber que no me opongo a intentar más de ese tipo de cosas. Yo, eh—quiero intentar todo, contigo.

-Yo también, John-, es perfecto. –Quiero todo. 


	15. Quince

Nos despertamos pronto, nos damos cuenta de que es domingo y volvemos a dormirnos.

Horas después—las once de la mañana de acuerdo con el reloj en mi mesita—estoy apoyado contra las almohadas, escuchando al ritmo de la respiración firme de John. Todavía está tumbado contra mi lado, de la forma en la que nos quedamos dormidos. La cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, un diminuto charco de baba sobre el edredón de debajo. Encantador, John.

Paso mi palma por su espalda otra vez. Me encanta esto: un acto pequeño de confort. Se mueve, se acomoda más a mi lado, subiendo su mano por mi abdomen, mi pecho, trazando una clavícula. Despierto, ahora. Suspira. Contento. Lentamente baja sus dedos de nuevo por mi estómago, luego más abajo, más abajo. Teniendo ya una impresionante erección matutina, siseo cuando su palma roza firmemente mi polla a través del edredón. Sigue acariciando perezosamente arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, a través de las suaves sábanas bajo las que estamos.

Cuando me corro es con un jadeo y un suspiro, sintiendo mis huesos derretirse lentamente y escapándose por mis poros.

Me quedo tumbado ahí durante un momento largo, John no se ha movido de su sitio a mi lado. Envuelvo ambos brazos a su alrededor y lo aprieto contra mí. Beso su frente y su suave pelo dorado. –John-, digo.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero intentar algo-. Imitando sus palabras de la otra noche sabrá lo que está en mi mente.

Inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarme. – ¿Sí?- asiento, le beso dulcemente, luego le doy la vuelta suavemente, boca arriba. Me deslizo hacia abajo por su cuerpo, poniéndome entre sus muslos. El edredón alrededor de mis caderas, las manos subiendo y bajando por sus costados. Reconfortando. Trazo las huellas de mis dedos ligeramente contra su escroto, atrás por su perineo luego hacia delante otra vez. John respira pesadamente sobre mí. Ha cerrado los ojos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la almohada.

Manteniendo mis toques ligeros bajo dos dedos por su polla, desde la punta a la base, observando mientras su cuerpo empieza a temblar ligeramente. Apoyándome en mi antebrazo izquierdo uso los cinco dedos de mi mano derecha para acariciarle, como una pluma, arriba, abajo, giro. Observando las respuestas de John, memorizando la sensación de él. Ahora mis dedos le rodean ligeramente, me inclino y soplo de manera firme aire cálido desde mis labios contra su glande. Tiembla, suelta un pequeño jadeo. Es encantador de esta manera. Un charco de lujuria, licuándose bajo mis dedos.

Ahora quiero saborearlo. Mi lengua lentamente se desliza por la base de su polla, dejando un rastro denso de saliva tras su paso. Terciopelo cálido. Ligeramente salado por el sudor. Cuando muevo mi lengua contra sus pelotas grita, las caderas moviéndose, así que me estiro y lo sujeto. Succiono ligeramente sobre su escroto, memorizando la sensación del fino vello ahí, su cálido, almizcleño sabor. Grabando cada movimiento de su cuerpo y los sonidos llenado nuestro dormitorio mientras solloza y gime.

Preparado para el atractivo principal, vuelvo a alzarme y planeo sobre él, esperando. Esperando a que me mire. Todavía se está moviendo un poco, el pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, y cuando abre los ojos se conectan directamente con los míos. Mirándole fijamente con propósito, envuelvo mi boca firmemente alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y sin dudarlo me deslizo hacia abajo, abajo, **abajo**. Está respirando una hilera de palabrotas, los ojos azules salvajes y llenos de calor. Observando. Lenta, **lentamente** me deslizo hacia arriba, succionando firmemente todo el rato. La voz de John ahora es un quejido prolongado y cuando lo suelto con un **pop** , se convierte en sollozo. Sintiéndome mal por él ahora, envuelvo mis labios una vez más alrededor de la cabeza y **succiono**. Paso mi lengua, me deslizo hacia abajo, arriba. Y cuando respira mi nombre en advertencia—las caderas moviéndose debajo de mí, las manos apretadas en el edredón—ahueco mis mejillas y me lo trago.

* * *

-Explícame cómo demonios esa fue la primera vez que has hecho eso-, he vuelto a subir por el cuerpo de John para adoptar su posición de antes, acurrucado a su lado. Su mano masajea mi nuca y he puesto un brazo apretadamente alrededor de su cintura.

-Observé-, presiono mis labios contra su pectoral. –Y deduje.

-Dios, eres un idiota-, besa la parte de arriba de mi cabeza, los dedos deslizándose hacia arriba para encontrar su sitio en mis rizos una vez más. –Vayamos a tener un brunch.

* * *

Una vez que hemos vuelto del brunch pasamos el día adormilada y perezosamente moviéndonos por el piso. He descubierto que no me importa mucho tener tiempo libre en estos días, mientras John esté alrededor para mantenerme ocupado de alguna manera. Sin embargo, me muero por empezar el trabajo otra vez. Pronto.

-John ¿qué opinas sobre coger un caso o dos la semana que viene?- alza la mirada desde donde está tumbado en el sofá viendo un programa de noticias en la televisión.

-¿De verdad? Sí—creo—sí, que estaría bien-, se detiene, coge su portátil de la mesita del salón y se siente. –Supongo que los emails han estado llegando ahora que estás vivo otra vez. ¿Has mirado?-. Lo he hecho. He estado evitando el blog y todo relacionado con ello esta última semana pero hoy finalmente miré, encontrando cientos de casos en mi bandeja de entrada.

Asiento. – ¿Estás planeando volver a la clínica?-. Había cogido una baja, reclamando “una emergencia familiar”, el día que descubrió que había vuelto. Oh, John.

-No en un futuro próximo-, pasa por los emails distraídamente, los ojos moviéndose entre la pantalla y yo. –De todas formas lo odiaba. No estoy seguro de cuántos años más puedo estar sonriendo a hipocondriacos-. Otra pausa. De repente parece inseguro. –Sherlock, ¿estaremos—quiero decir hablando de dinero…

-Sí, John, obviamente-, suelta la respiración que estaba aguantando. –Me gustaría que fuéramos iguales en el trabajo y en todo lo demás. Y de todas formas sería mejor que combinemos nuestras finanzas-, muevo mi mano vagamente. –Lo que es mío es tuyo-. Él sonríe. –Obviamente-, añado por si acaso.

* * *

Llamo a Mami. –Puedes venir esta semana si quieres, querido. Estaremos en Leicester visitando amigos durante el fin de semana pero nos encantaría que estuvierais hasta viernes.

-Me gustaría llevar a John. Creo que es hora de que lo conozcáis.

Una pausa. –Sherlock, eso sería encantador-, pongo los ojos en blanco. Suena como Mycroft cuando adopta este tono. ¿ _John todavía está dispuesto a hablar contigo_? Es lo que realmente quiere preguntar.

-Está ansioso por conoceros.

-Dile que estaremos encantados de verle. Por supuesto que los dos seréis bienvenidos cualquier día.

Nos despedimos y no puedo evitar estar impaciente por el viaje. John dice que no ha pasado mucho tiempo en Gales y el Valle de Glamorgan donde residen mis padres solo está un viaje en tren de tres horas desde Londres. Será agradable enseñarle los sitios, explorar juntos. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que se enamorarán de él. Decidimos reservar un billete para el miércoles por la mañana y volver el viernes por la tarde. Dos días y medio con mi familia será tiempo más que suficiente.

Desearía haber podido conocer a los padres de John. Nunca había considerado realmente cómo sería su familia hasta que conocí a Harry. Viéndolos a los dos interactuar me dio un vistazo a su vida antes de conocerle y me arrepiento de no poder conocer a las dos personas que formaron a este hombre que quiero tanto. El único hombre que atravesó los muros alrededor de mi corazón.

* * *

Nos metemos debajo de las mantas a las diez de la noche, sabiendo que necesitamos levantarnos temprano para los eventos de mañana. Envuelvo mis brazos con el pijama alrededor de John, poniendo mi nariz contra su sien y respirándole. Gira la cabeza, me besa suavemente, la mano subiendo para acariciarme la mejilla mientras se da la vuelta para ponerse de cara a mí. Suavemente rozamos nuestros labios, los párpados volviéndose más pesados con cada momento que pasa. Nos dormimos de esta manera. Cerca. Respirando el aire del otro.


	16. Dieciséis

Nos despertamos de repente con un pitido agudo desde la mesita. John gruñe y se da la vuelta para golpear con su mano el botón de apagar. Yo ya tengo mi móvil fuera, mirándolo, sacando las noticias de la historia de la muerte de Mary que estaban planeadas para publicarse esta mañana. John se tapa la cabeza con las mantas. – ¿Algo interesante?- Esto sale como un gruñido amortiguado a mi izquierda. 

-Mm-. Mis ojos están pasando rápidamente por el artículo, buscando alguna discrepancia. –Ninguna mención sobre ti, gracias a dios-. Me había asegurado de que Mycroft tuviera todas las intenciones de prevenir que los medios de comunicación mencionaran la relación de John con Mary. Pero uno nunca sabe lo que se colará por los huecos. –Habría sido desastroso para tu reputación brillante anunciarle al mundo la muerte de tu casi prometida y tu nuevo amante en el mismo momento-. Sonrío para mí mientras John suelta un quejido.

-Sabes que eventualmente se sabrá ¿no?-. Ha puesto el edredón debajo de su barbilla, la cabeza asomando, mirando hacia arriba donde estoy sentado contra el cabecero. –Ya me he preparado para que me pregunten sobre mi relación con ella. Simplemente voy a ser honesto.

-¿Eso es buena idea?- Temo por el revés al que pueda enfrentarse. Relativamente es una figura pública bien conocida y la prensa nunca ha sido blanda con nosotros. –A los ojos de Londres, Mary no era nada más que una enfermera huérfana con una sonrisa inocente-. No quiero que menosprecien a John por su papel en esta historia, cuando la historia real no puede ser contada. 

-Les diré que ella y yo éramos compañeros de trabajo y amigos. Que salimos durante un tiempo y que se terminó. Lo cual habría sido verdad si no le hubieran disparado justo antes de que pudiera terminarlo realmente.

-De acuerdo-. Acepto esto. No hay manera de que pudieran saber que una propuesta de matrimonio era inminente. – ¿Ducha?-. Con esto, sonríe peligrosamente.

* * *

Permanecemos debajo del chorro caliente de agua, el vapor subiendo por todos los lados de nuestros cuerpos muy desnudos. Esta es la primera vez que nos hemos duchado juntos—ahora me pregunto a qué demonios estuvimos esperando. Es maravilloso. Me estiro a por mi champú, lo enjabono en mis manos. En lugar de pasarlo por mi mopa húmeda de rizos, deslizo mis dedos por el suave cabello de John desde donde estoy de pie detrás de él. Suspira mientras masajeo su cuero cabelludo, sus músculos relajándose, toda la tensión saliendo de su cuerpo y yéndose por el desagüe. 

Con las manos todavía resbaladizas con el champú, deslizo una por su torso y cojo su erección. La otra baja hasta sus nalgas para masajear ligeramente su raja. Suelta un largo gemido y se inclina hacia atrás contra mi pecho, atrapando mi brazo entre nosotros. Acaricio su polla, torturándole despacio, mientras mis dedos continúan acariciando la piel sensible a lo largo de su trasero. Mis movimientos aumentan gradualmente hasta que estoy tirando fervientemente, John gimoteando y gimiendo bajo mis dedos. Mi muñeca volando, moviéndose, el agarre apretándose, le siento empezar a deshacerse. Reduzco el lento desliz de mis dedos entre sus nalgas, me paro—buscando—y luego empujo— **adentro**. Suelta un grito ahogado, su semen pintando una línea por la pared de la ducha y le cojo cuando le fallan las rodillas. Se ha quedado sin huesos, un muñeco humano así que lo agarro contra mi pecho.

Cuando sus extremidades recuperan la habilidad de sostenerle recto, John se gira hacia mí, estirándose hacia abajo para devolver el favor. Aparto su mano. –No-. Me mira, curioso. –Observa-, digo. –Una demostración-. Su expresión se vuelve un poco predatoria mientras me mira deslizar mi mano por mi abdomen y por mi polla. –Te mostraré **exactamente** cómo te desarmé.

* * *

John disfrutó del espectáculo, acabamos de asearnos y vestirnos y ahora estamos de pie el uno al lado del otro en frente del espejo de cuerpo entero en nuestra habitación. Ambos hemos elegido simples trajes negros para la rueda de prensa—mi camisa blanca, la suya gris—y mientras estamos ahí arreglándonos, me pilla por sorpresa cómo de natural nos vemos juntos. Cómodos y tranquilos en la presencia del otro, como dos piezas de un todo.

Y con esa ofensivamente idealización romántica, le doy un rápido a beso a John en la sien y lo llevo por la puerta para recibir al día.

* * *

_-Señor Holmes, ¿le importaría comentar la naturaleza de su relación con el doctor Watson? Se ha especulado enormemente que los dos son más que simples compañeros de trabajo._

_-Siempre hemos sido más que simples compañeros de trabajo. Desde muy al comienzo de nuestra relación he considerado al doctor Watson un amigo querido y confidente. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de anunciar que desde mi regreso nos hemos convertido en compañeros, en el sentido más verdadero de la palabra._

_-¿Qué quiere decir eso señor Holmes?_

_-Quiere decir que ahora estamos en una relación comprometida y romántica. Obviamente._

_-Doctor Watson, ¿tiene algo que añadir?_

_-Ah—estamos muy felices. Y somos afortunados de tener esta oportunidad para un nuevo capítulo—_

-Oh dios, apaga eso. Sueno como un gilipollas-, gime John mientras apago la tele, sonriéndole.

-Sí, bueno, nada nuevo entonces. Por lo menos eres agradable a la vista…-. Esquivo el cojín de la Union Jack que me acaba de tirar desde donde se sienta en su sillón. –En serio John, muy infantil.

La rueda de prensa fue muy bien. Tuvimos a Lestrade a nuestro lado para responder a la mayoría de las preguntas acerca del caso, di una declaración sobre mi ausencia y los tres casi morimos de aburrimiento. En general fue exactamente como lo esperamos.

* * *

Ahora son cerca de las cuatro en punto y John está leyendo detenidamente mis emails para un buen caso mientras yo vago por la casa ansiosamente. Inseguro de qué me tiene tan alterado, me tumbo en el sofá y asumo mi posición de pensar. Tiempo atrás habría estado abusando de los parches de nicotina y disparando a las paredes mientras estuviera en este estado. Ahora solo voy del sofá a la cocina, del sillón a la habitación, volviendo a John loco con mi intranquilidad.

-Vendrás al pub conmigo después ¿no?-. Lestrade había invitado a John—y supongo que por extensión a mí—a quedar con él en el pub esta noche para _patatas fritas y pintas_ , como se habían referido con entusiasmo a su salida planeada. En realidad no es mi escena pero—por ahora al menos—donde va John, yo sigo.

Y me gustan las patatas fritas. –En efecto.

-Bien-, sonríe hacia su portátil. – ¿Qué tal este? El perro de este tío se escapa, y luego dos días más tarde el vecino de enfrente está en el jardín con un perro **idéntico**. 

-John, ¿en serio?

-Espera, estoy llegando a la parte buena. Cuando va a enfrentarse con su vecino y recuperar a su perro, el perro le ataca. Le muerde en el antebrazo. Pero la cosa es que está **segurísimo** de que es su perro. Las mismas marcas o algo así-. Suspiro.

-Obvio. El dueño original del perro era violento y probablemente irresponsable. El vecino, sin duda un miembro de PETA, presenció este maltrato desde el otro lado de la calle y decidió hacer algo sobre ello. Aunque al dueño real ciertamente no le importara el animal es un imbécil mezquino y quiere que su vecino pague. De ahí que contacte con nosotros para probar que es el mismo perro. El perro le mordió porque los perros son compañeros sabios y protectores y estaba defendiendo su nuevo hogar-. Suelto todo esto y me incorporo a una posición sentada con la ola de alivio que siento al haber resuelto un caso, mundano. – ¡John!

Se sobresalta ligeramente cuando me pongo de pie de un salto. – ¿Sí?

-Necesitamos encontrar un caso, uno de verdad.

-Estoy en ello, sí.

-Necesitamos encontrar un **asesinato**.

-Bueno, en realidad-, John cierra el portátil y lo deja a un lado. –Greg mencionó que podría tener algo para ti. Uno nuevo que los tiene boquiabiertos. Puede contártelo esta noche.

* * *

Miro fijamente al papel a cuadros blanco y negro que rodea nuestra cesta de patatas fritas. Con la rodilla subiendo y bajando, inquieto, impaciente. ¿Dónde está Lestrade? ¿Qué hora es? Son casi las siete y media. Necesito oír los detalles de este caso que tienen. ¿Por qué no me ha escrito? ¿Es definitivamente un asesinato? Probablemente sea solo un tres. Si fuera un cinco o más me habría escrito. ¿Tal vez piensa que no estoy preparado para un caso? ¿Estoy preparado para un caso? Creo que sí. Quiero uno de todas formas. Me pregunto si John está preparado para volver al trabajo. ¿Dónde está John? Levanto la mirada y veo que está en el bar charlando con la camarera, quien está revoloteando sus pestañas hacia él. Buen intento, idiota. Está extremadamente cogido. Por mí. Ahora John está acercándose de nuevo a nuestro sitio en una esquina, con dos pintas en la mano.

-Apenas has tocado la primera, Sherlock. Ponte a ello.

-¿Dónde está Lestrade?-. Pregunto dándole un sorbo a la pinta de la odiosa bazofia delante de mí. De hecho no está tan mal. Simplemente estoy de mal humor.

-Te lo he dicho, le han parado en comisaría. Aparentemente, lo que sea que este caso es, es un verdadero quebradero de cabeza.

-Me gustan los quebraderos de cabeza.

-Sí ¿verdad?-. Una sonrisa. Pongo los ojos en blanco. –Estará aquí pronto-, titubea. –No has estado así para nada desde que has vuelto, ¿está todo bien?-. Observa mi rodilla rebotando, mis nudillos impacientemente golpeando la mesa redonda de madera. No tengo ni idea. No parece que esté ¿verdad? ¿Esto no está bien? ¿Debería estar preocupado? Estoy un poco alterado ¿no? – ¿Sherlock?

John me está mirando intencionadamente, un poco inseguro. Necesito calmarme. Detengo el movimiento y el golpeteo. ¿Soltarán mis músculos la tensión un poco? –Todo bien-. Una manos sobre la parte de arriba de su espalda. – ¿Cogemos más patatas fritas?

* * *

Lestrade aparece (por fin) alrededor de las ocho. – ¿Estáis bien?-. Cuelga su abrigo y rodea la mesa para sentarse al lado de John, apoyando la pinta que había pedido cuando llegó. –Perdón por haceros esperar-, se detiene, me mira atentamente y dice. –Así que, dime— ¿qué sabes de combustión espontánea humana?

Resulta que, una mujer, o más bien, una pila de cenizas previamente conocidas como Esme Knoll, fue encontrada en su cama completamente carbonizada, salvo por su pie izquierdo con un zapato de tacón rojo. Estuvo claro cuando lo examinaron que cuando el fuego empezó, ella había estado tumbada debajo de las mantas, aparentemente vestida, incluyendo los tacones. Tampoco había señales de cigarrillos accidentalmente dejados (la primera teoría absurda de John). Y la cosa más extraña, tal vez, sobre todo el escenario, es que el fuego estuvo completamente contenido. Solo (la mayoría) de su cuerpo y el centro de la cama donde estaba tumbada estaban quemados, el resto de la habitación intacta.

-¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

-Supongo que mañana por la mañana, si quieres-. Parece dubitativo. ¿Por qué parece dubitativo? 

-Lestrade-, digo en el tono que siempre le urge a revelar lo que sea que está guardando.

Suspira. –Mira, amigo—no todo el mundo está emocionado por la idea de que vuelvas a los casos. No había sabido que eso fuera un problema hasta esta mañana. Tenemos unos pocos imbéciles que tienen miedo de mala prensa después de todo lo que ha pasado-. Da un trago largo a la cerveza. –Simplemente voy a ignorarles y espero que desaparezcan pero puede que tengamos que encontrar maneras más oficiales de contratarte si vas a asesorarnos de nuevo regularmente-. Oh. Aburrido. Como si pudieran detenerme de hacer su trabajo por ellos aunque lo intentaran.

Muevo mi mano un poco, de repente sintiéndome muy inquieto, luego doy un largo trago de mi pinta, apartando esa sensación.

* * *

Para cuando llegamos a casa, me siento un poco inquieto, energizado. Escandaloso. Incorregible. Estoy subiendo tropezando por las escaleras y John no está contento. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, John? ¿Te he decepcionado otra vez?

-Sherlock-. Mi zapato se encaja en el umbral y entro tropezando por la puerta del piso. Dejo deslizarse mi Belstaff por mis brazos, abajo, abajo, hasta el suelo. –Sherlock, necesitas irte a la cama-. ¿Sí? Tal vez lo necesito. –Sherlock.

John no está contento. Desconsolado. Se le nota en la boca. –John-, es todo lo que puedo decir. Lo entenderá.

-Vamos-. Tiene un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y está medio arrastrándome, medio sujetándome. Me dejo caer en la cama y pongo a John encima de mí. Envuelvo mis extremidades larguiruchas a su alrededor apretadamente. ¿Larguirucho? Los cordones de los zapatos. –Suéltame.

John está intentando salir de mi agarre. –No-. Tienes que quedarte, John.

-Sherlock, ¡suéltame!-. Lo hago. Le miro. Está furioso. Hirviendo con ira. Echando chispas. –Dormiré arriba esta noche-, no digo nada. Me mira fijamente. Me quedo en silencio. Luego se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. 


	17. Diecisiete

Me despierto con los primeros momentos del amanecer. El sol todavía está fuera de vista, la oscuridad del mismo tono exacto de mi corazón colapsado y decaído. Un poco melodramático, eso. Puede que todavía esté un poco borracho. ¿Cuándo me volví tan poético? Te culpo a ti, John. **John**. Anoche le decepcioné. Ni siquiera podía estar cerca de mí.

Me siento de un salto, aparto el edredón a un lado. Salgo por la puerta y subo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la (antigua) habitación de John me titubeo en la puerta durante un momento, observando su cuerpo dormido. ¿Qué fue eso de anoche? ¿Qué tipo de locura me superó? No me había comportado así desde hacía años.

Me meto en la (antigua) cama de John, me coloco justo detrás de él. Se mueve, luego gime ligeramente. Se queda quieto durante un momento y luego se gira hacia mí lentamente. –Lo siento, John-. Es un susurro simplemente. Tengo miedo de que me eche si digo algo más. Me mira entonces extrañamente. Sus ojos parecen casi tristes en la oscuridad de su (antigua) habitación.

-No-, respira. –No estoy—enfadado. No debería haberme ido-, Parece como si quisiera decir más pero no puede encontrar las palabras. Se estira hacia mí, junta nuestros cuerpos. Nos envolvemos el uno al otro en un abrazo cálido. No entiendo nada de esto. Tendremos que solucionarlo en el día. Por ahora le abrazo cerca y dormimos.

* * *

John me está observando. Mis ojos acaban de abrirse para encontrar sus orbes azules mirándome fijamente a simples centímetros de distancia. Cara a cara donde estamos—como solemos hacer en esta vida nueva—sin decir nada.

La oscuridad ha sido reemplazada por la luz de la mañana. Rayos amarillos entran por la pequeña ventana de la ventana de la habitación de arriba, iluminando las líneas en la de John. Resaltando la preocupación ahí. No estés preocupado, John. Sabes que simplemente así es como soy.

¿Aunque lo es? Volviendo a recordar los eventos de anoche, apenas me reconozco. ¿Resuelvo un insulso caso de un perro robado y vuelvo de cabeza a mis viejas y maníacas formas? ¿Añado un poco de alcohol y de repente soy completamente insufrible? Pensé que estaba empezando a cambiar, a crecer. Pero aquí estamos.

-Te estabas comportando como un cretino odioso-, dice John a través de mis pensamientos desoladores con esta frase directa.

-Sí.

-Desapareciste durante un rato y volviste un desastre-. En realidad estaba pidiendo chupitos. Tres, recuerdo. Tequila de buena calidad. John odia el tequila. –Fuiste desagradable con Greg—le llamaste bobo inaceptable. No me quitaste las manos de encima en el pub ni en el taxi de vuelta a casa, ignorando mis protestas. Derramaste tu pinta sobre la camarera—eso **no** fue un accidente, Sherlock—porque ella me **sonrió** -. ¿Lo hice? Sí. Hice todas esas cosas. Suena poco bien cuando las enumera de esa manera. Dios, me he comportado de manera imperdonable ¿verdad? He abierto una brecha entre nosotros. Roto nuestra tierna conexión, tal vez irreparablemente…

-John, yo…

-El alcohol no te sienta bien cuando estás en ese estado. Ahora lo sabemos-. Oh.

¿Es así de simple? ¿Culpar al alcohol, de verdad? –Lo siento.

-Lo sé. Y yo también. Debería haberlo visto—creí que tal vez una pinta o dos te calmaría. Debería haberme dado cuenta-. Todavía no ha acabado. Veo los engranajes girar mientras busca las palabras. – ¿Crees—fue solo lo normal? ¿La forma en la que te pones con un caso?-. Tal vez. Pero tiene razón con que añadir alcohol fue un error colosal. –Si hubiera algo más en tu mente me lo dirías ¿verdad?-. ¿Lo haría? Creo que sí. ¿Lo hay? No estoy seguro. Aparte del pánico que aparece, sin ser invitado, regularmente estos días. ¿Están las dos cosas relacionadas? ¿Pánico maníaco? Ahora simplemente estoy siendo gracioso. Esto realmente no es una broma.

-Yo…-. ¿Cómo responder? Le debo honestidad, eso es seguro. Pero ¿y si no conozco la verdad yo mismo? –Has notado seguramente de que soy más propenso a arrebatos de pánico desde mi regreso.

Asiente. –Sí, Sherlock. Por supuesto que eres. Probablemente tienes TEPT por lo que sea que pasaste, aunque no conozco los detalles así que solo es una suposición-. ¿Podría ser eso? No lo había considerado. Explicaría muchas de mis nuevas costumbres y muchos de mis desconocidos procesos de pensamiento. –No soy un psiquiatra así que no tomes mi palabra. Pero sabes que tengo experiencia con tales cosas. Con el trauma-. La tiene ¿verdad? Fue diagnosticado con TEPT. Él reconocería las señales. –También tienes pesadillas-. Añade ligeramente. ¿Las tengo? Pensé que habían disminuido desde que John y yo empezamos a compartir una cama. ¿Le he estado despertando por la noche?

-John, yo—no estoy completamente seguro de qué decir.

Encoge un hombro. –No tienes que decir nada. Podemos hablar de ello cuando estés preparado para hacerlo-. Una pausa. –Tengo con Ella hoy, a las once. Podrías venir, concertar una cita con alguien-. ¿Terapia? No es mi área. Contarle mis secretos a un extraño en una habitación con paredes blancas. ¿Podría hacer eso? –Podría decirle que te recomendara a alguien. Sabe todo sobre ti, obviamente-. Una pausa pensativa. –Aunque esta será nuestra primera sesión desde tu regreso. Debería ser interesante.

¿Quiero eso? –Déjame—pensarlo. Un poco.

-Por supuesto-, se inclina, me besa suavemente. –Tanto tiempo como necesites.

* * *

Mis emociones están desatadas después de esta conversación reveladora. Quiero acercarme a John pero después de mis avances borrachos no deseados (y públicos) de anoche, dudo en intentar iniciar algo. No se ha apartado, nuestras bocas cerca, las respiraciones firmes. Me acerco tentativamente—tanteando el terreno—y acaricio su labio inferior entre los míos. Ligera, suavemente. Inmediatamente sus manos suben hasta mis mejillas y profundiza el beso, aceptando mi insegura invitación.

Rápidamente se acerca, eliminando el espacio entre nosotros, y su lengua atraviesa mis labios—con hambre. Una mano deja mi cara para coger fuertemente mi trasero, rápidamente elevando la electricidad que había estado chispeando suavemente a través de los dos. Con los cuerpos ahora cargados, seguimos así—los movimientos volviéndose frenéticos, las bocas abiertas y salvajes. John se aparta, jadeando pesadamente. Me mira durante un ardiente y largo momento antes de estirarse hacia atrás hacia la mesita y rebuscar por el cajón. Sus dedos ahora agarran un pequeño bote de lubricante—un resto de una vida pasada. Abandonado, dejado atrás.

De repente me da la vuelta, bruscamente. Se pone justo detrás, el pecho contra mi espalda, la erección pesada y caliente contra mis nalgas. Mi respiración es tensa, la anticipación vibrando por mis venas. Puedo sentirlo detrás de mí, bajando los pantalones del pijama hasta sus muslos, su mano deslizándose por su polla, untándola de lubricante. Preparándose. ¿Para qué, exactamente?

Baja los pantalones de mi pijama de un tirón hasta mis rodillas. Una presión sólida ahora, justo debajo de mi trasero, empujando firmemente contra mi piel. Y luego, un lento desliz. Jadeo por esta nueva forma de contacto. Una masa cálida y lubricada deslizándose por este espacio sensible—su longitud entera ahora metida completamente entre la parte de arriba de mis muslos. La cabeza de su polla empuja mi escroto y suelto un pequeño gemido, la sangre fluyendo hacia abajo, endureciéndome rápido. Él no se mueve durante un momento. Una pausa alargada. Jadeando ligeramente, coloca su mano izquierda sobre mi cadera, metiendo su derecha entre la cama y mi cuerpo—sujeta mi estómago apretado. Aparta sus caderas hacia atrás lentamente—el movimiento resbaladizo de su polla entre mis piernas encendiendo un nuevo tipo de excitación en mí. Esto está cerca, muy cerca de lo que realmente quiero. Pronto.

Abruptamente golpea sus caderas contra mí—el cuerpo moviéndose hacia delante violentamente, mi brazo poniéndose delante de mi para sujetarme. No se detiene ni un segundo apartándose hacia atrás rápidamente y volviendo hacia mí, dentro, fuera, una vez y otra vez. Los huesos de su pelvis están golpeando mi piel lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca. **Una y otra vez**. Sus manos permanecen firmemente en mi cadera y cintura. **Una y otra vez**. Puedo sentir la frustración crecida saliendo de él con cada brutal embestida. No me toca y yo no me toco a mí mismo. Esto no se trata de mí. No esta vez.

Mis manos se mueven en las sábanas mientras lucho por permanecer sobre mi lado. Su movimiento firme está empujándome hacia abajo, abajo, en las sábanas y al final me giro. No desperdicia un segundo, encima de mí ahora, embistiendo y golpeando y **abriéndose paso en mí**. Sus brazos se mueven hacia arriba para coger mis hombros, su peso entero sobre mí, las caderas subiendo y bajando. **Una vez y otra vez**.

Con la cara presionada en el colchón, me muevo hacia delante con cada golpe de sus caderas. Mi polla se desliza firmemente contra las suaves sábanas, ahora moviéndose y goteando abundantemente. Chillo, grito. **Una y otra vez**. Abrumado por la excitación, la mente dándome vueltas salvajemente tratando de aceptar que este es John. Mi John. Sujetándome y usando mi cuerpo. Obteniendo su placer, despreocupado del mío. Ese pensamiento lascivo me pone tan cachondo que me corro inmediatamente— **intensamente** —estallando sobre las sábanas con una serie de gritos ásperos. John gime fuertemente en mi cuello y golpea hacia abajo una, dos, tres veces más. Sus caderas se mueven febrilmente, el cuerpo poniéndose rígido—gimiendo y soltando toda la tensión que ha estado reteniendo—de forma segura en el espacio entre mis muslos.

* * *

John está temblando ligeramente sobre mí. Respira fuertemente en mi cuello, el pecho subiendo y bajando contra mi columna. Me siento gastado, derretido. Con las extremidades como gelatina mientras estoy ahí tumbado, la mente todavía dándome vueltas. Su peso sobre mí es un confort, un consuelo. Me pregunto ahora que hará después. La última cosa que quiero es que vuelva a un terreno de vergüenza y auto desprecio. Pude sentir cada pizca de su frustración (conmigo, con todo) y de dolor, aferrándose cerca, justo encima de su piel. Puro y honesto. Ahora tenemos esto, otro lenguaje, para ayudarnos a lidiar. 

Presiona su boca contra la parte de arriba de mi columna. Besa un camino por mi hombro, apoya sus labios suavemente contra mi oreja y susurra. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí-, respiro. Se quita de encima de mí, se tumba a mi lado. Frota su palma arriba y abajo por mi columna.

-Te amo-. Otro susurro. Giro mi cabeza para mirarle, esperando ver alguna forma de duda en su cara. Reluctancia, remordimiento.

Pero todo lo que hay ahí es alivio. Alivio, afecto, gratitud. Todo lo que siento por él reflejado sinceramente hacia mí. 


	18. Dieciocho

Cuando me dirijo abajo, dejando a un John dormido detrás, veo que mi Belstaff está colgado en el gancho que le pertenece. Estoy seguro de que lo había dejado en un montón en el suelo cuando entré a tropezones por la puerta anoche y fui llevado hasta mi cama. Mi corazón se hincha al pensar en John, furioso y herido, parándose a colgarlo en su sitio antes de subir arriba. Protegiendo a mi querido abrigo incluso cuando no podía soportar ni verme. No te merezco, John.

Pongo el café y me doy una ducha rápida. Cuando vuelvo a la cocina, John está de pie junto a la encimera, la leche y el azúcar en sus manos. Comemos huevos fritos para desayunar y nos sonreímos por encima de nuestras tazas mientras bebemos nuestro café tranquilamente.

* * *

_Me han recordado mi comportamiento rebelde de anoche.SH_

_Lamento haberte llamado bobo inaceptable. SH_

_Afable bobo es una descripción más acertada. SH_

_¿Esto es una disculpa o es otro maldito insulto?_

_No pasa nada, amigo._

_Si te sientes mejor, ven a hurgar en esta pila de cenizas y mira a ver lo que puedes descubrir._

_Luego. Estaremos en contacto. SH_

* * *

Acompaño a John a terapia. De ninguna manera estoy convencido de que esto es algo que necesito pero John quiere que conozca a Ella—y realmente haría casi todo lo que me pidiera.

Ahora estoy en la sala de espera, mirando un artículo en mi teléfono sobre la supuesta normalidad de acompañar a tu compañero a terapia. Me siento raro pero claramente es importante para él. Ha ido primero—sin duda tienen mucho para lo que ponerse al día—y hemos decidido que me uniré a ellos durante un poco al final de la sesión.

A medio camino durante el estudio de un artículo sobre quemaduras controladas, la puerta se abre. Ella asoma la cabeza. –Sherlock ¿te gustaría entrar ahora?-. Voy. –Encantada de conocerte-, dice ella. No dice **por fin**. No dice **porque se supone que estás muerto**. 

Asiento. –Lo mismo digo-, me siento junto a John en el pequeño sofá rojo. Me sonríe, pareciendo nervioso y moviéndose ligeramente. Esto realmente es bastante incómodo. No tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que decir.

-John quería que nos conociéramos, así que aquí estamos. No hay expectativas así que no te sientas como si necesitaras hablar de algo en particular-. ¿Es aquí donde John aprendió a leerme la mente? Ella me está observando cuidadosamente, sin duda haciendo deducciones emocionales. Una habilidad que parezco incapaz de aprender.

-Le has ayudado mucho mientras yo estaba fuera. Habla muy bien de ti.

-Me alegra oír eso. John ha progresado mucho-, asiente hacia él. –Parece que tu regreso ha sido un shock importante. Un shock y un alivio-. Obviamente. Asiento otra vez, inseguro de cómo responder a esa frase. –Ha mencionado que tú mismo has pasado por un shock. ¿Estás interesado en hacer terapia?-. Ah.

-Me temo que por ahora no estoy seguro-. Me detengo, de repente necesito salir de esta habitación. –Estaré feliz de tomar una recomendación si tienes a alguien en mente para mí-. Lo tiene. Me entrega una tarjeta azul brillante.

-Mucha gente es reacia a terapia. No están interesados en hablar con un extraño sobre sus vidas-. Mira a John, luego a mí otra vez. –Pero casi siempre es beneficioso compartir tus pensamientos con una parte imparcial. John puede decírtelo. Considéralo ¿de acuerdo?-. Y con eso se pone de pie, acompañándonos hasta la puerta.

* * *

-Eso fue jodidamente incómodo-. John se ríe nerviosamente mientras salimos por las puertas principales. –Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso.

-No te disculpes, John-. Estiro mi brazo, inmediatamente un taxi se desliza hasta el arcén. –Me alegro de haberla conocido-. Y lo hago. Ha sido una parte importante de la vida de John durante años. Le doy al taxista la dirección que Lestrade me envió y vamos ahí.

El taxi se para fuera de un pequeño cottage, de color rosa claro. Es una calle tranquila y la casa es más antigua, bien construida, claramente bien cuidada. Entramos y descubrimos que Lestrade todavía tiene a su equipo aquí—los forenses alrededor probablemente alterando las pruebas. Por lo menos no tenemos que tratar más con gente como Anderson.

-Me alegro de que podáis haber venido-. Lestrade camina hacia nosotros, sacándose un par de guantes sucios de las manos y metiéndolos en el bolsillo. –Hemos hecho cero y menos puto progreso desde ayer-. Paso mis ojos alrededor de la cocina moderna donde nos encontramos. Limpia, organizada. Ando, abro la nevera, un armario. Bien abastecido. Me doy la vuelta lentamente, absorbiendo cada posible punto de entrada a la casa— (la puerta principal, ventana, ventana) —camino por el salón abierto— (ventana, ventana, puerta trasera, ventana) —el baño— (nada) — y finalmente—

La puerta al dormitorio está cerrada (una ventana), nadie dentro. El equipo ha estado rastreando el resto de la casa por señales de un intruso—aparentemente habiéndose rendido en intentar descifrar la perpleja pila de ceniza. –Dime lo que sabemos.

-Bueno, vive sola. Es prostituta. Una de alto standing parece. La casa es suya, comprada hace unos años. De todas formas encontraron su libreta de clientes…-. Mira hacia John con una sonrisa burlona. – Conveniente ¿eh? ¿Quién escribe algo en estos tiempos? Es una lista breve. Siente hombres. Todos serán interrogados hoy.

-¿El teléfono?

-Nunca encontramos uno. Tampoco ninguna señal de que fuera quemado junto al cuerpo.

-¿GPS?

-Sin suerte. Miramos eso enseguida—no somos completamente inútiles.

-¿Lo hicisteis? ¿Así que **en realidad** no crees que su cuerpo se quemó espontáneamente?-. Sé que no. Lestrade no es un idiota. Pero empezó con esa teoría así que realmente era como si estuviera **pidiendo** ser ridiculizado.

Me mira mal. –Mira amigo, ¿vas a mirar esa ceniza o no?-. Pongo los ojos en blanco, me pongo los guantes y me pongo a trabajar.

La cama está en medio de la habitación, un cabecero de hierro decorado contra la pared del otro lado. Una pequeña mesita de latón a cada lado. El centro del colchón se ha quemado casi por completo pero no del todo. Los muelles son visibles por el agujero grande en forma de huevo. La del somier está hecha de hierro también—inusual—y aquí es donde están las cenizas.

Una variedad de materiales—restos de tela (naturales y sintéticas), claros restos humanos así como también (¿cuero?) que parece haberse encogido, pero no ha desaparecido del todo. Lestrade mencionó que habían llevado algunas joyas encontradas dentro de la pila de cenizas al laboratorio—junto con el pie que quedaba—para hacer pruebas.

-¿Definitivamente estaba viva cuando la quemaron?

-Sí. Los resultados llegaron hace una hora. Estaba viva cuando pasó. Lo cual es por lo que pensamos—olvídalo, no quiero oírte empezar sobre la _improbabilidad de la combustión humana_ otra vez.

-¿Drogas en su sistema?

-Esperando a los resultados. Deberían llegar en cualquier momento.

-Un paralizante. Estoy seguro de ello-, digo esto para mí mismo, pero John lo oye, se acerca…

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que alguien la drogó?

-Estoy seguro de que lo hicieron. Uno de sus clientes, sin duda. Un cliente con sus sentimientos heridos. Le inyectó algún tipo de agente bloqueador neuromuscular y la quemó viva en su propia cama—donde nunca se le permitió estar a él. Casi ciertamente con la intención de acabar con toda la casa también. Pero cometió el error de irse rápidamente-. Me muevo alrededor de la cama, señalo el somier de metal. –La base entera de la estructura es de hierro pesado—vintage y hecho a mano. Nuestro asesino claramente no pensó las cosas detalladamente. Las llamas ardieron lo suficiente para convertir su cuerpo en polvo, pero una vez que lo que quedó fue esta lámina de sólido metal se apagaron. Las llamas arden hacia arriba-, señalo al techo, a la marca grande oscura directamente encima de la cama. Daño por el calor. –No necesariamente hacia fuera. El fuego es voluble. Impredecible. Pensó que se extendería. Se equivocó.

-Dios, eres jodidamente brillante-. John está a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo. Dios, se siente increíble estar aquí de nuevo. Revolotear alrededor de una escena de un crimen, luciéndose por él. Sus ridículas adulaciones atravesando mi pecho y el fondo de mi atronador corazón.

-Sí, bueno-. Me aclaro la garganta, apartando a regañadientes mis ojos de él. Mejor no distraerse. –Todavía no sabemos quién. O **cómo**.

-Se llevó el teléfono. ¿Por qué?

-Probablemente porque su nombre está en él. Claramente no consideró que ella podría haberlo escrito también—asumiendo que es uno de los hombres en su libreta.

-¿Crees que es?

-Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo.

* * *

Ocho horas, seis interrogatorios, cuatro coartadas, dos idiotas y un obituario después, el caso está resuelto.

Hora después de aburrida hora de interrogar a seis de los hombres en su lista de clientes y nada. Cuatro de ellos tenían coartadas—confirmadas (eventualmente) por la policía. Dos de ellos eran imbéciles, imbéciles ricos. Trajeron a sus abogados y rápidamente les soltaron. No tenían la competencia de hacerlo de todas formas, eso estuvo claro inmediatamente.

No, fue el séptimo hombre quien nos dio nuestra pista. El muerto.

Resulta que Maxwell Chambers era un cliente de hace tiempo de Esme Knoll. Tenía una insuficiencia respiratoria rara incurable y le pagaba bien para no pensar en ello.

Ella le robó el aliento—literalmente—durante su visita a su piso pijo hace tres noches. Él murió, ella huyó. Y más tarde esa noche, desolada con dolor y en mitad de una crisis, su esposa descubrió el hilo de los mensajes entre ellos en su teléfono.

Furiosa, traicionada, y con ganas de venganza, llenó una jeringuilla con un paralizante encontrado en la habitación de la enfermera residente. Le escribió a Esme diciéndole _no estar muerto después de todo_ , y concertaron una cita para la noche siguiente.

En lugar de esperar a que apareciera, la esposa (Alison Chambers) condujo hasta la casa de Esme, esperó fuera y le atacó—con una jeringuilla en su cuello—en la puerta de atrás cuando se marchaba. Entonces procedió a guiar tropezando ahora a la torpe Esme hasta su cama y la quemó viva con un quemador de butano.

Dice que apiló ropa encima de su cuerpo y le prendió fuego. Lo observó para asegurarse de que prendía y huyó. En general, un plan pobremente formado que sin embargo tuvo el resultado deseado. Esme Knoll está, en efecto, bastante muerta.

* * *

La adrenalina está atravesando mis venas a borbotones. El caso cerrado con una confesión, segura (aburrida) pero firme. Resuelto. Caso cerrado, acabó el juego. Buen intento señora Chambers. Puedes ser más inteligente que la policía pero no puedes ser más inteligente que yo.

John me está observando desde la distancia, divertido. Está apoyado contra una mesa—los brazos cruzados, los tobillos también. Estamos en la tercera planta de New Scotland Yard, esperando a que Lestrade termine. Aparentemente necesitamos firmar algo o alguna tontería así. Son casi las once y la planta entera parece estar desierta salvo por Lestrade, quien está entretenido en su despacho.

Miro a John y mi corazón se aprieta tanto que creo que podría morir solo por mirarlo. Dios, es encantador. Y mío. Impulsado por alguna fuerza externa a mí (o tal vez por la adrenalina) me muevo hacia delante en tres largas zancadas y lo envuelvo en un apasionado abrazo. Le beso la frente. Junto nuestras bocas y le digo—sin palabras—todo lo que necesito que oiga.

Con el calor ahora dominando mis sentidos me aparto y cojo su mano. Mirando alrededor de la sala mis ojos se posan en la escalera y sin dudarlo, le arrastro por la puerta.

-Sherlock…-. Le callo con mi lengua en su boca, la mano deslizándose hacia abajo para frotar su entrepierna a través de sus vaqueros. No quiero oír tus preocupaciones por ser pillados, John. Seguramente veas que eso es la mitad de la diversión.

Gime en mi boca, poniéndose duro rápidamente bajo mis dedos persistentes. Bien, perfecto, sí. Se supone que esto no tiene que durar mucho. Rompo el beso y me dejo caer rápidamente sobre mis rodillas, bajándolo conmigo hasta que está tirado sobre las escaleras.

Desabrocho el botón, bajo la cremallera, libero a su sólida polla de los confines de sus calzoncillos.

Mis dedos rodean la base de su polla, se mueven arriba, abajo, el agarre apretado con intención.

Ahora mi boca—caliente, cálida, húmeda—se desliza arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. La cabeza moviéndose rápidamente como un corcho en el agua, la lengua bailando locamente por su piel caliente. 

Está intentando permanecer en silencio—resoplos frenéticos—retorciéndose y moviéndose, girándose y esforzándose.

Movimiento de la lengua, deslizar de mis labios. Arriba, abajo, más rápido, **más rápido**.

Grita cuando se corre, el sonido alto en mis oídos. Reverberando dramáticamente en la escalera donde nos escondemos.

Lamo los últimos restos de nuestra sórdida velada, vuelvo a colocársela y le pongo de pie. Me mira aturdido, sujetando mi mano mientras tiro de él hacia la puerta.

* * *

-¿Dónde habéis estado? Creí haber oído— ¿sabéis qué? No. No os atreváis a responder a eso-. Sonrío. John todavía parece estupefacto.

Lestrade presenta un taco de papeles que nos obliga a rellenar antes de dejarnos ir. No es como si pudiera detenernos. Pero John quiere acabar con ello así que me quedo. Firmo sobre la línea de puntos.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a casa ambos vamos directos a la ducha. John me toca la polla con largos y lentos movimientos mientras me besa debajo del cálido chorro de agua.

Pedimos comida tailandesa, comemos vestidos con nuestras batas, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto al fuego.

Cuando tropezamos hasta la cama, es con párpados pesados y corazones ligeros. Nos encontramos en el medio y caemos rápidamente dormidos, a salvo rodeados en los brazos del otro.


	19. Diecinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el que John conoce a los padres.

John está acurrucado en torno a mí, cálido y cómodo, suavemente acariciando mis rizos con los dedos. Siento su respiración sobre mi cuello, su cabeza sobre mi hombro. **Mi hogar**. 

Hablando de eso—hoy es el día en el que por fin mis padres le conocerán. Mantengo mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y pienso en lo familiar que esto se ha convertido, en los pocos días desde que nos hemos reunido. En lo imposible que parecía antes. Ahora me despierto sintiéndome esperanzado, si no completamente sanado. Me duermo sintiéndome seguro y cuidado.

-Sherlock-. Un susurro. Sabe que estoy despierto. O estoy decayendo o se está haciendo más observador. Probablemente lo último. Hago un ruido de asentimiento. –Deberíamos hacernos las pruebas-. Oh. No es lo que estaba esperando cuando despertara. Aparta un rizo de mi frente. –Hay cosas que me gustaría hacer…-. Su mano se desliza bajo mi camiseta, ligeramente hacia arriba por mi pecho para jugar con un pezón. Gimo suavemente. –Y ya hemos sido un poco descuidados-. Cierto, aunque estoy seguro de que estoy limpio, y ciertamente John ha sido examinado recientemente, como médico responsable que es.

-¿No estás seguro?

-Bueno, tuve un análisis a principios de año-. Un pausa. –Pero luego descubrí que Mary no había sido exactamente monógama-. Cierto. **David**. Y quién sabe cuántos más. Abro los ojos y le miro.

-De acuerdo-, digo. Sabe que lo que quiero decir es _ella nunca te mereció_. –Han pasado varios años para mí-. En realidad cuatro. Pero no es como si hubiera estado consumiendo. No desde John. –Sin agujas desde entonces-. Presiono mis labios contra su mandíbula. –Y solo he estado contigo. Pero indiscutiblemente me toca una revisión. Podemos ir juntos si quieres. 

-Vale. Puedo llamar hoy, intentar que nos metan este fin de semana después de que volvamos.

Agito mi mano despreocupadamente. –Le diré a Mycroft que lo organice. Por una vez déjale que se sienta útil-. John se ríe. –Puede acelerar todo el proceso-, miro a John durante un momento largo, de repente sintiéndome un poco nerviosos. Mariposas ¿en serio? –Hay cosas que a mí también me gustaría hacer-. Me paro, sintiendo que mi corazón se hincha debajo de mis costillas. –Pronto.

* * *

Una ducha, dos pajas simultaneas y bastantes satisfactorias, y tres tazas de café después hemos hecho la maleta y estamos preparados para irnos.

Son casi las ocho y media y nuestro tren sale a las nueve, así que cogemos un taxi hasta Paddington Station llegando con diez minutos de antelación. Vamos hasta nuestros asientos, nos sentamos y suspiramos—y allá que vamos.

Pasamos el tiempo durante el viaje de tres horas leyendo los periódicos y hablando de lo que haremos una vez que lleguemos. La casa de mis padres está en Penarth, una ciudad turística en la costa del Valle de Glamorgan. Noviembre en el Valle no es exactamente una época excelente para hacer turismo pero será lo suficientemente tolerable para una o dos excursiones.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, observo la multitud, los ojos posándose sobre el hombre de pie impasiblemente contra un pilar cerca de la entrada. Un hombre tranquilo, mi padre. Reservado y amable. Nuestro parecido es fuerte y cuando John sigue mi mirada suelta un suave “guau” y me sonría. –Nadie dudará si sois parientes ¿no?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, le guió hacia delante con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. –No, supongo que no.

Mi padre recibe a John cálidamente, estrechando su mano y acariciando su brazo. –Siger Holmes. Me alegro mucho de conocerte, John-. Luego se gira hacia mi e intercambiamos un asentimiento con la cabeza solemne.

John sonríe ampliamente y nos mira a los dos. –Me alegro mucho de estar aquí, Siger-, dice. –Os he querido conocer desde hace bastante tiempo.

* * *

Mi madre echa las manos hacia arriba y exclama fuertemente cuando entramos por la puerta de su cottage. Besa a John en cada mejilla y le abraza con fuerza. Quiero poner los ojos en blanco por su entusiasmo excesivo pero la visión de los dos juntos causa que algo nuevo nazca en mi pecho. Están todos aquí—mi familia y mi familia elegida—juntos por fin.

-Tienes que llamarme Violet-, está diciendo mientras lleva a John hasta la mesa de la cocina. – ¿Tenéis hambre?-. Pone una cesta de bizcochos recién hechos sobre la mesa y me empuja hasta una silla junto a John. Las similitudes entre mi madre y la señora Hudson no pasan desapercibidas para mí. Dos mujeres fuertes y cabezotas que han tratado en vano de mantenerme bajo sus alas protectoras.

John parece estar sintiéndose completamente en casa sentado en la cocina de mis padres, felizmente comiendo un bizcocho y mirando alrededor de la habitación. Sus ojos deambulan por las paredes pintadas de rosa, por la madera natural acentuada. Por arte cuidadosamente colocado y por souvenirs de todos sus años juntos. Ahora pienso en el pub que la familia de John regentó una vez, lleno de tesoros de la gente que pasaba. También él fue criado con una apreciación por las cosas con espíritu, con significado detrás de su existencia. Cuidadosamente coleccionados para recordarnos nuestros encuentros y experiencias pasadas. Recuerdo el cuaderno lleno de notas de casos y listas de la compra robado de John, metido bajo un listón de madera suelto del suelo de lo que ahora es **nuestro** dormitorio. Lo leí una y otra vez durante nuestro tiempo separados, creando imágenes de él poniendo el bolígrafo sobre el papel, pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre las marcas de su letra. Imaginando que todavía había una parte de él arraigada en las páginas…

-Come-, dice mi madre bruscamente mientras golpea un plato de bizcochos frente a mí. –Mírate, eres igual que tu padre. Una maldita rama andante.

* * *

Pasamos la tarde en casa, hablando de nuestro caso reciente, del viaje que están planeando a Leicester este fin de semana, qué restaurantes nos gustaría visitar mientras estamos en la ciudad…

Mami le pregunta a John acerca de su tiempo en el ejército, quiere saber también qué le pareció la facultad de medicina. Pregunta sobre su infancia, Harry, sus padres, y luego sigue preguntando cómo paso cada momento hasta el día que se mudó a 221B y después. John soporta el interrogatorio con una elegancia práctica nacida de su tiempo como médico y soldado—pacientemente respondiendo sus preguntas, riéndose sinceramente con sus lastimosos intentos de humor. 

Observo desarrollarse todo esto con una sensación engreída de alegría. Mi madre es una mujer complicada. Se parece mucho a Mycroft en sus frías creencias y en su general desconfianza de todas las criaturas vivientes—pero con un interior más cálido. No puede evitar cuestionar los motivos de John cuando se trata de su frígido e inflexible hijo más joven; después de todo está en su naturaleza. Pero puedo ver que él ya se ha abierto paso a través de sus muros. Mi John hace eso.

Después, me acorrala en la cocina cuando salgo del baño. Mi padre y John están en el salón, discutiendo tranquilamente su apreciación por escribir. –Así que vosotros— ¿es oficial entonces?-. Sus cejas están subidas, su expresión una de esperanza y expectación. Asiento, y no puedo evitar del todo dejar que una sonrisa satisfactoria se extienda lentamente por mi cara. –Es maravilloso-, dice ella. –Nunca te he visto así-. No lo ha hecho. Nunca antes había estado así.

* * *

Para cenar cogemos su Jeep para ir a un restaurante de marisco muy querido cerca del agua. Es un lugar favorito entre los lugareños y la comida, es divina. Después los cuatro paseamos por el muelle—las luces contra el agua proyectando un brillo de otro mundo a nuestro alrededor, ondeando hacia fuera en todas direcciones. Observo a mis padres, con los brazos alrededor de la espalda del otro mirando al mar. Yo cojo la mano de John.

* * *

Para cuando volvemos al cottage son casi las diez. Mis padres se retiran a su habitación con una sonrisa y un suave _buenas noches_ , dejándonos a John y a mi en el salón, mirándonos e uno al otro en silencio. Le llevo arriba hasta nuestra habitación, nos lavamos los dientes y nos metemos en la cama. John sube por mi cuerpo, se echa justo encima de mí, la barbilla apoyada en mi esternón. Entrelaza nuestras manos y me mira a los ojos. –Son completamente encantadores-, dice. –Todo esto—me alegro tanto de que viniéramos.

Presiono mis labios contra la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Suelto nuestras manos para envolver firmemente mis brazos a su alrededor, sujetándolo donde está tumbado encima de mí. –Yo también-, digo.

* * *

-Sherlock-. Oigo la voz de John a través de una densa niebla de rojo. Parece alarmado. Intento contestarle. **John**. ¿Estoy haciendo algún ruido? –Sherlock-. Siento la cama hundirse. No estoy dormido pero no puedo abrir los ojos del todo. –Sherlock tienes que despertarte.

-¿John?

-Sí, soy yo-. Mis ojos se abren ahora. Me incorporo y miro alrededor incontroladamente. John está de pie en el otro extremo de la desconocida cama, inclinado hacia delante pero manteniendo la distancia. Las palmas contra el colchón, la cara un cuadro de preocupación. Paso mi mano por mi mejilla húmeda y la miro en la tenue luz del amanecer. Suspiro profundamente y me tumbo, los ojos clavados en el techo.

-Una pesadilla.

-Sí.

-Nunca antes ha pasado así.

-No del todo, no.

-Nunca las recuerdo-. John se ha vuelto a meter en la cama. Tira de mí para que me acurruque a su lado, la mano directa para pasar por mis rizos. Reconfortando.

-Tal vez es la habitación-. Reflexiona con suavidad. –Para mí siempre son peores fuera de 221B-. Me quedo en silencio. Puede que tenga razón.

Coloco mi mano contra su corazón, deseando que el mío se calme, para combinar con su ritmo firme. Sus dedos gentilmente pasan por mi pelo y encuentro la paz una vez más mientras vuelvo a dormirme.

* * *

John y yo despertamos varias horas después. Nos duchamos (por separado), nos vestimos y bajamos. Somos recibidos con una escena de domesticidad no diferente a la nuestra. Mi padre sentado a la mesa, el periódico en una mano y una taza de té en la otra mientras mi madre se mueve a su alrededor, friendo salchichas y batiendo huevos.

-¿Dormisteis bien?-. Ignoro la pregunta y me siento frente a mi padre.

John asiente a modo de respuesta, la sonrisa firmemente en su lugar. –Huele genial-, dice. Sin mencionar las olvidadas pesadillas, las lágrimas derramadas durmiendo…

-Buenos días a todos-. Me atraganto con el trozo de tostada que había estado en proceso de ingerir cuando Mycroft entra por la puerta principal. –Confío en que todos estéis bien.

-¿Qué **demonios** estás haciendo aquí?-. Farfullo con indignación. Aprieta los labios y sus ojos se entrecierran hacia mía sobre su hombro mientras cuelga su abrigo. 

-Fui invitado, por supuesto.

-¿Por **quién**?

-Pensé que sería agradable-, dice mami en una débil personificación de inocencia mientras coloca un plato frente a John. –Todos nosotros juntos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y frunzo el ceño mientras John mira de Mycroft a mi madre, luego a mí, y sonríe. –Bueno, creo que sencillamente es encantador. Me alegro de verte Mycroft. ¿Qué tal **has** estado?-. Mycroft no se molesta con una respuesta, solo se sienta a la derecha de John, colocando un gran plato de tostada hacia él.

-He concertado citas para los dos. El sábado a las once.

-¿De qué?-. Mi madre ha parado sus movimientos lo suficiente para cotillear.

-Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, Mami. Sherlock simplemente me pidió un **favor** , es todo-. Me mira directamente mientras dice eso, una ligera sonrisa burlona en su cara. Odioso.

-Sí, bueno, **cambiando** de tema—gracias, Mycroft. Siempre tan amable-. Me fulmina con la mirada así que continúo. – ¿Has engordado?-. Me estiro a por el pesado plato de tostadas que todavía está acaparando, lo arrastro por la mesa, rozando fuertemente la gastada madera. –Parece que uno de tus botones quiere ser libre.

* * *

John y yo nos escapamos a las diez y media para explorar el centro de Penarth por nuestra cuenta. Examinamos las estanterías de una tienda de libros de segunda mano, los pasillos de la tienda local de música. Pasamos casi una hora en una tienda vintage, riéndonos y deduciendo las vidas pasadas de todas las curiosidades que nos encontramos.

Paramos a comer en un pequeño restaurante, compartiendo una tosta de brie y bacon. Nos encontramos un hombre tocando una canción melancólica en su violín, y siento una punzada aguda de remordimiento por no haber cogido todavía el mío. Escuchamos hasta que la canción acaba y asentimos en apreciación. Le dejamos un billete de diez en la funda abierta a sus pies y seguimos por la acera, cogidos de la mano.

* * *

La luz de media tarde brilla a través de las copas de los árboles, subrayando nuestros pasos mientras mueven el polvo del camino. Nos hemos aventurado hasta el campo, buscando un paraíso menos pavimentado. El parque por el que ahora caminamos es conocido por los turistas por su villa medieval reconstruida, y mientras que yo no soy muy fan de la historia, John está intrigado.

-Podría ser interesante-, reflexiona mientras examinamos la web en mi móvil.

-Podría ser peligroso-, contesto con una ceja subida mientras observo como un recuerdo de año atrás atraviesa la cara de John.

Entonces me besa, ahí en el parque. Los brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cuello, de puntillas—igual que en los finales de las películas. Me siento suspendido en el tiempo, totalmente enamorado de él. El resto del mundo ahora un recuerdo distante. Boca a boca, corazón a corazón—damos vueltas hasta el vacío.

* * *

Miro alrededor mientras pagamos la entrada a la villa, preguntándome en qué demonios me he metido. La gente lleva ropa medieval, empujando carros, vendiendo mercancías, gritándose los unos a los otros desde sus casas—sin duda un guión que repiten todos los días.

Evitamos los tours guiados—obviamente—y vamos a aprender por nuestra cuenta cómo era la vida en el siglo catorce en Gales. Compartimos un bollo de pan de la pastelería y vemos una recreación de un combate hasta que John pone los ojos en blanco e insiste en que nos marchemos. Nos reímos y reímos, deduciendo turistas y al personal, contando historias a las figuras sin nombre que nos rodean.

* * *

Son casi las tres cuando John me coge del brazo y empieza a alejarme de la muchedumbre hacia los jardines en su mayor parte tranquilos que están al borde de la villa. Me lleva por caminos ondulantes, por las plantas desnudas, directos a un cobertizo pequeño blanco asomándose cerca del bosque.

Mientas nos acercamos a la simple estructura de madera está claro que ha sido abandonado hace tiempo. Entonces, no es una parte de los tours de invierno. Una señal pintada a mano en el suelo pone _La choza del Herbolario_ , y cuando John empuja ligeramente la puerta gastada de madera, se abre fácilmente. Tira de mí hacia dentro, cierra la puerta, y de repente estamos en nuestro propio mundo.

Estamos de pie y nos miramos el uno al otro, el ruido de nuestras respiraciones ligeramente elevadas llenando la diminuta estancia en la que estamos. No estoy seguro de lo que quiere que pase aquí. El momento es pesado, el aire denso—nuestras inseguridades colgando entre nosotros. John habla primero.

-Te deseo-, respira, los ojos azules vulnerables e introspectivos. Oh, **dios**. Yo también te deseo, John. Esta sequía de treinta y una horas es lo más que hemos estado sin abalanzarnos el uno sobre el otro desde que esta cosa entre nosotros empezó. Uno podría pensar que treinta y cuatro años de celibato me habrían preparado mejor pero ahora que le tengo, le deseo todo el tiempo.

Doy un paso adelante, le cojo el trasero y junto bruscamente nuestras caderas. Me pone contra una mesa robusta de madera con macetas y empieza un roce lento, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y la dura superficie de detrás.

Nos frotamos el uno contra el otro, un movimiento sin prisas, lánguido. Mis manos vagan mientras mi pelvis se mueve, cada pequeño movimiento plantando un estallido de calor en mi tripa. Naciendo y creciendo, ramificándose siempre hacia arriba para enroscarse alrededor de mi torso y sofocar mi corazón.

Sus labios sobre mi garganta, mi mandíbula, mi mejilla mientras el roce sin descanso continúa a través de la tela de nuestros pantalones. Se echa hacia atrás lentamente, me mira entonces—promesa e intención en sus ojos de nomeolvides.

Su boca ahora sobre mi cuello, la lengua acariciando el rastro de una marca. Desabrochándome el cuello, lame ligeramente mi clavícula—me sube la camisa y sus palmas encuentran mi piel. Deslizándose, entrelazándose, con bucles floreciendo, las yemas de sus dedos trayendo a la vida mi piel. 

Nos corremos—juntos—con gemidos ahogados y gritos leves. Nos quedamos—juntos—en los brazos del otro, el cariño naciendo como flores salvajes por nuestros corazones.

Nos adecentamos tanto como es posible con las fuentes limitadas de un cobertizo de jardinería medieval. Salimos para enfrentarnos al mundo, un poco descolocados, un poco agotados pero de la mano.

* * *

Ahora es casi de noche y acabamos de llegar al cottage. Veo a John desabrocharse el cinto, quitarse los guantes cuidadosamente y colocarlos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Haciendo tiempo entonces. Yo también. Ambos dudando en romper el momento que ha estado sobre nosotros todo el día—fuera, juntos, en esta ciudad que no es la nuestra.

Finalmente mira hacia mí, examinando mi cara. Por qué, no estoy seguro. Quiero decirle _eres perfecto_. Le quiero decir que cada momento de este día ha sido guardado con seguridad en mi palacio mental para volver a ser recordado regularmente durante el resto de mi vida. Quiero decirle _te amo_. Pero temo que perderá su potencia si lo digo cada vez que me veo obligado. Si lo hiciera, nunca pararía… 

-Te amo-, dice. Oh John. ¿Dije todo eso en voz alta? No, no, solo me está leyendo la mente otra vez. Mirando mi cara y viendo mis pensamientos ahí. Pasando por mis pómulos como un cartel de neón. –Hoy ha sido perfecto-, dice también. Me estiro a por su mano, presiono mis labios contra sus nudillos. Beso cada yema de sus dedos. Me observa cuidadosamente, leyendo las olas de emoción que salen de mí cada vez que estoy con él—imposibles de contener. Una sonrisa. Su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Entiende. Siempre lo hace. 


	20. Veinte

Mycroft va directo a por la caja de macarons que acabo de colocar en la encimera. Nos habíamos parado en una pequeña pastelería cuando salimos de la ciudad y habíamos seleccionado cuidadosamente una variedad de dulces. Elijo no comentar (esta vez) el kilo y medio que ha ganado desde la semana pasada. Tiene que haber algún tipo de crisis internacional dándole una cantidad indebida de estrés. Ahora que lo pensaba era también raro que viniera a Penarth entre semana.

Mi madre insiste en darnos un tour por sus jardines, a pesar de ser mediados de noviembre. No hay mucho que ver pero nos hacemos la idea. Nos hace prometer que volveremos en primavera para verlo en todo su esplendor. Está claro que ha dedicado mucho tiempo planeando y cultivando un espacio ella sola. Es agradable que tenga esto. Algo cálido para equilibrar la fría lógica que ha dominado la mayoría de su vida.

Nos hemos movido hasta el salón, vagueando antes de la cena, discutiendo las próximas vacaciones. Mami quiere que las pasemos aquí pero no estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo. Realmente me gustaría quedarme en la calle Baker con John. Las vacaciones nunca han significado mucho para mí pero sé lo importantes que son para él, especialmente ahora. Tal vez podamos dar una fiesta como dimos en nuestra única navidad juntos. Llevar a la gente que amamos a nuestra casa.

Mycroft nos está observando. Sus ojos se deslizan por mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de John, su cuerpo contra el mío. Cómo existimos con facilidad en el espacio del otro. Tranquilos. Quietos. Le devuelvo la mirada. 

Después de cenar me para en el pasillo con una mano ligera en mi brazo. Me paro, miro hacia abajo, sorprendido un poco por su casi afectuoso gesto. –Creo que es bueno ¿sabes?-. Dios mío ¿qué es esto? –Sois buenos el uno para el otro.

Le miro fijamente, un poco alarmado. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Simplemente creo que es bueno. 

* * *

Después de un fuego y la última copa todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Me siento un poco aliviado de que nos marchemos mañana, volviendo a nuestras vidas en la calle Baker.

-¿Tu padre nos dejará entonces en la estación mañana?-, pregunta John mientras sale del baño y se quita el jersey.

-Mm-. Apenas le escucho, mirando cómo se quita cada prenda de vestir, quedándose en calzoncillos. Me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando fijamente cuando alzo la mirada y le encuentro sonriendo hacia mí. Lentamente, con sus ojos clavados en los míos, se quita los calzoncillos. Me los lanza, y me río mientras se mete bajo las mantas para unirse a mí en la cama.

Le miro durante un momento, ahora muy consciente de la adoración que siento, rugiendo como un río por mis venas. Me quito la camiseta, me bajo rápidamente el pantalón de mi pijama y los calzoncillos. Los tiro a un lado. Me pauso, pensando un momento en mi familia en las habitaciones a nuestro alrededor, luego aparto toda preocupación inmediatamente. Seremos silenciosos. Un reto.

Me pongo encima de John, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y alineando mi polla con el pliegue entre su muslo y entrepierna. Tocando su erección creciente con mi mano derecha y pasando mis dedos por mi propio pezón con la izquierda, me empiezo a mover hacia delante contra el apretado hueco, adelante y hacia atrás. John observa, su corazón galopando mientras me pongo duro contra su piel.

Ahora nos alineo, inclinándome hacia delante encima de él. Me sujeto con las manos contra el colchón, me muevo atrás, adelante, más rápido, más rápido. Un movimiento firme, una deliciosa fricción.

Cuando John empieza a gemir, pongo una mano sobre su boca. Colapso contra su cuerpo y empujo, **empujo**. Cuando enrosca un brazo a mi alrededor y pasa sus dedos por la raja de mi trasero, mi jadeo ahogado atraviesa el silencio de repente, y tiene un fuego desafiante en los ojos.

Continua con la provocación mientras yo muevo salvajemente mis caderas, cada uno intentando sacar ruidos prohibidos del otro. Su dedo traza, provocando firmemente—y cuando finalmente presiona hacia **dentro** , pone mi cara hacia su cuello, amortiguando mi grito ahogado.

Todavía tumbados donde aterrizamos cuando nos dejamos caer, entrelazo mis dedos por su pelo plateado, paso la punta de mi lengua por su garganta. Traga. Yo sonrío.

Me bajo de encima de su cuerpo, limpio el desastre con unos calzoncillos. Se acomoda junto a mí y pongo las mantas sobre nuestras cabezas. Seguros, cubiertos, satisfechos, nos dormimos.

* * *

Dormimos de más la mañana siguiente y cuando bajamos nos sacan directamente por la puerta para llevarnos a tomar el brunch. Los cinco nos apilamos en el Jeep y vamos a un gran caserío de piedra que ha sido convertido en restaurante. Cuando entramos, mi madre alaba el menú de cocina fresca y la encantadora decoración. Pongo los ojos en blanco pero sé que tendrá razón. Siempre ha tenido un gusto impecable.

Y lo tiene. Es fantástico. Mientras me abro paso por unos deliciosos huevos benedict, me tomo un momento para alegrarme de mi nueva apreciación por la comida. John parece estar similarmente encantado por ello—me está sonriendo por encima de su crepe de limón.

Mi padre le pregunta a John si ahora que hemos empezado a coger casos, empezará a escribir de nuevo. El tema del blog lleva a una pregunta a la que no quiero responder y realmente nunca quise que fuera hecha.

-¿Sabíais—antes—que había algo entre vosotros?-. Es Mami quien hace la pregunta—por supuesto que es ella—y John y yo compartimos una mirada afligida. La respuesta, desafortunadamente es **sí**. Por supuesto que lo sabíamos. Lo está preguntando ahora porque lo vio en la forma en la que escribía sobre mí. Lo oyó en la forma en la que yo hablaba de él.

Lo hemos admitido, nuestro arrepentimiento. Aceptamos el doloroso hecho de que fuimos tan insistentes en mantener nuestros muros que nos negamos a nosotros mismos este tipo de amor. Pero todavía es difícil decirlo en alto. –Lo sabía-, dice John. –Pero en aquel entonces no lo había admitido para mí mismo-. Parece triste, arrepentido. Y no puedo encontrar las palabras.

Es Mycroft quien nos rescata. –Bueno, gracias a dios que los dos habéis entrado en razón-. Suelta su servilleta, da un sorbo a su té. –De verdad, estaba haciéndose complicado de ver.

* * *

Mientras nos despedimos, mi madre lleva a John a un lado para hablar con él. Ignoro la cháchara sosa de Mycroft e intento cotillear, pero mis intentos son inútiles. John está asintiendo, sonriendo. Se abrazan. Él se ríe.

-¿Qué te dijo?-. Pregunto mientras metemos nuestro equipaje en las rejillas del tren.

Me mira. Una ligera pausa. –Dijo que se alegra de que viniéramos, que le gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros-. Titubea, sentándose en su asiento y mirando por la ventana durante un momento largo. –Y que está claro que somos la mejor cosa que nos ha pasado al otro, y que mejor no la caguemos.

* * *

Es viernes por la noche. Aparentemente eso significa algo si eres un miembro actual o antiguo del club de rugby Blackheath. John se ha ido para encontrarse con su antiguo equipo en el pub y yo he optado por quedarme en el piso. No es que no quisiera ir como tal. Por lo general quiero estar donde quiera que John esté—incluso si eso es en un club deteriorado rodeado de ex atletas ruidosos y cansinos.

No, me quedé porque no quería hacer que John estuviera incómodo. No iba a aparecer y ser la prueba amenazante e innegable de que él no es, de hecho, **no** gay. Cualquier título que le quiera dar, irrefutablemente está entregado a una relación romántica con un miembro varón de la raza humana. Y a pesar de salir del armario en una forma muy pública el lunes, sospecho que en este tipo de situación—un pub lleno de deportistas musculosos—es más sencillo si me quedo en casa.

Pienso en escribirle. ( _Aburrido. SH_ ) pero prefiero no ser una molestia. Seguramente está encantado de salir con gente que no está maldita con el apellido Holmes. Y de todas formas necesito aprender a mantenerme entretenido—encontrar una salida—para que mis impredecibles cambios de humor no hagan que John se marche.

Creo que es hora de traer al Stradivarius a este nuevo capítulo de la vida.

Pongo la funda en la mesa y abro la tapa, mirando a este objeto que una vez fue como otra extremidad para mí. Lo cojo, lo pongo bajo mi barbilla. Paso una mano sobre la madera, poniéndome en contacto con la sensación. Claramente Mycroft lo había preparado para mí—cuerdas nuevas, el arco recientemente reencerdado. Extrañamente considerado. La mediana edad le está haciendo suave, tanto en la barriga como en el temperamento.

Afinado, con resina, preparados para empezar, comienzo a tocar.

Estoy sorprendido y feliz al descubrir que mi técnica está volviendo de manera natural. Ciertamente estoy oxidado pero el sentido de la memoria está prevaleciendo. Mientras hago los movimientos metódicamente mi mente vuelve a John. Me pregunto si lo que mi madre dijo es cierto, para él. Ciertamente lo es para mí—innegablemente es la mejor cosa de mi vida. Pero tenía una vida antes de mí. Y después de mí. Y ahora conmigo. Ha conservado viejos amigos, se ha mantenido en contacto con conocidos de hace décadas. Ha vivido como un soldado, como un médico. Ahora está inmerso en mí—los dados han sido arrojados. El destino ha sido tentado.

Si vamos a vivir juntos, a trabajar juntos, a amarnos el uno al otro, tendremos que mantener algún tipo de independencia. No quiero ser una carga sobre él. De alguna manera, temo que ya lo soy.

Me doy cuenta ahora de que una cantidad considerable de tiempo ha pasado mientras estaba sumido en una sesión práctica cuidadosa. Mejor comprobar la hora, asegurarse de que John no ha sido secuestrado. La preocupación constante irracional: otra cosa que eventualmente hará que se marche. Cojo mi teléfono de la encima de la cocina, donde lo dejé. La una de la mañana pasadas. Nuevos mensajes de John.

_No puedo creer que no hayas escrito para decir que estás aburrido._

_Ha pasado una hora entera._

_Parece que estás consiguiendo mantenerte entretenido._

_Normalmente no tener respuesta de ti significa que estás enfurruñado._

_Espero que no lo estés._

_Espero que estés leyendo estos mensajes._

_Ojalá hubieras venido._

_Quiero que los chicos te conozcan._

_Te querrían ¿sabes?_

_Brent trjo a su mujer_

_A nadie le importa_

_Tal vez si estuviéramos casados hubirs venido._

_Tal vez dberíamos estarlo_

Me quedo en silencio, perplejo y miro el gradualmente deterioro del inglés de John. ¿Está enfadado porque no fui? ¿Quiere **casarse conmigo**? Estoy completamente desconcertado por su hilo de mensajes, el último de los cuales fue enviado hace veinte minutos. Es tarde, y obviamente está bastante borracho. No hablaremos sobre nada de esto esta noche.

Aunque está claro que estaba equivocado al preocuparme. Me quería allí, y debería haber ido. Esta cosa entre nosotros todavía es nueva y se siente frágil, pero realmente tengo que dejar de dudar en él. No es justo para él y no puedo ser el responsable de envenenar nuestra relación con mis propias inseguridades.

Superado por una repentina necesidad de envolverle en mis brazos le escribo rápidamente un mensaje.

_Ven a casa. SH_


	21. Veintiuno

Estoy tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo. Todavía es bastante temprano y el cuerpo de John dormido está subiendo y bajando a mi derecha, un bulto ligeramente roncando acurrucado bajo el edredón. Tiene que haber sido otra pesadilla, pero no podría recordarla aunque lo intentara. Al menos no desperté a John esta vez.

Llegó dando tumbos alrededor de las dos. Me besó de forma ñoña y se fue directo a la cama. Tendrá resaca cuando despierte—sabía a whiskey, vodka y **cerveza**. Una combinación desafortunada.

Tenemos nuestros chequeos y análisis hoy, para estar completamente seguros que estamos bien. Y ambos sabemos exactamente por qué tenemos prisa para obtener los resultados. No es como si viera el sexo con penetración como algún tipo de **punto y final** , pero estaría mintiendo si no pareciera de alguna manera enormemente significativo para nosotros.

Mientras que todo lo que hemos hecho juntos ha sido completamente nuevo para mí y mayormente desconocido para John, esto está innegablemente en otro nivel. Atravesaremos el cuerpo del otro en lo que es ciertamente la forma más íntima posible para los seres humanos—lo más cerca que podemos estar físicamente. Encuentro este concepto extremadamente atractivo y yo, no quiero que haya una barrera entre nosotros. Y parece que John tampoco. Así que nos harán pruebas.

Salgo de la cama y salto a la ducha. Bien puedo aprovecharlo. La mente todavía pasando por diapositivas de John en varios escenarios pornográficos, me enjabono y me cojo a mí mismo. Esto no es algo que nunca haya necesitado hacer a menudo y nunca lo he encontrado **tan** electrizante como la mayoría de la gente lo parece encontrarlo. Sin embargo, en momentos como este, puedo ver el atractivo.

Evoco una imagen de John, deslizándose hasta sus rodillas frente a mi sillón. _Quiero intentar algo_ , había dicho. Pienso en estar inmediatamente abrumado por la sensación cuando su boca me rodeó. Mi cuerpo entero reviviendo en una forma que nunca antes había hecho. ¿Este nuevo paso que daremos será similarmente embriagador? Espero que lo sea. Sospecho que lo será.

Mi mano resbaladiza con jabón se desliza rápidamente por mi polla, sacando el placer a la superficie para apretarse dentro de mi tripa. Una imagen de John, golpeando, **estrellándose** contra mí. El peso de él deslizándose entre mis muslos. **Una y otra vez**. Ahora la misma imagen pero él está **en** mí. Dentro de mi cuerpo, lleno con su carne sólida, caliente…

Con este pensamiento depravado me corro— **enérgicamente** —sobre los azulejos frente a mí. La mano sobre la pared, jadeando pesadamente, lentamente recupero mi compostura. ¿Cómo se sentirá? Tener nuestros cuerpos unidos de tal manera—tiemblo. Tengo que sacar esto de mi mente. No puedo estar aquí todo el día con mi polla en la mano.

Limpio los azulejos, acabo de lavarme y salgo. John todavía está dormido así que me pongo la bata y pongo el café. Meto dos trozos de pan en la tostadora, saco un vaso de agua y el bote de Paracetamol para John, para cuando se levante.

Llevo mi taza y un plato de tostada hasta la mesita del salón y corro abajo para coger el periódico. La señora Hudson me oye y asoma la cabeza así que la invito a subir. Le hago una taza de té _(¿Café a mi edad? Cielos, no)_ y nos acomodamos en el sofá. Nos pregunta sobre nuestro viaje al Valle, qué tal están mis padres. Quiere saber la impresión de ellos sobre John.

Es agradable hablar con alguien sobre él. Es difícil caminar por ahí sintiéndose como un tanque rebosante de emoción y no tener donde colocarla. Le digo que el viaje fue encantador. Mis padres están bien. Le adoraron. – ¿Cómo ha estado, Sherlock? Ya sabes— ¿La intimidad? Nunca has ido a por ese tipo de cosa antes ¿verdad?-. Bueno, no se guarda nada. Supongo que siempre he apreciado eso de ella.

-Ha estado bien.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo ha **estado**? Si eres nuevo en todo esto—puede ser mucho a lo que ajustarse. Especialmente para ti, creo-. ¿Es mucho? No lo ha sido realmente. John ha sido tan cuidadoso de tomarse las cosas a pasos que raramente he estado abrumado, a pesar de mis tendencias hacia lo dramático. Desde el momento en el que me tocó por primera vez en ese banco en el parque, simplemente se sintió como si las cosas estuvieran final, gradualmente, pasando.

-Ha **estado** bien-. Considero qué más decir. Claramente no aceptará solo **bien**. Y no va a conseguir ningún detalle. –Ha sido más de lo que alguien como yo pudiera haber esperado.

John elige este momento para salir de la habitación en calzoncillos. La señora Hudson se ríe, dice. –Me iré entonces. Divertíos chicos-. Y se va.

Cuando entro en la cocina está tomándose el Paracetamol y murmurando un “gracias”, mientras se deja caer en una silla de la mesa, la cabeza inmediatamente cayéndose hacia abajo. –Muriendo.

-Con suerte no-, dijo—aunque en realidad nunca se sabe. Abre uno ojo desde donde tiene la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y me mira.

-Hola-, dice.

Yo sonrío. –Hola.

-Espero no haber sido muy odioso cuando llegué a casa.

-Para nada.

-No me acuerdo de mucho.

-Deberías mirar los mensajes que mandaste-. Esto se escapa antes de poder pararlo. **Idiota**. Sé mejor que empezar cualquier tipo de conversación seria cuando está en este estado. No hay necesidad de añadir miseria a la miseria. Pero sé que no seré capaz de dejar el tema de su distraída declaración sobre el matrimonio. –Después-, añado desesperadamente.

-Oh, dios, ¿qué dije?-. Se sienta.

-Nada por lo que preocuparse. No quería decir nada-. Entrecierra los ojos hacia mí pero lo deja ir. Voy a hacerle algunas tostadas.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi teléfono-. Pasa la mirada alrededor de la cocina. Está en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. En la habitación. –Tenemos que ir a la clínica a las once-. Gime, se frota los ojos con los talones de las manos. –Me siento fatal. Soy demasiado viejo para esto. Mi puta culpa.

-Ten-. Le doy las tostadas. –Come algo-. Come las tostadas. –Te sentirás mejor-. Probablemente no. Posiblemente vomitarás. Pero después de **eso** puede que te sientas mejor.

Come las tostadas. Yo escondo su teléfono. Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

-Debo de haberlo dejado en el pub. Me cago en la puta-. Estamos en un taxi de vuelta de la clínica y John **todavía** está intentando deducir donde dejó su teléfono. Nos han examinado completamente y nos han hecho análisis para todo lo conocido por el hombre. Tendremos nuestros resultados más tarde en el día de hoy gracias a la influencia de mi encantador hermano mayor. –Soy un jodido idiota borracho.

-Está en la babucha.

Una pausa. – ¿Escondiste mi teléfono?

-Sí. 

Un suspiro. –Vale, no puedo esperar a ver mis mensajes.

* * *

-Oh dios. Sherlock…

-No pasa nada John. Sé que no fue nada. Todo bien.

-Mira—es…-. Deja de hablar. –Yo…

-Está **bien** , John.

-No, escucha-, suspira. –Yo…esto es para siempre, para mí. Tú y yo quiero decir. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio. Nunca-. Le miro fijamente, asustado de parpadear. –No…quiero casarme. No debería haber dicho eso. Y para ser perfectamente honestos es en un noventa y nueve por ciento por lo que la gente pueda pensar de mí. Porque Mary **acaba** de morir. Y mientras eso no afecta a lo que siento por ti, de ninguna manera, todavía pienso que sería demasiado pronto-. Una pausa. –Ese mensaje fue—irresponsable por mi parte. Ni siquiera sé cómo te sientes respecto a la idea. Lamento que fuera confuso-. Para de hablar y me mira, esperando.

-Oh.

Me da una mirada. – ¿Quieres casarte, Sherlock?-. Eso es directo. Sin duda piensa que estoy asqueado por el concepto de matrimonio. Pronunciamientos insignificantes. Ridícula banalidad. Y vivieron felices y lo que sea.

-Sí, John. Obviamente-. Apuesto a que no te esperabas eso. Yo también puedo ser directo.

-Oh-. Sus ojos se abren como platos.

-Me sorprendí cuando lo mencionaste. Incluso en un mensaje beodo. Nunca pensé que lo considerarías.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes que no me opongo al matrimonio.

-Sí-. Titubeo, repentinamente sintiéndome incómodo. –Nunca pensé que lo considerarías—conmigo-. Bueno, es verdad. Esta es la primera vez que ha dicho **para** **siempre**. Y mientras yo planeaba en quedarme con él tanto tiempo como pudiera, no sabía que **para** **siempre** estaba sobre la mesa.

-Idiota-. Se levanta rápidamente y se deja caer justo en mi regazo, las piernas encima del brazo de mi sillón. –Te he dicho que estoy comprometido contigo en cualquier forma en la que me quieras-. Dijo eso ¿verdad? Tal vez soy un idiota. Ahora me besa. Suave, lento. Luego su cabeza está sobre mi hombro, los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Nos quedamos así durante un largo tiempo. Tranquilos, satisfechos, esperanzados.


	22. Veintidós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia por (casi) otro ataque de pánico.

-Ambos limpios. Bueno eso fue casi indoloro-. John me está sonriendo. Bloquea su teléfono y prácticamente salta hasta el sofá donde estoy tumbado. –Vayamos a celebrarlo. Pidamos algo de champán—esas estúpidas servilletas pijas dobladas. Todo.

Sonrío. –Yo puedo doblar una servilleta con la forma del Opera House de Sydney.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso. Levanta, ¡vamos!

* * *

Nos decidimos por sushi. John dice que va bien con el champán. Yo no lo sabría. No puedo acordarme de la última vez que bebí champán. ¿Quizá nunca? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? Oh. Nervioso. Estoy extremadamente nervioso.

-¿Qué opinas, sashimi y rollo de dragón? Yo probablemente pida salmón y jurel-. Es como si ahora que tenemos el visto bueno, la presión ha empezado. He investigado. Sé lo que podría ir mal. No nos hemos preparado para nada para esto. –Tal vez un rollo de volcán— ¿Sherlock? ¿Todo bien?-. No podemos hablar de esto aquí. Ni siquiera deberíamos haber salido. ¿Por qué estoy preocupado de repente por esto? Esta mañana no tenía tales preocupaciones. ¿Pero y si es terrible? ¿Y si nos hacemos daño el uno al otro? Dios, ahora puedo sentir el pánico viniendo. Difícil respirar. Tan irracional. Tengo que poner esto bajo control. –Estás bien. Mírame. Intenta relajar tu respiración-. Me está sujetando la cara. Respirando deliberadamente. Igual que la última vez que pasó esto. Sincronizo nuestras respiraciones, la mía saliendo un poco irregular. Esto es vergonzoso. Bajo mi mirada. –Estás bien-. Ahora sus dedos sobre mi nuca. –Sherlock-. Le vuelvo a mirar. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – ¿Todo bien?-. Asiento. Puedo respirar otra vez así que sí.

No dice nada más de ello, solo pasa sube y baja su mano por mi espalda. Le dice a la camarera cuando viene a tomar nota que necesitamos un momento.

-John-. Le tengo que decir sobre qué fue eso. No hay que darle más vueltas. ¿Podemos tener esta conversación aquí? –Yo…

-¿Quieres ir a hablar a algún sitio menos a la vista?-. **Sí**. Asiento una vez. No nos guardarán la mesa—es sábado por la noche—así que nos vamos. Hay un bar veinticuatro horas dos puertas más abajo que está casi vacío. Cogemos una mesa metida en una esquina. Pedimos dos tazas de té y pagamos enseguida. –Solo esto, gracias-. Y el camarero nos deja solos.

John no dice nada, simplemente espera pacientemente.

-John, es—yo…-. Dejo de tartamudear, respiro profundamente, dejo que mis ojos se cierren y dejo caer mi cabeza cuando exhalo. –Estoy…bastante nervioso-. Impreciso. No sé cómo decir esto.

Suena curioso. – ¿Sobre qué, Sherlock? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-. Entonces le miro y veo la comprensión poco a poco aparecer en su cara. Tiene que haberlo leído en la mía. – ¿Has estado preocupado—esto es por los resultados de las pruebas? ¿Como si hubiera algún tipo de expectativa ahora?

-Básicamente. Soy consciente de que es irracional.

-Oh, dios-. Sacude la cabeza. Traga saliva. –Sherlock—yo también estoy muy jodidamente nervioso por esto. Nunca he—esto es algo nuevo para ambos ¿sabes? Y no hay ninguna maldita prisa-. Mira hacia abajo a sus manos donde están sobre la mesa, luego hacia arriba para encontrarse con mis ojos. –Quería hacerme las pruebas para mi propia tranquilidad, eso es todo. Para que no tuviéramos que pensárnoslo dos veces en el futuro. Porque quiero eso-. Me coge la mano, la pone sobre la mesa para sujetarla. –Pero solo si tú quieres. Y no estoy interesado en precipitarnos en algo para lo que no nos sentimos preparados-. **Dios**. ¿Cuándo aprendió a ser tan elocuente? Yo apenas puedo sacar tres sílabas y de alguna manera él sabe exactamente qué decir. Tal vez la terapia tiene sus méritos. –Quería celebrar esta noche porque estoy muy aliviado de que las indiscreciones de Mary no nos van a atormentar-. Eso tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Ha tenido que estar preocupado desde el momento que descubrió lo de David. Las cosas que no tienes en cuenta cuando nunca has estado en una relación… –Y porque te quiero maldita sea.

Sonrío por esto. El alivio inundándome. Podría haberle preguntado por esto en cualquier momento. No me gusta esta nueva costumbre de agobiarme por nada. –Te quiero, John.

* * *

Acabamos comprando una botella de champán, pidiendo comida china y volvemos a la calle Baker.

Enciendo un fuego mientras John saca dos copas de champán del armario (¿por qué posible razón están ahí?). Nos sentamos en el suelo junto al fuego y comemos directamente de los cartones.

-¿Vamos a coger casos esta semana?- pregunta John metiendo pollo Kung Pao en su boca. 

Me gustaría. Me gustaría hacerlo regularmente ahora que hemos encontrado algo parecido a la normalidad. –Creo que sí. Si estás dispuesto.

-Por supuesto-. Un poco de arroz acaba en su camisa. –No puedo esperar. Londres ha estado perdida sin Sherlock Holmes-. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Idiota.

* * *

Con los dientes lavados y la ropa quitada nos metemos en la cama y nuestras bocas se encuentran por fin.

Las manos de John pasan firmemente por mi cuerpo, una corriente vibrando por sus dedos y cargando mi piel. Mis palmas trazan un camino por sus hombros y estamos vibrando, hirviendo. Dinámica. Eléctrico.

Las lenguas deslizándose, encendiéndose, los dientes chocando, dando una descarga. Fricción vigorosa y una fuerza magnética. Cojo la mano de John y la llevo hasta abajo, abajo. –Hagamos…

-Sí-, respira-. –De acuerdo, sí-. Lubrica sus dedos, roza suavemente, luego firmemente. Su otra mano sigue un ritmo firme sobre mi polla. Arriba, abajo.

Siento mi cuerpo empezar a relajarse. –Vale-, digo. –Ahora.

Mis ojos se cierran, mis manos agarran las sábanas cuando un dedo se desliza lenta, gradualmente hacia mi interior. Una sensación completamente nueva—un intruso pero bienvenido.

El gemido continuo soltándose de mis labios se convierte en un grito áspero cuando su dedo acaricia ligeramente mi próstata. – ¿Bien?-. Pregunta. Como si alguna vez hubiera sentido algo mejor. Como si no hubiera acabado de pulsar un interruptor y encender cada célula de mi ser. Cuando miro hacia abajo, hacia él, nuestros ojos se encuentran y él se ríe. –Vale-, dice. –Claramente.

Retira su dedo ligeramente, lo saca, luego otra vez dentro. Otro roce, otro grito. Un ritmo incesante, dentro fuera. Me estoy desenvolviendo, desenredándome. Desencadenado. Desatado.

Una presión añadida: un segundo dedo. Mi pecho está subiendo y bajando pesadamente, el sudor acumulado en mi frente. Dentro, fuera, una descarga, un grito. Y estoy dando vueltas, girando. Completamente relajado.

Cuando mis ojos se abren finalmente, John está a mi lado. Siempre justo donde quiero que esté, justo donde necesito. –Eres perfecto-, digo por primera vez en alto. Se ríe. Presiona sus labios contra los míos.

-Estás afectado-. Pasa sus dedos por mi pelo. –Veremos si todavía te sientes así por la mañana.

Casi está ahí solo con observarme, así que hago que se corra con mi boca. Disfruto esto—el sabor de él, su tacto.

Subo por la cama de nuevo y me acurruco alrededor de su cuerpo. Lentamente nos quedamos dormidos juntos—cálidos, seguros. Contento como nunca antes lo he estado, con mis labios presionados suavemente contra su columna.


	23. Veintitrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El caso en este capítulo está basado en este misterio real: el caso bastante famoso de Gareth Williams . Algunos detalles están mal. Es intencional.

Me despierto con John poniéndose encima de mi cuerpo dormido y sonriéndome ampliamente desde donde está sentado a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Nos corremos juntos rápidamente con una fricción familiar (y con uno de sus curiosos dedos), salimos de la cama y vamos a la ducha.

Frío unas salchichas mientras hace tostadas y nos reímos durante el desayuno—bebiendo nuestros cafés mientras me provoca sobre nuestro nuevo **camino a la gloria** favorito. Juvenil. El idiota es perfecto.

Me siento infinitamente mejor sobre esta nueva faceta de nuestra relación física. Ahora pienso que mis esporádicos ataques de pánico vienen por lo desconocido, no por algo en particular. No por el sexo y ciertamente no por John. Estoy empezando a aceptar que tal vez necesito trabajar en esto. Tal vez debería sacar esa tarjeta azul brillante.

Nos pasamos el día vagueando en nuestros sillones. John lee casos en mi correo y resuelvo la mayoría de ellos sin moverme del sitio. A los pocos no idiotas que requieren más información respondemos con preguntas. El correo y las preguntas en el blog están bien por ahora—todavía no estamos preparados del todo para dejar entrar sin avisar a clientes en 221B como antes. Le hemos pedido a la señora Hudson que prohíba la entrada a los que aparezcan y que les señale hacia thescienceofdeduction.co.uk con una sonrisa.

Más tarde preparamos la cena—pollo y verduras—y luego nos acomodamos en el sofá para ver una película. Nos quedamos dormidos así, acurrucados juntos bajo las mantas, cómodos y cálidamente. Un domingo bien pasado.

* * *

Bostezo y me estiro en el sofá donde estamos todavía. Los dos nos hemos movido en algún momento durante la noche, John de cara a mi lado, se mueve mientras pongo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y suelto un gruñido de satisfacción.

-Todavía cansado-, murmura, su cara contra mi pecho. –Vuelve a dormir-. Me siento, rápidamente descolocándolo. –Mmph. ¿ **Por qué**?-. Se queja. 

-Lo siento, John, hora de levantarse y recibir el día-. Le empujo suavemente hasta que se sienta.

-Eres un idiota-, gruñe pero de todas formas se levanta. Se estira entonces—arriba, arriba—su camiseta subiéndose lo suficiente para exponer un tentador trozo de piel. Voy a por él, envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de su cintura. Tiro de él hacia abajo y le beso firmemente. –Buenos días a ti también-, dice con una sonrisa mientras me aparto y me pongo de pie. Me azota el trasero y se dirige al baño.

Hoy he decidido que llamará al psiquiatra que Ella me recomendó. Nada que perder y un mejor entendimiento que obtener de mi complicada psique. Me estoy empezando a cansar de la falta de control que siento sobre mi propio comportamiento. John ha lidiado admirablemente con mis ataques de pánico pero prefiero aprender a prevenirlos completamente—o por lo menos a encontrar nuevas formas de lidiar. Cuando le menciono esto a John está relativamente sorprendido.

-Estaba completamente seguro de que te había asustado cuando te arrastré para conocer a Ella.

-No me arrastraste, John. Quería conocerla. Y mientras honestamente la idea es un poco desalentadora, he aceptado que podría ser beneficiosa.

Sube las cejas. –Guau. Bueno, me has sorprendido, Sherlock. Me alegro de que estés dispuesto a intentarlo.

No digo “ _Tú me has inspirado, John_ ”. No digo “ _He visto cómo has madurado y yo también quiero eso_ ”. –Veremos a ver cómo va-. Es lo que sale de mi boca.

* * *

Cuando llamo, el doctor Joel Fleischman me dice que tiene una cancelación mañana a las diez y que debería ir para una sesión de presentación. Es americano, su acento me lo dice. Nueva York—específicamente Queens, por como suena. Y Ella le había dicho que esperara mi llamada.

Le investigo—obviamente—y descubro que ha pasado años como médico en Nueva York y en Cicely, Alaska. Estudió en la universidad de Columbia, y ha dirigido su talento desde el campo de la salud física a la mental en la última década. Ha estado ejerciendo en Londres los últimos siete años.

También tiene grandes recomendaciones y no estoy temiendo enteramente nuestra reunión. Bien hecho, Ella.

-¿Crees que le hablarás?- John parece un poco escéptico, un poco divertido. **Sería** muy yo ir y estar en silencio durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. 

-Tengo la intención de darle una oportunidad, John-. Y la tengo. Contestaré las preguntas del Hombre y veré lo que tiene que decir. –No estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo de ataque de pánico en ataque de pánico. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos-. Eso borra la sonrisa de su cara. Asiente.

-Bueno, sabes cuánto me ha ayudado a mí. Y al principio no quería ir-. Esto es cierto. Cuando nos conocimos, había sido extremadamente reluctante a ir, y poco después lo abandonó. –Fue Ella quien me hizo empezar el blog ¿sabes?-. Lo sé. Recuerdo el día que encontré la maldita cosa. Completamente deprimente hasta que empezó a escribir… -Y tú eres quien lo hizo interesante.

Bien. Es agradable que estemos de acuerdo.

* * *

_Puede que tenga algo para vosotros._

_Soy todo oídos. SH_

_Cuerpo encontrado descomponiéndose, metido en un macuto._

_Como de gimnasio_

_Sin huellas_

_El macuto fue encontrado en el baño de su hotel_

_En la maldita bañera_

_La llave de la cerradura estaba en el macuto con el cuerpo._

_Estamos de camino. SH_

* * *

Encontramos a Lestrade en el hotel, (John consiguió la dirección ya que yo estaba _jodidamente alterado para acordarme de preguntar por ella_ , como muy delicadamente me dijo), en el pasillo fuera de la habitación doscientos cuarenta y dos. Ahora está andando de un lado para otro, hablando por teléfono y pareciendo estresado. Cuando cuelga, frunce el ceño. –Joder, podríamos perder este. Parece que es más complicado de lo que habíamos pensado.

-Entonces mejor que nos demos prisa y echemos un vistazo.

Caminamos alrededor de los forenses por ahí y nos dirigimos directamente al baño. Hay, en efecto, un macuto grande y naranja—el tipo que uno puede usar para irse de camping—en la bañera. Y dentro, el cuerpo encogido de un hombre de treinta años.

-Llegamos hace solo una hora-, dice Lestrade desde la puerta. –Aparentemente el cuerpo encaja con la descripción de un agente del MI6 desaparecido así que puede que tengamos que recoger y marcharnos.

-¿De verdad?-. **Interesante**. –Interesante.

Lestrade se ríe. –Sí bueno, ellos se apropian de todos los interesantes ¿no?-. Suerte para mí entonces también ya que mi hermano casi seguramente me llamará para ayudar.

John se pasa por el resto de la habitación del hotel mientras yo examino el cadáver. Que no haya huellas ciertamente significa algo sucio. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Pudo él mismo haberse metido en este macuto? ¿ **Con** la llave? Se encontró debajo de su cuerpo, supongo que es posible que no pudiera llegar—pero no. Ridículo. No se hizo esto a sí mismo. ¿Quién, entonces, estaba detrás de un supuesto agente del SIS? ¿Y quién demonios elegiría **esto** como su método preferido de eliminación? Alguien interesante, eso seguro. 

El teléfono me vibra en el bolsillo.

_Os iréis ahora mismo._

_Considera este caso fuera de tus manos._

_Que te den. SH_

_Me necesitarás. SH_

_No requeriremos de tu ayuda._

_Todo está siendo controlado._

_Debéis iros._

Ignoro esta idiotez y continúo con mi investigación, encontrando poco y volviéndome más y más intrigado. Ocho minutos después se nos echa fuera por una bandada de malditos **hombres de negro** , quienes nos dejan fuera de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Llamo a mi hermano.

-Sherlock.

-¿Por qué?

-Este caso no es para ti. Vete a casa.

-Explícate.

-No lo haré.

Empiezo a enfurecerme por su completa indisposición a proporcionarme información. No puedo imaginar por qué este, de todos los casos, es el caso que me impide investigar. Permanezco ahí, apretando el teléfono contra mi oreja, tratando de mantener mi respiración bajo control.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estás ahí?

Cuelgo.


	24. Veinticuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La metáfora en este capítulo se fue un poco de las manos.

Me muevo alrededor del salón de 221B como lo llevo haciendo durante la última hora y media. John me ha estado ignorando con determinación, sentado en su sillón con la nariz metida en un libro. Probablemente una de las novelas absurdas de crimen que ha vuelto a sacar ahora que su propio detective ha resucitado. Las necesitará para entretenerse si mi insolente hermano sigue impidiéndonos tomar parte en cualquier caso interesante…

-Follemos-. Me detengo de repente, con un pie todavía ligeramente levantado. Me balanceo un poco donde estoy.

-¿Perdona?

-Ya me has oído. Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer con toda esa…-. Mueve su mano en dirección a mí. –…energía frustrada que estas desprendiendo-. No es la peor idea que ha tenido. Ni de lejos. Lo considero. –O podríamos jugar al Cluedo si lo prefieres-. Sonríe.

-Quieres ver…

-Vamos-. Se levanta, me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta el sofá. Se echa boca arriba y me coloca encima de él. –Muévete.

No me muevo. De hecho estoy un poco perplejo por este giro de los acontecimientos. Le miro, con cara de tonto. John pone los ojos en blanco y tira de mi pelo para juntar nuestras bocas. En cuanto muerde—fuerte—mi labio inferior, me he ido. **El juego ha comenzado**.

Toda la frustración acumulada de hace un momento me inunda, resonando en mis oídos y haciendo que mi visión se vuelva roja. Mis manos van a su cintura mientras mis labios consumen su lengua ( _un pasaje secreto_ ). Solo él tiene permiso. Con los vaqueros desabrochados, tiro hacia debajo de todo, pantalones y calzoncillos, y los tiro a un lado.

Rompo el beso rápidamente y lo trago. La lengua moviéndose rápidamente—saboreando, probando—las mejillas ahuecadas ligeramente mientras se endurece en mi boca ( _La señorita Scarlet en la cocina con la tubería de plomo_ ). Envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de la base de su polla, muevo la cabeza— **rápido** —le quitaré el aliento. Está tirando de mis rizos frenéticamente, jadeando mientras sus caderas se mueven hacia mi boca. Le animo cogiendo su delicioso trasero y **apretando** , sus jadeos y gritos saliendo en rápidos resoplidos ( _El coronel Mustard en el salón con el revólver_ ).

Me aparto con un _pop_ , y se abalanza a por mis brazos, arrastrándome hacia él y yendo directo a por mi boca. Nuestros besos son todo calor—fuego y azufre—y me aferro mientras me baja los humos placenteramente ( _El reverendo Green en el estudio con el candelabro_ ).

Con control otra vez, le saco la camisa por la cabeza. Mis dedos danzan por su cuerpo, giro sus pezones, lamo su pecho (El profesor Plum en la sala de baile con la llave inglesa). Mis caderas se mueven sin parar contra su polla ahora goteando. Rápidamente liberándome de los confines de mis pantalones, nos alineo.

**Fricción**. Mi parte favorita. Nos movemos juntos con facilidad, nuestras miradas conectadas—imparables. Lee mi cuerpo como una novela de misterio, los ojos azules atravesándome directamente hasta mi corazón atronador. ( _La señora Peacock en la biblioteca con la daga_ ). Derramando ternura como sangre por su piel en movimiento, me inclino hacia abajo, moviéndome salvajemente y llevo mi boca hasta su cuello. Le hago un chupetón, rozo mis dientes contra piel suave. La lengua trazando un sendero como un nudo por su garganta, el brazo envolviéndose a su alrededor y abajo— **abajo** ( _La señora White con la cuerda en el sótano_ ).

Se corre con un grito desesperado—el cuerpo temblándole, moviéndose. Le sigo muy de cerca, colapsando, derrumbándome. Estamos en un montón—respirando, vibrando—y una ola de alivio me inunda.

* * *

-Vas a ser la causa de mi maldita muerte-, jadea John desde donde está tumbado debajo de mí. –Por lo menos ahora sé qué hacer contigo cuando te estás subiendo por las putas paredes.

-Mm-. Solo estoy empezando a arrastrarme de nuevo a la realidad. Me siento como un carrete enrollado apretadamente que ha sido roto y desenroscado—una pila de hilo, suelto y flexible.

-Aunque eso estuvo brillante, idiota-. Lleva sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, me acaricia, arriba, abajo, mientras permanezco derretido y babando.

Después de una cantidad de tiempo que no podría cuantificar ni aunque lo intentara, nos levantamos. Directos a la ducha donde nos reímos, nos besamos perdidamente, y lavamos el pelo del otro—verdaderamente no puede mantener los dedos fuera del mío. No me importa. Para nada.

Se nos ha ido el día—son casi las seis. Nos saltamos la comida, John está hambriento y no tenemos nada. Todavía está por la cocina, cerrando a portazos los armarios cuando sugiero que salgamos a comer.

-Salimos **constantemente** -. Ofendido por la mera sugerencia. –Sherlock—mis ahorros están menguando, no estamos cogiendo casos—no de verdad—tú acabas de volver de entre los malditos muertos. ¿Cómo nos vamos a permitir vivir?-. Irritable cuando tiene hambre, mi John. Supongo que le podría decir lo del fondo fiduciario al que mi familia me ha devuelto el acceso. Me lo quitaron durante la fase de las drogas, _por mi propio bien_ , pero claramente piensan que estoy ahora por encima de tal tentación. O podría encogerme de hombros y verle retorcerse. – ¡Sherlock!

Vale. –John, sabes que mi familia tiene dinero. Han optado por compartir algo de ello conmigo. Estamos bien-. Me fulmina con la mirada y recuerdo una conversación que habíamos tenido la semana pasada. –Abramos una cuenta conjunta.

Titubea. –Pero es **tu** dinero. Si nos van a pagar por los casos, bien, es nuestro—pero esto es diferente. 

Ridículo. –Es dinero familiar y tú eres mi familia. Tenemos los medios para vivir cómodamente así que hagámoslo-. No responde a esto, solo se mueve hacia delante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me besa la mandíbula. ¿Qué he dicho? Parece que de alguna manera lo he hecho bien. Lo que sea que está pasando lo voy a considerar una victoria. –Así que… ¿comida tailandesa?

* * *

Invitamos a la señora Hudson a que venga a cenar. Acepta con entusiasmo _(¡Oh! A Frank le encantaba la comida tailandesa. Había este pequeño sitio en Florida…_ ) y rápidamente paramos un taxi.

El restaurante en el que terminamos es causal y auténtico. La comida es estupenda y sale rápido—para alivio de John. –Oh dios mío, esto es perfecto-, murmura alrededor de un bocado de curry. Nuestra mesa está llena con platos de rollitos de primavera, ensalada de papaya, arroz frito, fideos tailandeses—un verdadero festín para tres.

-Realmente encantador-, dice la señora Hudson asintiendo. Bueno, esta conversación es estimulante. – ¿Qué tenéis planeado para las vacaciones?

-Estaba pensando que podríamos dar una fiesta-, suelto. No hemos hablado ninguna vez de esto. No estoy seguro de qué fuerza me ha obligado a mencionar esto ahora. Por todo lo que sé, John podría estar muriéndose por ir a pasar las navidades en casa de mis padres.

-¿Sí?-. Todavía está masticando. En serio, John, **modales**. –Yo—sí. Sí, sería brillante.

-¿No estabas determinado a ir a Penarth?

-No, en realidad no. Más bien quería pasarla en casa. El año que hicimos eso fue la mejor navidad de mi vida-. Se para, sonríe. –A pesar de que estabas enamorado de Irene Adler por aquel entonces.

Me burlo. –Por favor-. No estoy seguro de poder explicarle alguna vez todo eso completamente. Pero ciertamente no fue amor. Tal vez encaprichamiento. Algo así. Una adversaria absorbente. Y tenía un cierto—algo—bajo la desesperación y la falsa bravuconería. Una cierta calidez.

-¿Has sabido de ella últimamente?-. Todavía está sonriendo. ¿Sabe que todavía me manda mensajes? No estoy seguro de cómo lo sabría. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eliminé ese maldito tono. Hace muchos teléfonos atrás.

Entrecierro mis ojos. –De todas formas, sí. Creo que una fiesta en 221B es lo mejor. ¿Señora Hudson? ¿Le gustaría ser la primera en la lista de invitados?

-Me encantaría. Oh, no puedo esperar. Estas serán unas vacaciones inolvidables-. Subo mis cejas pero me abstengo de comentar en su forma de decirlo. Yo también tiendo a inclinarme hacia la poesía y el optimismo estos días.

* * *

Cuando entramos por la puerta, estiro un brazo para mantenerlos a los dos detrás de mí. –Hay alguien aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Shh!-. Subo los primeros escalones, luego suspiro con alivio. –Mycroft-. Puedo olerle. Su colonia pija, apestando toda nuestra escalera.

-Estaré aquí abajo entonces-, dice John retirándose al piso de la señora Hudson. –Tomando un té ¿sí, señora H?

Cuando entro en el piso Mycroft se pone de pie inmediatamente. Asiente, con solemnidad. Algo—raro—en esto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sherlock…-. Una pausa muy larga. Se alisa la chaqueta, mira alrededor de la habitación. –Deberíamos…hablar-. Raro.

-Habla entonces.

Suspira. –El hombre en el macuto. Era del MI6. Sospechamos que estaba involucrado en algunas actividades cuestionables, llamando la atención de agencias extranjeras. Parece que se le acercaron—le pidieron que se convirtiera en agente doble. Se negó, y acabó encerrado en un macuto-. Se para, me mira. –No habrías encontrado nada porque no hay nada que encontrar. Todo lo que saldría de tu involucración en este caso serías tú acabando en tu propia bolsa.

Un silencio atronado entre los dos llena la habitación. No lo había esperado. Para nada. Le miro fijamente.

-Eso no es por lo que estás aquí.

Me devuelve la mirada firmemente. Decidiendo si continuar.

-No.

-¿Entonces, qué?-. Tiene algo en mente. Ha parecido raro durante semanas. Raramente amable, raramente indulgente, raramente presente. ¿Tal vez ha conocido a alguien? ¿Sería eso tan difícil de decir en alto? Tal vez para él. ¿Es otra cosa? Algo—lo que sea que es esto, está dando largas. –Mycroft, ¿por…

-Estoy enfermo. 


	25. Veinticinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante desalentador.   
> Algunas notas sobre Mycroft al final.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Enfermo? ¿Qué significa exactamente eso? Seguramente no estaría diciéndomelo así si simplemente hubiera cogido un catarro. Necesito información. Necesito procesar esto. Tiene acceso al mejor cuidado médico disponible en Reino Unido. ¿Qué podría ser que no puede ser rápidamente curado? Parece haber alterado su comportamiento entero—una cosa extremadamente inquieta de presenciar. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? Había notado que estaba saliéndose de lo común al ser atento. Había notado su extraño comportamiento hacía tiempo y nunca había considerado que podría ser…

-Sherlock-. Me saca de mis pensamientos frenéticos con una mano sobre mi brazo. Ligeramente. Justo como en Penarth cuando había dicho que lo que John y yo tenemos es bueno. –Quería decírtelo. Solo te lo estoy contando a ti-. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a otro? ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que sentirme por esto?

-Entonces dímelo-, sueno enfadado. ¿Me enfada esto?

-Una malformación arteriovenosa. Inoperable. Una MAV. Inoperable, así que probablemente en su cerebro. Pérdida gradual de funciones neurológicas. Pérdida de memoria. Ataques. Dolores de cabeza. Náusea persistente. Mi mente enumera los síntomas directamente de los textos médicos de mi palacio mental. Pérdida de visión. Alucinaciones. Debilidad. Y eso es solo si no se rompe y le mata antes. Daño cerebral. Muerte.

Me muevo al sofá y me hundo en el. Titubea, luego se sienta a mi lado. – ¿Cuánto tiempo?- respiro. Sé que no es algo que uno puede predecir con exactitud. Sé que no tiene una respuesta.

-Ya ha empezado. Cuando no pueda soportarlo hay un plan.

Asiento. Un plan. No quiere ver su propia mente deteriorarse. Yo tampoco quiero verla. No quiero nada de esto para él.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante largo tiempo. Cada uno perdido en nuestras mentes sensibles. Al final se levanta.

-Sé que se lo dirás a John-. Tengo que hacerlo. –Pero por favor, a nadie más-. No quiere que nuestros padres lo sepan. No le culpo. Le tratarían como si ya estuviera muerto. Va a la puerta, coge el abrigo del gancho…

-Navidad-, digo rápidamente. –Aquí. Tienes que venir.

Me da una mirada larga y luego asiente una vez. Con el paraguas en mano, sale por la puerta.

* * *

John vuelve arriba poco después de que Mycroft se marchara. –Ey, oí…-. Se detiene, duda y luego se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. – ¿Qué pasa?- respira.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Me siento vacío, entumecido. No quiero pensar en ello así que lo aparto. Ahora no se lo puedo decir, solo quiero dormir. Me pongo de pie y me muevo como un fantasma hasta la habitación. Cinco minutos después John me sigue.

No dice nada, solo se desnuda hasta quedarse en calzoncillos y se mete en la cama. Había planeado en estar testarudamente en soledad. Aislarme en el otro extremo de la cama. Coloca una mano sobre mi espalda. Un recuerdo. **Estoy aquí**. Por lo demás me da espacio.

Entonces las lágrimas llegan. Su pequeño gesto ha soltado todo lo que había esperado enterrar profundamente. Todas las formas en la que mi hermano me ha apoyado, todo lo que ha hecho y que yo he obviado, me he burlado. Cuando yo era un niño solitario y desconsolado—o estaba medio muerto con una aguja en mi brazo—otra vez, cuando necesité desaparecer…

Sollozando ahora. Encogido y con el pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente. John no ha intentado consolarme pero no ha movido la mano. **Estoy aquí**. Al final me giro hacia él. Me envuelvo en torno a él, pongo la cara en su cuello. Me abraza mientras las oleadas de culpa y dolor me sobrepasan y salen por mis lágrimas.

Lloro hasta quedarme dormido—no por primera vez. Pero ahora tengo esto. Alguien a quien acudir.

* * *

Me despierto desorientado, con los ojos hinchados. Estoy boca abajo y hay un peso en mi espalda. **John**. Debo de haberme dado la vuelta de noche y él me siguió. El pensamiento casi hace que las lágrimas vuelvan.

Me doy la vuelta, suavemente hacia él. Se descoloca e inmediatamente se acomoda contra mi pecho. Pongo su cabeza bajo mi barbilla, rodeo su cuerpo con mis extremidades. Con las cuatro. Seguro, protegido.

La segunda vez que despierto es con John apartando suavemente los rizos de mi frente. Le miro y me mira a los ojos. **Azul**. No dice nada de anoche. No me pregunta nada acerca de mis lágrimas. Solo me acaricia el pelo y se queda en mis brazos.

Nos levantamos a las ocho y media y se va a hacer café y tostadas con pan atrasado mientras yo me ducho. Realmente tenemos que ir a hacer la compra hoy. Tengo la cita con el doctor Fleischman a las diez y estoy más que preocupado de meterme en una situación como esa mientras estoy destrozado y en carne viva. Aunque no queda más remedio. Los momentos como estos son la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto. No puedo poner todo mi sufrimiento y dolor solo sobre los hombros de John.

La próxima cita de John con Ella es hoy también. Cada martes a las once en punto. Paramos un taxi y vamos ahí juntos: dos hombres dañados en camino hacia la mejora.

Dicen mi nombre a las diez en punto. Me descubro sentado en un sillón de cuero marrón con el respaldo alto frente a un hombre en sus cincuenta con ojos amables. Sus rizos marrones canosos no son diferentes a los míos. Nos sentamos en nuestros sillones a juego, en esta habitación con paredes blancas y no se siente inhóspito—ni impersonal como había esperado. Tiene objetos de su pasado, teniendo estos una calidez innegable. Recuerdos. Un pequeño tótem tallado a mano sobre el aparador, un cuero curtido con sal sobre la pared. Un mapa dibujado detalladamente de la ciudad de Nueva York hecho a bolígrafo y con tinta. En mesa al lado de su sillón hay una taza de arcilla hecha a mano con puntos. Claramente está a favor de los objetos forjados a mano, no hechos con una máquina. Una colección admirable.

Está sentado, observándome mirar alrededor. Las piernas cruzadas, el zapato negro de piel moviéndose felizmente. Lleva puesto un traje negro elegante, con una camisa simple color borgoña, algo muy parecido a lo que John se pondría. Me gusta inmediatamente.

-Hay preguntas estándar que hago cada vez que conozco a un paciente por primera vez ¿sabes?

-Sí, me lo había imaginado.

-Solo te haré una. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

Un buen comienzo. Amplio. Uno puede responder tan especifica o vagamente como necesite. Podría ser vagamente. Decirle que me gustaría _trabajar algunos aspectos_. Decirle que estoy intentando _mejorarme a mí mismo_. Y cada respuesta sería verdad—pero estoy aquí para resolver mis problemas no solo insinuar que puede que los tenga. – ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Lo que hago?-. Asiente. De nada sirve fingir cuando mi cara aparece en todas las noticias. Me ahorrará muchos preámbulos. Seré directo. –Estoy aquí porque mientras estuve fuera fingiendo estar muerto durante dos años, me capturaron, torturaron e interrogaron. Incluso antes de eso, estuve viviendo en solitario con un constante sentido de intranquilidad. Ahora que estoy de vuelta en casa, he conseguido encontrarme en una relación con el hombre que he amado durante todo este tiempo-. Me paro, inseguro de cómo decir lo último. –…y a pesar de ser apenas capaz de creer mi buena suerte—estoy hecho un desastre-. Concluyo débilmente. Pero eso es lo principal.

Otro asentimiento. – ¿Alguna teoría sobre lo que está pasando aquí?

-Mi compañero ha sugerido que podría ser estrés postraumático. Un diagnostico probable creo. Manifestándose en forma de pesadillas, episodios de pánico y pensamientos negativos.

-¿Y tú estás para aprender a prevenir esas pesadillas, episodios y pensamientos?

-Idealmente sí.

-¿Algo más que quieres que sepa?-. ¿Lo hay? Supongo que le podría decir que ayer mi hermano me anunció de repente su probabilidad de una vida corta. Que le he dado por sentado todos mis treinta y cuatro años de existencia, y que lloré hasta quedarme dormido por ello anoche. Podría mencionar mi incapacitante inseguridad dentro de mi relación con John. Que en el fondo estoy esperando a que me deje. Que a pesar de nuestra profunda conexión temo no estar hecho para este tipo de cosas. Supongo que con el tiempo todo esto saldrá. Ya estoy seguro de que quiero volver. Esta es una persona con la que puedo hablar libremente sobre tales pensamientos. Alguien a quien no tengo riesgo de alejar, y quien está legalmente obligado a mantener mis secretos.

-Mis sentimientos sobre—relaciones interpersonales en general—han cambiado durante mis años fuera. Ahora que he vuelto es—importante para mí mantenerlos. No soy un hombre sencillo de apreciar-. Titubeo, no estando completamente seguro de lo que estoy intentando decir aquí. –No puedo perder a John. Por esto-. Sueno un poco desesperado. Pero supongo que eso es el problema real. ¿Cuántos ataques de pánico, cuántas lágrimas, cuántas crisis llevarán para alejarle? Una persona solo puede aguantar hasta cierto punto.

-¿Crees que eso es posible?-. La misma pregunta que le hice a John cuando Mary pensó que la dejaría para volver a una vida conmigo. Y **fue** posible. Él ya había decidido aunque yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces.

-Creo que si no intento seguir adelante, llegará a resentirme.

Un asentimiento. Se inclina hacia delante en su sillón. Las manos juntas, los brazos sobre las rodillas. –Eso es sano, Sherlock. Son preocupaciones normales. Tú estando aquí significa que has elegido hacer algo al respecto por el bienestar de tu compañero y por el tuyo propio.

Todo bien entonces.

El resto de la hora supuso al doctor Fleischman— ( _puedes llamarme Joel_ ) —Joel—subrayando lo que puedo esperar en nuestras futuras sesiones. Dice que aprecia que sea capaz de ser directo sobre mis objetivos y preocupaciones. Dice que es optimista. Yo también. Concertamos una cita fija para los lunes a las nueve, nos estrechamos las manos y vuelvo a John en la sala de espera.

Todavía no le han llamado para Ella, y tenemos unos pocos momentos para nosotros. – ¿Cómo fue?-. Pregunta, las cejas alzadas, la cara expresiva y animada como siempre.

-Bien-, le miro—estudio esta cara que amo y pienso lo lejos que ha llegado, lo mucho que ha crecido. Sintiéndome esperanzado sonrío. –Estará bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers sobre Mycroft si estáis preocupados: No voy a matarlo en esta historia. Adoro a Mycroft y honestamente creo que tiene mala reputación (aunque es extremadamente divertido en la serie y no lo tendría de otra forma) pero pensé que sería interesante humanizarle y ver el cambio en su relación con Sherlock. También diré que he visto cómo una enfermedad como esta puede cambiar las prioridades de una persona, y estoy intrigada por la idea de un personaje como Mycroft descubriendo algún tipo de pasión por la vida. ¡Eso es todo! Gracias por leer.


	26. Veintiséis

Elegimos sushi para comer ya que en nuestro último intento de consumir pescado crudo se vio interrumpido por pensamientos intrusivos y respiraciones laboriosas. Pedimos una variedad de nigiri y un rollo dragón para compartir. John está feliz como una lombriz.

Ha tenido una hora productiva con Ella—hablando principalmente de nuestra relación, dice. Espero con ansias hablar con Joel sobre John. No tengo una idea real de lo que es aceptable en una relación romántica y mientras las cosas han estado yendo increíblemente bien entre nosotros no somos exactamente normales. Puede que haya cosas que no funcionen a largo plazo. Apreciaré el conocimiento.

Le quiero contar a John lo de Mycroft pero no estoy seguro de cómo sacar el tema. Por muy irracional que pueda ser en realidad no quiero tener que decirlo en alto. Eventualmente preguntará pero me dará tiempo primero para llegar a él. Pronto.

* * *

Después de comer llevo a John al banco. No le había dicho que haríamos esto, temiendo que encontrara otra razón para discutir el tema. Pero aquí estamos. Firmando en la línea de puntos. Combinando nuestras vidas de otra forma. Estoy eufórico, casi mareado.

No dijo nada cuando le arrastré por las puertas. No me cuestionó cuando le dije al empleado que nos gustaría abrir una cuenta conjunta. Me dio una mirada larga cuando le dieron los formularios pero aun así no dijo nada y empezó a escribir.

Ahora caminamos juntos, por el lobby, y salimos por las puertas. Se gira hacia mí en la acera, me coge de la mano, une nuestros dedos. –Necesito contribuir-. Los ojos azules determinados. –No seré una carga-. Oh, John. Como si alguna vez pudieras serlo.

- **Compañeros** , John-. Es todo lo que digo. Él sonríe pero no dice nada.

* * *

-¿Te importa si Harry viene a cenar?-. Hemos venido al Tesco a hacer la compra que hemos estado posponiendo. Mientras vamos por los pasillos, ella le escribe.

-Para nada. Estará bien verla de nuevo.

Me mira incrédulo. –Parece estar un poco no bien. Tal vez es un día de consumo-. Estas cosas pasan. Podríamos intentar ser un sistema de apoyo para ella.

-Bueno, entonces mejor que alimentemos a la chica.

* * *

-¿Contestas alguna vez?- John ha estado trabajando en un post en el blog sobre el nuevo episodio de nuestras vidas. Editando y reeditando. Tratando de poner las palabras bien.

-¿A?- Estoy sentado en el sofá, ojeando mis emails, tratando en vano de encontrarnos un caso que no sea dolorosamente aburrido. Su pregunta ha salido de la nada y es un poco criptica.

-Sus mensajes-. Oh. ¿Otra vez esto?

-Nop-. Un ruido por la “p”. Ligereza. Brevedad.

-¿Nunca?-. Realmente quiere hablar de esto. Levanto la mirada ahora hacia él, sentado en su sillón. Está fingiendo despreocupación, mirando nerviosamente su portátil. Oh.

-John-. Levanta la vista, escuchando con atención. –Incluso entonces, eras tú. Pero era inútil. Lo aparté-. Hace un pequeño ruido en la parte de atrás de su garganta. –Obviamente ella lo vio. E hico lo que hace. Y ella—me gustó—es inteligente e interesante. Pero fue…-. Busco las palabras. –Nunca fue **esto** -. Él entenderá. –Y no, no contesto. Pero está bien saber que todavía está ahí fuera en el mundo causando caos-, añado.

Sonríe. –Está bien-. Y vuelve a su editar.

* * *

Harry **no** está sobria. Entra tropezando por la puerta a las seis y media, quitándose sus botas Chelsea y colgando el abrigo encima del de John. Entra justo después detrás de ella, habiendo bajando para dejarla entrar, y la mirada en su cara es una de seria decepción.

- **Sherlock** -. Da unos pocos pasos, un poco inseguros. – **Hola** -. Casi se me tira encima. Bueno, allá vamos.

Le doy un rápido abrazo y la llevo hasta el sofá. John nos sigue con una taza de café—se había preparado para esto y antes hizo un poco. Ahora estamos sentados a cada lado de ella y no tenemos ni idea de cómo proceder.

-¿Qué es esto, entonces, Harry? ¿Hm? Cuéntanos qué ha pasado-. John está intentando sonar calmado y preocupado pero definitivamente hay un borde en su voz. Solo puedo imaginar cuántas veces se ha encontrado a sí mismo en esta misma situación. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces mi hermano ha hecho esto por mí.

-Despedida-, dice directamente. El cine, entonces. Su nuevo trabajo. –Por ninguna razón. Dijeron que tenían personal de más y yo fui la última.

-¿Así que saliste y te bebiste un barril de vodka?-suspira John. –Bebe el café, Harry-. Lo hace.

-Soy una idiota-, otro sorbo. –Había estado sobria tres semanas-. Con esto los ojos de John se suavizan un poco. Lo ha estado intentando. Le abraza ligeramente los hombros y ella inmediatamente deja la taza y le devuelve el abrazo fuertemente. Tiene que ser difícil para ella, no tener un apoyo real. Por lo que John me ha contado, todos sus amigos son alcohólicos. Sin más familia—solo John. Tenemos que pasar más tiempo con ella.

Después de comer y darle una segunda taza de café, Harry está considerablemente más alerta. Pide perdón por su brusca entrada y nos pregunta qué hemos estado haciendo. Le contamos lo de nuestro viaje a Penarth, lo de mi controladora madre y sus advertencias no tan sutiles. Le decimos que estamos planeando celebrar la navidad aquí en la calle Baker y que esperamos que venga.

-No me lo perdería-. Sus ojos se iluminan un poco. –De hecho suena estupendo.

Acabamos encendiendo un fuego y pasamos horas sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesita del salón—jugando a las cartas, hablando, riendo, bebiendo té. Harry y John parecen tener una sola mente cuando están en presencia el uno del otro durante un tiempo. Acaban las frases del otro en más de una ocasión y los dos se parten de risa cada vez. Estoy disfrutando bastante de la experiencia.

Es tarde cuando Harry suelta un bostezo grande e insistimos que se quede en la habitación de arriba. Accede sin discusión y se va arriba a dormir. John se mueve alrededor de la cocina, colocándola mientras yo quito las cartas y las tazas de té vacías.

Ahora nos sentamos al borde de nuestra cama, el uno junto al otro. John me mira, una pregunta en sus ojos. ¿ _Me lo contarás_? Es suficiente. Es por lo que he estado esperando. Se lo cuento. 

-Oh dios, Sherlock-, respira. –Nunca—pensé que era—tal vez inmortal. Indestructible, tu hermano.

-Yo también lo pensé-, digo. –Aparentemente no-. Humano después de todo.

Dejamos nuestra ropa en un montón en el suelo, nos metemos bajo las mantas, seguros, cálidos. John me deshace con sus competentes dedos. Me abre y me enciende. Le desenredo lentamente con el calor de mi boca. Tenemos patrones ahora. Preferencias.

Mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sus dedos en mis rizos. Mientras poco a poco me quedo dormido pienso: _podría hacer esto siempre_. 


	27. Veintisiete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El caso en este capítulo está inspirado en el horrible caso de Reyna Marroquín . He cambiado casi todos los detalles pero hay algunas similitudes obvias. Si no conocéis su caso, deberíais investigarlo. Es extremadamente trágico y el mundo debería conocerlo.

Harry se levanta antes que nosotros. Oímos el ruido de cazuelas y sartenes en la cocina y compartimos una sonrisa mientras escuchamos los sonidos que hace al intentar hacer el desayuno. Decidimos quedarnos quietos y ver lo que sale de sus intentos.

John se pone encima de mí y me besa, pasando sus pulgares suavemente sobre mis cejas. Cuando deslizo mis dedos hacia abajo y cojo su trasero se ríe. –De acuerdo-, se baja de encima de mí. –Mejor no-. Sonrío.

Nos vestimos, salimos para echarle una mano a Harry. Tiene bacon y champiñones friéndose y está batiendo huevos en un bol. –Buenos días, chicos-. Está sonriendo. –Tortillas, pensé.

En un revuelo de espátulas y cucharas de madera danzamos por la cocina hasta que nuestra obra está acabada. Comemos juntos—los tres. Todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes. Un día diferente, un comienzo nuevo.

Mis pensamientos se van ligeramente hacia Mycroft. Me pregunto si podríamos haber tenido esto con él. John y Harry han tenido años de conflicto y aun así aquí estamos—una pequeña familia de inadaptados.

El problema con mi hermano y yo es que no sabemos qué decirnos el uno al otro. Nuestros intereses compartidos empiezan y acaban con charla mordaz y una propensión a la deducción. Fuera de eso, parece que solo hemos encontrado hostilidad y décadas de dolor. Pero podríamos intentarlo.

* * *

Harry se va después de desayunar ( _Mejor empezar la búsqueda de trabajo—gracias por todo chicos_ ). Le promete a John que llamará a su padrino e irá a una reunión hoy. Él no está particularmente esperanzado pero yo puedo ver que quiere estarlo.

Nos hemos acomodado en el sofá, el uno junto al otro, los portátiles sobre nuestras rodillas. Determinados a encontrar un caso que al menos sea un cinco. Mientras estoy examinando el blog, frunciendo el ceño por la cantidad de idiotas que pierden el tiempo ( _galletas desapareciendo, ¿en serio?_ ) me vibra el teléfono. 

_ey soy Harry_

_solo quería darte las gracias por dejar que me quedara_

_estoy muy feliz de que John te tenga_

_chico suertudo_

Me pidió mi número (Solo por si acaso) cuando se marchó. Estoy bastante conmovido por esta serie de mensajes a pesar de la sorprendente ausencia de letras mayúsculas y puntuación.

_Ven y quédate cuando quieras, Harry_. SH

_Y soy yo quien tiene suerte de tener a John._ SH

* * *

_Querido señor Holmes,_

_Le escribo con esperanza de que pueda ayudarnos a resolver un pequeño misterio._

_Mi marido y yo hemos comprado recientemente una casa en East Sussex y durante la renovación de nuestra cocina descubrimos una carta escondida en la pared. El autor reclama que haber enterrado el cadáver de una mujer en el sótano en 1974. Digo “el” por la letra, pero en realidad es una suposición. La carta está sin firmar y es bastante críptica._

_Verá, la cosa más extraña es que no hay sótano en nuestra casa. Hemos buscado de arriba abajo una trampilla o un pasadizo secreto pero no hemos encontrado nada._

_La carta dice poco más y nos gustaría descubrir si es solo un engaño. Nuestra hija ha dicho que ha oído ruidos raros durante la noche y estoy segura de que puede imaginarse cómo mi mente ha empezado a engañarme._

_Si estuviera dispuesto a venir y tranquilizar nuestras mentes, estaríamos felices de pagarle justamente por su tiempo._

_Gracias,_

_Stella Eames_

-¿Sussex?-. John está leyendo sobre mi hombro.

-En efecto-. Es un viaje de dos horas en tren hasta la estación de Berwick, pero el viaje podría merecer la pena. –Mientras que esta mujer es claramente una idiota si piensa que está oyendo fantasmas, tengo que admitir que estoy intrigado-. ¿Cartas en la pared? ¿Cadáveres en el sótano? Esto por lo menos es un seis. – ¿Hacemos un viaje?

-Sacaré los billetes-, sonríe.

* * *

Llegamos a la estación de Berwick sobre las dos. No tenemos nada esta semana así que decidimos convertirlo un poco en unas vacaciones. John ha reservado para dos noches en el hostal The Gashlycrumb, una mansión victoriana reformada a tres kilómetros de la casa de los Eames.

Cuando nuestro taxi llega hasta la puerta tengo que admitir que es un espectáculo para la vista. Bastante gótica—una estructura enorme de ladrillo a la punta arriba de unas largas y anchas escaleras—todo torres y torreones y gabletes abruptamente inclinados. Como el escenario de una película de terror. Bien hecho, John.

Nuestra habitación es **azul**. Moderna, a diferencia del exterior de la casa. Una cama grande en medio de la pared este. Televisión, escritorio, cocina pequeña—y casi cada objeto es de algún tono azul. La excéntrica mujer que nos llevó hasta nuestra habitación nos informó que cada dormitorio tiene un color diferente. Agradecido por no haber terminado en la habitación rosa ponemos los macutos sobre la mesa y llamamos Stella Eames.

Stella abre la puerta en cuanto toco. –Oh, gracias por venir-. Es una mujer baja, de treinta años, rizos rubio fresa pasando sus hombros. Su hija detrás de ella, una copia exacta en miniatura. –Esta es Minnie-. Nombre adecuado.

Conocemos al marido—Charles—cuando Stella nos lleva a la cocina—Minnie siguiéndola. –Aquí es donde la encontramos-. Señala a un espacio junto a una única viga de madera. Es un poco mayor, en sus cuarenta, con un mechón de pelo marrón claro. –Aquí había una pared. La tiramos y abrimos el espacio-. Me entrega el trozo de papel doblado que ha estado agarrando. –Mejor feng shui, ¿sabe?

Subo una ceja. –En efecto-. Desdoblo la carta. Está escrita en una página arrancada de un bloc de notas y la letra es una minúscula y desordenada. Stella acertó al suponer que un hombre escribió esto—y aunque no tiene fecha, estimo que el papel gastado es de mitad de los ochenta. Y raramente estoy equivocado.

La nota es breve. Y absurda:

_A quien le pueda interesar,_

_En el año 1974 la enterré aquí. Ella ya no está._

_PD- El sótano guarda mi secreto._

Ridículo.

John lee la diminuta nota y sube las cejas. – ¿Les importa si echamos un vistazo?-, pregunta, girándose hacia la familia Eames.

-Adelante-, dice Charlie. Y allá vamos.

La casa es un cottage normal, pintado de rojo. Dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina antigua. Y un pequeño salón que ahora es parte del espacio abierto que han conseguido al tirar la pared.

No hay puerta del sótano. Al menos no una visible para idiotas. Paso por cada habitación, John detrás de mí, examinando esquinas y listones para una pista. Echando vistazos en armarios, abriéndolos. Nada parece raro, así que nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia fuera. Rodeamos la casa una vez, dos. El garaje. Nada.

Volvemos dentro. Voy por cada habitación otra vez, buscando inconsistencias. Algo que no pertenezca **del todo**. Paredes pintadas, suelos de madera—estándar, **normales** —nada—excepto—

**Oh**. La moqueta. Solo la habitación de Minnie está cubierta con una moqueta beige rancia de pared a pared. –Todavía no podemos permitirnos cambiarla-, dice Stella desde la puerta mientras me agacho para inspeccionar la monstruosidad de poliéster.

Paso mis dedos por el borde, en el único rincón vacío de juguetes y muebles. Luego, abruptamente tiro de ella hacia arriba, arrancándola de las tiras que la sujetan al suelo. – ¡Oi!- advierte John mientras tiro hacia atrás y atrás de la moqueta. Luego el relleno—viejo, gastado. El metro de suelo descubierto está casi perfecto, bien acabado, ni un rasguño. ¿Por qué cubrirlo a no ser que tengas algo que esconder?

Quitamos muebles, enrollando la moqueta mientras descubrimos poco a poco el suelo original. Cuando hemos llegado hasta el borde de la habitación y todavía tenemos que descubrir una trampilla, me pongo de pie, las manos sobre las caderas, y paso mis ojos por la madera. ¿Dónde me equivoqué? Estaba seguro de que esta era la respuesta. Camino por la habitación, deteniéndome para mover mi peso sobre áreas diferentes del suelo. Probando. Escuchando. Sólido. Hasta…

**Ah**. Mientras me acerco al armario, el suelo cruje—muy ligeramente—bajo mi peso. Abro la puerta lentamente para revelar—más moqueta. Bingo.

Me pongo de rodillas en un segundo, apresurándome para meter los dedos debajo del borde. Lo arranco de un movimiento rápido y ahí está: una pequeña puerta cuadrada—de unos sesenta centímetros de diámetro—construida justo en el suelo de madera.

-Jodidamente brillante-. Oh, John. Nunca me cansaré de tus halagos. Miro sobre mi hombro y compartimos una sonrisa.

La familia Eames está moviéndose intranquilamente detrás de nosotros. –Pensamos que era algo falso-, murmura Charles, sonando preocupado.

-Puede que todavía lo sea-. Saco una pequeña palanca del bolsillo interior de mi abrigo y lo meto en la delgada raja entre la trampilla y el suelo. Hay telarañas adheridas a la parte de abajo cuando levanto la madera y la giro sobre sus bisagras. John me da una linterna y coloca una mano en mi hombro mientras echamos un vistazo al sótano de abajo.

Sin escaleras, o escalerilla. Es un silo subterráneo, solo de tres metros de diámetro, tal vez dos metros de profundidad. La sala circular está formada por ladrillos rojos—está vacía salvo por una gran cantidad de polvo—y por el barril de acero justo en el centro.

Miro a John. Su expresión es sombría. –Mierda-, dice. En efecto, mierda. Bajo de un salto hasta la pequeña sala redonda—ignorando las protestas de John—para investigar el barril. De ciento sesenta litros por su apariencia. El tipo usado para almacenar químicos o desechos peligrosos. Completamente inamovible y cerrado firmemente, soldado.

-¿Entonces deberíamos llamar a la policía?-. Es Minnie quien pregunta. Está junto a John, observando el proceso con interés.

-Sí-, digo subiéndome al barril y cogiendo las manos de John mientras tira de mí para subirme. –Sí, creo que deberíamos.

* * *

Para cuando la policía local pone en orden todo su _procedimiento oficial_ , está anocheciendo y estamos cansados de esperar. Nos dejan quedarnos porque llegamos primero—no es que hubiéramos encontrado una forma de entrar otra vez. Han llamado (finalmente) a un trabajador del metal para cortar el barril. Inmediatamente descartó usar un soplete, por si el barril estaba lleno de queroseno. No hay necesidad de matarnos a todos. En su lugar, usa una herramienta para cuidadosamente—y lentamente—cortar la tapa, un pequeño segmento poco a poco. Ahora observamos desde arriba, esperando con aliento contenido. 

El barril contiene lo siguiente:

✕ Siete (7) blusas, talla mediana de mujer.

✕ Dos (2) pares de pantalones, talla 10 de mujer

✕ Dos (2) faldas, talla 10 de mujer

✕ Ocho (8) prendas de ropa interior de mujer

✕ Tres (3) pares de zapatos, talla 5 de mujer

✕ Un (1) diario de cuero

✕ Una (1) pulsera, grabada con las iniciales ‘LEJ’

(Todo esto apilado encima de)

✕ Los restos desnudos, momificados de una mujer afroamericana de entre 22 y 28 años.

Toda la ropa es del estilo de los 70 y el diario contiene una cantidad de información. Su nombre era Linda Elizabeth Jones, y la dirección que había escrito en letra curvada y clara en la primera página es la de la misma casa en la que estamos ahora.

Las páginas están llenas del maltrato de su marido. Frecuentemente físico y sexual. Emocionalmente manipulador. Día tras días, gradualmente acabando con ella. Leemos con horror, John murmurando en voz baja –Oh, dios mío-, cada poco.

En la página dieciséis he visto suficiente. Nuestro siguiente paso está claro.

Necesitamos encontrar a Kenneth Jones.

* * *

Me siento con la espalda encorvada, sobre mi portátil en nuestra habitación excesivamente azul, mirando el vaso de cartón de café sobre el escritorio a mi derecha. Se ha enfriado. ¿Lo bebo igualmente? Sí, creo que sí.

Kenneth Jones ha demostrado ser un hombre difícil de encontrar. Esa casa le perteneció hasta 1987. La vendió cuando perdió su trabajo en la planta química industrial local. Obvio. El barril. La última dirección conocida fue una propiedad alquilada solo a pocos kilómetros de aquí pero no ha vivido ahí en casi una década. Esto es hasta donde la policía local ha llegado. Yo tengo la intención de llegar más lejos.

John se quedó dormido hace tres horas. Ahora son casi las cuatro de la mañana y yo no he encontrado nada útil. Una historia de conducta desordenada, copias de su matrimonio con Linda, una página de Facebook simple y descuidada—y una hermana que vive en Kent. Intentaremos hablar con ella esta mañana, ver lo que recuerda de Linda, sacar información sobre el paradero actual de su hermano. Una hora en tren—nos iremos al amanecer.

* * *

John todavía está durmiendo profundamente cuando el sol empieza a salir. Parece muy joven cuando duerme. Su cara alisada y libre de preocupación. Le despierto sentándome a su lado, pasando mis dedos por sus sienes, por su pelo. Se mueve cuando presiono mis labios contra su frente, luego en el espacio entre sus ojos. –Hora de levantarse-, susurro cuando sus párpados se abren. – **El juego ha empezado otra vez** -. Sonríe. 

El tren nos lleva a Kent y llegamos justo antes de las nueve. Todo lo que tenemos es un nombre (Ruth Jones), una edad (sesenta y dos) y una dirección. Nuestro taxi nos deja fuera de un gran bloque de pisos. Relativamente de nueva construcción. Pero simple, económico. Y sin seguridad de la que hablar. Entramos, cogemos el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y vamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta número treinta y ocho. Toco a la puerta.

La mujer que abre la puerta inmediatamente entrecierra los ojos. – ¿Sí?-, exige, la cara cansada, gastada. Y enteramente sospechosa.

-Señorita Jones-, empiezo. –Nos gustaría hablar con usted sobre su hermano Kenneth-. Me inclino hacia algo autoritario. Un tono que no permite cuestiones.

No funciona. – ¿Qué sobre Kenneth?-. Está incómoda, a la defensiva. Se pasa una mano sobre sus cortos rizos negros.

-Por favor, ¿podríamos pasar?-. Habla ahora John. Su encanto siempre podía atravesar mi comportamiento brusco. Le sonríe cálidamente y ella cambia notablemente. –Solo unas pocas preguntas. No llevará mucho.

Nos deja pasar, señala hacia un sofá suave de color bermellón. –Adelante entonces-, dice hundiéndose en un sillón. – ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-¿Por qué pregunta eso?-. Sé por qué ha preguntado 

Se pausa, me estudia. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Policías?

-No-. Espero que esta sea la respuesta que está buscando. –Señorita Jones—Ruth—mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y este es el doctor Watson. Somos detectives, trabajando en un caso que concierne a su hermano. Podríamos usar su ayuda para localizarlo.

Un momento largo pasa, me mira a mí, a John y otra vez a mí. Luego su frente se alisa y sacude la cabeza una vez. –Esto es sobre Linda ¿verdad? ¿La han encontrado por fin?

* * *

Ruth recuerda a Linda Elizabeth Murphy como una presencia brillante y bienvenida en su vida. Una mujer guapa, joven y bella con una gran sonrisa y con un gusto impecable para la moda. Ella y Kenneth se conocieron en un picnic de la iglesia y él se entusiasmó desde el primer día. Ruth observó desde la distancia mientras salieron, mientras se enamoraron. Linda la trató como una hermana—la llevaba de compras, al cine. Le dio su amistad, su calidez—y esperanza. Algo que no había estado teniendo.

Su hermano mayor parecía casi contento por primera vez en su miserable vida—y seis meses en su relación, se casaron. Linda Elizabeth Jones. Poco después compraron la casa y se mudaron a Sussex.

Ruth se quedaba con ellos a menudo, mirando sin poder hacer nada cómo el amor que una vez compartieron desaparecía gradualmente. Empezó a ver señales de violencia, vio la luz en los ojos de Linda apagarse.

Cuando en un día de verano de 1974, Kenneth le contó a Ruth que Linda le había dejado— (Se ha pirado con otro tío a algún sitio—no te hagas ilusiones, no volverá) —quiso creerle. Pero no lo hizo. 

Durante cuarenta años ha esperado y ha pensado. Quería una llamada de teléfono (¡ _Soy Linda_! ¡ _Te echo de menos_!) Pero esperaba un cuerpo y una sentencia de prisión.

-¿Cuándo es la última vez que supiste de él, Ruth?-. Está devastada. Triste. Las lágrimas silenciosamente cayendo.

-Hace un año-, susurra. –Se había mudado de vuelta a la ciudad.

-¿Tienes una dirección?-. Asiente y se pone de pie. Rebusca en el cajón de arriba de un mueble y saca una agenda pequeña morada.

-Si lo encuentran-, dice en voz baja mientras copia la dirección. Arranca la página, nos la da. –Díganle que se puede ir al infierno.

* * *

Ruth también nos ha dado un número de teléfono. Llamo, una falsa identidad—preparado para decirle que ha ganado una rifa local. Que pase a por su premio: un viaje con los gastos pagados a prisión. Pero no hay respuesta. El mensaje automático del contestador—sin información que obtener. Cuelgo. Tendremos que pasarnos sin avisar.

Paramos fuera de un pequeño taller. Un edificio desgastado de ladrillos, pintado de blanco. A la izquierda, una valla de tela metálica, y detrás un desguace conteniendo docenas de coches inutilizados y oxidados.

Hay dos hombres fuera, trabajando en algún tipo de coche deportivo clásico. Nos observan con cautela mientras nos acercamos. – ¿Podemos ayudaros, muchachos?-, pregunta el más bajo de los dos, limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un trapo blanco. –Parecéis perdido.

-Nos han dicho que aquí es donde podemos encontrar a Kenneth Jones.

-¿Y qué queréis con Jones?-. El ceño fruncido.

-Tenemos asuntos que discutir con él-. Agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo, aquí. Entrecierra más los ojos, se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

Después de una pausa contemplativa mueve la cabeza hacia el edificio. –Vive arriba. Ahora no está. Volved más tarde.

Les damos las gracias y volvemos al taxi esperando. De nada sirve quedarnos, volveremos después de que anochezca y vigilaremos el lugar. Le avisarán de que nos hemos pasado, si no lo han hecho ya. Apenas podemos llamar a su puerta ahora.

* * *

Por insistencia de John paramos en un restaurante a comer. Yo no como, no podría digerirlo. La rodilla subiendo y bajando, los nudillos golpeando contra la mesa laminada. Un callejón sin salida temporal, una calma momentánea. Nada que hacer salvo esperar. Odioso.

John me sonríe sobre su bocadillo de bacon, lechuga y tomate. –Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer mientras tanto-. Ahí está otra vez, leyéndome como un libro. – ¿Descubrir de alguna manera dónde trabaja? O—no sé…-. Deja de hablar. Mete una patata frita en la boca. Ya he tratado de averiguar quién le contrata. Desafortunadamente se le da bastante bien pasar desapercibido—una habilidad que generalmente va a la par con una conciencia culpable. Ruth no tenía ninguna información sobre cómo pasa los días. No estuvo interesada en hablar cuando apareció en su piso el pasado diciembre. Le echó, sorprendida de saber de él. Él había deslizado una nota debajo de su puerta con su número de teléfono y su dirección ( _Por si cambias de opinión_ ). Ella no lo hizo.

Considero informar a la policía local de que hemos encontrado una dirección actual. No estamos armados y si encontramos a Jones, corremos un riesgo considerable al enfrentarnos a él. Sin embargo, aparto la idea rápidamente—seguramente huirá. Llegarían haciendo ruido, con las sirenas puestas. Sus amigos le avisarán y perderemos del todo al hombre. Tenemos una oportunidad de atrapar al idiota antes de que se vaya de la ciudad y vamos a tomarla. Simplemente tendremos que mantenernos alerta.

* * *

John y yo estamos de cuclillas el uno junto al otro entre dos contenedores al otro lado de la calle del taller. Todo está en silencio en el piso de arriba. Llevamos aquí casi una hora y nadie ha venido ni se ha ido. Las luces apagadas, sin movimientos—nadie está en casa.

-¿Crees que ya se ha ido?-, pregunta John temblando ligeramente con el fresco aire del comienzo de la noche.

-No-. No lo creo. Si sus amigos le avisaron de que dos hombres aparecieron haciendo preguntas, estará esperando por la ventaja de la oscuridad para volver al piso y hacer la maleta. –Aparecerá pronto-. Estoy seguro de ello. Qué pasará luego, no lo sé.

Otra hora pasa en silencio antes de que pare un coche, a un bloque a nuestra derecha. Las luces se apagan. Una figura sale—un hombre alto, con hombros anchos. Observamos en silencio mientras se desliza por las sombras y va directo al taller. El sonido distante de llaves. Desaparece detrás de una puerta a un lado del edificio.

John y yo compartimos una mirada seria mientras una luz tenue aparece en la ventana del piso de arriba. Es él.

Llamo a la policía ahora que sabemos que está en casa. Pueden venir directamente y acorralarle en su piso. Nuestros días de entrar desarmados en habitaciones con conocidos asesinos están detrás de nosotros. No merece la pena el riesgo ahora que tenemos tanto que perder.

-¡Mierda!-. John me da un codazo mientras cuelgo el teléfono. Miro hacia arriba a tiempo de ver la sombra de Jones rodeando la esquina del edificio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salto y empiezo a correr.

John está justo detrás de mí—por supuesto que lo está—mientras nuestros pies nos llevan por la calle y a través de la gravilla que rodea al taller. Nos paramos en seco, la gravilla crujiendo, una vez que llegamos a la esquina donde Jones desapareció. Se oyen sirenas a lo lejos ahora, claramente dirigiéndose aquí. –Ahí-, susurro asintiendo hacia la alambrada del cementerio de vehículos. Se está metiendo en un sedán blanco, aparcado al borde del resto, cerca de una puerta. –Va a huir.

Nos ponemos en movimiento otra vez, agachándonos detrás de las carrocerías de los coches viejos, acercándonos, preparados para intervenir si llega a eso. Pero algo parece—raro. Jones no se está moviendo.

-Está **armado** -, susurra John urgentemente mientras nos agachamos detrás de una furgoneta hueca, a tres metros de distancia. En efecto, está sentado en el asiento del conductor, con ambas manos en el volante, una pistola brillante plateada en su mano derecha. No ha arrancado el coche. No ha hecho ademán para abrir la puerta. – ¿Qué…

La explosión del arma vibra por mi cuerpo—en el fondo, profundamente, sacudiéndome los huesos. Me caigo hacia atrás, apenas sujetándome y desesperadamente tirando hacia debajo de John conmigo. – ¡John!-. Mis manos arañan su abrigo. ¿Le dio? ¿Cómo supo Jones que estábamos ahí? ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Está bien—Sherlock—para. No pasa nada-. Tiene sus manos sobre mis bíceps, tratando de sujetarme. – **Para** , Sherlock…-. Me doy cuenta de que estoy frenético. Los ojos salvajes, examinando el cuerpo de John por señales de heridas—los brazos moviéndose contra su agarre, el pánico aumentando, el corazón apretándose. Apenas puedo respirar. –Mierda. Se pegó un tiro—Sherlock, estamos bien-. Sus manos están sobre mi cara, forzándome a mirarle a los ojos. –Escucha, estamos **bien**. Dios. Se voló la tapa de los sesos.

  
  



	28. Veintiocho

Resulta que Ruth llamó a su hermano mayor antes—sobre una hora de nuestra vigilancia junto a los contenedores. Después de un día hirviendo de rabia por el asesinato de Linda, cogió el teléfono. Le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de él—le dijo, como quería hacerlo, que se fuera al infierno—y le dio toda la información que necesitaba saber, para asegurarse de que finalmente le habían descubierto.

Después de esa condenada llamada se había dirigido directamente a su piso—no para hacer las maletas sino para coger su arma. Y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

De hecho, historia muy reciente. Ahora me apoyo contra una mesa de la comisaría, una manta ridícula naranja para el shock sobre mis hombros y el consolador agarre de la mano de John sobre ella. Nos acaban de dar lo que ha sido mitad una charla, mitad elogio por parte del detective inspector, y ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es largarme de aquí.

Caminamos uno junto al otro por la entrada, mi mano protectoramente colocada en la parte baja de la espalda de John y me mira mientras nos dirigimos a las puertas. La preocupación profunda asomándose en sus ojos. Se esconde detrás del cariño pero está ahí de todas formas. Había visto la raíz de mi pánico antes, arrodillado en el suelo rodeado de esqueletos de coches. Vio a través de las respiraciones jadeantes—de los ojos salvajes y de las extremidades en movimiento—el único temor que amenazaba con asfixiarme:

Por un momento había pensado que le había perdido.

* * *

Después de una calmada hora en el tren de regreso a Sussex ahora estamos en silencio en el asiento de atrás de un taxi. Mi frente apoyada contra la fría ventana—me siento lejos—desconectado y aislado. Nada de la euforia de después de los casos que normalmente me inunda. Mi mente está atascada en el hecho de que este camino que he elegido podría un día costarme a John.

Ciertamente no es la primera vez que le he puesto en peligro. Después de todo, es lo que hacemos—y en realidad hoy no pasó nada. Pero estos días soy demasiado consciente de cómo las cosas pueden empeorar rápidamente. Y no estoy seguro de confiar en mí mismo para ver eso más. No es como si alguna vez pude hacerlo. 

John siempre ha sido el que nos protege. Sus reflejos rápidos y sus instintos de soldado nos han servido bien. Y mientras es todavía fuerte y capaz, está fuera de práctica y desarmado—y yo ya no puedo detener a los sentimientos y emociones para que no me nublen la mente. Las cosas han cambiado. ¿Han cambiado demasiado para seguir haciendo esto? No lo sé. Espero que no.

Las yemas de los de dos de John mueven ligeramente mi mano donde está apoyada en el asiento entre nosotros. _Háblame_ , _déjame entrar_. No puedo, John. No quiero mirarle—no quiero ver la preocupación en su ojos. Cojo su mano pero me quedo donde estoy. Puedo oírle hablar con el taxista pero las palabras suenan nubladas, gastadas. 

El taxi para fuera de un pequeño restaurante y John desaparece dentro. Sale unos pocos minutos después con tres cajas humeantes de comida tailandesa. Todos mis favoritos. Tiene que haber pedido por teléfono en algún momento—considerado como siempre. No he comido en días.

Subimos las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación azul—los ojos azules de John sobre mí a cada paso. No te preocupes, John. El estado de ánimo pasará. Solo un poco de melancolía para mover las cosas. Solo un poco de tristeza.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, John deja las cajas sobre el escritorio y se gira hacia mí. Parece como si estuviera a punto de hablar pero cambia de opinión. Camina hacia delante, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoya su mejilla contra mi pecho. Mis manos inmediatamente suben para apoyarse sobre su espalda. Le acerco, le respiro, le dejo entrar al final.

Nos quedamos así junto a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Plácidos, clamados, en este mar de azul. Olas pequeñas de preocupación chocan a nuestro alrededor y desaparecen. Me recuerdo que no tengo que ser sensiblero, que no necesito pensar en lo que podría haber salido mal. Hablaremos de eso después, pero por ahora hemos encontrado algo de calma.

* * *

Comemos encima del escritorio de madera azul. Las cajas entre nosotros, las piernas cruzadas y hambrientos. John me sonríe por encima de una cucharada de curry rojo. Ahora las cosas parecen más ligeras—la gravedad de hace un momento se evaporó a la nada. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo sabes lo que necesito, John? ¿Cómo me liberas tan fácilmente de las cadenas de mi mente? Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

John ha encontrado vino espumoso en el mini bar. Nos olvidamos de los vasos y bebemos de las pequeñas botellas verdes. Nos hemos movido hasta la cama azul, sentados el uno frente al otro, las rodillas rozándose. Riendo, hablando, bebiendo nuestro vino. –Estuviste brillante ¿sabes?-. Ha llevado la conversación de vuelta al caso. –No me había dado cuenta del todo de cuánto había echado de menos verte trabajar.

Oírle hablar de su amor por el trabajo nunca falla en hacer que mi corazón se enternezca, en que se derrita por los huecos de mis costillas. No puedo evitar pensar en un tiempo antes de John, cuando era todo lo que tenía para seguir adelante. Un tiempo en el que estaba solo—odiado por aquellos a mi alrededor—utilizado por mi mente y luego rechazado una vez que el misterio estaba resuelto. Haber encontrado a un hombre que no solo aprecia lo que hago, sino también quién soy—que es una valiosa contribución al trabajo, e incluso más que eso a cada aspecto de mi vida—alguien al que le puedo confiar mi corazón, en quien puedo confiar en todo… –John.

-¿Sí?-. Me ha estado observando. Observando mis pensamientos dando vueltas, mi ceño fruncido mientras contemplo mis próximas palabras.

Titubeo, levantando la mirada hacia él. –Creo que es hora de que te cuente lo que pasó mientras estuve fuera.

* * *

John me mira en silencio, su cara una imagen de aceptación incondicional. Se echa hacia atrás contra el cabecero, se estira a por mi muñeca y me guía para tumbarme con la cabeza en su regazo, los dedos pasando suavemente por mi pelo. Mira hacia abajo a mi cara titubeante, aparta un rizo. _Cuéntame_. Sus ojos son cálidos, abiertos. _Estoy escuchando_.

¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Necesita saber todo? ¿Le cuento que he matado hombres—destruido vidas—para proteger la suya? He pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos estas últimas semanas intentando mantener los pensamientos de los últimos dos años completamente fuera de mi cabeza. Ahora me siento enteramente sin preparar para esta conversación. He estado posponiendo esto por temor a las repercusiones. Me verá con otros ojos—le atormentará. –No estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho.

Mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos, los dedos todavía pasando suavemente por mis rizos. –Sherlock-. Traza un pómulo, mi mandíbula. Pasa un pulgar suavemente por mis labios. –No hay nada que puedas haber hecho— **nada** que puedas decir que cambie algo entre nosotros-. Se inclina hacia abajo para poner los labios contra mi frente, susurra. –Puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Me tienes completamente y nada cambiará eso.

Dios, amo al idiota. Sabía que necesitaba oír eso. Pongo mi mano alrededor de su nuca, le sujeto. Pongo toda mi gratitud e increíble cariño en un fuerte beso. Cuando por fin nos separamos él está sonriendo. Vuelve a sus suaves caricias por mis rizos. Empiezo al final.

-Después de saltar—volé directamente a Tíbet. Mycroft tenía todo preparado. Una identidad nueva, una apariencia nueva. Había un grupo de—socios—de Moriarty allí que había decidido que sería el primero en desaparecer-. Una red de tráfico de personas. El tiempo era esencial.

Le cuento sobre Nueva Delhi, sobre Hamburgo, sobre Ámsterdam. Sobre infiltrarme en sindicatos del crimen, destruyendo sistemáticamente organizaciones, encarcelando hombres que habían cometido el desafortunado error de confiar en James Moriarty. Le cuento sobre mis manos envueltas alrededor de la garganta de un hombre—del momento en que ese hombre dejó de respirar—y sobre los muchos otros que siguieron. El que sería el asesino de la señora Hudson. Luego el de Lestrade. También de otros hombres—hombres terribles—que solo podían ser parados con la muerte.

No le cuento que con cada vida que arrebataba yo me sentía menos humano. En su lugar le cuento cómo finalmente rastreé a Sebastian Moran—el hombre que tenía que matarle si yo no hubiera saltado—en Bruselas. Asiente seriamente, los ojos brillando, cuando le digo que a Moran le disparé en la cabeza.

También le cuento sobre pasar noche tras noche solo y con miedo. Sobre mantenerme despierto teniendo conversaciones con él en mi cabeza, recordándome porqué estaba haciendo eso. Sobre dejar pasar los días, existiendo a medias en mi mente—con un pie en la realidad, vagando perdido a través de una horrible y densa neblina. Eliminando todos los obstáculos y siguiendo adelante, solo para poder volver a él un día.

Las lágrimas bajan por las mejillas de John y aterrizan en las mías. No le gusta oír acerca de mí estando solo, asustado. Temo que su rabia pueda resurgir, obligado a recordar el hecho de que no le llevé conmigo. Que él estuvo aquí, sin poder hacer nada, creyéndome muerto. Sé que ahora lo entiende, por qué tenía que pasar—pero puedo ver también claramente cuánto le hiere esto. Está rompiéndole el corazón.

-John-. Sus ojos están cerrados. Aparto las lágrimas de su mejilla, aparto su pelo de su frente. -El único encanto del pasado consiste en que es el pasado-. Abre los ojos. Luego los entrecierra.

-¿Estás citándome al jodido Oscar Wilde?-. ¿Lo estoy haciendo? Tal vez. Una sonrisa fugaz lentamente se extiende por su cara, su mano se mueve para cubrir la mía sobre su mejilla. –En serio, Sherlock—Dorian Gray ¿en un momento como este?-. ¿Quién? Se ríe. –Idiota-. Se limpia la otra mejilla. –Te amo. Sigue.

Respiro profundamente. –Después de Moran, yo…-. Esta es la parte que de verdad necesita oír. La parte que estoy temiendo más. –Fui enviado a Serbia. Hay una—organización—ahí. Un grupo de hombres a los que el MI6 les ha estado echando el ojo durante bastante tiempo. Me enviaron para reunir información sobre estos hombres y yo—después de unos pocos días, yo—fui capturado-. Está escuchando con atención, el horror escrito por toda su cara. No quiero que oiga esto. No quiero hacerle más daño del que ya le he hecho esta noche. –John…

-Cuéntamelo-. Me sujeta la cabeza en sus manos, sus dedos ligeramente masajeando mi cuero cabelludo. –Necesito saberlo. Por favor, cuéntamelo-. Parece determinado a seguir adelante con esto. Suspiro.

-Me retuvieron en un búnker cuatro días. Me interrogaron—querían saber quién ere, por qué estaba allí-. John trató las heridas que salieron de eso. Sabe qué más pasó en esa celda. La expresión en sus ojos dice que no ha olvidado. –No dije nada. Observé a mis carceleros—deduje sus vidas. Formulé un plan de escape-. Recuerdo ese día final en mi mente. Mycroft sentado burlonamente en la puerta, presumiendo de sus habilidades con el nuevo lenguaje y de su impresionante disfraz. Observando mi dolor, no haciendo nada para pararlo. En aquel entonces estaba furioso. Ahora sé que si hubiera hecho algo diferente, probablemente los dos estaríamos muertos. –Uno de los hombres era débil-, continúo. –Estaba enfadado, pero no conmigo—su tensión estaba escrita sobre él. Una esposa infiel. Por fin hablé. Le dije dónde encontrarla y con quién. Se marchó-. Las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos al pensar en lo que vino después. –Mi hermano estaba allí-. Esto sale como un sollozo. Otra cosa que ha hecho por mí y a la que yo resté importancia, de la que me burlé. John aparta mi pelo, sus propias lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente una vez más. –Se había metido en el centro de todo para sacarme. Esperó por el momento adecuado. Escapamos juntos-. El dique se rompe, ahora estoy sollozando, John me pone entre sus brazos.

Me abraza mientras me rompo. Dejo que me sostenga. La parte frontal de su camisa empapada con mis lágrimas, mis brazos apretados tan fuertemente a su alrededor que me pregunto si puede respirar. Él solo sujeta mi cuerpo, presiona su boca contra mi cabeza, no dice nada. Y a través de todo mi arrepentimiento y dolor abrumador, un rayo brillante de alivio resplandece.

* * *

Poco tiempo después me despierto de una ligera siesta. No nos hemos movido de nuestro abrazo. John está despierto, una palma pasando lentamente por mi columna, arriba y abajo, la otra todavía sujetando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Reconfortante. Miro hacia arriba desde donde mi cabeza está en su pecho; su cara es pensativa, su mente muy lejos. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentras, presiona sus labios contra mi frente. –Hola-, respira. Yo aprieto mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Eventualmente me estiro un poco, me aparto de él para ponerme de lado. Él se tumba para darme la cara. Nos miramos en silencio el uno al otro. Cálidos ojos azules fijos en los míos.

Deslizo mi mano bajo su camisa, la subo por su pecho—rozo su cicatriz, rodeo ligeramente un pezón. Lentamente bajo mi palma por su costado hasta su cadera. Deslizo mis dedos por una presilla del cinturón y le acerco. Desabrocho sus vaqueros y deslizo mis dedos bajo sus calzoncillos. Le acaricio firmemente mientras se endurece en mi mano. Me observa muy de cerca, jadeando ligeramente. Pone un rizo con suavidad detrás de mi oreja.

Me besa ahora, con pasión, con intención. Poco a poco nos desprendemos de nuestras capas hasta que estoy presionado contra su piel sudorosa. Nuestras bocas cuentan historias de hambre, de lujuria. Las lenguas hablan de ternura, de verdad y de confianza.

Me deshace con dedos lubricados, ahora un tipo de éxtasis conocido—planeando sobre mí mientras me retuerzo bajo su toque. La espalda arqueada, el pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, un gemido bajo escapando de mis labios—tiro de él hacia abajo, pongo una pierna sobre su cadera y le acerco. Cuando le acaricio lentamente con dedos lubricados y le guío abajo, abajo—sus ojos se abren como platos. ¿ _Estás seguro_? Preguntan. Azules. Cuestionando. Envuelvo mis manos alrededor de sus caderas y tiro ligeramente.

Me da una mirada más larga, buscando, reafirmando. Presiona su boca contra mi garganta, desliza una mano hacia arriba para agarrar mi hombro y empuja—lentamente, **lentamente** —hacia dentro de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se cierran, mis labios se abren. Jadeo mientras mis manos se mueven frenéticamente por su espalda. Lo pongo fuertemente contra mí, su cara presionada contra mi cuello—y nos quedamos ahí, fusionados juntos, los corazones latiendo violentamente dentro de nuestros pechos.

- **John** -, jadeo silenciosamente. Apenas es un sonido. La emoción inundándome, desbordándose, saliendo. Me aprieta fuertemente, quedándose quieto mientras me adapto. Cuando presiono hacia abajo contra él jadea, se aparta ligeramente y empieza un movimiento largo y lento. Todos mis sentidos están amplificados, siento cada roce de nuestros cuerpos, cada movimiento de sus pestañas contra mi cuello. Con cada cuidadoso movimiento de sus caderas siento el cariño, el alivio, la gratitud que sentimos el uno por el otro. Una representación física de nuestro amor inexplicable. Con los ojos cerrados dejo que la calidez me inunde mientras él se mueve dentro de mí, mientras me hace el amor, mientras poco a poco me desenvuelve. Enterrado dentro de mí empieza a coger velocidad, y yo suelto un largo y ahogado grito.

La sensación de él—sólido, **caliente** —moviéndose desesperadamente en mi cuerpo casi me lleva hasta el borde. Mi polla se desliza entre nosotros mientras él mueve sus caderas frenéticamente—los dos gritamos ahora con cada embestida—con cada roce ardiente de nuestra piel. Cuando dice mi nombre, una explosión de calor derretido me atraviesa—la presión creciendo, el placer apretándose—expandiéndose como magma, subiendo para liberarse. Con el cuerpo temblando, moviéndose—haciéndose añicos, rompiéndose—la espalda arqueada violentamente y un grito ahogado y dolorido exploto entre los dos y me empiezo a derretir. John **jadea** —embiste una vez, dos veces más—se queda quieto y se suelta. Derramándose profundamente dentro de mí, sus caderas moviéndose—llenándome mientras tiembla y tiembla y solloza silenciosamente, envuelto apretadamente en mis brazos.

Mi mente está dando vueltas, el cuerpo vibrando mientras intento pasar por todo lo que siente. Abrumado e inundado. Profundamente enamorado de este perfecto hombre. Mi mitad perfecta. Dejo que mi mente gire, memorizando cada momento, para nunca ser olvidado—mientras lentamente me hundo en una neblina de feliz satisfacción.

* * *

-John-, susurro en el halo de pelo plateado y dorado en el que se apoya mi mejilla. No se ha movido del círculo de mis brazos. Sus respiraciones ahora están saliendo más lentamente, su polla ahora suave está todavía enterrada dentro de mí y su mejilla húmeda todavía presionada contra mi cuello. Ni dice nada pero sube una mano por mi espalda y me aprieta ligeramente la nuca como respuesta. _Todo bien_. Ignorando la emoción que se ha envuelto alrededor de cada uno de mis órganos, apretándolos hasta amenazar con reventar, tenso mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de John y lenta, silenciosamente me quedo dormido.

  
  



	29. Veintinueve

Me despierto con la sensación de dedos trazando las líneas de mi clavícula. Un toque tierno, una presión suave y reconfortante. La luz de la mañana brilla a través de mis párpados cerrados. Los olores a sexo, a sudor, a **John** , se infiltran en mi nariz. Ahora, unos labios sobre mi sien. –Buenos días-. Un susurro. Me giro hacia su voz y pongo el edredón sobre nuestras cabezas. Se ríe. Se coloca bajo mi brazo y se acurruca contra mi pecho—la mano sobre mi corazón, los labios húmedos contra mi cuello. Traza con su boca la sensible piel de ahí, desliza su lengua por mi ardiente piel. Tiemblo, le rodeo con mi brazo, hasta abajo y le cojo del trasero—junto nuestros cuerpos y sonrío cuando jadea.

Nos movemos juntos—fricción familiar—bajo la tela azul. Nos corremos juntos—con gemidos silenciosos, amortiguados por la piel del otro. Nos abrazamos—cómodos, contentos. Y cuando por fin me aparto para mirarle, sus mejillas están húmedas con lágrimas silenciosas pero me está sonriendo. Oh, John.

Paso mis nudillos por su frente. Deslizo las yemas de mis dedos por las esquinas arrugadas de sus ojos sonrientes. Limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con un roce de mi pulgar.

-Nunca he tenido esto-, susurra, sus dedos trazando las curvas de mi torso. –Nunca ha sido así para mí, ni de lejos.

Un estallido de calidez crece en mi pecho. Sonrío a su cara expresiva y deseo poder encontrar las palabras. Cada vez que estamos juntos me pregunto cómo es posible que tengamos esto. Que tengamos **tanto**. 

La pasada noche fue todo lo que podría haber deseado que fuera. La presión alentada por el pánico que había construido alrededor del acto había desaparecido, rápidamente reemplazada por la absoluta confianza y el deseo profundo. Fue perfecto. Siempre lo eso. –Te amo-, respiro.

Me besa—profunda, salvajemente—luego de repente aparta el edredón de nuestros cuerpos y me arrastra fuera de la cama.

La ducha se siente increíble. Estamos juntos debajo del chorro caliente, dejando que limpie todos los restos de nuestra lujuria. Los músculos se derriten bajo el calor y las manos de John. Nuestras bocas se encuentran, los dedos vagan firmemente, mientras nos deleitamos en la cercanía del otro.

Vestidos, con las maletas hechas, preparados para irnos, salimos del hostal y nos dirigimos a una cafetería cercana. Nos sentamos en un silencio cómodo, bebiendo nuestros cafés y comiendo nuestros bizcochos. John entrelaza nuestros dedos cuando salimos por la puerta y caminamos de la mano hasta la estación.

* * *

Dos horas en un tren, diez minutos en un taxi y estamos subiendo los escalones hasta 221B. La señora Hudson asoma la cabeza para preguntarnos por nuestro viaje, y respondemos con afecto exasperado mientras continuamos subiendo. John enciende el hervidor, yo hago un fuego. El **hogar**. El mismo de siempre.

Nos hemos colocado en nuestros sillones, John sonriéndome ocasionalmente por encima de su portátil. Está editando la entrada de su blog otra vez—casi preparado para pulsar _publicar_ , para enviárselo al mundo. Le observo escribir, lentamente perfeccionando sus palabras y pienso en nuestras tres semanas juntos (¿Solo tres semanas? ¿Tres semanas ya?) y en la profunda felicidad que hemos encontrado el uno en el otro. No quiero perderla. No **puedo** perderla. Mis pensamientos se van hasta el peligro, como suelen hacer—hacia las agudas explosiones de armas, vibrando por mis huesos. Hacia el pánico, hacia las heridas, hacia las escapadas por los pelos— _podría ser peligroso_. Ahora que tenemos tanto, ¿merece la pena?

-John-. Levanta la mirada cuando digo su nombre. – ¿Crees que—estamos…-. Dejo de hablar. ¿Qué estoy intentando preguntarle? ¿Qué necesito decir? Alza una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Ahí está de nuevo esa preocupación. Un nuevo elemento fijo en su cara.

-¿Estamos siendo necios, al coger casos otra vez? ¿Estamos arriesgando demasiado?-. Ahí. Casi es lo que realmente quiero decir. Me mira fijamente, luego frunce el ceño ligeramente.

-¿De dónde sale esto, Sherlock?-. Cierra el portátil, lo deja a un lado. Se inclina hacia delante en su sillón. –Sé que ayer—todo lo que pasó con Jones, estar tan cerca cuando él—fue—mucho. Pero tuvimos cuidado. Y no estuvimos nunca en peligro real…

-No es solo eso-. Aunque es eso en su mayor parte. –Es—yo…-. Suspiro. Simplemente lo diré. –No puedo perderte ahora, John. Si te pierdo ahora que somos— **esto** —me matará-. No duraría una semana.

Me da una mirada larga, luego suspira, deja caer la cabeza. –Sherlock-, vuelve a mirarme. –No vas a perderme. ¿De verdad son las cosas tan diferentes a como lo eran antes?-. Sus ojos son feroces, haciéndome que escuche. Te oigo, John. –Te **perdí**. Y casi me mata-. Ah, cierto. –Solo porque lo que tenemos ha cambiado—crecido—no significa que no estuviera ahí siempre-. No se equivoca. Pero antes nunca dudé del trabajo. –Y no creo que esa sea realmente la razón por la que te estés cuestionando cosas.

-John…-. Dejo de hablar de nuevo. Esto es inútil. Sacudo la cabeza.

Se levanta, se acerca y se sube a mi regazo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, presiona sus labios contra mi mejilla, luego me habla suavemente al oído. –Escúchame. Has pasado dos años solo en el infierno. Ahora estás en casa y a salvo y muy, muy amado. Necesitas darte tiempo para aclimatarte. Si volver a los casos es un detonante, entonces no cogeremos más hasta que las cosas estén más calmadas. Si realmente decides que no merece la pena el riesgo, entonces también está bien. Cogeremos casos más seguros, o encontraremos otra cosa-. Dejo que mi cabeza caiga sobre su hombro. No puedo imaginarnos haciendo otra cosa. Pasa sus dedos por los rizos en mi nuca. –Todo parecerá más allá de tu control durante un tiempo. Algunas cosas están más allá de tu control-. Su palma pasa firmemente por la parte de arriba de mi espalda. Adelante, atrás. –Pero aprenderás a estar bien con eso—simplemente llevará tiempo sentirse seguro otra vez.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Paso la punta de mi nariz por su oreja. Tienes razón, John, en todo. Es lo desconocido. La falta de control. –Ya no puedo confiar en mis propios pensamientos-, respiro. Esta es la raíz de todo. Pánico injustificado. Cinismo constante. Ya sea por el TEPT u otra cosa, ya no me fío de mi propia mente.

-Ven a mí, entonces—cuando estés dudando de ti mismo. Yo te lo recordaré-. Me besa la sien, la mejilla. Se inclina hacia atrás, los ojos azules fijos con intención sobre los míos. –Cada vez que lo olvides, te recordaré que estamos bien.

* * *

Brazo con brazo, paseamos por nuestro barrio. El sol se está empezando a poner y hay un frío brusco asentándose sobre Londres. Continuamos nuestro esfuerzo en aprender de nuevo nuestra querida ciudad. Dando un paso para volver a la forma que éramos, en lo que se refiere al trabajo. Fuertes, seguros. Un equipo imparable. Llenando los huecos de mi mapa interno. Encontrando algo de paz mental. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer pero por ahora empezaremos con la calle Baker.

Después de hablar con John sobre mis miedos, me siento seguro de que pueden ser conquistados con el tiempo. Tiene razón en que nada ha cambiado realmente—solo tengo nuevos demonios acechando, proyectando un pasado desafortunado en un futuro prometedor. Sé ahora que no quiero esconderme, encontrar otra cosa, para ir sobre seguro. No es quienes somos. No es lo que hacemos. Por ahora nos tomaremos las cosas con calma. Nos prepararemos y nos adaptaremos a nuestra nueva realidad. Y eventual, gradualmente, volveremos a lo que conocemos.

Mis ojos examinan las calles, los edificios, el cielo—ladrillos, ventanas, escaleras, azoteas—pasando por nuestro alrededor mientras sigo a John. Es solo cuando desliza su mano hacia abajo para entrelazar nuestros dedos y tira de mí por la calle hacia una pared alta de arbustos cuando me doy cuenta de que nos ha llevado hasta Regent’s Park.

Ninguno de los dos ha estado aquí en veinte días. John solía caminar estos senderos cada tarde, mirando sin ver los jardines, tirando monedas en las fuentes, pidiendo deseos que nunca pensó en realidad que podrían cumplirse. Ahora miro abajo al agua ondulante, al mismo sitio donde estuve cuando vi por primera vez la parte de atrás de su cabeza dorada y plateada. Me aprieta la mano y cuando me giro para encontrarme con sus ojos, veo que en su lugar está mirando al banco.

Un asiento corriente junto al agua—un espacio para dos momentos profundos en su vida. Parece inmóvil—tanto como yo lo estuve todos esos días atrás—así que doy el primer paso por él. Nos deslizamos, uno junto al otro, en el banco y miramos al frío y vacío lago. Perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, nos agarramos las manos con fuerza y no decimos nada. Quietos y en silencio. Esta vez cuando me giro para mirar a John, sus ojos están sobre los míos. **Azules**. Y nadando en sus profundidades veo cariño, alivio, gratitud—una combinación de sentimientos que he llegado a conocer como **amor**. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo pongo contra mi lado. Su mano se desliza alrededor de mi espalda mientras apoya su cuerpo contra el mío. Cálido, seguro.

Después de un largo momento de calma puedo oír un pequeño resoplido de risa a mi izquierda. Echo un vistazo a tiempo para ver una carcajada salir de su pecho y por su boca. Subo mis cejas totalmente divertido cuando otra risa sale por sus labios, deslizándose por el agua, vibrando por mi pecho y asentándose profundamente en mi corazón. Oh, John. Encontrando humor en un momento solemne. Cruzamos miradas, sus ojos están brillando. Claros y brillantes, reflejan el sol poniéndose. Observándole ahora, tratando en vano de controlar su repentina explosión de alegría—siento una sonrisa ancha estirándose por mi propia cara. He aprendido a adorar estos ridículos momentos.

Juntos hemos encontrado un equilibrio—una manera de permanecer fijos, anclados en la realidad. Espero que siempre confiemos el uno en el otro para encontrar humor en lo serio, alegría en lo triste. John ahora ha dejado de reírse. Apoya su cabeza contra mi hombro, sus ojos de vuelta hacia el sol poniéndose.

Lo abrazo fuerte, presiono mis labios contra su sien. –Idiota-, digo en voz baja.


	30. Epílogo

Un mes después…

-Vale-, respira John, apoyado en sus antebrazos, la cabeza entre ellos. –Vale, adelante-. Paso mis palmas sobre su espalda, sus lados. Curvo mis dedos alrededor de sus caderas. Nos hemos estado preparando para esto durante semanas pero yo estoy todavía un poco receloso.

-John…

-No te atrevas a preguntarme si estoy seguro. Quiero esto-. Empuja su trasero hacia mí, una clara demostración de que en efecto quiere esto. Este movimiento roza mi erección donde está contra mi estómago y suelto un gemido bajo. De nuevo me ha sorprendido. John no ha sido muy aficionado a la estimulación de próstata como yo lo he sido—generalmente es un poco agobiante para él. No estoy completamente seguro de por qué estamos haciendo esto pero ha insistido que quiero. Levanto la vista para ver que se ha dado la vuelta para fulminarme con la mirada. He debido de dudar durante un momento demasiado largo. –Sherlock-, suspira. – **Fóllame**.

**Dios** , John. Una explosión de calor se enciende salvajemente en mi tripa. Ya la tengo más que dura de verle moverse y gemir alrededor de mis dedos. No pensé que en realidad él quisiera esto pero aquí estamos. Y si soy honesto—yo también quiero esto. De verdad, de verdad que lo quiero. Me inclino hacia delante y presiono mis labios contra su columna, saboreo su sudor salado. Nos alineo—apretando sus caderas donde están mis manos. Apenas puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Muevo mi pelvis hacia delante, empujo la cabeza de mi polla contra él, parándome cuando el inhala profundamente. Luego empujo, gradualmente hacia dentro de su cuerpo.

John suelta un gemido que rápidamente se vuelve un grito perplejo cuando mi polla se coloca profundamente dentro de él. Mis ojos se abren como platos antes de cerrarlos fuertemente—completamente consumido por la sensación de él. Rodeándome. A pesar de nuestras preparaciones, está **apretado** —y ninguna cantidad de pruebas con los dedos podría haberme preparado para la manera en la que esto se siente—para esta particular mezcla de sensación física y emoción abrumadora. Cojo sus brazos y lo pongo contra mí, en mi regazo donde estamos de rodillas sobre nuestra cama. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra mi hombro, jadeando, y me besa la mandíbula. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y giro la cabeza para encontrarme con sus labios. Suave, ligeramente.

-Vale-, jadea contra mi boca después de un momento largo. Tenso mi agarre a su alrededor—atrapando sus brazos en sus lados—nos inclino ligeramente hacia delante y aparto mis caderas. Cuando las vuelvo a mover hacia delante, lentamente empujando hacia dentro, ambos gritamos, un poco deslumbrados por la intensidad de esto. Presiono mi boca contra la parte de arriba de su columna, luego me aparto de nuevo, empezando un ritmo firme de embestidas largas y agudas.

La cabeza de John cae hacia delante y jadea pesadamente, gritando con cada golpe de mis caderas. Yo ya estoy empezando a caer, perdiéndome y aumentando mi ritmo mientras mi cuerpo entero tiembla, se estremece. Me muevo en él, con los brazos todavía sujetándolo contra mí, sosteniéndonos. Deslizo una mano hacia abajo para agarrar su erección, para acariciar firmemente su polla al mismo tiempo que con mis embestidas frenéticas.

John grita cuando se corre, grita mi nombre y los dos caemos hacia delante sobre la tela suave de debajo. Me he ido completamente—moviéndome furiosamente en su cuerpo—una y otra vez mientras jadeo y gimo contra su cuello. Grita una vez y otra vez mientras le follo con fuerza, aferrándome a él mientras me ahogo en un mar de lujuria y lascivia. Siento el placer crecer peligrosamente con cada salvaje embestida—y cuando mi cuerpo se queda quieto, mis gritos resuenan por nuestra habitación mientras estallo violenta y profundamente dentro de él. Me derrito sobre él completamente, cubriendo su cuerpo donde está debajo de mí—y lentamente nos hundimos en una sofocante neblina.

* * *

Vuelvo de repente a la consciencia con una repentina explosión de pánico. Me lleva un momento recuperar el equilibrio—todavía encima de John, los brazos atrapados debajo de él, mi ahora flácida polla ha salido de su cuerpo. Oh, **dios** —perdí el control completamente. ¿Y si le hice daño? Una oleada de horror se alza en mi tripa. Nunca antes me había dejado ir tan completamente. Abro los ojos. John está durmiendo, respirando firmemente debajo de mí. Me quito de encima para tumbarme a su lado—apoyado en un brazo le observo cuidadosamente. Paso mi palma por su columna, abajo, luego arriba, arriba, pasando mis dedos por su pelo. Sus párpados se abren.

-Hola-, respira suavemente mirándome con ojos azules adormilados.

-¿Todo bien?-, pregunto titubeando. Estudia mi cara durante un momento, luego sonríe.

-Diría que sí, sí-. Se da la vuelta hacia mí, tira de mi brazo hasta que estamos tumbados cara a cara. Desliza su mano alrededor de mi cintura para apoyarla sobre mi espalda.

-Yo no— ¿no fue—?

- **No** -. Me acerca más. Me besa rápido. –Estuvo **bien** , Sherlock. Jodidamente brillante, en realidad. Nunca te había visto así—nunca tan—desinhibido-. Nunca lo había estado. No es que me contenga de verdad con él pero esto fue completamente otra cosa. No estoy seguro de qué decir así que junto nuestras bocas otra vez. Sus besos son suaves, reconfortantes. Siempre sabe cuándo necesito paz mental.

Eventualmente me aparto para ir a por una toalla y limpiarnos. John se da la vuelta y me poco detrás de él, nuestros cuerpos encajando como dos partes de un todo. El reloj en la mesita nos dice que ya es medianoche. Tenemos que hacer muchas cosas por la mañana así que nos acomodamos para dormir. Presiono mis labios contra su nuca—ahora una manera familiar de decir buenas noches.

John entrelaza nuestros dedos donde están sobre su estómago. Sonrío contra su piel mientras nos quedamos dormidos contentos.

* * *

Mis ojos se abren de repente cuando John se sube encima de mí—su manera favorita de despertarme cuando está emocionado por algo—o cuando quiere echar un polvo. Miro hacia arriba, hacia él, la luz de la mañana atacando mis ojos. Me está sonriendo, sentado a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, las manos firmemente apoyadas sobre mi pecho.

-Despierta-, dice con determinación. Finjo molestarme con su entusiasmo—gruño gramáticamente y cierro los ojos. Mueve sus caderas—un movimiento estratégico—haciendo que mi descansada polla vuelva a la vida. Intento ignorarle, ordenando a mi mente de vuelta al sueño, pero me distrae su persistente movimiento. Cuando abro un ojo para fulminarle con la mirada. Mueve sus caderas adelante, atrás. Jugando sucio. Se inclina hacia abajo para susurrar seductoramente en mi oído. –Feliz Navidad.

Salgo de debajo de él y corro hasta el baño con la intención de dejarle fuera y ducharme primero. Me coge antes de que cierre la puerta, las manos sobre mi cintura mientras me pone contra la pared de azulejos. Nos besamos ferozmente, desnudos, los dedos pasando por la piel. Nos metemos bajo el chorro caliente y nos corremos juntos. Para cuando salimos hay una sonrisa real en mi cara—Feliz Navidad sin duda.

Estoy frente al espejo, abrochándome el último de la camisa verde oscuro que mis padres me regalaron mis padres cuando volví. John está metiendo nuestras sábanas destrozadas en la cesta de la ropa sucia, sacando un juego limpio de la cómoda. Mientras extiende la sábana sobre el colchón, envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, pasando mis palmas por la parte de delante de su jersey de navidad de color rojo oscuro y pongo mis labios contra su sien. –Te amo-, digo. Suelta la sábana y se gira en mis brazos—apoyándose en el abrazo, la mejilla contra mi pecho. Hemos tenido muchos momentos tranquilos como esté en las últimas cuatro semanas—comprobando, asegurando, recordándonos el uno al otro que estamos bien. Necesito estos momentos. Los atesoro. 

Hago café mientras John fríe huevos y salchichas. Rápidamente desayunamos, discutiendo todo lo que tenemos que hacer hoy para prepararnos para nuestros invitados. John y la señora Hudson decoraron el piso el lunes mientras yo estaba en mi consulta con Joel. Cuando volví me quedé un poco perplejo por su demostración de festividad, pero la alegría de las vacaciones es innegable. Luces blancas brillan en las ventanas a todas horas del día, ramas de pino encuadran la chimenea, una corona grande adorna nuestra puerta. Y naturalmente, han colocado muérdago justo adentro—obligando a todo el que entra a pasar por debajo. Desde que apareció hace dos días, John me ha arrastrado hasta allí y me ha morreado hasta perder el sentido no menos de diecisiete veces.

Les hemos hecho prometer a nuestros invitados que no traigan regalos—y nos hemos asegurado de que tampoco nos compraremos nada el uno al otro. La idea idiota fue de John y yo accedí porque me obligó. No mantendré mi promesa—hacía ya casi un mes que compré su regalo. No necesito nada de él, ya me ha dado todo.

* * *

Pasamos la tarde del lunes y la mayor parte de ayer en Penarth con mis padres. Mi madre fingió estar devastada cuando le dijimos que pasaríamos la navidad en Londres así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Fue un viaje bastante aburrido pero estuvieron entusiasmados—y creo que John también. A Mami le gustaron sus jerséis cuando fuimos la última vez y le regaló el que tiene puesto hoy. Un elegante Fair Isle de lana en dos tonos bermellón. A mí me regaló las escrituras de nuestra casa familiar en Yorkshire, pero todavía se lo tengo que decir a John. _Para cuando os canséis de la ciudad_ , había dicho. _Podéis vivir allí algún día_. Todavía me cuesta creerlo. Es verdad que apenas dejan su casa en Gales y la casa de mi infancia sigue vacía—pero es un regalo extremadamente generoso y estoy muy conmovido por recibir un legado tan sentimental. Aunque no tengo ni idea de qué pensará John. Ya está incómodo por el concepto del dinero de la familia y todavía tiene que aceptar que él es parte de la nuestra. Recibir las escrituras de un cottage georgiano en el norte de Yorkshire va a ser un gran shock.

Esta vez Mycroft no apareció. De hecho, ha estado misteriosamente ausente durante las últimas dos semanas aunque dice que vendrá esta noche. Hemos hecho un esfuerzo por vernos más, y hemos estado intentando encontrar algo de afinidad. Vino a cenar una vez la primera semana de diciembre. No fue en general desagradable. Habló de su reciente trabajo con el gobierno de Sudáfrica—lo poco que podía contarnos en realidad—y le contamos a John historias de nuestras aventuras de la infancia, antes de que las cosas se torcieran entre nosotros. Nos preguntó si estaríamos interesados en coger casos de nuevo y le contamos nuestra misión para la paz mental. Mycroft es consciente de mi (ahora diagnosticado oficialmente) TEPT y se ha abstenido de pedir ayuda activamente. Las cosas han mejorado ligeramente pero necesito más tiempo. Le he dicho eso y lo ha entendido—parece ser siempre comprensivo estos días. No hablamos de enfermedad, de inseguridad, de finales tempranos. He aprendido que no se gana nada en obsesionarse con lo que no podemos controlar.

Nos hemos decantado por la tradicional para la cena esta noche. Estamos asando un pavo enorme y serviremos todo lo normal de las navidades. John también ha insistido en hacer salchichas envueltas (ridículo) y la señora Hudson traerá pudin de navidad y pasteles de fruta. Tendremos la casa llena—Lestrade vendrá y también Molly y su nuevo prometido al que todavía tenemos que conocer. Harry también vendrá y John se ha estado preocupando mucho por la presencia de alcohol. Ha estado sobria casi cinco semanas y no quiere tentarla. Ha estado pasando bastante tiempo en el piso últimamente—ha sido agradable de verdad tenerla por aquí. Ha encontrado trabajo en una cafetería y le está yendo bastante bien teniendo en cuenta todo. Quiero creer que estará perfectamente bien esta noche pero supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Vuelvo de nuevo al presente con la mano de John sobre mi espalda. Estoy en la encimera, con el cuchillo en la mano, chirivías medio cortadas delante de mí. Le miro y sonrío. Tiene puesto un delantal rojo brillante—solo dios sabe de dónde salió eso—y parece un retrato de agradable domesticidad.

-El pavo está dentro del horno. Resulta que tiene que estar como cuatro jodidas horas así que el tiempo debería estar bien-. Comeremos sobre las tres—pronto, ya que Molly pasará la noche con la familia de su prometido en Croydon. John se apoya contra la encimera a mi lado. –Me alegro tanto de que estemos haciendo esto. Gracias.

Yo también me alegro. Nunca he sido alguien que se alborota por la navidad pero este año tengo mucho por lo que estar agradecido. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a negar que estoy ansioso por ello. –Hagamos una tradición de esto-, digo.

* * *

Harry y Lestrade aparecen justo antes de las dos. Cuando abrimos la puerta ambos están titubeando incómodamente, a un cuidadoso metro de distancia el uno del otro. No han tenido ocasión de conocerse antes de ahora así que John se ríe al verlos y hace presentaciones. A pesar de nuestras explícitas órdenes de no traer regalos, Lestrade tiene en sus manos una bonita botella de whiskey escocés y Harry está agarrando un paquete pequeño y envuelto con rapidez. Pongo los ojos en blanco y cojo sus regalos cuando los ponen en mis manos.

Estoy en la cocina cuando Molly llega. John abre la puerta. Les escucho intercambiar saludos—una voz que no reconozco—claramente el prometido. Acabo de echar el vino y la soda para Lestrade y Harry respectivamente cuando John entra, pareciendo entretenido. 

-Sherlock, ven a conocer a Tom-. Tiene una expresión en su cara. Entrecierro mis ojos. Su sonrisa se ensancha. –No, en serio, es **encantador** -. ¿De qué estás hablando, John? cojo las bebidas y me dirijo al salón.

Justo dentro está Molly, hablando alegremente con Lestrade mientras se quita el abrigo. Y junto a ella, un hombre de exactamente mi altura, llevando exactamente mi abrigo, y con una bufanda que no me pondría en mil años. John se ha deslizado hasta mi lado, sonriéndome. Ya veo, John. Muy listo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y opto por no decir nada. Se ríe locamente, claramente superado por la diversión. Idiota.

Cuando John se para respirando con dificultad y agarrándose el estómago baja a ayudar a la señora Hudson a traer su comida. Esta vez se ha superado, haciendo pasteles suficientes para alimentar a un ejército, tan bien como un hemisferio perfecto de pudin de navidad. Ahora estamos sentados con bebidas en la mano, hablando sobre el compromiso de Molly y los planes que han hecho hasta ahora para la boda. Me pregunto si para John esto es raro. A veces me pregunto si siente algún tipo de pérdida cuando piensa en la boda que nunca pasó.

Son casi las dos y media cuando la puerta se abre, revelando a Mycroft—dos regalos perfectamente envueltos en la mano. –No digáis nada-. Dice a modo de saludo. Entra en el piso. –Abridlos después-. Coloca los regalos sobre la chimenea y echa un vistazo por la habitación. –Feliz Navidad-, añade.

Todo el mundo murmura sus saludos antes de volver a la conversación que se había detenido cuando mi hermano entró. Asiento hacia la cocina y me sigue, aceptando el vaso de vino que le sirvo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-, pregunto. Esto es algo que ahora hacemos. Preguntar por el bienestar del otro.

-Bien-, asiente. Espero que eso sea verdad. – ¿Y tú? Confío en que tú y John lo pasarais bien con nuestros padres.

Me encojo de hombros. –Estuvo bien. Adoran a John, ya sabes. Y de repente me he encontrado a mí mismo como propietario de nuestro hogar de la infancia, algo que estoy seguro que ya sabías-. Otro asentimiento. –Esperamos que aparecieras.

-He estado fuera-. No se explica y no pregunto.

* * *

Nos unimos al resto en el salón, saltando en la discusión del último caso de Lestrade. John y yo hemos decidido no trabajar con la policía de momento. Sé que nada bueno saldrá de ello—aunque recibimos el mensaje ocasional de Lestrade, suplicándonos leer los documentos. Lo hacemos, y le hemos ayudado a resolver algunos casos a distancia. Nos hemos mantenido ocupados con los casos de clientes—rastreando reliquias familiares y miembros de familia desaparecidos, cuidadosamente dejando de lado todo lo que conlleva un riesgo considerable. Ha estado bien. Hemos **estado** bien. No he tenido ni un solo episodio de pánico desde la debacle de Jones y mis pesadillas se están haciendo menos frecuentes. Atribuyo a Joel todo ese progreso. En solo cinco sesiones ha empezado a cambiar mi perspectiva sobre lo que me pasó, así como también a devolverme algo de confianza. Soy muy consciente de que tengo un largo camino que andar pero parece como si la base hubiera sido asentada. Todo lo demás ha sido John. Ha sido una fuente increíble de apoyo—a menudo prediciendo mis preocupaciones y cortándolas con reafirmaciones antes de poder perderme en la cabeza. Ha seguido siendo todo lo que podría querer en un compañero y continuo esperando al día que vea que es demasiado bueno para mí.

Me doy cuenta de que me apartado cuando siento una suave presión sobre mi hombro. Alzo la mirada para ver a Molly titubeando junto a mi sillón, apartando su mano en cuanto nuestros ojos se encuentran. –Hola-, dice en voz baja. – ¿Todo bien?

Sonrío. –Todo bien-. Un asentimiento. –Tom parece agradable-. Su cara se pone roja inmediatamente.

-Sí, bueno. No es un sociópata. Así que eso es algo.

-Eso es un paso bastante grande para ti ¿verdad?-. Se está riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sherlock—las cosas van bien ¿no? Parecen estar bien-. Me mira, esperando por una respuesta. La observo durante un momento. En realidad quiere saberlo.

-Mejor de lo que podrían estar-, digo. Compartimos una sonrisa.

* * *

La cena está servida. Hemos juntado dos mesas, todos alrededor en sillas que no van a juego. Molly y Tom trajeron crackers navideños caseros así que los abrimos antes de comer. La mesa rompe a reír una y otra vez mientras coronas de papel, juguetes ridículos y chistes sin sentidos son revelados. La señora Hudson coloca una corona morada sobre la cabeza de un reluctante Mycroft y luego rompe a reír. Harry me pregunta lo que obtienes cuando cruzas un muñeco de nieve con un vampiro. Pongo los ojos en blanco, luego alzo una ceja cuando Lestrade, con una corona amarilla demasiado pequeña puesta en su pelo gris grita. – ¡Quemadura por congelación!-, desde el otro lado de la mesa, tirando su vino por su prisa en contestar. Molly se ríe y sopla un silbato rosa en su dirección.

Comemos. El ambiente permanece animado, todo el mundo charlando con energía y gritando por la mesa para las patatas. Es hipnotizador. Miro a la gente que he elegido como mi familia (y al que se me asignó por nacimiento) y pienso que mi vida se siente llena, casi absolutamente completa. Cuando mis ojos se posan sobre mi hermano, sentado a mi izquierda, me está observando. La expresión en sus ojos y la sonrisa ligera en su cara dice _mira esta vida con la que te has encontrado— ¿quién hubiera imaginado que alguien como nosotros pudiera tener esto?_

_Lo sé_ , pienso mientras le devuelvo la mirada firmemente. Entiende por qué estoy constantemente sorprendido por las situaciones en las que ahora me encuentro. Crecimos sintiendo que este tipo de cosas no era para nosotros. Que nunca podríamos tener esto. Y nunca lo tuvimos. Cuando John entró en mi vida y envolvió sus raíces alrededor de mi corazón, Mycroft apenas pudo creerlo—y ninguno de los dos podríamos haber imaginado que podría evolucionar hasta esto. Desearía que él pudiera haber encontrado a alguien que realmente le viera. Me pregunto si alguna vez se ha acercado. Tal vez no es demasiado tarde.

Miro hacia John, sentado a mi derecha y le observo riéndose con Harry y Molly, gesticulando con sus manos mientras les cuenta sobre uno de nuestros clientes más excéntricos y su tiara perdida. Las dos están riéndose, completamente absortas en su historia. Es magnético. Sonrío y deslizo mi mano por sus hombros. Se gira hacia mí, sonriendo, luego se inclina contra mi costado y sigue su historia.

Después de comer, Molly y Tom tienen que irse a Croydon. Mientras estamos en la puerta despidiéndonos, Molly me besa la mejilla y susurra en mi oído. –Estoy muy feliz por ti-, dice. –Te mereces esto ¿sabes?-. Me aparto para mirarla, no estando seguro de cómo responder. No estoy de acuerdo pero he estado trabajando para intentarlo. No creo que nadie se merezca a John, y menos yo, pero me estoy volviendo más cómodo con el hecho de que me ha elegido a mí.

-Gracias-, respondo. –Por todo-. Sabe lo que quiero decir. Conoce la parte que jugó en proteger la vida de John y permitirme desaparecer cuando lo necesité. Una verdadera amiga y aliada y probablemente no tendría nada de esto sin ella. Compartimos una última sonrisa antes de que salga por la puerta, llevando a Tom tras ella.

Cuando vuelvo hacia el resto de nuestros invitados, John, la señora Hudson y Lestrade están junto al fuego, comiendo pasteles de frutas y hablando cómodamente. Mycroft y Harry, me sorprende descubrir, están charlando seriamente en el sofá. Sospechoso. La curiosidad me gana, y me acerco con cautela a ellos y me siento en la mesita del salón. Me miran a la vez. – ¿Todo bien?-, pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.

Mis ojos pasan entre los dos, entrecerrándose ligeramente. –Oh por dios santo-, resopla Mycroft. –Ahora somos familia. Estábamos discutiendo exactamente eso-. Raro pero cierto supongo.

-Estábamos planeando nuestros trajes a juego para la inevitable boda. ¿Seguramente Myc y yo seremos padrinos?-. Pongo los ojos en blanco. No voy a discutir una boda ficticia con una Harry burlona en navidad.

-Continuad, entonces-, digo moviendo una mano para restarle importancia a su necedad mientras me pongo de pie para unirme a los otros. Intento no pensar en casarme con John. Si soy completamente honesto conmigo mismo. Es porque quiero desesperadamente, y apenas puedo soportar la gran alegría que me inunda con el pensamiento. John ha dicho que es demasiado pronto después de Mary, y no voy a sacar el tema por temor a agobiarle. Así que intento no pensar en ello.

Cuando me acerco a los otros, John automáticamente pone un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome al círculo. La señora Hudson observa este gesto casual cariñoso y me sonríe. Todavía no se ha calmado del todo por nuestra relación—dando una cadena firme de sonrisas de suficiencia y preguntas inapropiadas cada vez que la veo. Me pregunto si le ha preguntado a John quién es el pasivo, o si solo he sido yo el que ha tenido el privilegio de tartamudear una respuesta a esa pregunta en particular. Nunca consigue respuestas pero sigue preguntando. Supongo que es agradable ser aceptado tan completamente. Solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

Lestrade está divagando sobre el caso en el que le ayudamos a distancia la semana pasada. Le había enviado a John una serie de fotos de la escena de un crimen, preguntando por su opinión médica sobre varias heridas encontradas en el cuerpo. La única que había terminado importando fue la de un hacha en la garganta llevándole directamente a su ex novio leñador. Un poco obvio, en realidad. Estúpida elección de arma. Parece que no hay muchos criminales listos en Inglaterra estos días. Aparentemente rastrearon hasta dar con su cabaña en el oeste de Sussex y lo detuvieron. No puedo emocionarme del todo sobre esta información. Menos entusiasmado por los asesinatos de lo que solía estar.

Mycroft es el siguiente en marcharse. Sale a las seis y media estrechándonos la mano y diciendo _Feliz Navidad_. Parece cansado. Siempre parece cansado. El resto de nosotros abre otra botella de vino (otra soda para Harry) y jugamos un juego de cartas, elocuentemente llamado _póquer egipcio_ , que conlleva un montón de golpes a la baraja. Idea de la señora Hudson. Juega con su hermana. Acaba siendo bastante divertido. Reímos y reímos.

Sobre las ocho, Lestrade acompaña a la señora Hudson hasta su piso cuando se va. Nos dan las gracias por una encantadora velada y les abrazamos fuertemente cuando se van. Harry se queda. Ha cogido de la chimenea el paquete pequeño envuelto que había traído. Se lo da a John. –Venga.

Frunce el ceño. –Harry…

-No me gasté nada-, dice rápidamente. –Ábrelo. 

Lo abre. Debajo del papel de regalo arrugado hay una caja simple de madera. –Oh-, dice, claramente reconociéndola. Cuando abre la tapa veo que está llena con fichas manchadas y gastadas, todas cubiertas con la misma letra curvada y ordenada. –Las recetas de mamá.

-Pensé que deberías tenerlas. Dios sabe que yo no cocino—no podría hacerlo si quisiera. No como ella. Pero vosotros tenéis…-. Mueve la mano hacia la cocina. –…más ambición. Y habilidad-. Sonríe. John parece a punto de llorar. Sus ojos se han puesto un poco brillantes mientras la abraza y le susurra sus gracias. –Os quiero, chicos-, dice cogiendo su abrigo y abriendo la puerta. –Gracias por hoy. Feliz Navidad-. Y se va.

* * *

Después de mirarnos el uno al otro durante un momento largo en nuestro repentino piso en silencio, John me coge de la mano y me lleva al sofá. Se sienta, tira de mí hasta que mi cabeza está en su regazo e inmediatamente empieza a pasar sus dedos por mi pelo. Miro hacia él, recordando nuestro primer beso. Tumbado exactamente en esta posición y preguntándome que pasaría luego—ahora hacemos esto a menudo y pienso en ello cada vez. No han pasado ni dos meses pero en momentos como este, parece que hemos estado juntos durante varias vidas. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, estudiando al otro, como solemos hacer. Se inclina hacia abajo y presiona sus labios ligeramente sobre los míos. –Tengo algo para ti-, dice en voz baja.

-¿Rompiste tu promesa entonces?-, digo sonriendo al pensar en su tonta regla de _no regalos._ Ninguno de nuestros invitados la cumplió y yo tampoco. Me besa otra vez.

-No **compré** nada en realidad-. Se estira hacia el cojín a su derecha. Me entrega una pila de seis sobres normales blancos todos un poco ásperos en los bordes. Cada uno de ellos con una fecha, pero de otra forma sin marcar. –De todas formas estos te pertenecen-. ¿Qué significa eso? No los reconozco. Miro las fechas detenidamente. Todas durante mi tiempo fuera. Vuelvo a mirar a John.

-¿Debería abrirlos?-. No estoy del todo seguro de lo que está pasando aquí. Asiente, pareciendo un poco preocupado. Abro el sobre con la fecha _30 de junio de 2011_. Cuando desdoblo el papel de dentro mi corazón se hunde. Cartas. Escritas para mí. Oh, John. Empiezo a leer.

_Sherlock,_

_Hace dos semanas te vi morir. Probablemente debería sentirme como un idiota al escribirle una carta a un hombre muerto pero todavía eres real para mí. Las palabras vienen fácilmente. Y tengo un montón que decir._

_Volví a Ella la semana pasada. Probablemente me dirías que es una pérdida de tiempo. Probablemente lo es. Pero mi mundo está tan vacío sin ti que no sé qué más hacer. Me preguntó si había algo que quería decirte…algo que nunca te dije mientras estabas aquí. No se lo pude decir. No pude decir nada de ello en alto. Fue su idea el que te escribiera así que aquí estoy. Poniendo bolígrafo sobre papel, derramando mi alma a un fantasma._

_Esto es difícil. No puedo evitar sentir que algún día podrías leer esto. Si lo escribo, temo que lo descubrirás y sabrás todo lo que he ocultado. Tal vez buscarás en mi habitación y descubrirás esta carta, como descubriste todo lo que alguna vez intenté esconder. Pero no. No lo harás. Estás muerto. Y de todas formas no será mi habitación durante mucho más tiempo, me mudo la semana que viene. Me quedaré con Harry durante algún tiempo, hasta que encuentre algo que no me recuerda a ti cada segundo de cada día._

_Y de todas formas quiero que lo sepas. Para empezar no es algo de debería haber escondido._

_Aquí está: te amaba. Dios, duele decirlo ahora. Te amaba, ¿por qué nunca te lo dije? Eras mi mejor amigo…el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido, punto. Saltaste de esa azotea sin saber nunca cuánto se te amaba. Nunca dejaré de arrepentirme de ese día. Debería haberme quedado. Debería haber visto que estabas dolido. Debería habértelo dicho entonces. Nunca dejé de creer en ti. Podría haberte dicho eso. Hice todo mal y ahora es todo en lo que puedo pensar._

_Lo siento. Por todo, por decepcionarte. Espero que de alguna manera lo sepas. A veces creo que todavía puedo sentir tu presencia así que tal vez de alguna manera puedas saberlo. Te echo de menos. Te amo. Escribiré otra vez pronto._

_John._

* * *

_Sherlock,_

_Han pasado 41 días y todavía no he descubierto una forma para mantenerte fuera de mi cabeza. Cada noche sueño contigo. Cada mañana me despierto y me olvido de que te has ido. Pienso en ti constantemente y a veces me siento como si pudiera ahogarme en mi arrepentimiento. Creo que eventualmente lo haré._

_Ahora estoy escribiendo de nuevo para arreglar lo que dije en mi última carta. Resulta que no fue la verdad entera. Estos días paso mucho tiempo solo con mis pensamientos y he llegado a algunas conclusiones bastante devastadoras. Te amaba Sherlock, pero eso no es todo. Ahora sé que estaba enamorado de ti. Completamente. Si quieres la verdad todavía lo estoy. Ojalá supiera por qué me llevó tanto tiempo admitírmelo a mí mismo. Desearía haberlo descubierto mientras tú todavía estabas por aquí para decírtelo._

_Creo que podríamos haber tenido algo. Tal vez algo no tradicional, tú siendo…tú. Pero podríamos haber sido felices juntos. Fuimos felices juntos. Lo más feliz que he estado en mi vida. Ahora solo estoy intentando superar cada día. Intentando encontrar algo por lo que vivir. Sin suerte todavía._

_Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Te echo mucho de menos._

_John_

* * *

_Sherlock,_

_67 días. Hoy ha sido el peor de todos. Casi fue mi último._

_Hay un banco en_ _Regent’s Park por el que paso a menudo. Está junto al lago. Me gustan las vistas. Hoy me senté ahí durante casi medio día pensando en ti. He aceptado que nunca dejaré de pensar en ti. Pensé que desaparecería, con el tiempo…el flujo constante de recuerdos y arrepentimiento. Todo el mundo me dice que pasará. Pero no lo ha hecho. Solo ha empeorado. Se está haciendo más duro vivir con el dolor de eso así que hoy decidí que no lo haría más._

_Pero te estoy escribiendo ahora…como puedes ver, no lo hice. Pensé que había hecho las paces con todo. Pensé que estaba preparado para irme. Pero tú hiciste una jodida aparición a última hora y me convenciste para no hacerlo. Haces eso mucho. Aparecerte. En realidad siempre estás ahí. Y ahora mi pistola está en el fondo del lago, así que no hay vuelta atrás para mí. Parece que he elegido vivir. Elegido vivir, por ti. ¿Cómo de retrasado es eso? Tú te deshiciste de tu vida. Pero salvaste la mía. Hoy y muchas veces antes._

_Voy a intentarlo, ahora. No seguir adelante…sé que nunca podré realmente… pero existir con algún tipo de propósito de nuevo. Volveré a trabajar en la clínica este lunes. Y he encontrado un piso cerca. Es soso y olvidable. No me recuerda para nada a ti._

_No te olvidaré, Sherlock. Nunca podría. Pero no escribiré durante un tiempo._

_Con amor,_

_John._

* * *

_Sherlock,_

_Ha pasado un año ¿puedes creerlo? Yo apenas puedo. 365 días, y no ha cambiado mucho. Pasé el aniversario de tu prematura muerte en casa, leyendo antiguos posts del blog y preguntándome si alguna vez encontraré algo para llenar el vacío que dejaste. Lestrade me invitó al pub así que quedé con él para tomar algo. Habló de los buenos tiempos y dejó fuera la parte donde dudó de ti. No le culpo por ello. Siempre dijiste que era un idiota, y en ese momento lo fue. Aunque ha sido un buen amigo para mí. He necesitado un buen amigo. Y sabe ahora lo equivocado que estuvo._

_Estos días mi vida es pequeña. Voy a trabajar, vuelvo a casa. Y otra vez. Todavía pienso a menudo en ti. Cada día. Todavía pienso en lo que podría haber sido. Todavía te echo de menos muchísimo. El dolor no se ha ido, para nada, pero me he acostumbrado a ello. Se ha convertido en una parte de mí…te has convertido en una parte de mí._

_Ojalá tuviera más que decirte pero no me pasa nada nunca, sin ti. Te amo, siempre lo haré._

_John._

* * *

_Sherlock,_

_Casi dos años. 22 meses, para ser exactos. Te estoy escribiendo para decirte que finalmente he encontrado una manera de llenar mis días. He conocido a alguien. Se llama Mary._

_Es una enfermera en la clínica y realmente es muy agradable. No está completamente loca y no me lleva por azoteas ni me grita para hacerle el té, pero en serio… es muy agradable. Y le gusto. Mucho. Lo cual es realmente el punto principal._

_He decidido empezar a publicar de nuevo en el blog. No he dicho ni una palabra desde el día después de que murieras. Pero ahora creo que escribiré algunos de nuestros casos antiguos que nunca fueron publicados. Ahora puedo pensar en ti sin una sensación agobiante de arrepentimiento. Siempre estará ahí pero ahora está eclipsado por los buenos momentos. Ahora principalmente pienso en cuanto amor tengo hacia ti y en cómo innegablemente me diste los mejores días de mi vida._

_Te echo de menos, tanto como siempre._

_Con amor,_

_John._

* * *

_Sherlock,_

_Anoche soñé contigo. No es una hecho común como solía ser. Esta mañana me desperté sintiendo tu presencia más fuertemente de lo que he hecho en años. Dios, te echo de menos._

_Estoy sentado en la cocina de Mary…bueno, en nuestra cocina… hemos estado viviendo juntos durante meses y esto todavía no se siente como un hogar del todo. Estoy sentado aquí escribiéndote porque he decidido que necesito dejar de esperar por el momento e intentar comprometerme con algo. Comprometerme con Mary. Nunca le diría esto a otra persona, pero con ella, no es amor. Creo que algún día podría serlo. Pero no sé cómo amar a otra persona cuando no he dejado de estar enamorado de ti._

_Voy a ir a visitar a la señora Hudson por primera vez en casi dos años. No he vuelto para nada a la calle Baker. Pero desde que ella es la cosa más cercana que tengo a una madre le voy a contar que esta noche planeo declararme. He estado con Mary medio año y eso es tiempo suficiente. Está loca por mí y me gusta. No puedo comparar a todo el mundo contigo durante el resto de mi vida. Nunca va a haber nadie más como tú._

_Te echo de menos, te amo. Estaré pensando en ti todo el día. Daría cualquier cosa por verte otra vez, incluso durante un solo instante…así podría decirte exactamente eso._

_Tuyo,_

_John._

* * *

Estoy llorando en el regazo de John—encogido con mi cara empapada de lágrimas presionada contra su encantador jersey de color rojo oscuro. Ha envuelto sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome mientras tiemblo, el pecho subiendo y bajándome pesadamente. –Sherlock-, respira. –Mi intención no era entristecerte. Solo quería mostrarte lo que siempre has sido para mí-. Su palma pasa por mi espalda. Arriba, abajo. No tenía ni idea de que me había escrito mientras yo estaba muerto. Puedo **sentir** su sensación de pérdida en sus cartas. Y la última la escribió el día que nos encontramos de nuevo el uno al otro. Había sentido mi presencia esa mañana y había estado pensando en mí todo el día. –Te di estas cartas para que tuvieras una confirmación tangible de lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Sé que dudas de tu valía. Quería que fueras capaz de verlo por ti mismo cuando lo necesitaras-. Lo veo. Me ha entregado lo que yo consideraría una prueba definitiva. Limpia las lágrimas de mi mejilla con su pulgar. –Tal vez debería haberlas quemado. Casi lo hice.

Me giro para mirarle. Parece un poco afligido. No se esperaba esta reacción para nada. Lo siento, John. Las lágrimas aparecen fácilmente estos días. Estiro la mano y rozo mis dedos por su mandíbula. –Me alegro de que no lo hicieras-, digo. Y me alegro. Sabe lo que significa para mí tener pruebas tangibles de su cariño. Siempre me ha costado poner mi cabeza con la emoción y esto es algo que puedo sujetar en mis manos. Información sólida. Prueba de amor. Con una idea repentina, me siento. –Ven aquí-, digo levantándome y dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación. Me sigue e inmediatamente me pongo de rodillas y aparto el listón suelto cerca de la pared. Saco su diario robado, ahora sucio, y destartalado—claramente leído mil veces—y se lo doy. Pasa las páginas cuidadosamente, el reconocimiento lentamente apareciendo en su cara a pesar de las palabras emborronadas y las páginas rotas. Me mira, buscando una explicación. –Lo llevé conmigo-, digo en voz baja. –Lejos. Lo cogí de tu habitación ese último día—antes de que nos fuéramos del piso—antes de que saltara-. Sus ojos se abren como platos luego se vuelven a posar sobre el papel abusado en sus manos.

-Notas de casos-, susurra. –Listas de la compra.

-Un pedazo de ti-, corrijo. –Prueba de nuestro tiempo juntos-. Mira hacia abajo, hacia donde todavía estoy arrodillado en el suelo, sus ojos ahora brillando—su mente claramente dando vueltas. Y entonces:

Cae de rodillas frente a mí. –Sherlock…-, respira. Cojo su muñeca, puedo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Entrelaza nuestros dedos. –Sherlock…cásate conmigo-. Esto sale de su boca con rapidez y me mira, la cara abierta y expectante. Le devuelvo la mirada. Abro la boca y la vuelvo a cerrar. ¿Pensé que era demasiado pronto? Se había estado preocupando de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, tan pronto después de… –Me habría casado contigo el día que volviste si hubiera podido—ya no me importa lo que la gente piense-. Está apretando mis dedos fuertemente entre los suyos. –Te quiero tanto—me haces tan feliz. No pasemos nunca más por otra separación.

**John**. Le acerco, presiono mis labios sobre su frente, su mejilla. –Sí-, digo. Junto nuestras bocas, le beso salvajemente. –Sí, obviamente, sí.

Nuestros labios se encuentran una y otra vez. El beso ha evolucionado—se ha vuelto rápidamente hambriento—el diario apartado mientras nos devoramos mutuamente en el suelo de nuestra habitación. Pongo a John de espaldas—tiro hacia debajo de sus pantalones y los tiro hacia un lado sin cuidado. Libero su polla de sus calzoncillos y me la trago, con hambre y depravado. Le observo retorcerse y moverse mientras se pone duro contra mi lengua, el cuerpo empezando a temblar y las caderas moviéndose ligeramente. Me aparto rápido y me estiro hacia el cajón, le tiro el lubricante, las manos en mis pantalones. –Sherlock…-, dice sentándose, los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Fóllame, John-, respiro, repitiendo sus palabras de anoche. Así que lo hace.

Con los dedos primero, mientras me inclino hacia delante, la cara apoyada contra el lado de nuestra cama. Todavía medio vestidos nos movemos juntos, sudamos juntos—los dedos lubricados de John abriéndome provocativamente sin parar mientras gradualmente me relajo a su alrededor. Me coge de la cintura, doblándome sobre la cama. Se pone sobre mí, las manos sobre mis caderas mientras desliza su polla dentro de mi cuerpo. Hemos hecho esto lo suficientemente a menudo que la sensación es conocida. Lleno por él, rodeado de él, gimo en las sábanas. Se aparta lentamente y vuelve hacia dentro duramente. Me folla fuertemente, mi cuerpo moviéndose hacia delante con cada embestida, mi polla deslizándose contra la cama. He descubierto que esto me encanta. Me encanta cuando se deja llevar. Las caderas golpeando contra mí una y otra vez, cada embestida mandando chispas por mi cuerpo, encendiéndome—su pelvis marcando mi piel con marcas sutiles.

De repente se aparta, se sube a la cama, tirando de mí con él. Me subo encima de él y me hundo sobre su polla dura. Sin dudarlo, me empiezo a mover. Muevo mis caderas, deslizándome hacia arriba, golpeando hacia abajo. Me inclino hacia delante y me apoyo, las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Me coge de la nuca, tira de mí hacia abajo para besarme salvajemente, sus caderas moviéndose hacia mí mientras nos movemos a la vez.

Soy el primero en caer. Gritando y jadeando su nombre me derramo sobre su pecho, colapsando contra él mientras sigue moviéndose dentro de mí. Envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, la polla enterrada profundamente y grita una, dos veces, las caderas moviéndose mientras se corre—con fuerza—dentro de mí. Me derrito contra él, los dos gradualmente alejándonos—las mentes flotando, etéreos, pero anclados en los brazos del otro.

* * *

-Sherlock-. Los labios de John rozan mi oreja mientras susurra mi nombre, llamándome de nuevo a la realidad. – ¿Todo bien?-. Estoy bien. Estoy más que bien. John y yo estamos **prometidos**. El único hombre que he amado es ahora mi **prometido**. Estas no son palabras que hubiera esperado que fueran parte de mi vida. No realmente. Pero John me ha pedido ser su **marido**. La calidez inunda mi cuerpo agotado al pensar en referirme a él como mi esposo. Mío. Para siempre. Giro la cabeza y presiono mis labios contra su cuerpo. Beso su piel salada. Gime suavemente bajo mi lengua. Rozo su piel con mis dientes, le hago una marca ligera. Le marco como mío. Pronto lo haré con un anillo.

Paso mis dedos por su pelo, luego me incorporo, quedándome sobre él. Me mira. –John-, digo en voz baja. –Vayamos a Yorkshire mañana-. Una expresión curiosa aparece en su cara. –Resulta que tenemos una propiedad ahí. Deberíamos examinar su estado.

Ojos como platos y un silencio perplejo siguen a mi breve explicación del regalo que nos han hecho mis padres. Me dejo caer junto a él e inmediatamente se gira para estar cara a cara. – ¿La casa de tu infancia?-, susurra eventualmente. Asiento, pongo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. –No puedo esperar a ver dónde creciste-. Es todo lo que tiene que decir sobre el tema. Planeamos ir mañana por la tarde y quedarnos dos noches. Estoy un poco nervioso por enseñárselo—el sitio no tiene muchos recuerdos felices para mí. Representa años de soledad y aislamiento. Aun así, es un cottage encantador y bastante grande—y podemos convertirlo en nuestro. Un lugar donde podemos encontrar algo de paz una vez que nuestra vida en Londres se vuelva caos de nuevo.

-Hay algo más-, digo viendo cómo frunce el ceño ligeramente. He pospuesto esto pero ahora estamos ya en las últimas horas de la navidad y es hora de que le informe de su regalo. En realidad también es para mí. Para los dos. –Me gustaría viajar contigo, John. Fuera de Inglaterra. He pensado en ir primero a Marruecos. Marrakech-. Sus ojos se abren como platos de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en las esquinas de sus labios. –A finales de enero. Dos semanas allí.

Ahora una sonrisa grande. –Tú también rompiste tu maldita promesa-. Roza las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi hombro, bajando por mi espalda.

-Sí, bueno, nunca lo habrías dejado si no hubiera accedido-. Hunde sus uñas ligeramente en mi piel, frunce el ceño mientras se ríe. Siempre una contradicción, mi John. –Y de todas formas compré los billetes hace semanas.

-¿Por qué Marruecos?

Encojo un hombro. –Nunca he estado. Un sitio nuevo—juntos—suena bastante bien ¿no crees?-. Asiente, se acerca. Tiro de él, pongo su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. –Siempre he viajado solo-, añado en voz baja. Su agarre alrededor de mi cintura se aprieta, sus labios suaves contra mi pecho.

Nos quedamos juntos, como ahora hacemos cada noche—como espero que hagamos cada noche durante el resto de nuestras vidas—y dejamos que el sueño nos lleve.

* * *

Me despierto en una cama vacía. Algo raro—John casi siempre está ahí. Descolocado por su ausencia me levanto, cogiendo una bata al salir. El piso huele a café y bacon y encuentro a John en la cocina, revolviendo huevos en una sartén. Camino hasta estar detrás de él y lo envuelvo con mis brazos. –Hola-, dice inclinándose hacia atrás contra mi pecho mientras presiono mis labios sobre su sien.

-Hola-, murmuro girándome hacia la mesa donde John ha colocado los dos regalos envueltos perfectamente que Mycroft había dejado anoche en la chimenea. –Me pregunto que nos ha traído este año mi hermano. ¿Tal vez nuestros propios paraguas a juego?-. John se gira hacia mí y sonríe.

-Sí, esas cajas pequeñas y cuadradas seguramente contienen un juego de paraguas. Brillante como siempre-. Sonrío y rasgo sin cuidado el papel de la primera y casi sin peso caja—levanto la tapa para encontrar dos pasaportes británicos, uno para cada uno de nosotros. Subo mis cejas, verdaderamente contento. El proceso puede llevar semanas—el mío se perdió hace años (aunque tengo varios bajo diferentes alias), y el de John está caducado. De todas formas había planeado pedirle otro favor a Mycroft. Por supuesto que ya sabía que hemos planeado un viaje al extranjero. Siempre sabe todo. La segunda caja es bastante pesada y tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que hay dentro. –Creo que esta es para ti-. Deslizo la caja por mesa mientras John coloca dos platos. Me da una mirada curiosa, pero la coge y le da la vuelta. Las dos cajas estaban sin marcar.

-¿Sabes lo que es, entonces?-. Empieza a desenvolver cuidadosamente el paquete, dejando el papel sobre la encimera. Asiento. Pensé que mi hermano haría esto. En realidad me sorprendió que le llevara tanto tiempo. John sujeta en sus manos una caja de plástico negra. –Oh, Dios. Guau, Mycroft-, respira—abre la tapa. Dentro hay una Sig Sauer P226—la pistola de John. Pero esta nunca ha visto el fondo de un lago. La caja también contiene todos los certificados necesarios para que pueda tener legalmente el arma. No estoy convencido de que tengamos un certificado de propiedad sea la mejor idea para nosotros pero supongo que Mycroft está pensando en una época en la que no podrá estar ahí para pagar nuestra fianza. Mi corazón se hunde un poco. La señora Hudson dijo una vez que su hermana es un dolor en su culo pero que la echará de menos cuando muera. Sé que eso será verdad también para mí. Mi hermano me importa.

Una tarjeta pequeña se cae de la pila doblada de papeles. _Para ayudaros en vuestra misión de paz mental_ , dice. Sabe que no nos sentiremos realmente a salvo mientras permanezcamos desarmados. Este arma fue una vez como una extensión del cuerpo de John. Le había servido bien en el ejército y se había negado a separarse de ella después—sin importar las leyes. Salvó mi vida en nuestra primera noche juntos y nos ha mantenido a salvo muchas veces desde entonces. Aun así, sin duda él insistirá en pasar tiempo en un campo de tiro antes de que volvamos a una vida de acción. John no es otra cosa sino responsable. Siempre lo fue. Uno de nosotros tenía que serlo.

Le mando un breve mensaje a Mycroft. _Gracias. SH_ —No contestará, no necesita hacerlo. Sabe lo que quiero decir—lo que esto significa para nosotros. Le está confiando a John mi bienestar. Siempre lo ha hecho hasta cierto punto.

* * *

Ahora estamos sentados el uno al lado del otro en el tren—esperando para ir a Yorkshire. Hemos hecho la maleta para dos noches, planeando quedarnos en el cottage y explorar mis viejos territorios. Estoy temiendo y a la vez ansioso por mostrarle a John los sitios dónde pasé mi juventud. Londres es mi verdadero hogar pero Yorkshire y el cottage todavía tienen un trozo de mi corazón—aunque sea pequeño. Está vibrando con emoción, no ha estado nunca allí. No puede creer que nos hayan dado la casa en el campo—que mi familia haya elegido darnos un lugar con tanto sentimiento. Yo mismo todavía estoy bastante sorprendido.

-Me dijiste que te querías jubilar un día y vivir en el campo conmigo ¿sabes? ¿Tenías este sitio en mente entonces?-. ¿Lo tuve? Tal vez sí. Lo que tenía en mente en ese momento era otra década o dos de trabajo y nuestra vida en 221B—seguidas de paz y tranquilidad una vez que nos hubiéramos cansado de ello. Ahora parece que podemos tener todo a la vez. Podemos tener la acción una vez que estemos preparados para ella y la tranquila domesticidad cuando la necesitemos. Y podemos tenernos el uno al otro durante el resto de nuestras vidas. 

Las cosas han estado gradualmente encajando para nosotros, en formas que nunca podría haber anticipado. Cada día se siente un progreso, cada momento en su presencia un regalo. –Todo lo que tenía en mente era una vida contigo-, respondo. Es la verdad. No importa realmente dónde terminemos. Me coge de la mano, me mira con atención e instantáneamente estoy perdido en sus ojos azul oscuro. _Me tienes_ , dicen. _Soy tuyo_. Sonrío.

El tren sale de la estación y se siente como si nos lanzáramos hacia un futuro desconocido—mano sobre mano, los ojos clavados en el otro y los corazones llenos. John se inclina hacia mí, apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Le amo, pienso. Es perfecto. Ahora sé que estaré preparado para enfrentarme a lo que venga. Dejando que mi mejilla se apoye contra su pelo plateado y dorado estoy más contento de lo que nunca he estado. Tranquilo. En paz. Cierro los ojos.


End file.
